


Star Wars: War for the Outer Rim

by IgnusDei



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Final Fantasy XII, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 128,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnusDei/pseuds/IgnusDei
Summary: As Gentlemans Dame 883 puts it:"Weeks have passed since the destruction of Starkiller Base, but the undaunted First Order presses on with a devastating blitzkrieg against the Outer Rim, taking advantage of the Republic's headlessness, and Rey's journey to persuade Luke to return runs into some snags. In the face of new foes, including the might of the Knights of Ren, salvation might just lie in the hands of old foes and strange new allies. AU of The Last Jedi with Legends and 'inspired by' elements."Said elements include lore from Bloodborne and Final Fantasy's Ivalice Alliance.





	1. The Battle of D'Qar

**Spell-checking by WarpObscura  
**

* * *

"_I once heard someone say that war makes for strange bedfellows. Bedfellows get to love one another for a moment. We aren't so lucky."  
-Leia Organa_

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

A vast expanse of stars serves as the background for the title, as glorious trumpets and drums play that [familiar score](https://youtu.be/cikS4oh6nag). The roll up begins its crawl towards infinity:

**It is a dire time for the New Republic. Despite**  
**the destruction of Starkiller Base, chaos reigns**  
**across the galaxy as warlords and crime syndicates**  
**attempt to carve out their own empires out of the**  
**Core World territories, forcing the remnants of the**  
**Republic fleet to fight an uphill battle to maintain order.**

**Meanwhile, an undaunted First Order ** **begins an  
immense assault across the Outer Rim, a blitzkrieg**  
**that will secure valuable resources and manpower  
for ****the inevitable final push in the Core.**

**The only thing standing in their way now is a ragtag fleet**  
**gathered above the skies of the planet D'Qar,**  
**the headquarters of the Resistance.**

**Thus the first battle of the War for the Outer Rim begins...**

**PAN DOWN** to reveal a massive FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER. A single TIE FIGHTER streaks across, then two, then three, then a dozen. We TRACK the flight of TIE FIGHTERS, then PAN towards their destination: a small fleet of various, exotic warships and transports engaged in battle with four more STAR DESTROYERS.

**CUT TO: **Another flight of TIE FIGHTERS. We TRACK them as they streak across the space battle, evading blaster fire from enemy turrets, firing at any target of opportunity that they come across. Eventually they are obliterated by a clustered bursts of plasma flak, and we PAN up to see the source of their doom: the guns of a MON CALAMARI SUPERCARRIER with the word RADDUS painted across the side of its hull, written in aurebesh. It suffers a barrages of turbolaser fire from all sides, but its shields hold fast.

Meanwhile, Resistance Ace Pilot POE DAMERON, flying his custom black T-70 X-WING MULTIROLE STARFIGHTER, unleashes a barrage of blaster fire at a STAR DESTROYER's array of point defense guns. Lightly armoured, the guns melt under the bursts of orange-red photons, and turn into useless slag.

**POE (Radio)**  
This is Black One!  
Point defenses are down!

**ACKBAR (Radio)**  
Launch the salvo!

Hatches open across the side of the Raddus, and twenty Assault Proton Torpedoes emerge, trailing plasma behind them as they fly towards their target. A squadron of TIE FIGHTERS attempt to intercept then, but Poe and his wingmates take them out before they can. The torpedoes bypass the STAR DESTROYER's shields completely, and penetrate its hull, causing it to explode from the inside out.

**CUT TO: **

**INT – RADDUS COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE **

Surrounded by crewmen, Admiral ACKBAR and General LEIA ORGANA look at a holographic map of the battle as a small bright red triangle 'explodes'. In the background, the STAR DESTROYER is engulfed in flames. At her post, communications officer KAYDEL KO CONNIX desperately attempts to sort out the frantic chorus of radio chatter – mostly casualty reports.

**LEIA**  
So far, so good.

**ACKBAR**  
A little _too_ good. They're  
holding their trump card back.

**LEIA**  
Their mistake.  
[to KAYDEL]  
Kaydel! Give me a status  
report on the evacuation!

**KAYDEL**  
Aye aye!  
[to her headset]  
Raddus to base, ETA on complete EVAC?

**EXT – RESISTANCE BASE DOCKS – SURFACE OF D'QAR**

The battle rages in the sky above. PAN DOWN to the RESISTANCE BASE as TRANSPORTS arrive and land on the docks. Their doors open, and hundreds of resistance personnel scramble to get inside, carrying all kinds of important materiel. VOBER DAND, a male tarsunt clad in the olive uniform of a Resistance officer, looks on as he speaks in his communicator.

**VOBER**  
Base to Raddus, the Transports  
just landed and the last group  
is on its way out, we just need  
ten more minutes before we can take off!

**KAYDEL (radio)**  
Understood, hangars one through four will be notified.

**INT – RADDUS COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**ACKBAR**  
Good, now hail Captain Elson  
and order him to move his  
corvettes to Navpoint Beta!  
Those Transports will need cover fire!

Suddenly, an alarm beeps on the console of the bridge's SENSOR OPERATOR.

**SENSOR OPERATOR**  
Admiral! I've got a massive  
quantum waveform on the scopes!  
Incoming Hyperspace Jump!

**LEIA**  
Oh, no...

**ACKBAR**  
Alert the fleet! Incoming Dreadnought!

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

Three STAR DESTROYERS move into battle. Suddenly, behind them, a FIRST ORDER DREADNOUGHT, the ECLIPSE, appears from Hyperspace, dwarfing each STAR DESTROYER by a factor of four. A Blood Stripe has been painted across its hull, marking it as a Special Forces warship.

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**CUT TO**: **CLOSE UP **the Blood Stripe on the uniform of Captain PAXTON FELL, a grizzled Imperial war veteran from the Galactic Civil War and leader of the First Order's Special Forces, oversees the young men and women of his command crew as they work calmly in their shallow pits. The Bridge is bathed in a sickly red light, contrasting sharply with the blues of the crew's holographic consoles.

**NAVIGATOR**  
We have arrived.

**FELL**  
I know. I have eyes, sailor.  
[To the Flight Controller]  
I want all Interceptors out there and  
on Point Defense, and the Bombers —

**HUX (Off-screen)**  
Belay that. 

From the shadows, ARMITAGE HUX, General of the First Order, appears, and approaches FELL.

**HUX  
**Tell the pilots to stand down.  
They will not be needed.  
The Eclipse can deal with anything the Resistance  
can throw at it. Ready the main gun, target the planet.

**FELL (confused)**  
But the Raddus is right there. We can just—

**HUX (seething)**  
Are you questioning the orders of your general, _captain_?

There is a tense moment where HUX and FELL stare at each other, and it is obvious that FELL has nothing but contempt for the young general.

**FELL**  
...No, sir.  
[To his crew]  
All fighters stand down. Gunnery,  
ready the main gun, set reactor out put to fifty—

**HUX**  
No! Maximum reactor output! I want the surface to burn!

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

The Eclipse's prow splits open, revealing crystalline apertures that glow a bright blue-green, the telltale light of a Superlaser.

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**FIRST ORDER GUNNERY OFFICER**  
Weapon is charging, ready to fire in... ten seconds.

**HUX (smirking)**  
Fire on my mark...

Discreetly, PAXTON FELL taps a few keys on a holographic interface mounted on a wristband.

**INT - ECLIPSE FIGHTER HANGAR– SPACE**

CUT TO: CLOSE UP of the same wristband on a young man. PAN UP to his face, which is marked by a prominent scar above his eyebrow. He reads the message from PAXTON:

**Be Ready.**

The pilot puts on his helmet and prepares to board his TIE Interceptor just as it is being fitted with missile pods. The words ALPHA ONE is stenciled on his helmet, and the INTERCEPTOR is emblazoned with a White Crow over a Black and Burgundy shield, the emblem of the 181st Carrion Crows Elite Starfighter Squadron. He makes it several steps on the boarding ladder before FLIGHT CONTROL's voice blares over the loudspeakers.

**FLIGHT CONTROL [Off-screen]**  
"All fighters stand down."

Alpha One, whose name is MALEK FELL, pointedly disobeys, and steps into the high-tech, advanced cockpit of his starfighter. He is followed in by a floating, octahedron-shaped black droid with a red optic, which slots itself behind the pilot's seat.

**INT – MALEK'S INTERCEPTOR's COCKPIT**

Malek begins the start-up sequence by flipping switches and manipulating holograms, as mechanical arms put his ship into a launch tube. Then... he waits, patiently, for his father's signal to deploy.

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

The GUNNERY OFFICER watches the Superlaser's status on his console.

**FIRST ORDER GUNNERY OFFICER**  
Weapon is fully charged, sir!  
**  
HUX (eagerly)**  
FIRE!

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

Particles gather in the mouth of the superlaser into a ball, and it spews a ray of blue-green energy. PAN to the planet D'QAR...

**EXT – SPACE - LOW ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

The beam streaks past a squadron of X-wing starfighters lead by a BLACK X-WING, blowing through the hull of a red ASSAULT FRIGATE MKII, and continues on through the atmosphere of D'QAR. CLOSE UP of the BLACK X-WING's cockpit, as its pilot, POE DAMERON, looks on in horror.

**POE**  
No...

**EXT - SURFACE OF D'QAR**

The beam impacts the ground, which shatters under the raw firepower of the superlaser. A shockwave erupts from the impact.

**EXT – RESISTANCE BASE DOCKS – SURFACE OF D'QAR**

VOBER looks behind him and sees of a wall of dust and fire, rapidly making its way towards the base. He is almost awed by its size, and utterly terrified.

**VOBER**  
TAKE OFF! TAKE OFF NOW! WE—

He is cut short by an earthquake, and the ground cracks beneath him, splitting into deep chasms with the bright orange glow of lava at the bottom. VOBER and his crew fall into the chasms, screaming in terror, and are quickly followed by the one transport that failed to engage its repulsorlifts in time. The Transports that managed to take off switch on their afterburners, a desperate move to stay ahead of the shockwave and make it to the RADDUS.

**TRANSPORT PILOT 1 (radio)**  
Keep going! Keep going! We're almost safe!

**TRANSPORT PILOT 2 (radio)**  
This is transport 2! Our engine's too hot! We're not—

TRANSPORT PILOT 2's ship lags behind significantly, and is torn apart by the shockwave, then another Transport's engines fail, then another, and another...

**INT – RADDUS COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

LEIA puts her hand over her chest, stumbles, and leans against the holotable. Through the Force, she feels the death of every man and woman on D'Qar as she watches the once verdant planet turn into a ball of ash and lava. Every death is a stab in the heart. ACKBAR looks at her, worried.

**ACKBAR**  
Princess...

**LEIA**  
I'll be fine...

She composes herself.

**LEIA**  
[to the sensor operator]  
How many transports did we lose?

**SENSOR OPERATOR**  
I've confirmed four of the twelve signals going silent, the rest...  
[narrows eyes at his consoles]  
IFF confirmed! They're alright! They're alright! ETA six minutes!

**KAYDEL**  
Elson is reporting in! Nav Beta is secure!... wait...  
[To Leia]  
The Dreadnought is transmitting  
across all frequencies - it's General Hux!

**LEIA**  
Of course it is... put it through.

**HUX [Radio]**  
Rebels...

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR  
**  
TRACK POE DAMERON and his BLACK SQUADRON as they fly through the battle, and it becomes apparent that the sight of D'QAR turning volcanic is demoralizing their fleet. While the RESISTANCE ships are holding the line at great cost, their allies, who are PIRATES, MERCENARIES, or MILITIA, are breaking formation and singled out for destruction by the STAR DESTROYERS and their TIE FIGHTERS. As they do so, HUX keeps transmitting.

**HUX [cont'd, off-screen]**  
You are beaten. Your cowardly assault  
on Starkiller Base was all for nothing.  
Our numbers are limitless, and the might  
of our weapons is matched only by our resolve.  
Look upon the world below you as it turns to ash,  
and know that all your homeworlds and  
all your peoples will suffer the  
same fate... unless you surrender, and submit  
to the mercy and grace of the Supreme Leader!

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**HUX [cont'd]**  
You have five minutes to comply.

Hux motions the comms officer to cut the channel.

**FELL**  
You underestimate Organa. She didn't break at Alderaan,  
and she certainly won't shed tears for some backwater.

**HUX [sneering]**  
That was then, this is now. Organa is old, and weak...

HUX nods at the holotable, as a handful of MILITIA and MERCENARY warships attempt to break off their engagements and hyperspace away. The radio station picks up their demoralized chatter. HUX smiles.

**HUX [cont'd]**  
She could not hold her pitiful alliance togther,  
and now it falls apart before her very eyes.  
Her surrender is inevitable.

**COMMS OFFICER**  
General! Incoming hail from the Raddus! It's Organa!

**HUX**  
[to Fell]  
See?  
[to comms officer]  
Patch her through on the holotable.

LEIA, clad in her officer's uniform, appears before FELL and HUX as a hologram. She looks defeated.

**FELL [respectfully]**  
Your Majesty.

**HUX**  
So you come to your senses at last!  
Order your ships to stand down, before  
I lose patience and show you the real power  
of this mighty warship!

**LEIA**  
General Hux, I have received your message, and as the leader  
of the Resistance I speak for every man, woman and droid within it  
when I say...

Leia pauses for effect...**  
**

**HUX**  
...Yes?

**LEIA**  
Go kiss a wookie, you snot-nosed, arrogant little _boy_.

HUX's left eye twitches as he trembles with rage, while FELL suppresses a chuckle.

**FELL**  
That's some surrender.

**HUX**  
It's disintegration, then.  
**[to the helmsman]**  
Helm! Keep the prow trained on the Raddus!  
**[to the gunnery station,]**  
Target their flagship and FIRE!

**FIRST ORDER GUNNERY OFFICER**  
Sir, we can't fire!

**HUX**  
WHAT?!

**FIRST ORDER GUNNERY OFFICER**  
Our heat sinks are still cooling the main gun!  
If we fire now the primary reactor will blow!

**HUX**  
How long is it going to take?!

**CUT TO: INT – RADDUS COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**SENSOR OPERATOR**  
Four minutes, based on my readings.

**LEIA**  
Those transports can't go any faster.  
We need more time...

**ACKBAR**  
We'll get it.  
[to KAYDEL]  
Get Commander Dameron and Vice-Admiral  
Celchu on the line, plan B is go!

**INT - POE DAMERON'S X-WING'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

**POE**  
Roger that, plan B is go! Black Leader to  
Black Squadron, report booster status!

**SNAP**  
Black Two, boosters charged and standing by!

**JESS**  
Black Three, standing by!  
**  
**

**NIEN NUMB  
[in Haya]**  
Black Four**,** standing by!

**KARÉ**  
Black Five, standing by!

**C'AI**  
Black Six, standing by!

**POE**  
Good! Follow my lead and ready your Mag Pulses,  
we're taking the Eclipse to the dentist!  
Taika, think your boys can keep up with us?

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

A squadron of nine REFITTED V-WING STARFIGHTERS, painted in various personalized paint jobs, blast their way past some TIE FIGHTERS and form up alongside BLACK SQUADRON.

**INT - TA****I****KA'S COCKPIT - SPACE  
**  
TAIKA, a Weequay man clad in the trappings of a space pirate, grins eagerly under his transparent helmet.

**TAIKA**  
Ha! Keep up?! Black Leader, by the time you reach  
the dreadnought you'll be choking on my exhaust!

Suddenly, TAIKA's spherical radar readout blinks orange, and twelve pips appear on it.

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

**JESS [Radio]**  
We've got incoming!

A squadron of TIE/FO FIGHTERS moves in to intercept BLACK SQUADRON and the PIRATES, and just as they reach optimal firing range most of them are quickly shot down by a group of VULTURE-CLASS DROID STARFIGHTERS. TRACK The VULTURES as they come around for another pass at the scattered TIE/FO FIGHTERS, then we PAN up to a PROVIDENCE CLASS CRUISER that has been extensively patched up over the years.

**INT - PROVIDENCE BRIDGE - SPACE**

A tall tactical droid stands in the center of the bridge, cables running through the back of his head as he micromanages his crew's every task.

**KALANI**  
This is Captain Kalani, Vulture droids  
A1 through A10: protect the X-wings at all costs.

**VULTURE DROIDS [Radio]**  
Roger-Roger. Glory to the Free Droids Alliance.

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

**POE [radio]**  
You heard the clanker, we're clear! Lock S-foils into cruise position...

TRACK the X-wings as their wings close. As they line up towards the ECLIPSE, we CLOSE UP of an X-wing's rear, modified with a booster. The booster's nozzle begins to glow...

**POE [radio]**  
Go into overdrive on my mark...

**CUT TO**: The spherical astromech droid, BB8, swivels his head around, and beeps fearfully as it looks at the ECLIPSE.

**INT - POE DAMERON'S X-WING'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

**POE**  
[aside, to BB8]  
Don't worry, buddy. The Force is with us.  
[loudly, to the squadron]  
...MARK!

**EXT – SPACE - HIGH ORBIT OF PLANET D'QAR**

The BLACK SQUADRON X-WINGS' boosters light up, sending them forward at triple their normal acceleration. Almost as quickly, both the VULTURE DROIDS AND V-WINGS activate their afterburners. They streak past enemy and allies, X-wings and TIEs, Assault Frigates and Star Destroyers. The squadron clears the melee completely, and we ZOOM OUT to see that they are rapidly crossing the starry void between the ECLIPSE and the cluster of fighting warships.

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
[confused]  
Sir? Incoming X-wings and... ships I haven't seen before.  
Twenty-eight readings, coming in fast.

Concerned, FELL checks out the readings on the holotable, and recognizes the VULTURE DROIDS.

**FELL**  
Fighter-Bombers. They might be a problem.  
Should I send out the Interceptors now?

HUX glances at the holotable and refocuses his attention back to the raging battle hundreds of kilometers in front of the Eclipse.

**HUX**  
[dismissive]  
Obsolete machines from a time best forgotten.  
Let the flak towers take care of them.  
They'll be dead before they can reach torpedo lock range.

**EXT – SPACE – DORSAL HULL OF THE ECLIPSE**

Twenty gun towers come to life, each equipped with turreted cannons of various sizes. The larger ones fire first, loosing bolts of plasma that burst six kilometers away, forming a curved wall of plasma flak that would dissuade any sane pilot from even approaching the massive capital ships. Of course, POE was not known for his sane flying.

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
They're not slowing down...

**HUX**  
An attack of desperation.

**FELL**  
Wait, how fast are they going?

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
Two-hundred and forty megalights, sir.  
At this rate they'll be in torpedo lock range in ten seconds.

**HUX**  
And dead in six.

Fell checks the holotable, and sees the x-wings clustered closely together. Realization dawns on his face.

**FELL**  
...They're giving their torpedoes a boost!  
[yelling]  
THEY'RE IN RANGE! STOP FIRING! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!

The helmsman, a young man barely out of his teens, freezes in confusion and uncertainty, unable to comprehend the threat. Before he can fire the lateral thrusters...

**EXT – SPACE – D'QAR HIGH ORBIT**

**POE**  
FIRE MAGPULSES!

In bursts of three, the X-wings fire three salvos of Mag Pulse torpedoes, aimed at the three forward Flak towers of the ECLIPSE. The torpedoes fly past the wall of flak, some of them exploding before they can reach their target. The rest bypass the Eclipse's shields completely, and impact against the gun towers. The electromagnetic pulses of the warheads cause the electronics in the three defense towers to fry, leaving a huge gap in the Flak wall that the resistance squadron takes advantage of. The fighters fly past the disabled towers, and spread out amongst the rest.

**POE**  
Time to pull their teeth! S-foils open! Full power to guns!

**WEXLEY[radio]**  
Remember, don't play chicken with those things!

The fighters begin their strafing runs, and quickly the ECLIPSE loses its point defense coverage as TAIKA's V-WINGS fire impressive barrages upon the First Order's guns. None of them can keep up with POE, who manages to take down four by himself, before firing one last Mag Pulse at the dorsal shield generator.

**KALANI**  
[Radio]  
X-wing Bombing run successful.  
Attack of opportunity detected.  
Vulture droids A1 to A3, arm proton torpedoes,  
destroy the Eclipse's bridge.

**VULTURES A1, A2 and A3**  
[Radio]  
Roger-Roger.

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

As HUX rants and raves at the command crew, FELL sees the VULTURES coming and presses a key on his wrist comm.

**EXT – SPACE – D'QAR HIGH ORBIT**

The VULTURE DROIDS ready their single torpedo launchers. We assume one of the Droids' POV, and see a target lock reticle centered on the ECLIPSE's bridge, quickly shrinking.

**VULTURES A1, A2 and A3**  
Target locked. Firing—

They don't have a chance to fire as four fighter-mounted beam cannons pierce their lead fighter's thin hull. As it explodes, the rest of the droid fighters scatter and are picked off by lances of green light.

**VULTURE A3**  
Error, error, it came from—  
A3 is the last to be destroyed.

A fighter emerges from the last exploding droid, trailing wisps of black smoke as it accelerates to meet the enemy. It's a TIE/SF Interceptor, a faster, deadlier successor to the dagger-winged TIE of the Galactic Civil War. Its been fitted with four weapon pods, packed with concussion missiles.

MALEK has joined the fray.

**JESS [radio]**  
Interceptors! They've launched Interceptors!

**SNAP [radio]**  
Wait, I only see the one!

MALEK outmaneuvers and kills another flight of VULTURES.

**SNAP [radio, awed]**  
Who in Malachor is that guy?!

**TAIKA [radio, arrogantly]**  
A dead man! Poe! Drop the buoy! My boys will handle that Interceptor!

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

HUX points at MALEK's INTERCEPTOR.

**HUX** [outraged]  
Who is that?! I gave no order to launch!  
Activate that fighter's self-destruct **immediately**!

**FELL**  
That interceptor just saved your miserable life, you lunatic!

**EXT – SPACE – D'QAR HIGH ORBIT**

POE flies his X-WING a kilometer above the Eclipse's dorsal hull. A small hatch on the underside of the fighter opens, revealing a small beacon. The beacon ejects, and activates, signaling LUMI CELCHU's ship to jump in.

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
Captain! Detecting a quantum waveform  
above us! Cruiser displacement!

**EXT – SPACE – D'QAR HIGH ORBIT**

The _STORMBLOOD_, an MC45 Assault Frigate, hyperspaces in, along with a squadron of Mark II Y-wing light bombers and a flight of H6 medium bombers. Their escorts, a wing of RZ-2 A-wing starfighters led by TALLIE LINTRA, form up on their flank. The _STORMBLOOD's _side hangars open, making way for four STARFORTRESS heavy bombers.

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE – SPACE**

**HUX **[enraged]  
WHERE ARE THE FIGHTERS?! I NEEDED  
THEM LAUNCHED FIVE MINUTES AGO!

Fell glares daggers at Hux.

**EXT – SPACE – D'QAR HIGH ORBIT**

To meet them, the ECLIPSE (finally) manages to launch a squadron of TIE/FO and SF space superiority fighters, and a wing of TIE/SF INTERCEPTORS. Before the ECLIPSE can launch more, the STORMBLOOD fires its ion cannons on the Dreadnought's dorsal hull, causing hangar malfunctions that expose crews to empty space, Turbolaser servos to lock up, and launch tubes to stay closed.

But something is wrong - we PAN to POE's X-wing and the buoy, and we see that the STORMBLOOD is nowhere near it.

**INT - POE DAMERON'S X-WING'S COCKPIT – SPACE**

**POE**  
No, no, NO! They misjumped!  
The _Stormblood's_ too far!

**SNAP [Radio]**  
The Starfortresses will be cut  
to ribbons before they can even fire!

**C'AI [Radio, furious]**  
If we survive this, I'm personally  
going to strangle their navigator!

**INT - RADDUS' COMMAND BRIDGE - SPACE**

KALANI appears as a hologram on the holotable.

**KALANI**  
Our strategy has failed. We will not  
destroy the ECLIPSE in time.  
We must initiate emergency  
hyperspace protocols immediately.

**ACKBAR [pleading]**  
Leia, the boy can still pull it off;  
you must have faith in him!

**LEIA [grimly]**  
Navigator, spool up the hyperdrive.

**ACKBAR**  
Leia!

**LEIA**  
[to KAYDEL]  
Signal the fleet: Emergency jumps,  
rendez-vous at meeting point Alpha

**EXT – SPACE – D'QAR HIGH ORBIT**

The ECLIPSE's fighters, outnumbering the RESISTANCE bombers and their escorts two-to-one, attempt to swarm the huge, slowly-accelerating T-shaped STARFORTRESS bombers. The STARFORTRESSES manage to keep the TIEs at bay, thanks to their ball turrets outfitted with rapid-fire pulse lasers. The First Order pilots brave enough to evade the laser fire manage to land a few hits on the STARFORTRESSES, managing to take out their flimsy shields but doing nothing against their tough armour. The Resistance pilots are valiant, but the casualties are slowly mounting, and Resistance comms are full of frantic calls for help and enraged cries, until LUMI CELCHU's voice cuts through it all:

**LUMI [radio]**  
This is Vice-Admiral Celchu to Storm Squadron!  
We have been ordered to retreat.  
All StarFortresses RTB!  
All fighters are to blind jump immediately!

POE assists TALLIE in taking out two TIE/SFs chasing her, and she returns the favour by taking out an INTERCEPTOR about to fire at POE.

**POE**  
Storm Squadron! Belay that! We can still take this thing out!  
No, we MUST take this thing out!

**LUMI [radio]**  
Black One! You are out of order! Abandon  
the attack immediately or I—

**INT - POE'S X-WING'S COCKPIT**

POE presses a few buttons on his console and tunes out LUMI's signal.

**POE**  
Everyone! Listen to me! You all saw it! The Eclipse is a planet killer!  
If we run now, we'll let another Hosnian Prime happen, but if we see this through  
we can be heroes and save billions of lives! Who's with me?!

**STORM SQUADRON BOMBER PILOT 1 [radio]**  
We're with you Poe!

**STORM SQUADRON BOMBER PILOT 2 [radio]**  
Let's make these bastards pay!

**STORM SQUADRON BOMBER PILOT 3 [radio]**  
FOR HOSNIAN PRIME!

**INT - STORMBLOOD'S BRIDGE - SPACE**

LUMI CELCHU watches as the emboldened RESISTANCE FIGHTERS fight harder than ever, and no one hyperspaces out. She is less than pleased by this, but her ice-cold demeanor hides her anger well.

**LUMI**  
Black Squadron! Storm Squadron! I am ORDERING YOU TO—

**STORMBLOOD COMMS OFFICER**  
Ma'am, our bombers have switched channels. They're not longer listening to us.

**LUMI**  
Curse him! He's committed us to a suicide attack...

**STORMBLOOD HELMSMAN**  
Hyperdrive spooled up, ma'am, ready to jump out on your order.

LUMI seems to struggle as to what to do next for a moment, then:

**LUMI**  
Standby on lightspeed. Gunnery! Keep those ion cannons firing!  
Keep the Dreadnought unbalanced for as long as possible!

**INT - POE'S X-WING'S COCKPIT**

**LEIA [Radio, very angrily]**  
POE! What the hell are you doing you  
insane—

**POE**  
Y-wings, get those heat sinks!

**EXT – SPACE – D'QAR HIGH ORBIT**

At POE's command, the Y-WINGS split off from the StarFortresses at full speed, shooting TIEs with their small turrets. They take a few losses, but they manage to loose their torpedoes at the radiators that line the ECLIPSE's side trenches. Alarm klaxons blare as the hexagonal reactor pit in the middle of the First Order Dreadnought opens up, releasing coolant fumes into the void.

**POE [radio]**  
There's our opening! Everyone, focus on that reactor!  
Do as much damage as you—

**TAIKA**  
POE! POE! I could REALLY use your help here!

**CUT TO: **TAIKA'S painted V-WING as it dodges and weaves around MALEK's autoblaster fire.

**TAIKA [radio]**  
That ace just downed all my boys by himself, and now  
he's after me!

MALEK scores a hit.

**TAIKA [radio, desperate]**  
Shields down! I don't know how long I can last!

**TALLIE **[radio]  
I see the ace! He's got friends coming!

**POE [radio]**  
I'll take care of his friends; you go help Taika!

**TALLIE [radio]**  
Roger that!

TALLIE's A-wing afterburns towards MALEK's interceptor, and he disengages from TAIKA to focus on her. MALEK lets TALLIE chase him closely, dodging her blaster shots, and briefly reverses thrust, getting behind her. Computer tones confirm target lock, and he fires a SIDEWINDER-class concussion missile from one of his INTERCEPTOR's missile pods at her. TALLIE attempts to evade the missile by dropping chaff, but it doesn't work. Her only option is to engage her boosters and outfly the missile.

**TALLIE **[radio]  
Got a Sidewinder on me! Need to make a getaway!

As TALLIE escapes, MALEK sees POE engage his reinforcements, and watches helplessly as the two INTERCEPTORS's hulls erupt in flames under a barrage of blaster fire from POE's X-wing.

**INT- MALEK'S COCKPIT - SPACE  
CLOSE UP **of MALEK's face, covered by his helmet, with an intense gaze visible through the eye slits.

**MALEK **  
You're going to pay for that, _Rebel scum_.

**INT- POE DAMERON'S COCKPIT - SPACE**  
CLOSE UP of POE's uncovered face, with a determined smile on it.

**POE**  
Come and get it, _Imp_.

**EXT - D'QAR HIGH ORBIT - SPACE**  
POE'S X-WING and MALEK'S TIE/SF INTERCEPTOR face each other off, about to play a deadly game of chicken. We can hear them both growl as they come nose to nose, neither of them willing to disengage.

**INT- ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE - SPACE**  
Two dots, one green, one red, fly past one another in the middle of the holotable as FELL, in the background, glares intensely at the hologram of the battle raging just above the ECLIPSE. HUX, in the meantime, barks orders that nobody can really obey.

**HUX**  
ANY AND ALL TURBOLASERS, FIRE AT THE HEAVY BOMBERS!

**FIRST ORDER GUNNERY CHIEF**  
We can't! Their rotors are still glitching!

**FELL**  
Comms! Patch me through to Beta and Gamma flights!

**FIRST ORDER COMMS OFFICER**  
Patching through! You're on, sir!

**FELL**  
Beta, Gamma, focus fire on the outermost STARFORTRESSES.  
Dumbfire your missiles at max distance  
at their wings and get them to huddle!

**BETA LEADER**  
Understood!

**GAMMA LEADER**  
Roger that, killing locks, preparing to dumbfire...

**FELL [to his wrist comm]**  
Alpha One? Alpha One!

**INT- MALEK'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

**FELL [radio]**  
Malek! Do you read?

**MALEK**  
I read you! I'm a little busy!

**FELL**  
Get ready to disengage on my mark  
and take out that central Starfortress,  
just like we practiced on the sims!

**MALEK**  
I've got three aces to deal with!

**FELL**  
Son, have faith: if anyone can do it and save this ship it's you!  
Now go full evasive and wait for your cue!

**MALEK**  
...understood, sir.

**INT- ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE - SPACE**

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
Sir! Starfortresses will be in assault torpedo range in twenty seconds!

**HUX**  
SUPERLASER STATUS!

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
Two minutes!

**HUX**  
No!  
[turns to Fell]  
Fell, what are you doing?!

**FELL**  
Saving our hides!

**EXT - D'QAR HIGH ORBIT - SPACE**  
The Resistance fleet manages to down another Star Destroyer, clearing the way. The lighter picket ships make their blind jumps while the larger workhorse vessels sync their navigational computers to the RADDUS'. The Transports are still trying to make it to the Raddus's hangar on time. One of them blows an engine, but still accelerates.

**TRANPORT PILOT #6 [radio, scared]**  
Raddus! What's happening?! Why are the corvettes leaving?! Why aren't the hangars open?!

**TRANSPORT PILOT #5 [radio, panicking]**  
Please! Don't leave us! Don't abandon us!

**CPT. ELSON [radio]**  
Elson to transports, don't worry! We're still with you! We're still with you!

**INT - RADDUS COMMAND BRIDGE - SPACE**  
KAYDEL hears this, and looks back at LEIA, unsure what to say next.

**KAYDEL**  
...What do I tell them?

**LEIA**  
Tell them nothing.  
[to the helmsman]  
Lightspeed.

The RADDUS' mighty hyperdrive begins to hum across the entire ship. The stars on the viewport begin to stretch...  
...Only to snap back to normal. The hyperdrive sputters and shuts down.

**LEIA**  
What the hell?!

**KAYDEL**  
Engineering reports the hyperdrive's been sabotaged!  
Lightbringer and Vigilance report their hyperdrives are malfunctionning too!

**LEIA**  
How long until they can fix the problem?!

**ACKBAR**  
Not before the Eclipse fires... we're trapped.

LEIA turns to the holotable, and sees BLACK and STORM Squadrons still fighting the ECLIPSE.

**LEIA**  
It's up to them, now...

**EXT - D'QAR ORBIT - SPACE**

MORE TIEs have joined the fight above the ECLIPSE, and prioritize the STARFORTRESSES. Concussion missiles are loosed at the heavy bombers, but their gunners are both well trained and assisted by advanced optics in their helmets, shooting most of the ordnance down. The missiles that do hit are blocked by the STARFORTRESS's thick armour, though the kinetic blast almost knocks the ships off course. Slowly but surely, they approach the ECLIPSE's core.

**STARFORTRESS 1's PILOT [radio]**  
We're almost in range! Readying Assault Torpedoes...

Hatches on STARFORTRESS 1's long thick wings open up in the front and back, revealing the massive warheads of capital-class assault proton torpedoes, and their corresponding engine nozzles to prevent the backblast from cooking the inside of the ship.

**STARFORTRESS 1's PILOT [radio, cont'd]**  
Arming warheads...

CUT TO: MALEK gracefully evading POE's blaster barrage. TAIKA and TALLIE join in, putting even more pressure on MALEK by raining red bolts upon him. Despite this, the First Order ace manages to take an opportunistic shot at Jess, who had tried to surprise him from the flank. The autoblaster shots tear past her shield, her engines, and her astromech droid...

**POE**  
Jess!

**JESS [panicked, screaming]**  
EJECTING! EJECTING!

**INT- POE'S X-WING'S COCKPIT**

POE watches as JESS's cockpit breaks off, its microthrusters pushing it away from burning X-wing as it breaks apart. The Starfighter explodes, but JESS's pod is far away from the blast.

**JESS [radio]**  
I'm okay! I'm okay!

**POE [to himself]**  
That guy's really starting to piss me off.  
[to his radio]  
Snap! Get her out of here!

**SNAP [radio]**  
On it!

**INT - ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE - SPACE**

At the holotable FELL waits... and the moment he was looking for arrives.

**FELL**  
[to his wrist comm]  
Now.

** [♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫](https://youtu.be/n1VJ39nVIBk) **

**EXT - D'QAR ORBIT - SPACE**

MALEK is galvanized into action, setting his throttle to maximum as he beelines across the battlefield towards the central STARFORTRESS. He makes his INTERCEPTOR spin and twist, firing his lateral thrusters to confuse POE, TALLIE and TAIKA's tracking. Glancing hits are landed, but MALEK doesn't slow down, not even to get out of a H6 BOMBER's way.

**POE**  
Kamikaze! He's going for StarFortress 1! Stop him!

**TALLIE**  
I'm trying!

**TAIKA [radio]**  
Bastard just won't die!

**POE [radio]**  
StarFortresses, you've got an Interceptor packed  
with missile pods coming at you fast!

**STARFORTRESS 1** [radio]  
Roger that, full power to shields.  
All turrets, focus on that interceptor!

The StarFortreses' turrets fire a hail of blaster bolts at MALEK...

**INT – MALEK'S COCKPIT – SPACE**

MALEK's breath becomes louder and more ragged as TALLIE, TAIKA and POE's blaster fire go from controlled bursts to continuous in a desperate attempt to take MALEK out. He presses a few keys on his console, and a screen blinks ALPHA STRIKE – FULL SPREAD in aurebesh. Malek fingers the secondary trigger on his joystick, waits the right time... and pulls it.

**EXT- D'QAR ORBIT – SPACE**

MALEK'S INTERCEPTOR empties its four missile pods, unleashing a swarm of twenty-three SIDEWINDER concussion missiles. They veer off course, well away from the STARFORTRESSES.

**TALLIE**  
What's he doing?! He can't take them out without— OH, KARK!

Suddenly, MALEK ejects his now empty missile pods, making his ship lighter by tons and therefore even more agile. TALLIE barely dodges one in time, but her left engine is hit, and she loses control. Meanwhile, the turret gunners, panicking at the sight of so many dangerous, agile missiles, begin firing on them, hoping to take them out before they hit their marks.

**POE [radio]**  
He's making cover! Gunners, keep shooting the TIE!  
Those missiles aren't going to—

**TURRET GUNNER [radio]**  
Are you nuts?! Ignore him! Take out those missiles!

POE keeps shooting and narrowly missing the Interceptor, and MALEK gets closer to his target...

**POE**  
Taika! Keep firing! Keep firing!

And closer...

**TAIKA**  
My guns are melting, Poe!  
I can't keep this up!

The missiles explode, creating a wall of fire. TAIKA panics and veers away. The Turret gunners are utterly confused and stop shooting.

POE's guns run hot. Malek gets closer...

**POE**  
Come on...

POE's guns begin to deform and slag, ruining his accuracy.

**POE [desperately]**  
Gunners!  
Shoot him! Shoot him!

**GUNNER**  
We can't see anything!

**STARFORTRESS PILOT 1**  
TORPEDOES HOT, FIR—

MALEK's INTERCEPTOR emerges from the black clouds, trailing wisps of smoke behind him. Time stops as he cuts his twin ion engines, letting the inertia carry him forward while vernier thrusters turn his ship towards STARFORTRESS 1's cockpit. CLOSE UP on one of the interceptors' wingtip beam guns, fully charged and about to fire.

**INT - MALEK's COCKPIT - SPACE**  
CLOSE UP of MALEK's visor, the reflection of the bright orange cross-hair blinking over his right eye.

**MALEK**  
I win.

MALEK pulls the trigger.

**INT – STARFORTRESS 1 COCKPIT- SPACE**

The pilot looks to his right, as a overcharged green lance of light hits the something on the left of the cockpit, hitting nothing important as far as he could tell. He watches as the INTERCEPTOR speeds away, ion engines glowing bright.

**STARFORTRESS 1 Pilot [relieved]**  
Huh. He mi—

And then the ASSAULT TORPEDOES that MALEK did in fact hit explode, killing the pilot immediately. The crew and the gunners have just enough time to scream in agony before the other warheads detonate, obliterating the heavy bomber.

**EXT – D'QAR ORBIT – SPACE**

The cyan fireball of energized protons expands slowly, and engulfs the other two nearest STARFORTRESSES, whose payloads detonate in turn. The fourth one manages to get away from the blast, only to get ravaged by shrapnel. Its crew section, along with its engine, gets gutted like a fish, spilling people and parts into the void. All fighters, friend and foe alike, attempt to outrun the fireball. Most make it, but are disabled by the shockwave. Others are destroyed by the shrapnel, causing a small Kessler effect.

**INT – RADDUS'S BRIDGE**

LEIA and ACKBAR hang their heads in defeat.

**LEIA [grimly]**  
We're doomed.

**INT – ECLIPSE'S BRIDGE**  
Fell sees the heavy bombers destroyed and breathes a sigh of relief.

**FELL**  
We're saved.

HUX adjusts his hair, and a drop of sweat flows down the side of his face.

**HUX [smugly]**  
As if there were any doubts.  
This ship is invincible.

**FELL**  
Status of the Reactor core?

**CREWMAN**  
Still venting heat. The Y-wing's torpedoes have put  
a few dents in the core, but its nothing critical.

**FELL**  
Sitrep on the battle?

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
A handful of friendly and enemy fighters are still engaged, sir.  
Their lighter bombers are making blindjumps.

**FIRST ORDER COMMS OFFICER**  
Star Destroyers Galvanizer and Enforcer report  
they are still engaged with the Resistance Flagship and request fire support.

**HUX**  
Status of the main gun.

**FIRST ORDER GUNNERY CHIEF**  
Ready in sixty seconds!

**HUX**  
Good. Order the Galvanizer and Enforcer to keep their distance.  
Set Superlaser aperture to a three degree spread. We will wipe out the  
Resistance fleet in one blast!

**EXT – D'QAR ORBIT – SPACE**

POE's X-wing's shield emitters short out, illuminating scars on its hull.

**INT – POE's COCKPIT – SPACE**

POE's head hangs, his face covered in blood. His eyes are shut. BB8 beeps frantically, hoping to wake him up. Suddenly, his eyes snap open, and he takes in the sorry state of the Resistance squadrons. A handful of fighters are still shooting at each other, but its only a matter of time before the ECLIPSE spits out all four of its fighter wings and overwhelms them all.

The STORMBLOOD tries to break off, but it's soaking turbolaser fire. TAIKA makes his blind jump, getting the last laugh on three TIEs, but abandoning his friends.

**POE [sighing]**  
We had to try, buddy.

BB8 beeps sadly.

**POE**  
We did our best... it just wasn't good enough.

Static bursts into his radio.

**SNAP [radio, static]**  
Jess? What are you doing?!

**POE**  
Snap? Snap! Are you still alive?

**SNAP [radio]**  
Jess, don't do it! The radiation will kill you!

POE tries to catch Jess's response, but it's not clear through the static.

**POE**  
BB8? I can't see too good;  
can you see what's going on?

BB8's head swivels, scanning space with his big optic. He beeps excitedly. POE sees what looking at: Jess' escape pod just docked with the tumbling STARFORTRESS 4.

**EXT – STARFORTRESS 4 COCKPIT.**

JESS, her helmet fully closed and a radiological alarm blinking on the side of her helmet's visor, pulls out the dead pilot of the ruined cockpit and floats into his seat, pushing past floating shards of transparent plastic and twisted metal. She tries to switch on the ship's HUD and holo-displays, and succeeds after giving the computer a few kicks.

**SNAP [radio]**  
Jess, don't do this! This is crazy!

**KARÉ [radio]**  
You've got no engines!

**JESS**  
You're wrong.

The flickering displays show the STARFORTRESS's payload's status. All missiles read fully armed and operational. Jess presses each of the holographic missiles, overriding safeties and triggering their mag clamps.

**JESS**  
I've got twelve.

[♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪](https://youtu.be/o_Ay_iDRAbc?t=153)

JESS presses the joystick's secondary trigger, launching all the missiles. The mag clamps hold fast, keeping them inside the ship as the backblast propels it forward. The acceleration is powerful but turbulent, and JESS has to keep the verniers firing to make sure it stays on target: The ECLIPSE's reactor pit.

**INT – ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE**

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
STARFORTRESS! COMING IN HOT!

**FELL**  
Alpha One! Intercept kamikaze, now!

**HUX**  
FIRE EVERYTHING!

**EXT – D'QAR ORBIT**

MALEK is just about to finish TALLIE off when he hears his father's warning. He immediately spots STARFORTRESS 4 and makes a bee line for it.

**INT – POE'S COCKPIT**

POE watches in horror as JESS evades turbolasers against all odds only to see MALEK's interceptor move in for the kill. He quickly restarts his X-wing, the engines struggling to rev up.

**POE**  
BB8, can you give me guns, missiles, anything?

BB8 beeps frantically.

**POE**  
Slower beeps! What DO we have, then?!

BB8 keeps beeping, and the booster gauge and hyperdrive readouts light up.

**POE**  
Okay, I can work with that.

**EXT – D'QAR ORBIT**  
BLACK SQUADRON valiantly attempts to keep enemy TIES off JESS's back long enough for her to get a good angle to loose the torpedoes. A Gunner inside STARFORTRESS 4 wakes up, and manages to down a TIE before dying from his wounds.

**INT - MALEK's COCKPIT**  
MALEK approaches, lines up a shot at the ruined STARFORTRESS 4's cockpit, and manages to fire a short burst before a loud thud echoes through the hull and he suddenly veers out of control.

**MALEK**  
What?!

**POE [radio]**  
STILL ALIVE, SCUMBAG!

**EXT – D'QAR ORBIT**

ZOOM IN on POE's X-wing and MALEK's Interceptor, their wings interlocked as they spin out of control, their verniers pumping out plasma plumes as MALEK tries to wrestle his ship away, but it's no use – the s-foils are closing tight. POE makes a rude gesture at MALEK as BB8 pops out of his Astromech slot and clamps on POE's cockpit with his magnetic harpoons. The X-wing's cockpit breaks off, and the hyperdrive spools up. MALEK roars furiously but impotently as he is dragged along the blind hyperspace jump.

**POE [radio]**  
And so long!

**NIEN NUMB  
[in Haya, radio]**  
Someone get Poe's pod!

**TALLIE [radio]**  
On it! On it!

**POE [radio]**  
Jess, you've got a perfect angle at the core!  
Cut the torpedoes loose!

Jess doesn't respond.

**POE [radio]**  
Jess? Jess! Do you read me!

**EXT – STARFORTRESS 4's COCKPIT**  
Jess is wounded. Two of the autoblaster shots had hit close, causing slag to pierce her leg. One of the autoblaster shots managed to graze her suit, letting the cosmic radiation in. She goes in and out of unconsciousness, and POE's pleas in her helmet's speakers gets her to focus on her situation. She's still lined up with the reactor; all she had to do now was disengage the mag clamps on the torpedoes and they would win. She tries just that. It doesn't work.

She sees the engine light go green, and she laughs.

**JESS**  
Oh, that's just perfect. [gasps] Now? Really?

**POE [radio]**  
Jess! Jess! Cut them loose and bail out,  
Snap's ready to pick you up!

**JESS** [coughs]  
Everyone? Anyone...anyone, do you hear me?  
I need you guys to do me a favour, okay?  
Tell my sister...

**CARÉ**  
You'll tell her yourself, okay? Bail out!

**JESS**  
Tell her I love her with all my heart...

Jess sets the throttle to maximum, and speeds up the StarFortress towards the dreadnought's core. She takes more fire in the hull, but her ship holds together.

**JESS**  
And that I'm sorry...

Missiles and blaster shots hit the STARFORTRESS, but it earns its name, soaking up blast after blast until finally the entire cabin ignites and bathes JESS in fire. Her pained cries echo across the battle through every radio in the Resistance Fleet, and every rebel watches somberly as the heavy bomber, now a small comet of plasma, slowly sinks into the Reactor pit...

**INT – ECLIPSE COMMAND BRIDGE**

**FELL**  
ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!

**EXT – D'QAR ORBIT**

THE ECLIPSE'S insides erupt into flames. Thick armour plates fly off, ejecting thousands of First Order crewmen and fighters and empty escape pods.

POE, his pod clamped on TALLIE's underside, watches the Eclipse explode, his expression weary. TALLIE flies her A-wing and forms up on BLACK SQUADRON and what remains of the Droid fighters and Storm Squadron.

**POE**  
Jess did it... She saved the Resistance.

**NIEN NUMB  
[in Haya, radio]**  
The Force was with her, and now...

**TALLIE**  
Hyperdrive is go... Blue Squadron, let's get out of there.

**CARÉ**  
Wait... wait, something's wrong.  
That explosion should have be bigger.

Suddenly, the Eclipse's flames go out.

**INT – RADDUS' COMMAND BRIDGE**  
The command crew had been rattled and shaken off their seats, and HUX was scrambling to get up while FELL tends to a wounded crewman. All around them consoles are erupting in showers of sparks, and some of the crew are putting out fires with extinguishers. The entire room is lit by emergency lighting and flickering displays.

**HUX [livid]**  
STATUS REPORT!

**CREWWOMAN**  
Primary core is down! Bulkheads are sealed,  
Death Star protocols are engaged and damage is contained!  
Secondary fuel cells are coming online!

**HUX** [still livid]  
GUNNERY!

The gunnery officer doesn't respond, and HUX sees him unconscious at his post.

**HUX** [still very livid]  
Up to my ARMPITS in incompetence!

HUX scrambles up to Gunnery and sees that the weapon is ready to fire. He raises his fist gloriously...

**HUX** [rapturously]  
FOR THE FIRST ORDER!

… and brings it down upon a big red holographic button.

**EXT – D'QAR ORBIT**  
The Eclipse's armored prow opens to reveal the superlaser aperture once more, revealing the glow of the superlaser, and the growing sphere of energy inside...

**TALLIE [radio]**  
Oh, no... no not like this, it can't all have been for nothing...

A cone of green light emerges, bathing the entire Resistance fleet in energy particles. The heat isn't quite enough to destroy everything, but it soon would be.

**CARÉ [radio]**  
Somebody fire a torpedo at its mouth!  
Or-or a hand blaster, a kriffing rock! Anything!

**C'AI [Radio]**  
It would take a miracle to save the fleet now!

**INT – CHISS WARSHIP'S BRIDGE**  
A man stands in shadow as Chiss crewmen calmly go about their duties. Having observed the battle since the beginning, he gives the order that will change the fate of the Galaxy.

**CHISS CAPTAIN [calmly]**  
Fire.

**EXT – D'QAR ORBIT**

From a far point above the fleeing Stormblood as it clears enough ion interference to make its blind jump, we see a flash of light, and we track a glinting ray of metal as it flashes across space. It hits the ECLIPSE's prow from above, and under several gigatons of kinetic energy its armour and structure buckles like so much paper before exploding. With the aperture unable to contain the energy, the cone of light vanishes, and the sphere of light begins to slowly expands, devouring the prow, and slowly, the ship.

**INT – RADDUS' COMMAND BRIDGE**

**RADDUS FLIGHT CONTROLLER [elated]**  
Transports are in! All are accounted for!

**KAYDEL [hopeful]**  
Engineering reports hyperdrive is ready to go!

**ACKBAR**  
[to himself]  
They've done it. They've really done it.  
Get us out of here. Now!

**INT – ECLIPSE'S COMMAND BRIDGE**  
HUX's expression of pure rapture vanishes, replaced with utter despair as the Resistance fleet escapes and the sphere of energy approaches him...

**HUX**  
No... no, this isn't fair.

Behind him, FELL moves quickly to a nearby wall, smashes a glass panel surrounded by red metal, pulls out a metal cylinder, turns it, and pushes it back in just before the Eclipse's bridge disappears into the light. The Eclipse was gone, utterly annihilated by its own weapon.

Against all odds, the Resistance had just won a victory. A costly one, but a victory nonetheless.

**INT – CHISS WARSHIP'S BRIDGE**  
The Chiss have a reputation of being one of the most technologically advanced civilization of the galaxy, and while the machinery that surround The CHISS CAPTAIN and the EXECUTIVE OFFICER is just as utilitarian as the empire, it looks definitely more modern, dominated with holographic haptic displays and chairs designed to accomodate cybernetic interfaces. The two officers confer over their own version of the holotable, with a spherical display set up to observe the aftermath of the recent battle.

**CHISS EXECUTIVE OFFICER**  
Humans. Such mad creatures. The odds were not in their favour  
and yet they still attempted that suicidal bombing run.

**CHISS CAPTAIN**  
And technically, they succeeded.

**CHISS EXECUTIVE OFFICER**  
Only with our help.

**CHISS CAPTAIN**  
Give them _some_ credit. We merely... hastened the inevitable.  
The heat from the core was already melting the ship, after all.

**CHISS EXECUTIVE OFFICER**  
What happens now?

The Chiss Captain approaches the globe, and its blue light illuminates the aged, scarred face of THRAWN.

**THRAWN**  
Now? Now, my dear commander S'jet,  
we send our report back to Command. Once they've seen  
what the Resistance is capable of, they will be easier to convince of the plan.

**EXECUTIVE OFFICER S'JET**  
The plan?

**THRAWN  
**The plan to rally the Resistance.  
To rebuild it, improve it, enhance it...  
and with that weapon in hand we will slowly,  
but surely destroy the First Order, ship by ship, crew by crew...  
Every man, woman, and yes, even _child_.

**S'JET**  
And if they don't approve of  
your revenge, Thrawn? What then?

THRAWN smiles confidently at S'JET, turns away, and steps back into the shadows.

**THRAWN**  
Dump the railgun's heat and  
engage stealth systems.  
We will stalk the Raddus until Command sends a response.

**S'JET**  
Understood.

THRAWN stops for a moment, recalling something.

**THRAWN**  
Oh, and one last thing: signal Omega-1 that her request is granted.  
Her great interest in that X-wing pilot appears to be quite warranted.

TRACK S'JET's gaze as he looks at a holographic bust of POE DAMERON.

**SMASH TO BLACK.**

**END OF EPISODE 1**

* * *

**PREVIEW of EPISODE 2**

**EXT. AHCH-TO ISLAND – STONE STRUCTURES - DAY**

On an island on the remote planet of Ahch-To, a girl named REY, who had trekked across entire star-cluster following a star-map to this place, approaches a robed man standing in a clearing of rock and grass. He notices her, and pulls back the hood on his robe to reveal his face. Despite never meeting him before, REY feels she recognizes him. This is LUKE SKYWALKER.

He is much older than she expected, white haired and bearded. He looks at Rey with a confused kindness in his eyes. He doesn't ask her who REY is, or what she's doing here. Rey assumes it's because he already knows.

She pulls something out of her ruck-sack: a metal cylinder of chrome, long as two hand spans. This is ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S LIGHTSABER, once wielded by LUKE against DARTH VADER in the depths of Bespin Cloud City.

LUKE stares down at the weapon of a bygone age for a moment, then back to REY. The girl smiles, and eagerly awaits his response, no doubt a revelation, or a pearl of wisdom, or...

**LUKE [confused]**  
What is this?

REY's expression falls, as she realizes something terrible. Old age had ravaged LUKE's mind. He had forgotten everything.

_Everything._

* * *

COMING SOON:  
STAR WARS: THE WAR FOR THE OUTER RIM  
EPISODE 2:

**THE SIRENS OF AHCH-TO**

* * *

**This fanfic has been made possible by the generosity of 36 Patreon patrons, such as: **

**Kalaong **

**Another Grey**

**SomeguyOverHere**

**Pengu1n**

**Scythe967**

**Austin**

**Jchan**


	2. The Sirens of Ahch-To, part 1

Written by IgnusDei

Spell-checked by WarpObscura

* * *

_"One cannot walk towards the future without a foothold in the past."_  
-Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a forest of shadow and magic...

**EXT - DARK FOREST - DAY**

All is blackness, and a voice echoes in the dark.

**THE WITCH (echo)**  
Rey...

WIDE SHOT of a dark forest, made up of gnarled, twisted trees, their bark both burnt and slick with sap, their branches bare save perhaps for the silken webs woven around them. The sounds of beasts and insects can be heard, distant and faint. PAN DOWN into the trees, between the branches, so thick they might as well be walls... until we reach a road, the trees arching over it. Crickets sing from the shadows, soon joined by wailing unseen KATARN WOLVES.

This is the DARK FOREST, or at least, a dream of it.

**THE WITCH (echo)**  
Open your eyes...

Suddenly, a girl, scared out of her wits, rises into the frame. Her hair is wild and dishevelled; her face is covered in dirt. Her dress, a simple weave, is torn and dirty. This is REY, or at least, a dream of her. The wolves are aroused by her scent, the scent of prey, and food, and REY's eyes and head dart about to spot the source of the growls. Unwilling to wait for them and be devoured, REY stands up and flees down the path. As she runs past the trees, she spots eyes and teeth in the darkness, then the giggles of goblins and the grins of ghouls, and countless things that live in the dark, eager to devour a poor maiden like her.

Rey runs and runs, but the growls of the KATARN WOLVES grow louder, and she looks back to see the shadowed forms of horned hounds getting close and closer to their Prey.

**THE WITCH (echo)**  
Don't be scared...

REY stumbles and nearly falls, but her footing holds. Her breath becomes ragged, her expression becomes more desperate. The growls are getting closer, the branches of the forest seem to close in on her... until she sees a light at the end of the path, which grows brighter and brighter, and then...

**EXT - DARK FOREST CLEARING - FOREST MANSION - DAY**

** [♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uj6b_QR4TQ) **

REY finds herself in a clearing in the Dark Forest, illuminated by a shaft of sunlight. Past the light she can make out a great tree, darkened but nevertheless alive with leaves that glow with blues and greens and purples even in the shade. At the center of the clearing, amidst wondrous flowers and oddly adorable spider familiars, there is a blindfolded woman in a long dark dress, its fabric embroidered with leaf patterns. Her hair is midnight, her skin is alabaster, her voice? A dream. She spins and spins in place, her hands reaching out to find something she cannot see. Her movements, just like the pollen around her, feel slow.

This is the WITCH.

**THE WITCH (echo, playful and sing-song)**  
Rey? Reeeyyy, wheeeere aaaare yooouuu?

We assume REY's Point of View as she approaches the WITCH, and it becomes apparent that the woman is very tall, or that Rey is very small. A small pair of hands appear into the frame from below, holding with them a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. The hands are dirty, riddled with small cuts. The WITCH's own hands, with their graceful slender fingers, find REY's, and we see her smile under a dark silk veil as she removes her blindfold. Her eyes, though an eldritch gold, are filled with warmth and love, then worry as she sees the wounds on the child's tiny hands.

CUT TO: The child's face, awed by the very sight of the WITCH, so much so that the pain of her wounds might as well not be there. Her skin is almost as fair as the WITCH, through her eyes and hair are matching shades of hazel, just like her father.

CUT TO: Rey's point of view, as the WITCH whispers something which, even at a distance, feels like it is channeled straight into REY's ears. The words are a jumble, but they have power: the wounds glow and scab over, and when the incantation is done the WITCH blows air onto the wounds, causing to scabs to disintegrate and scatter to the winds, leaving only behind unmarked, unbloodied skin on Little REY's hands.

**INT - DARK FOREST MANSION - NIGHT**

The inside of the Mansion is pretty much one would expect the inside of a tree to be like, everything made up of the dried flesh underneath the bark. Everything was grown to suit a person's needs, from beds to shelves, from sinks to chairs. The walls and shelves were decorated with the WITCH's trophies, gear and sundries: A Rancor doll, a coiled LIGHTWHIP, a set of black VIBROKNIVES, bundles of clothes, specimen jars of eyes, bird hearts, mushrooms and eggs suspended in liquid... As for what couldn't be grown, it had to be carved and cut, such as the stairwell REY climbed up to follow the Witch.

From REY's POINT OF VIEW, the Witch beckons her to follow her, bouquet in hand. The WITCH doesn't step so much as float towards the fireplace, and she kneels besides it, so that REY can have a good look at the flower she picks from all the rest - a POPPY. The WITCH shifts the POPPY between her fingers, mutterring something, before crushing its petals and spreading over the open fire. Smoke emerge from the flames, taking various shapes, before settling into butterflies that fly all around REY, making her giggle. The Witch traces a symbol into the ashes with a fire poker, and beckons REY once again to come closer.

**THE WITCH (echo)**  
This sign will protect you...

Rey tries to focus on the sign, but the trails of smoke the butterflies leave around her make her dizzy, and her sight blurs...

**INT - RUINED FOREST MANSION - NIGHT**

The lights go out, and the Witch is nowhere to be found. Rey looks at her hands, sees the dirt and scratches, and realizes she is grown and disheveled again. The Katarn wolves' growls barely register over the sound of thunder that pierces the darkness.

**THE WITCH [Off Screen, Whispering]**  
Run... Rey, run...

The flashes highlight the shadowy silhouette of a hooded man in a cloak, frightening Rey so much she falls back on the ground. The cloaked man approaches, seemingly growing larger with every step, and every step resounding louder on the wooden floor.

**REY (frightened)**  
Please... don't...

The figure looms, casting an imposing shadow over her. Something ignites in his hands, creating a burning pillar of green fire that pierces the roof and sets the entire mansion on fire.

**REY**  
No... NO!

The figure holds the sword up, and then brings it down on REY, killing her.

**INT - TENT - AHCH-TO SURFACE – MORNING**

**7 DAYS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF D'QAR**

Rey's head comes into the frame as she shoots up from her cot, rivulets of sweat streaming down her face, hiding tears. The tent's entrance flutters in the wind, giving us a glimpse of the outside - a lightly clouded morning sky, over rocky horizons of muted grass and dirt. The sound of water waves crashing over rocks and beaches comes through the opening. We are on one of the Islands of the planet AHCH-TO. Suddenly:

**REY**  
NOOO!

REY gasps in shock and fright, and gulps nervously as she looks around her makeshift tent, wary of danger, but finding none. She lets out a sigh of relief.

**WOOKIE [in Shyriiwook]**  
Rey? Rey, are you alright?

**REY (shouting)**  
I'm okay! Just... just give me a moment, I'll be right out!

[♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫](https://youtu.be/65As1V0vQDM)

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - ANCIENT ISLAND - MORNING**

Rey steps out of the tent, and takes a deep breath, savouring the air of the sea world.

The tent is revealed to be a piece of tarp supported by the side of an old, heavily modified YT-1300 Light Transport, better known across the Galaxy as the MILLENNIUM FALCON. Much of its top plating had been removed in order to effect some repairs on the ship, as it has suffered some damage during the long trip towards the sea planet of Ahch-To. A WOOKIEE with light brown fur and a bandolier strapped across his chest removes a part, examines it, shakes his head, and puts it back. This is CHEWBACCA.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Nope, not the problem.

Below CHEWBACCA, a white and blue astromech beeps and whistles. This is R2-D2.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
You just keep working on that comms interference.  
If I can't fix the hyperdrive...

**REY**  
You haven't fixed the Hyperdrive?  
[hopeful]  
...Do you need me to help?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Oh, no, you're not touching anything - not after  
pulling out that compressor regulator!

**REY**  
Hey, I didn't know that would deregulate  
the Hypermatter containment unit!

**CHEWBACCA (angrily, in Shyriiwook)**  
That's basic engineering!  
That's literally the FIRST thing they TEACH  
in ANY ship's mechanic course!  
_Jawas _know not to pull a regulator out,  
for crying out loud! You're lucky I caught the problem  
before we jumped to Starkiller; we would  
have been splattered across the very  
fabric of the universe!

REY winces at CHEWBACCA's growls.

**REY**  
I'm sorry... but I just feel so damned useless, right now.  
There's absolutely nothing to do here.

CHEWBACCA's shoulders sag.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Look, I'm sorry, it's just that...  
[pause]  
I might have to field strip the  
hyperdrive later, and I could use  
an extra pair of hands for it, so I'll call on you.  
In the meantime, check on the old man...  
But before you do that, R2-D2 found a waterfall you could use.  
**  
REY**  
A waterfall? What for?  
**  
CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
To take a shower, what else? You stink, girl!

**R2-D2 (in binary)**  
Coming from a Wookiee, that's saying something!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Shut it, droid! But seriously, you smell like happabore snot!  
**  
REY**  
Alright, maybe I do! but... what's a shower?

CHEWBACCA just stares at her in disbelief.

**SMASH CUT TO:**

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - WATERFALL - MORNING**  
Rey, now clad in undergarments visible through a long, thin shirt that ends below her hips, stands beneath a waterfall, gasping in excitement. Besides her is a bottle of soap and a beige TOWEL.

**REY**  
OH MY STARS THIS FEELS WONDERFUL!

CUT TO:

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - MILLENNIUM FALCON LANDING - MORNING  
**  
Chewbacca keeps working on the FALCON. The waterfall is quite a ways in the background, and the bottom, where REY is showering, can't quite be seen. REY's joyous voice carries quite some way, it seems.

**CHEWBACCA [shouting in Shyriiwook]**  
I'll bet you never saw that much water on Jakku, huh?

**REY [shouting]**  
No, never! Do people on other planets really do this every day?!  
**  
CHEWBACCA [shouting in Shyriiwook]**  
So I'm told!

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - WATERFALL - MORNING**

CLOSE UP of Rey's face, her eyes closed as the water flows around her.

**REY **[To herself, softly]  
Well, of course they would... why wouldn't they?

As Rey relaxes, time seems to slow down, and before long everything feels like a dream. Rivulets of water hang in the air, and Rey admires the sunlight they scatter as rainbow colours. It reminds her of something. She looks back up, and begins to spin in place.

**REY**  
It feels like rain...

Her eyes flutter under her eyelids.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT - DARK FOREST CLEARING - FOREST MANSION - DAY  
**  
The WITCH holds Little Rey high up with her hands as they spin together joyfully, rain falling on their faces as they look up.

**CUT TO:**

EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - WATERFALL - MORNING

CLOSE UP of REY's face as her eyes open suddenly, as she feels like she's being watched by something. She looks around, and she shrieks in fright.  
**  
CUT TO:  
**  
Fifty small, beakless fat birds with a plumage of orange and white just standing there, the big empty soulless pools of darkness that serve as their eyes just staring at Rey's body. These are PORGS, and Rey absolutely hates them. It's the eyes! So close together, a cluster of black holes that would trigger a phobia in anyone!

**REY **[angrily shrieking]  
Go away, you foul feathered freaks!

**PORGS 1 through 50**  
Wark.

She throws a rock at them, hitting one of them right in the face. The rest don't flinch. Infuriated, REY taps into the Force, and with a gesture sends a bolt of kinetic energy at the school. There's a small explosion of feathers as the PORGS scatter away. But REY knows that the damned things will be back.

**REY [screaming]**  
I HOPE CHEWIE EATS YOU ALL!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, Off-screen]**  
Hey, what's going on over there?

**REY [livid]**  
It was those creepy, fat birds again!

**CHEWBACCA [happily, in Shyriiwook, Off-screen]**  
Ooh! Time for second breakfast!  
Would you like some?  
Let me get my bowcaster!

Rey grabs the towel and begins drying herself.

**REY**  
I'll stick to my rations, thanks!

**CHEWBACCA [happily, in Shyriiwook, Off-screen]**  
Your loss! Oh, there's one!

A bowcaster shot rings out across the island.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, Off-screen]**  
Gotcha, you little bastard!

As REY dries herself, she hears someone whispering, though this time the sound lacks the dream-like echo she had been hearing lately. She turns to try and find the source, and looks past the waterfall to see the mouth of a dark cave. Wary, but curious, Rey walks up to the cave entrance and peers in the dark. Finding nothing, she walks away, shivering, but unaware that something was looking back and smiling.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - ANCIENT ISLAND - HILLS - MORNING**

As REY climbs the hillside, she curiously pokes at her new clothes - a set of white short robes and trousers with grey bands of embroidered cloth wrapped around them. Her hair is down, and still drying. Hardly presentable, but she doesn't care about such things. She checks her SATCHEL: everything's in there.

She passes by the stone husks of ancient buildings, built by a civilization long forgotten. Alien to it all is LUKE'S HUT, made up of glassy stone that had to be cut by lightsaber, and assembled with the Force. It is a simple, humble abode, good enough for a Jedi to live comfortably.

At the top of the hill there is a man clad pale robes with a dark brown robe draped over his shoulders. He is old, almost past his sixties, and his hair is almost done greying. His right hand, lost a long time ago, has been replaced by a cybernetic prosthesis that hasn't been maintained in a while.

This is LUKE SKYWALKER, and the years have not been kind to his health.

His back is turned to REY as he sits on a rock near a cliff, a long fishing rod in his hands as he waits for the fish to bite. REY approaches LUKE carefully, not wanting to frighten the old man, but something makes him look back nonetheless. He sees her, and gives her a warm smile, the kind given to strangers, hoping to make friends of them.

**LUKE**  
Oh, hello there.

REY smiles back at him, a mixture of happiness and weariness.

**REY**  
Hello, Luke.

**LUKE**  
Say, what's your name, traveller?

**REY**  
Again, it's Rey.

**LUKE**  
Again? Have we met before?

**REY**  
A few times.

**LUKE**  
...Sorry, I don't remember.

**REY (weary)**  
I know.

REY sits next to LUKE.

**REY**  
So, what are you doing?

**LUKE**  
Fishing, obviously.

**REY**  
Oh? They don't do that on Jakku. What's involved?

**LUKE**  
Well, a lot of waiting.

**REY**  
What for?

**LUKE**  
For the fish to bite.

**REY**  
...And then?

**LUKE**  
Well, then you reel it in, and you either  
let it go or you cook it on a pan and eat it.

**REY**  
Ah. Does it taste good?

**LUKE [shrugging]**  
Depends on the fish. Depends on the cook. Hungry?  
I should get a bite any moment, now.

**REY**  
No, but thanks for the offer.

REY smells something and looks at a basket by Luke's side. It's full of fish, though Rey isn't sure what those actually are.

**REY**  
Aren't _those _fish?

**LUKE**  
Hm?

Luke sees the basket and his eyes widen in surprise, then he laughs, and he stops fishing.

**LUKE (cont'd)**  
Well, I'll be a monkey-lizard's uncle!  
Where did those come from?  
[looks at REY]  
Thank you, thank you, I appreciate you bringing  
me something to eat!

**REY [confused, impatient]**  
But I didn't bring you those.

**LUKE [puzzled]**  
Oh? Well, no matter. Are you hungry?

**REY [frustrated]**  
No. Look, is this some kind of test?  
To see how patient I am?

**LUKE [puzzled]**  
Why would I test you?

**REY**  
Because that's what Jedi do!

LUKE folds up his fishing rod and puts it in the basket.

**LUKE**  
Who's a Jedi?

**REY [frustrated]**  
You are!

**LUKE**  
I am?

**REY**  
Yes!

**LUKE**  
How could that be?  
I don't even know  
what a Jedi is!

REY gets up, and takes out something out of her SATCHEL. It's ANAKIN'S SKYWALKER'S LIGHTSABER. She shoves it at him, and he recoils in surprise.

**REY**  
This, THIS is the weapon of a Jedi!  
And it's yours!

**LUKE**  
It is?

**REY [desperately]**  
Yes! Leia told me! You lost it when you fought  
Darth Vader in the depths of the Cloud City!

REY grabs LUKE's mechanical arm, and shoves the LIGHTSABER in his hand.

**REY**  
You lost your hand in that duel!  
You've got to remember that, at least!

There's a moment, full of hope, when Rey thinks she's finally gotten through to him, but it fades, and LUKE goes back to smiling at her, dumbly. Rey is on the verge of tears.

**REY**  
Look, I give up, okay? It's been three days,  
and I don't know how much Jedi are supposed  
to put up with, but I'm obviously not making the cut, alright?

LUKE examines the LIGHTSABER, surprised, as if it just popped into his hand. REY turns to leave, fed up with all this, and feeling guilty for not having the patience required for this trial, whatever it's supposed to be.

**REY**  
I was supposed to tell you that as soon as our ship's  
fixed, we'll be leaving to meet your sister.

**LUKE**  
You have a ship?

**REY**  
Yes, obviously, it's over there.

**LUKE**  
Why can't you just take my ship?

**REY [surprised]**  
You have a ship? Wait, of course  
you do, but where did you put it?

LUKE points to another cliff on another side of the island, further away.

**LUKE**  
In the cave. It's a nice ship.

**REY**  
I'll go find it; you stay put.

**LUKE**  
Okay.

Rey leaves, and makes it about twenty steps before Luke calls to her.

**LUKE**  
Miss, is this yours?

He holds up and shakes the lightsaber at her.

**REY [sighs]**  
I guess.

REY holds out her hand and, through the Force, calls the weapon to here. LUKE is a bit puzzled at the feat of Telekinesis, but then shrugs.

**LUKE**  
Makes sense.

Luke rebuilds his fishing rod, and goes back to fishing. REY is well past earshot, now.

**LUKE [cont'd]**  
Its heart calls to you.

Meanwhile, the Porgs were watching...

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - ANCIENT ISLAND - CLIFFSIDE - MORNING**

Rey finds a rope ladder, and climbs down to the opening of the cave. The ladder is a bit far from the opening, and Rey has to swing to reach it. Once her footing's good, she steps in...

**INT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - CLIFFSIDE CAVE- MORNING  
**  
WIDE SHOT of a makeshift hangar, a room of stone ruined by millennia of sedimentation and water damage. At the center of this chamber is a vessel in a state of disrepair. Some of its parts are not stock, but it's quite recognizable as a Incom T-65 Starfighter.

This is LUKE'S CUSTOMIZED X-WING.

CLOSE UP of Rey's awed face, whose attention is focused solely on the X-wing.

**REY**  
A T-65! And it's whole!  
Well, mostly whole...

Titanium hull panels are strewn across the stone floor, revealing the ship's internal components. There's a nearby greasy tarp with engine parts on it, as well as S-foil grilles. A stone table and stool are nearby, built into a smooth wall of rock with a few holes that made for good shelves. Sundries have been placed on them: Consumables, X-wing blueprints, a few holo-recorders, and some soil and flower samples. There's a dirty metal dish, with some porg bones on them. What little meat was on them rotted away a long time ago, or was picked clean by insects.

**R2-D2 [binary, happy beeps]**  
Is that what I think it is?!

REY turns around, and sees R2-D2 with his side thrusters deployed floating into the cave. He lands right next to REY, and rays of light stream out of his main optic as he scans the craft.

**REY [overjoyed]**  
You can fly?!

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
Of course I can!

**REY**  
Well, you're a lot more spaceworthy than this old thing... hey, R2?  
Is this... is this the _actual _x-wing that took out the Death Star?

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
Well, no, but it's definitely the ship from his Rogue Squadron days.

**REY [frowning]**  
Brilliant, another disappointment.

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
Hey, come on, now... here, check this out.

R2 points a beam at the side of the cockpit, on which was printed several kill marks, most of which were TIE FIGHTERS.

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
See those eight marks under the regular TIEs? Those are TIE Defender kills!  
I printed those for him after the Battle of Pellaeon!  
We never did break Wedge's record, though...

**REY [awed]**  
Eight TIE Defender kills?! That's..  
**[sheepishly]**  
I actually never heard of those.  
Or of the battle of Pellaon, really. Are Defenders tough?

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
The _toughest_. We lost a lot of our best pilots to these things.  
Farlander, the Azzameen brothers...

REY's awe fades as she looks back to where she came from, and recalls the sad state LUKE is now in.

**REY [sadly]**  
But that was a long, long time ago, wasn't it?

**R2-D2 [binary, sad beeps]**  
Yeah... yeah, it was.

REY takes a moment to examine all the parts.

**REY**  
Hey... I think I could put this thing back together. Wanna help?  
I could use some tools.

Compartments all over R2-D2's body open, revealing a vast arsenal of tools.

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
I got you covered.

**REY [smiling]**  
Brilliant! Just let me have a look at these, first...

REY walks up to the table, intent on examining the blueprints of the x-wing laid on the table, when something catches her eye. CLOSE up of a small bronze disk with three silver prongs curved radially around it. This is LUKE'S HOLOPROJECTOR, and there is a small light blinking on it.

**REY**  
What's this?

She presses a button on the side, and the image of a middle-aged LUKE SKYWALKER appears. The hologram's appearance is shockingly different from that of the man still fishing on that hill. He was far healthier looking, with a soldier's build, a shorter head of hair, and a well-trimmed beard. His eyes were weary, but still had a bright spark of intelligence and will. Rey smiles at the sight, as the Hologram speaks:

**LUKE [hologram]**  
Luke's journal, day 3, local time.  
Finally managed to fish my X-wing out  
of the sea. Water damage is minimal,  
doesn't look like oxidation is going to be a problem...  
but, the crash really shook up a lot of internals.

**REY**  
Hm, I wonder how many more of these there are.  
**  
LUKE [cont'd]**  
I still don't know what went wrong, one minute  
all the instruments were fine, the next...

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
Could you leave it on while we work?  
**  
REY**  
Yeah, sure.

MONTAGE as Rey, with R2-D2's help, begins re-assembling the LUKE'S X-WING, first by going over the schematics, then performing task after task, each one a feat of engineering more complicated and more difficult than the next. As they do so, LUKE's holographic recording keeps playing as the day goes by.

**LUKE [Voice-Over]**  
Day 7. Rogue Squadron survival training is  
getting me through the food situation.  
Good news is the local fauna has  
these birds that breed as fast as Gizkas.  
Pretty rich meat, too. Never thought I'd have to worry about  
getting fat in a survival situation.  
**[laughing]**  
Still, I need to be careful with these things.  
Eat too much too soon andthere won't be anything left.

**LUKE [Voice-Over, cont'd]**  
Day 8, still no luck with the commslink.  
I've been transmitting the SOS all week, and no one's responded.  
Not likely to: Every frequency I try listening in on has static,  
so something's definitely jamming it...  
probably the sun's radiation.  
Fixing the X-wing's my only hope of leaving this place.

**LUKE [Voice-Over, cont'd]**  
Day 12... Creepy things, these birds: They always seem to watch me.

**LUKE [Voice-Over, cont'd]**  
Day 25, X-wing's flight-worthy again, Repulsorlifts  
are calibrated and the broken thrusters can burn fuel again.  
Test flight tomorrow morning, and... well, I'm gonna feel  
real silly about making those recordings.

**LUKE [Voice-Over, cont'd]**  
Day 26, Test flight was good, except for the  
hyperdrive test. Its crystal oscillator's blown.  
I can fly all over the planet, even the system,  
but I can't really leave. Damn it all.

**LUKE [Voice-Over, cont'd]**  
Day 47, Not giving up hope. Crystal's blown  
but with some rocks and some creative uses  
of the Force and my lightsaber, I've managed to  
build asmall kiln to reshape the crystal.  
Gonna have to provide the pressure myself.  
_That's_ gonna burn some calories, I expect.  
...Hope the strain doesn't kill me.

REY finds the kiln, basically a small stone spherical mold that fits in a stone box. There's a small cylindrical slot on top, wide enough for a LIGHTSABER's beam emitter , and Rey admires the ingenuity of it.

**LUKE [Voice-Over, cont'd]**  
Day 48... not enough crystal left for a whole oscillator. Things aren't looking good...  
No, no, I haven't given up, not yet. There should be some rare earths in the caves good enough to make a proper crystal,  
strong enough for one trip, and get me far enough away to signal for help. I didn't come to this damned planet to die, and I'll be damned  
if I spend my last days in the middle of nowhere!

**LUKE [Voice-Over, cont'd]**  
DAY 49, I'm in luck - the caves are full of treasure! Aphra and Tekka would love it there.  
None of it is what I came here for, but I've found some gemstones that will do the trick for the oscillator.  
Just need to bake them into shape.

REY pops the last panel in place, lets R2-D2 solder it shut, and wipes the sweat off her greasy face. WIDE shot of the fully restored X-wing, as REY admires the craft, her chest swells with some pride. She smiles, then yawns: It's already dusk. MONTAGE ENDS.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - ANCIENT ISLAND - CLIFFSIDE - DUSK**

**REY [yawning]**  
Well, that was fun!  
Shame it's getting so late though.  
**  
R2-D2**  
Test flight first thing after breakfast?  
**  
REY**  
You bet.  
**  
LUKE [Voice-Over, cont'd]**  
Day... I forget. Fifty? Fifty. Yeah. I think I woke something up down in the caves. Something I can't sense in the Force, or...  
No, no, I've been here too long, I'm becoming paranoid.  
I really need to get out of there.  
I hate this place.

REY walks up to the HOLOPROJECTOR to turn it off.

**LUKE [Voice-Over]**  
Day...six? Seven? Rogue Squadron survival training hasn't stuck, it seems. My rations are already gone.  
Good news is the local fauna has these delicious birds that breed as fast as Gizkas.  
[coughs]  
Pretty rich meat, too. Never thought I'd have to worry about getting fat in a survival situation.  
Creepy things, though, these birds... they never stop—

As if on cue, the device runs out of power, and goes into sleep mode.

**REY**  
That's odd... I guess it was set to loop?  
Not that it matters, the power cell's low.  
If only I had a...

R2-D2 rolls in besides her, and opens one of the drawers in his body.

**R2-D2**  
I've got an internal wireless charger.

Give it here.

**REY**  
Oh, you can charge it? Well, here you go, then.

REY places the HOLOPROJECTOR in the drawer, and it beeps as wireless energy flows into it.

**REY**  
I wonder what else might be in there...

In the shadows, the PORGS are watching...

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - MILLENNIUM FALCON LANDING - NIGHT  
**  
CLOSE UP of a small box by CHEWBACCA's side, filled with singed BOWCASTER Flechettes with some dried blood on them. FOCUS on the background, and PORGS on a spit, roasting above a campfire.

WIDE SHOT of the camp site. Besides the Falcon, CHEWBACCA had set up the campfire to keep the cold of the night away... and to cook dinner, of course. Above the fire, several PORGS are roasting on a spit, having been previously plucked, gutted, beheaded, and marinated, if the small vat of sauce besides CHEWBACCA was any indication. REY sits on a stone opposite of CHEWBACCA, staring into the fire, tracing symbols in the ash with a branch out of boredom.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
So where were you? I called you about the Hyperdrive.

**REY**  
Sorry, I was putting Luke's X-wing back together.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Is that right? Can it fly?

**REY**  
It should be good for sub-light. I'll see tomorrow.

CHEWIE puts a roast PORG on a metal PLATE, and hands it to REY. He then grabs a spit for himself, with three stuck Porgs on it.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
There you go; careful, it's hot.

**REY**  
Oh, thanks!

REY eats for a bit, finding the meal quite tasty, but she's not quite regaling herself. Something is on her mind.

**REY**  
What will we tell General Organa  
when we get back? With Luke, I mean?

CHEWBACCA stops eating, and it's clear that he's been pondering that same question for a while, now.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
We'll tell her the truth; what else?

**REY**  
...and then what?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
That'll be up to her. We might drop Luke off at  
a hospital on Kamino, or Manaan.

**REY**  
Kamino? Manaan? Can they help him there?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
I hope so... but we should focus on getting out of here.

**REY**  
I can't help but worry...  
Chewbacca?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Hm?

**REY**  
Why did you ask Leia to bring me with you?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Well, I had a good feeling about you... and I thought  
that you and Luke should meet right away.

**REY**  
Oh? Did you think Luke would train me in the Force?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Well, yes. But...  
[sighs]  
That's not happening any time soon, is it?

**REY**  
It's not fair. It's not right that all that's left of the Jedi just...  
dies in Luke's mind, or lives on in...  
[disgusted]  
...in Kylo.

CHEWBACCA says nothing at that, the events leading to Han's death still fresh in his mind. He and REY finish their meal, and the girl yawns, and prepares to go to bed.

**REY**  
Good night, Chewie.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Goodnight, kid. Sweet dreams.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - NIGHT**  
The twin moons of Ahch-To, one red, one pearl, shine upon the island as a chorus of benign alien insects sing a song that echo through the night, backed by the gentle waves of the sea. REY is fast asleep, and R2-D2 is in sleep mode, connected to the Falcon's power train to recharge. The hitherto unnoticed POPPIES begin to bloom all around the island. Only Chewie is awake, a blanket draped over his head and shoulders, as he watches the flames, wondering of things that would be. As the flowers bloom and glow with the colours of the moons, his eyelids feel heavier and heavier, blinking more often until they flutter for a moment before closing completely. CHEWBACCA is asleep.

Suddenly, the insects stop singing.

The silence makes way for whispers, cackles, cruel laughter... and the soft song of a woman's voice echoing across the island.

**Woman [off-screen]**  
Luke...

Neither CHEWBACCA or R2-D2 are stirred by the sound.

**Woman [off-screen]**  
Luke... come to me...

REY stirs awake, groaning, barely opening her eyes. She manages to catch sight of a figure in the darkness, only for it to vanish in the shadows as she blinks. Her eyes focus on something else: LUKE SKYWALKER, stumbling in the dark as someone calls to him.

**Woman [off-screen]**  
Luke...

**LUKE**  
Mara...

REY hears the name... as a shadow crawls over her cot, moves to her face, and all is darkness.

**SMASH TO BLACK**

**?**  
What's... this...?

**EXT - DARK FOREST - DUSK(?)  
**  
REY finds herself in the DARK FOREST once again, only this time, time has stopped, and the dim light that permeates the area has washed out most of the colour. Black spores hang in the air, and REY looks around, confused, but wary of more wolves. She takes a few steps down the road...

**CUT TO: EXT - DARK FOREST CLEARING - FOREST MANSION - DUSK(?)  
**  
And she finds herself back at the Witch's home, though the woman is no longer here.

**REY**  
Hello? Hello!

**WITCH'S VOICE**  
Remember...

Everything is quiet. Everything is still...

**REY**  
Eek!

Save for a small spider climbing up her leg. Normal young women would be frightened beyond belief, but REY isn't quite normal, and simply lets the small creature climb over her, past the shoulder, and finally to Rey's palm. REY holds the tiny insect up closer to her face, to get a better look at it. Its body, black and purple and flecked with white, is barely the size of REY's thumb, with disproportionately large eyes and tiny legs. Being a spider, it should look horrific. Instead, Rey thinks it's actually kinda cute, like BB8.

Suddenly, the spider's black, glinting eyes widen, and it cowers in fear. REY turns around, and we assume her POV as she scans the area for whatever it is that frightened the spider so. Off the corner of her sight, something - made of black rags - crawled into a hole, hiding from REY's sight.

The spider jumps on REY's palm three times, getting her attention, before bouncing off like a cricket towards the mansion.

**REY**  
Hey, wait!

**INT - DARK FOREST MANSION - NIGHT**(?)

REY chases the spider through the wooden halls of the mansion, unaware that she's being navigated through patches of void where the dream of the mansion simply cannot be. The spider leaps into the gap between two vast doors, and REY bursts through them, and finds herself...

**INT - DARK FOREST MANSION - LIBRARY - DAY (?)**

...Inside a vast library, at least four stories tall. At the center of that vast room was the WITCH, kneeling, held fast by the frozen passage of time. On her shoulder is the spider, bouncing up and down. Rey walks towards her, and we see that that WITCH's face is mostly gone, disintegrated into little prisms and shapes that hang in the air. REY's gaze follows the WITCH's arms, which are spread down to display the items by her knees: Various books, two of which are opened to specific pages. REY's eyes can't focus on the script, but the stark, black and white illustrations are clear enough: one of a poppy, the other a more complicated sign: a vertical eye, set inside a bird made of fire, its wings spread out in flight.

The WITCH, while frozen, can apparently still speak, as her voice rings out, clear as a bell.

**WITCH**  
Remember...  
the ward...

**REY [frustrated]**  
I don't understand!  
What good is a winged eyeball?!

The spider once again begins to cower, and REY turns around... and this time, she sees what the spider fears. Her eyes widen as six grasping hands grab hold of her neck, her face, her hair...

**CUT TO: EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - ANCIENT ISLAND - MORNING**

REY gasps as her eyes open, her irises contracting from the rush of fear coursing through her.

**REY**  
NOOO!

She shoots up from her cot and blanket, and sees that she's back on Ahch-To. From far atop the Falcon, CHEWBACCA calls to her.

**CHEWBACCA  
[in Shyriiwook, worried]**  
Rey? Rey, are you alright?

**REY**  
I'm okay! It's the nightmares again!  
**  
CHEWBACCA  
[in Shyriiwook, confused]**  
...Again?

**REY**  
Yes, again. Just give me a minute...

REY tastes something foul in her mouth, and feels something on the corner of her mouth; she wipes it off, and smears something pale and green on the back of her hand.

**REY**  
Ew...

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - FALCON LANDING - MORNING**

After a light breakfast of polystarch bread and veg-meat, REY goes to see how CHEWBACCA is doing. He's removes a part from the FALCON, examines it, shakes his head, and puts it back.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Nope... not the problem. Hm.

**REY**  
Have you started working on the hyperdrive?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
No, had to check one of the plasma manifolds.  
**  
REY**  
...But didn't you check that part yesterday, already?

CHEWBACCA rubs the back of his head, a bit confused. Then, he spits a pale green wad of spit, away from the Falcon.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
...I might? Yeah, I did. Huh, I guess  
Luke's not the only one getting too old.

**REY**  
Will you be needing my help?  
**  
CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Sure, soon.  
**  
REY**  
...What? No chewing me out over the compressor bypass?  
**  
CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
What? Oh, that. I didn't give you grief over it.  
Why would I? It saved our hides.  
**  
REY [curious]**  
But you did, yesterday, in fact!  
**  
CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Well, if I did, I'm sorry.  
Look, I should be have the hyperdrive pulled out  
by the afternoon. Can you wait until then?  
**  
REY**  
Sure, R2 and I aren't done with Luke's X-wing.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Luke's X-wing is here? Wait, of course it is...

REY eyes CHEWBACCA curiously, wondering if something is wrong with him.

**INT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - CLIFFSIDE CAVE- MORNING  
**  
R2-D2 and REY make their way back into LUKE's makeshift hangar, and find his X-WING there, waiting for them. REY climbs into the cockpit, eager to get started, while R2-D2 hoists himself up to the Astromech slot.

**INT - LUKE'S X-WING'S COCKPIT - MORNING**

**REY**  
Damn, no helmet.

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
Eh, you don't need it.

**REY**  
Fair enough, ready to get started?

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
Ready when you are!

**REY**  
Alright then!

REY powers up the console, and pushes a sequence of buttons that cause the X-wing's engines to hum and stutter back to life. REY is elated - she had always wanted to fly a classic.

**REY**  
Just like the simulators back home...

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
Systems check out, ready for take off!

REY slowly pulls the repulsorlift throttle up, and the X-wing begins to rise... Suddenly, inside the craft, the CRYSTAL OSCILLATOR blows, causing a power surge that arcs through every component of the ship, damaging some. Alarms framed in red pop-up all over the HUD as the repulsorlifts stutter and die, and the X-wing falls back down.

**REY [angrily]**  
Blast!

CUT TO: The insides of the X-wing, as REY removes a panel and she peers inside. Seeing what's wrong, she pulls out a part - the CRYSTAL OSCILLATOR.

**REY**  
That thing's been slotted in reverse!  
No wonder the thing surged!

She shakes it close to her ear, and the tingling of glass can be heard.

**REY**  
Yep, that blew the crystal alright.  
I couldn't have made that kind of rookie mistake, couldn't I?  
[unsure]  
...Couldn't I?

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
No, I was there, checking your work. You put that thing back in right.

**REY**  
Well, clearly I didn't. Still...

CUT TO: The hangar's workbench. REY sits down and lays the OSCILLATOR on the table, and ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S Lightsaber. Using the tools laying on the stone table, she begins taking the oscillator apart.

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
What are you doing?

**REY**  
A quick fix! You can get a few extra hours out of these things  
If you slot in a power crystal from a blaster, and since lightsabers  
work pretty much the same...

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
How do you know that?

REY doesn't answer as she opens up the middle of the lightsaber, revealing its crystal chamber. Instead of the traditional primary and focusing kyber crystals, however, REY finds a black marble that glows outwardly with blue light, small enough to fit into the modified primary crystal mount. REY pulls it out with a pair of tweezers, and admires the jewel, its magical light glinting in her eyes.

This is a KRAYT DRAGON PEARL.

**REY**  
What the? I didn't know Kyber crystals looked like... that.

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
They... don't. That's no Kyber crystal.

**REY**  
It's not? Well, not that it matters. The shape's wrong, it won't slot into the oscillator.

With a sigh, REY slots the gem back in, an act that causes her to FLASHBACK to another moment in time, when she was smaller. The images are fleeting: Little REY's eyes peek over the edge as she watches a man put the pearl inside ANAKIN'S LIGHTSABER, the original kyber crystal's shards spread around the table, glinting in candlelight. The FLASHBACK quickly ENDS, and REY resumes her work. She ignites the saber, testing it to make sure she hasn't broken it. REY wistfully looks back at the X-wing.

**REY**  
The main drives are good, but with no oscillator and the blown repulsorlifts...  
That X-wing's just not getting off the ground.

**R2-D2**  
Hey, don't lose hope...

**REY**  
Eh, it was a pipe-dream anyways.

REY gets up from the table, packs the LIGHTSABER in her sack, and with a shrug, decides to pack in the oscillator as well.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - MILLENNIUM FALCON LANDING - NIGHT  
**  
CLOSE UP of a small box by CHEWBACCA's side, filled with singed BOWCASTER flechettes with some dried blood on them. FOCUS on the background, and PORGS on a spit, roasting above a campfire.

WIDE SHOT of the camp site. Besides the Falcon, CHEWBACCA had set up the campfire to keep the cold of the night away... and to cook dinner, of course. Above the fire, several PORGS are roasting on a spit, having been previously plucked, gutted, beheaded, and marinated, if the small vat of sauce besides CHEWBACCA was any indication. REY sits on a log opposite of CHEWBACCA, staring into the fire, tracing symbols in the ash with a branch out of boredom.

**REY**  
Wait...

REY looks around, confused.

**REY [cont'd]**  
How did I get here?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
You walked?

**REY**  
No, I mean...  
I don't remember getting here.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
You don't remember helping me fix the hyperdrive?

**REY**  
No... did we?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Sure, we replaced the oscillator together.  
[pointing at the Falcon]  
R2 is inside, cooking the Hypermatter. We'll be good to go by the morning.

**REY [unsure]**  
That's... that's good.

REY massages her eyes, hoping to rub the weariness away. Absentmindedly, she draws a symbol of an eye with wings, but it's not quite right, not yet.

**REY**  
I can't wait to leave this place.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
You and me both.  
Get some sleep.

**REY [yawning]**  
Alright...

REY gets into her sleeping bag, and turns away from the fire, and closes her eyes. The Poppies bloom, the insects stop their song, and all is quiet, until...

**MARA'S VOICE**  
Luke...

REY wakes at the sound, but is still groggy. She tried to go back to sleep, but...

**MARA'S VOICE**  
Luke... come to me, my love...

**LUKE**  
Mara...

LUKE's distant voice gets REY's attention, and arouses her curiosity. Through tired eyes she manages to catch his form, highlighted by the moonlight... and the ghostly figure of a woman, her blazing red hair and emerald-green dress floating in unseen waters. She watches on as LUKE follows the ghostly figure as it beckons him to follow.

REY gets on her feet, and tries to wake CHEWBACCA, slumped over the log he is sitting on.

**REY [whispering]**  
Chewie... Chewie, wake up!  
Come on, wake up!  
Something's wrong!

But CHEWBACCA doesn't wake, not even when REY shakes him.

REY looks back at LUKE, and is about to call to him, when something in the back of her mind tells her that it would be a very bad idea. Instead, she shoulders her satchel, and stalks the elder Jedi as moves towards the phantom, ever out of reach, no matter how longingly he reaches out for her.

Unseen by REY, the symbol she traced glows.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - WATERFALL - MIDNIGHT  
**  
The glowing ghost floats towards the waterfall, and moves past it, untouched by the water, and disappears into the cave.

**MARA**  
Luke... Luke... come to me...

REY hides behind a nearby rock, and watches on as LUKE follows the ghost into the cave, and hesitates to follow him in. She reaches into her satchel, and pulls out ANAKIN'S LIGHTSABER. She grasps it with both hands, as if drawing pure courage from the legendary weapon.

**REY**  
I can do this.

It works: she stops hiding and enters the cave.

**INT - AHCH-TO CAVERNS - MIDNIGHT  
**  
REY's first few steps into the cave are slow, and careful. The deeper she goes, the dimmer the moonlight behind her becomes, until it is too dark to see. She ignites the LIGHTSABER, and while the blade is bright, the light barely illuminates the walls of the caves. The blue glint reflecting from the wet surfaces, however, allow REY to travel through the network of tunnels that lie beneath the island.

Unfortunately, her sense of direction is led astray, and she becomes lost. The very shadows seem to stalk her, and some _thing _whispers around her. Still, she presses on, and on... until she sees something glow in the dark, in a passage to her left. Apprehensively, she approaches the glow, and begins to hear something:

**OBI-WAN's VOICE [faint]**  
These are your first steps...

**LEIA'S VOICE [faint]**  
Aren't you a little short...

**HAN'S VOICE [faint]**  
But who's gonna fly it...?

**REY [hopeful]**  
Han?

REY puts her hand over her mouth, feeling like she had alerted something in the dark, but nothing comes, and she continues on. The voices become clearer...

**APHRA'S VOICE**  
...Are you in, Jedi?

**KREEL'S VOICE**  
You can call me Gamemaster...

...And clearer, until she reaches their source.

**INT - AHCH-TO CAVERNS - THE CHAMBER - MIDNIGHT**

REY comes across a chamber so vast the light of the lightsaber cannot reach the walls, but it does illuminate the rocky ground. Thousands of glass marbles, some of them the size of a man's fist, some of them no larger than a pea, are set into the ground, in grooves carved in haste and glued in place with hardened calcite. REY approaches one, kneels, and sees images moving inside of it. She peers into the glass, narrowing her eyes to get a better look... and sees none other than Darth Vader, crossing lightsabers with someone, someone who was right there...

All these pearls are containers for LUKE'S SKYWALKER'S MEMORIES.

REY goes from memory to memory, only getting the barest glimpse of them. Some of them are painful...

**LUKE'S VOICE [anguished]**  
That's not true! That's impossible!

...And others are filled with rapturous joy.

**MARA'S VOICE**  
I do.

**LUKE'S VOICE**  
I do.

All had been cruelly stolen away from him, along with his sense of who he was, and his duty to the rest of the galaxy.

Something glows above REY, and she looks up to see LUKE floating upside down, a spinning black pyramid right beneath his head. Hundreds of tendrils of light protrude from its smooth obsidian surface, permeating LUKE's flesh.

This is the ENTECHMENT MACHINE, and it is draining LUKE's very lifeforce away.

But before REY can do something about it, something drips on her shoulder, something green, pale and milky... She looks at the source of the drip: a shadow made of six legs, six arms, and six eyes leering at her through a mass of hair and rags... hanging on the ceiling. The shadow falls on REY before she can scream.

**SMASH TO BLACK**

**INT - REY'S MIND - DARK**

This time there are no trees, or Katarn Wolves, or strange magical abodes. There is only a profound darkness, in which REY floats helplessly... and yet, she is unafraid, and oddly accepting of this.

Then, from a infinitely long strand of silk, the tiny purple jumping spider rappels down in front of her.

**REY**  
Hello, you.

The friendly spider waves at her, then traces a strand around her hips. She feels a tug, and Rey drifts forward towards a light in the dark.

**THE WITCH's VOICE**  
Child, this is your last chance...  
After this, all hope is lost...

**REY**  
I don't understand.

**THE WITCH**  
You must remember the sign...  
Remember the flower...  
Remember the eye...  
These are the things...  
That will set you free.

The Witch's speech is punctuated by flashes of dreams/memories: the poppies burning in the hearth, the symbol of the flying eye drawn in ink in the book, the Krayt Dragon Pearl in the lightsaber.

Suddenly, the strand snaps; the spider reaches out for REY, distraught, but it can do nothing as the girls falls into the abyss...

...And drowns in a sea of pale green milk.

**?**  
Drrrrriiiiiink...

**INT - TENT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - MORNING**

REY's waking is slow, and lacking any distress. Her eyes open, but the light behind them, the very thing that makes her REY, is mostly gone... and now she is just THE GIRL.

The GIRL feels something tart on her tongue, but doesn't spit or wipe her mouth. The GIRL hears rain outside, but doesn't sit up, instead enjoying the sense of safety that comes being sheltered from the weather. For hours, she lays under her blanket, staring out of the opening in her tent, watching the tiny bursts of millions upon millions of drops of water crashing against stone and metal and dirt.

Then she feels a rumbling in her belly, and decides that it's time to get up.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - FALCON LANDING - MORNING  
**  
The GIRL steps out into the rain, and shivers, but doesn't go back into the tent, which, as it turned out, was attached to a large piece of machinery. Atop that machinery there was no one, but the GIRL caught sight of a big hairy creature standing in front of the machine, as if admiring it.

It's CHEWBACCA, or at least it was. Now it's just a WOOKIE.

**GIRL**  
Hello.

The WOOKIE just growls and whines at her, but she can't understand a word he's saying. He makes no sudden movements, makes no sign that he means her harm.

**GIRL**  
I don't understand you...

He makes no further attempts at communication, and simply stares at the ship, or something far, far away, beyond it... as a drop of green liquid drips from the corner of his mouth. The GIRL sees an open ramp leading into the machine...

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY**

The GIRL explores the inside of the machine, fascinated, but recognizing nothing.

**GIRL**  
Hello? Is anyone here?

There is no reply, and no sound, save for the hammering of rain on the hull. The GIRL comes across a machine unlike the others: it's R2-D2, but she doesn't recognize the unmoving machine, nor does she know how to reconnect the power cell that had been so violently pulled out of his body.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - HILLS - MORNING**

The rains continue, as the GIRL explores the island. Her mind emptied, a certain magic is now freed to act through her, and an invisible aura around seems to catch the rain, holding it in place, causing droplets to dance around her. She smiles, amazed and dazed, while dancing along with the flow.

She catches sight of her reflection on a puddle atop a stone tile, and kneels besides it, examining it with both curiosity and narcissistic fascination. Fascination makes way for a bit of worry, as she notices that a lock of her wet hair has become silvery white.

Then, another face appears behind her, and she sees it in the reflection. She turns around, and stares at LUKE SKYWALKER as she gets up... but she doesn't recognize him. As far she's concerned, he's just an OLD MAN, wearing a cloak to shield himself from the rain. She approaches him, as he eyes her curiously, and she puts her hands on his face, fascinated by the wear and tear of old age, tracing his many wrinkles, and admiring the sheer whiteness of his hair. Her face is inches from his.

**OLD MAN**  
Who are you?

**GIRL**  
I don't know...

**OLD MAN**  
Why are you here?

GIRL  
I don't know...

**OLD MAN**  
Where are you from?

**GIRL**  
I...

The questions give the GIRL pause. She can feel the answers bubbling under the surface, but they escape her.

**GIRL**  
I don't know...  
What about you? Who are you?  
Why are you here?  
Where are you from?

**OLD MAN**  
I... I don't know, either.

They laugh at the absurdity of it.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - LUKE'S HUT - NOON  
**  
The GIRL and the OLD MAN sit side by side on a wooden bench, silently watching as the rain lets up. The GIRL, still dripping wet, had been pondering the OLD MAN's questions for a while. Finally:

**GIRL**  
I think I'm waiting for someone.

**OLD MAN**  
Waiting for who?

**GIRL**  
A friend. He's asleep, but he's going to wake up soon.  
I'll see him again; I just have to wait.

The OLD MAN says nothing, having already forgotten the conversation. The GIRL notices something on the ground - a flower, but its petals are shut, despite the sun's rays piercing the clouds to reach them.

**GIRL**  
What are those?

**OLD MAN**  
Moon Poppies.

**GIRL**  
Why do you call them that?

**OLD MAN**  
Because they only bloom in the moonlight.

The GIRL sees hundreds of these closed MOON POPPIES on the field, and decides to pick one up. She rolls the petals between her fingers, and as if by magic, they bloom, soaking in the sunlight, changing their lunar colour from white to a dark shade of purple.

A vision flashes in the GIRL's mind: the witch, the hearth, the fire...

**GIRL**  
A present. A present for my friend.

The Old Man looks on as the GIRL picks MOON POPPIES on the islands, turning them purple with her fingers. Before long she's got a whole bouquet of them, but she constantly needs to just pick one more flower. The last one, the important one, has something inside of it as she forces it to bloom.

A tiny, adorable SPIDER. As it wakes, it opens its big glassy eyes, and shakes off its drowsiness.

**GIRL [with pity]**  
Oh, you poor thing. Were you trapped in there?

The SPIDER nods, and the GIRL marvels at the fact that it can understand her.

**GIRL**  
Can you talk?

The SPIDER shakes his head, sadly.

**GIRL**  
Oh, that's a shame. Are you alone?

The SPIDER nods.

**GIRL**  
Would you like to come with me?

Happily, the SPIDER leaps out from the flower, and catches onto one of the GIRL'S locks. He climbs up, and hides between the strands of her hair, making a home out of her mane of hair.

The GIRL gathers up all her flowers, and holds them firmly into a bouquet again. Quickly the spider moves across the GIRL's arms, and wraps strand after strand of spider's silk around the flower stems, binding them together.

**GIRL**  
Thank you.

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - FALCON LANDING - NIGHT  
**  
The GIRL waits, and waits, and waits, but the one she's waiting for, has always waited for, has yet to come. But she is not alone; the OLD man sits opposite her on a stone, frying some fish over a campfire. He sees her, and the WOOKIE, and greets them as friendly strangers. They smile at him back. Quietly, they share a meal of grilled fish, courtesy of the OLD MAN's fishing.

The meal done, they sit in silence, the OLD MAN meditating on the flames, the WOOKIE curiously examining a crossbow, and the GIRL admiring the bouquet of PURPLE POPPIES. The SPIDER appears from her hair, and crawls to the back of her ear. Its eyes glow a bright purple, but only for a moment.

**THE WITCH'S VOICE [faint]**  
Remember...

Inspiration strikes the GIRL, and she picks a small branch to trace something in the campfire ash. At first it's all curls and waves, but eventually she traces something almost perfect in its symmetry.

An eye under a soaring flaming bird.

The LUNAR POPPIES on the ground bloom, and before long the OLD MAN and the WOOKIE lay down on the ground and let themselves fall asleep. Only REY remains awake, but only barely. Her eyes flutter, and close.

This will be the last night they spend on Ahch-To.

**SMASH TO BLACK**

**?**  
Tonight, the ritual ends...

**EXT - AHCH-TO SURFACE - MILLENNIUM FALCON LANDING - MIDNIGHT  
**  
The GIRL is stirred awake by a noise. The WOOKIE still sleeps, snoring, as does the OLD MAN.

Suddenly, she hears a voice, distant and faint, but it becomes clearer, and clearer... and she realizes who it is.

**MAN'S VOICE**  
Rey...

The girl rises from her spot to see the source of the voice, and her eyes widen with joy as she beholds a man's silhouette, past the campfire's flames. His face is shadow, but his aura is a wondrous bright light.

It's her FATHER.

**FATHER**  
Rey... Rey, come to me, my child.

The FATHER reaches out, and beckons her to come. The GIRL begins to rise, but notices something on the ground: the BOUQUET. She picks it up, gets up, and holds it out to her FATHER.

**GIRL**  
This is for you... for your return.  
Just like I always did...

**FATHER**  
Come to me, follow me...

**GIRL**  
Just like mum and I always did, when you returned home.

**FATHER [losing patience]**  
Rey come.

**GIRL**  
Don't you want these?

**FATHER**  
No. Come.

**GIRL**  
But they're for you...

REY approaches her FATHER, but he recoils in fear. Dazes, she reaches out, and holds the flowers over the flames with both hands, as an offering. As she does so, the SPIDER comes out of her hair, and crawls over her right arm.

**FATHER [angrier, deeper]  
PUT THESE AWAY.**

**GIRL**  
...They've always been for you, always, always...

The SPIDER produces two short, blunted fangs from its mandibles, and with all its might, bites REY's hand.

**GIRL**  
Ow!

Her grip loosens, and time slows to a crawl as the flowers fall...

**FATHER [furious]**  
NOOOOO!

...And are ignited by the flames. There is a flash of purple as a cloud of smoke of smoke erupts from the campfire, and the signs she traced all around it glow with a magical energy. The FATHER fades away as purple embers swirl around the flames. Butterflies of smoke stream out, and find their way into the nostrils of REY, CHEWBACCA and LUKE. They wake as they convulse, and retch until they spew out a foul pale green liquid onto the ground.

This is the CRONE'S MILK. This is what had made them docile, and lost, and clouded their memories, and now that it was expelled from their bodies they are sane once more, and remember who they are.

Lightning splits the night sky, and thunder soon follows behind it. Dark clouds gather overhead, obscuring the light of the moons, and rain begins to pour.

[♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHGCE3UWKy0)

More butterflies emerge, a swarm of smoke and purple embers spiraling outward from the campfire, revealing something invisible in the dark. Three figures appear around LUKE, CHEWBACCA and REY, the glamour dispelled. Each of them are taller than a wookie, their bodies piles of black rags that seem to float underwater. Their limbs are bare, wrinkled, veined, and far too long. REY could only barely make out their ugly, warped faces in the dark, but the glow of fire within their irises is clear, along with the glint upon their teeth.

These three CRONES are the SIRENS OF AHCH-TO.

These three witches are the SORCERESSES of SSI-RUUK.

CHEWBACCA roars, and attempts to shoot the YOUNGER CRONE right between the eyes. She seems to vanish for a moment, letting the BOWCASTER BOLT passing through a haze of heated air, before appearing in front of the wookie. She grabs him by the ankle, and tosses him over her shoulder. CHEWBACCA roars impotently as he soars into the dark, disappearing into it, before a distant splash is heard. The YOUNGER CRONE giggles.

**LUKE**  
CHEWIE!

**ELDER CRONE [croaking]**  
The girl has the Gift! She can resist us...

**MIDDLE CRONE**  
Then we finish with the old man.

The ELDER AND MIDDLE CRONES perform the same vanishing feat as earlier - QUICKENING - and grab Luke, and hold him into an embrace as they practically merge into a single being, with four legs and four arms. LUKE screams in protest, struggling to free himself from their grasp. Alas, years of ENTECHMENT have left his body far too weak to pull free.

**LUKE [angry]**  
Let me go!

**REY**  
Get away from him!

**MIDDLE CRONE**  
Sister... break the girl.

The merged crones flee, vanishing into the dark with their prize as LUKE screams' fade in the distance. The rain extinguishes the campfire's flames. Now, REY is all alone in the dark against an ancient horror.

**YOUNGER CRONE**  
The shadows unfurl, plaything! And it is time to play-play!

As the CRONE approaches, REY's eyes frantically search for something, while her hands search her sides for her SATCHEL, with the lightsaber inside... it's not there.

The YOUNGER CRONE smiles, and her bony hands reach into her floating rags... and produces ANAKIN's LIGHTSABER.

**YOUNGER CRONE [amused]**  
Looking for this?

**REY [scared]**  
Oh, no...

The YOUNGER CRONE's jaw splits opens to reveal a thick prehensile tongue half as long as her elongated arms. She wraps the tip around the LIGHTSABER, and ignites it. The glow reveals her visage, smooth, like a doll's but framed by an infestation of coral and barnacles. The CRONE QUICKENS in front of REY, then behind her, then besides her, before taking a wide swipe with the stolen LIGHTSABER.

REY rolls out of the way, but it's obvious she's only being toyed with. Once the CRONE gets bored, REY is guaranteed to lose a limb, or worse.

The cackling CRONE herds REY towards the Falcon, and allows her to enter...

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON - NIGHT  
**  
REY desperately mashes the CLOSE button by the entrance, making the FALCON'S RAMP rise. It is inches from closing shut before the CRONE, with a strength that could only come from magic, pulls the ramp down, making the RAMP's six hydraulics groan.

The CRONE's eyes peer over the edge of the ramp, smiling. REY would be trapped inside the FALCON with her...

**REY**  
STAY AWAY!

REY draws her arm back, drawing from the Force, and sends an invisible bolt of kinetic energy at the CRONE'S face, knocking her head back with the force of a battering ram. Still, the CRONE holds fast, and it takes two more blasts before she lets go of the RAMP, allowing it to close and lock itself. REY sighs in relief, feeling safe.

That feeling disappears quickly when she hears the CRONE knocking against the hull.

REY rushes towards the FALCON's cargo bay and searches frantically for anything that might serve as a weapon, tossing aside pieces of useless junk as the CRONE attempts to breach her way in. Finding nothing that could hurt a monster, she moves on to another area of the ship, where she finds R2-D2 with some of his parts spilled out on the floor.

**REY**  
Oh no, please be alright, please be alright...

REY's hands move quickly, reconnecting the astromech's parts with rapid, practiced ease. R2-D2 comes back to life, much to REY's relief.

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
Whoa, what happened?!

One minute I was cooking Hypermatter, the next...

The entire ship rumbles as the CRONE tried to make her way in, screeching all the while.

**YOUNGER CRONE [Off-Screen]**  
Girl! GIRL! Come out, plaything!  
I am not done playing with you!

**R2-D2 [binary]**  
What the hell is that?!

**REY**  
There's no time! Look, I need you to do exactly what I tell you...

**EXT - MILLENNIUM FALCON - NIGHT**

Atop the FALCON, the CRONE screeches, snarls and cackles as she pounces on the ship, then stabs the lightsaber into the hull, hoping to frighten the girl trapped inside. It doesn't work, but she does a lot of damage.

Suddenly, the engines come to life, and it looks as though the FALCON is about to take off. Her eyes narrow at the cockpit, now full of lights...

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON'S COCKPIT - NIGHT**

The CRONE quickens, her face appearing inches from the canopy. She grins upon seeing R2-D2, plugged into the FALCON's computer. The droid, programmed to feel fear, beeps frantically at the sight of the creature.

**CRONE**  
What's this? The toy-box lives again?

**R2-D2**  
REY, SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE KRIFF IS THAT?!

The CRONE smashes her fists against the canopy, breaking the bones in her hands. In an act of madness, she smashes her own forehead against the solid transparisteel plates, and does no better. R2-D2 watches as her hands mend, and her face snaps back into place.

The madness fades, and she ignites the saber...

**R2-D2**  
REY! HURRY UP! SHE'S CUTTING THROUGH!

**EXT - MILLENNIUM FALCON - NIGHT**

Outside, the FALCON's top QUAD LASER CANNON slowly moves, its whirring hidden by the rain...

**INT- MILLENNIUM FALCON'S TOP TURRET - NIGHT**

REY's hands are at the gun's controls. Her face is illuminated by the gun cam's screen light, the CRONE slowly coming into view, the cross hair just a few degrees away from being zero'ed in on her...

**REY**  
Easy... Easy...

**EXT - MILLENNIUM FALCON - NIGHT  
**  
The CRONE almost finishes tracing a circle on the cockpit with the lightsaber.

Suddenly, the CANNON's servomotors, badly maintained, grind, alerting the CRONE.

**YOUNGER CRONE**  
What?!

**INT- MILLENNIUM FALCON'S TOP TURRET - NIGHT**

The reticle is centered on the CRONE, and REY's fingers presses both triggers...

**EXT - MILLENNIUM FALCON - NIGHT**

...unleashing a rain of proton bolts upon her target. The CRONE screeches in agony as her rags are perforated by laser fire, streaming glowing embers as she falls and disappears under the FALCON.

**INT- MILLENNIUM FALCON'S TOP TURRET - NIGHT**

**REY**  
Is she dead?  
R2? R2, is she dead?

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON'S COCKPIT - NIGHT**

R2-D2 peers out of the canopy, but can't see the CRONE's body.

**R2-D2**  
I don't know! I can't see it!

**INT- MILLENNIUM FALCON'S TOP TURRET - NIGHT**

**REY**  
Nobody could survive—

Suddenly, the QUAD LASER CANNON is ripped out of its mount, providing the wounded but enraged CRONE a handy club to smash the Transparisteel gunport, giving her access to its occupant. REY screams as the CRONE grabs her...

**EXT - MILLENNIUM FALCON - NIGHT**

...and hoists her up before tossing her away and onto the ground. REY lands and rolls on the ground, sparing her broken bones, but the wind is definitely knocked out of her. Stunned, REY is unable to get away from the CRONE as she leaps on top of her. Pale, long fingers coil tightly around REY's upper arms, pining her in place. The CRONE's tongue writhes, lightsaber at the tip, and openings at the side vibrate:

**YOUNGER CRONE**  
You're no fun any more!  
I'll cut off your feet,  
And then my sisters and I will  
gorge ourselves on your power!

The tongue extends, stabbing the lightsaber into the ground, right by REY's ankles. REY panics, frantically kicking at the tongue to keep the beam away from her flesh. The tongue wraps itself around REY's right leg, and the CRONE giggles as the blade is but a centimeter away from REY's ankle...

Suddenly, a furious wookie bellows a war cry as he unleashes a cluster of bowcaster flechettes at the CRONE. It's CHEWBACCA, very much alive and not happy at all about being casually tossed into the water.

**CHEWBACCA [furiously, in Shyriiwook]**  
NOBODY!  
TOSSES!  
A WOOKIE!

CHEWBACCA's roars are punctuated by BOWCASTER fire, each shot stripping bloodless chunks of flesh from the CRONE's body, but the wounds mend too quickly for her to die. It definitely hurts, though, and the CRONE loosens her grip on REY, her attention now focused on the wookie. She QUICKENS all around him. Until she's got him right where she wants to kill him...

The SPIDER, unnoticed by the CRONE, had leapt from REY's hair and onto the crone's tongue, and is now crawling towards the tip. The intelligent arachnid deploys his fangs, now much, much pointier, and injects a purple venom within the glossy piece of flesh. That hurt the CRONE far more than the flechettes, causing her coiled grip on the lightsaber to unfurl mid-swing, saving CHEWBACCA from being beheaded.

The lightsaber is tossed in the air, and REY reaches out to it with the Force, calling it to her. The saber flies into her hand, and she ignites it, smiling. She shouts as she charges the CRONE, but the creature QUICKENS in and out of range and smacks REY across the face.

**YOUNGER CRONE**  
Enough! Enough! A pox on you all!

The CRONE's tongue lashes out at REY, and wraps itself around her ankle.

**REY**  
Oh no you don't!

REY swings down, slicing off the tongue. The broken off piece disintegrates, sloughing away from her ankle, and the tongue remains a cauterized stump, blue embers glowing upon the wound. The CRONE panics, and attempts to QUICKEN, but something holds her in place.

It's CHEWBACCA, twisting her right arm and applying as much force and leverage as he can on it to break it in half, and kicking her shin out while he's at it. The CRONE pushes him to the ground, but it's already too late. REY is already on her, swinging wildly and madly, screaming as she lops off black rags and two limbs.

**REY [furious]**  
Just DIE already! DIE!

The CRONE is now flat on her back, the fight completely out of her. Too angry to give her any mercy, REY gives the CRONE the coup-de-grace, stabbing down into her vile, black heart.

**YOUNGER CRONE**  
No, NO, NOOO! I must live! I was going to live forever! FOREVEEEEER!

**REY**  
SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!

**YOUNGER CRONE**  
GIRL! PLAYTHING! CATTLE!  
I CURSE YOU!

**REY**  
MY NAME IS REY!

REY stabs the CRONE again and again, and the human girl's eyes begin to glow an eldritch blue, matching the light of the saber... and the deep light of the KRAYT DRAGON PEARL. The CRONE bursts into blue flames, and lets out an otherworldly wail as she dies. REY is amidst the flames, but is unhurt by them, and only when the CRONE is nothing but ashes does she stop stabbing.

REY steps out of the dying flames, exhausted. She deactivates the lightsaber, and lets herself fall back, and sits down. She looks over at CHEWBACCA, standing there, a look of pride and victory on his face. REY can't manage the same sentiment.

**REY [wearily]**  
There's two more of these things...  
They still have Luke.

Then, the ground begins to shake.

**REY [angry]**  
No, what is it NOW?!

The island cracks, and the FALCON suddenly finds itself a bit too close to an edge. The ground seems to get lower, and the sea becoming higher...

**CHEWBACCA**  
The island is sinking! Get on the Falcon, now!

**REY**  
We can't leave Luke here!

**CHEWBACCA**  
We're no good to him dead or  
without a ship! GO!

**EXT- AHCH-TO SURFACE - NIGHT**

The crew onboard, the FALCON rises with difficulty, the damage from the CRONE's onslaught hobbling the ship. The main thrusters roar, and the FALCON begins a circular flight around the island as the water around it begins to be pushes away, revealing the rocks to be the but the tip of a stone tower encrusted by sediments and coral.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON'S COCKPIT - NIGHT**

**REY**  
Oh, my stars...

**EXT- AHCH-TO SURFACE - NIGHT**

The water whirls farther and farther away. Lightning cracks, and for a moment, we can see what lies at the bottom of the water: buildings, streets, homes... temples.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON'S COCKPIT - NIGHT**

CHEWBACCA is at the controls, while REY is in the co-pilot's seat. They both look to the right, seeing the buildings.

**REY**  
A city...

**CHEWBACCA**  
No... not a city.

**EXT- AHCH-TO SURFACE - NIGHT**

The structures begin to rise as more and more lightning strikes it. The shape of the city becomes more apparent: a six pointed star, its points long and narrow. Still, it keeps rising, and rising, until its barnacle-infested depths are well above the sea, dumping sea water back where it belongs through a hundred waterfalls. Graviton Engines hum to life. Lights all over the buildings blink awake. It's a starship, and its egress is getting faster and faster.

This is the ANCIENT CITY-SHIP OF FIRWIRRUNG, once long forgotten, now awakened from its millenia-long slumber.

Awakened by the waning life force of LUKE SKYWALKER.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON'S COCKPIT - NIGHT**

REY exchanges looks with R2-D2, and CHEWBACCA. Nothing more needed to be said. They were going in, and nothing would stop them from rescuing THE LAST JEDI.

Nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR EPISODE 3:**

EXT — ACH-TO LOW ORBIT — SPACE

The beautiful blue curve of Ahch-to, aglow with the light of the sun, becomes slowly obscured by the pronged shadow of a ship's prow. The craft, a modified MandalMotors Corvette, armed to the teeth with heavy blaster cannons and quad laser turrets, is just now coming into the planet's orbit. It is flanked by sixteen G1-M4-C DUNELIZARD FIGHTERS and four M22 GUNSHIPS. An audible, echoing ping is heard in the airless void of space: the Corvette is scanning for something.

Across the Corvette's side these words are painted in Aurebesh: RED REAVER.

INT — RED REAVER'S BRIDGE — SPACE

A man in a long coat overlooks a crew of red-clad cyborgs, his face illuminated by lights beneath the grille that served as the bridge's floor. Hundreds of holo-screen flicker in the gloom, overseen by augmented crewmen connected to the ship via high-bandwidth cables. The man, BALA-TIK, a high-ranking member of the GUAVIAN DEATH GANG, is pacing about, eager for something: payback. Payback against HAN SOLO.

The REAVER's SENSOR OPERATOR, a cyborg with a heavy metal visor, speaks with a metallic, warbling voice.

**RED REAVER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
We've got a response to the sensor ping.  
It's the tracking beacon.

**BALA-TIK [smiling]**  
Unkar was true to his word. Show me.

The image of AHCH-TO appears on the BRIDGE's main screen. The planet spins to its night side, and the screen zooms in on the planet until the damaged MILLENNIUM FALCON is fully into view.

**BALA-TIK**  
There you are, you burnt-out old has-been.  
[curious]  
What are they chasing?

The screen zooms out, and shifts towards the huge, six-pointed star shape of the FIRWIRRUNG, slowly spinning. The screen's HUD displays sensor readouts: size, mass, speed, energy...

**RED REAVER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
Starship, Class 5. Scans show a carbon-date of at least 2500 standard years.  
Building on surface suggests habitat - estimated population, 95000 sapients.  
Lifesign scans... inconclusive.

**BALA-TIK [awed]**  
...I take it back, looks like the old man  
had been hunting for treasure all along...  
And look at the prize he's got. Too bad we're about to take it from him.

BALA-TIK turns to his comm officer.

**BALA-TIK**  
I want all fighters to intercept the FALCON and shoot it to pieces, the Gunships—

An alarm blinks on the SENSOR OPERATOR'S console.

**RED REAVER SENSOR OPERATOR**  
Quantum waveforms detected. We have incoming.

**BALA-TIK**  
Who?!

**EXT — ACH-TO LOW ORBIT — SPACE**

A STAR-GALLEON FRIGATE bursts out of hyperspace, with its eclectic escort of SCYK FIGHTERS, QUADJUMPERS, Z-95 HEADHUNTERS, and KIHRAXZ STARFIGHTERS. The Frigate had been modified for piracy, but it was in an obvious state of disrepair. Corrosion and metal patches marr its hull, and its escort matches it in their ramshackle state. They do, however, outnumber the GUAVIAN squadron 3 to 1.

The name of the STAR GALLEON has been scoured across the hull in Huttese: LEYAK.

**INT — LEYAK'S BRIDGE — SPACE**

Sitting on the captain's chair hunched over with his head propped up by his arm, the captain of the LEYAK sees what the RED REAVER sees on the planet, displayed in a holo-pit in front of him. The man's tanned face is scarred with the ravages of digestive acids, having suffered the horrible ordeal of being swallowed up by a RATHAR, courtesy (or so he believes) of HAN SOLO.

This is TASU LEECH, leader of the KANJIKLUB GANG. Standing by his side is his lieutenant RAZOO QIN-FEE.

**TASU [in Huttese]**  
I knew the old scoundrel was up to something!  
Look at this, just look at this! The ship alone must be worth  
billions in Credits! RAZOO! Alert the boys! We're going to take that prize  
from Han Solo's cold dead hands!

**RAZOO [in Huttese, worried]**  
Tasu, we're not equipped to capture a Dreadnought  
AND fight a bunch of Guavians! We should back off, and—

TASU grabs RAZOO by the collar and pulls him close.

**TASU [in Huttese, enraged]**  
...I will chase SOLO from MALACHOR to the deep end of the MAW before I  
even _think _about backing off!

TASU lets RAZOO go, and dismisses him. He bellows order at the rest of the crew.

**TASU [in Huttese, enraged]**  
All hands, prepare for battle! All ships, full burn towards that flying city!

RAZOO leaves the BRIDGE, and goes to prepare his men.

**RAZOO [in Huttese, worried]**  
I have a bad feeling about this**...**

**EXT — ACH-TO LOW ORBIT — SPACE  
**  
The KANJIKLUB ships' engines glow as their output outmatches their safety limits. They accelerate well past the GUAVIANs as they enter AHCH-TO's atmosphere.

**INT — RED REAVER'S BRIDGE — SPACE**

**BALA-TIK**  
ALL SHIPS, INTERCEPT THOSE KANJIKLUB GOONS!  
DON'T LET THEM GET TO THE PRIZE!

EXT — ACH-TO LOW ORBIT — SPACE

The GUAVIAN ships accelerate towards AHCH-TO, unaware of the horror that awaits them on FIRWIRRUNG...

* * *

**This fanfic has been made possible by the generosity of 36 patrons, such as: **

**Kalaong **

**Another Grey**

**SomeguyOverHere**

**Pengu1n**

**Austin**

**Jchan**

**And many more!**


	3. The Sirens of Ahch-To, part 2

Written by IgnusDei

Spellcheck by WarpObscura

* * *

**EXT - SKIES OF AHCH-TO - NIGHT**

The MILLENNIUM FALCON's engines roar as CHEWBACCA pushes its engines and verniers to the limit, evading ion cannon shots from Guavian Death Gang fighters amidst storm clouds, torrential rain, and lightning bolts. The shots barely graze the FALCON'S shields, but it's only a matter of time before they go down, and once the ion shots started hitting the hull, the FALCON would crash in the water. The FALCON rises, then levels out, exposing its belly to its pursuers and exposing its pursuers to its bottom QUAD LASER CANNON's firing arc. Bursts of photon stream out of the weapon, scoring a few hits against the Guavian's DUNELIZARDS, causing them to disperse.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, BOTTOM TURRET- NIGHT**

REY is sitting at the TURRET's controls, its chair swiveling around as she rakes the flight of DUNELIZARDS with the QUAD LASER before focusing on a single target. She manages to get a few good hits in, but not enough to down it. It makes a run for it, before being replaced by another flight of DUNELIZARDS.

**REY**  
Finn made it look so easy...  
[to her headset]  
They've got shields!

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT  
**  
CHEWBACCA sits in the pilot's chair, hands on the joysticks. He growls as the FALCON rumbles, and something bursts into sparks behind him.

**REY [intercom, cont'd]**  
They're too tough; I can't kill them fast enough!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Just focus on scaring them away; we're almost there!  
R2! How much longer?

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT**

R2-D2's many tools frantically move over a piece of machinery as he's smothered by clouds of coolant.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
I'm almost done; just give me one more minute!

**EXT - SKIES OF AHCH-TO - NIGHT**

Clouds part ahead of the FALCON, revealing the RED REAVER and the LEYAK, and FIRWIRRUNG some distance in front of them. They hover in the sky, trading turbolaser fire as their squadrons of fighters dogfight with one another, supported by their capital ship's own point defense blasters. Some of the KANJIKLUB fighters, including a custom-painted, heavily modified KIHRAXZ STARFIGHTER, break off from the battle and go after the FALCON. There's at least 8 of them.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Oh, come on, REALLY?!

**REY [intercom]**  
That's too many!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Relax, I've got just the thing that will even the odds.

CHEWBACCA opens up a panel on his console, revealing a panel of switches and buttons. He pulls one of the switches...

**EXT - SKIES OF AHCH-TO - NIGHT**

And a panel slides open above the FALCON's main loading ramp, revealing a rack of MISSILES.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

CHEWBACCA listens to a tone as he locks on to one of the KANJIKLUB ships — a QUADJUMPER with tractor beam emitters — at the center of their formation. The tone confirms lock, and he pushes a red button with the word LAUNCH printed on it.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Happy Life Day! Enjoy your present!

**EXT - SKIES OF AHCH-TO - NIGHT**

A high-yield ASSAULT MISSILE flies out of the FALCON's missile rack, trailing orange plasma. The KANJIKLUB QUADJUMPER attempts to evade, but is hit right in the cockpit, obliterating it. The explosion's shockwave catches six other KANJIKLUB fighters, destroying three of them and severely damaging the rest, leaving them easy pickings for REY's QUAD LASER as the FALCON streaks past the KANJIKLUB formation.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, BOTTOM TURRET- NIGHT**

**REY [victoriously]**  
One! Two! THREE!  
I got three of them!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, radio]**  
Don't get cocky; we still have a Kanjiklubber on our tail!  
**  
REY [confident]**  
I'll get him, too!

REY lines up the CUSTOM KIHRAXZ on her scopes, and opens fire... only for it to perform a barrel roll around her shots. REY can only graze its shields.

**REY [under her breath]**  
Or maybe not. This guy's good; who is he?

**INT - KIHRAXZ STARFIGHTER COCKPIT - NIGHT**

RAZOO QIN-FEE snarls as his shield display blinks red, registering a hit.

**RAZOO [menacingly, in Huttese]**  
You're gonna pay for that, Solo...

He flies up to get a better shot at the FALCON's dorsal hull, but CHEWBACCA keeps him on its narrow profile... not that it matters, as RAZOO switches from the KIHRAXZ's blasters to its ION MISSILE launchers. He almost has a lock... before the entire cockpit shakes. RAZOO's shield display blinks red, and is now a constant orange.

**RAZOO [angrily, in ****H****uttese]**  
The hell?!

**EXT - SKIES OF AHCH-TO - NIGHT**

The DUNELIZARDS that are also chasing the FALCON are throwing some of their firepower RAZOO's way, forcing him to disengage from the FALCON to defend himself. He manages to take out one of the DUNELIZARDS with his blaster cannons, and they decide that he's the bigger threat.

But the FALCON isn't out of trouble - the two warships are keeping pace with it, and CHEWBACCA can see the STAR GALLEON opening its tractor beam array...

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

**R2-D2 [intercom]**  
SLAM is ready to go!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
About time! Alright then, hang on!

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, BOTTOM TURRET- NIGHT**

**REY**  
Wait, what's SLAM?

REY watches as four orange capacitor displays slowly fade as the QUAD LASERS lose power...

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT**

...while the machine R2-D2 was working on begins to glow yellow. R2-D2 clamps down, securing himself for what is to come.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

CHEWBACCA flips up another panel, this one hiding a bigger, redder button with the word SLAM printed on it.

**REY [worried, radio]**  
...Guys? Seriously, what's SLAM?

Without reply, CHEWBACCA slams the SLAM button, activating the Falcon's **SubLight Acceleration Motor. **CHEWIE is slammed back against the pilot's seat as the FALCON suddenly accelerates to an ludicrous 300 Megalights! The wookiee laughs while REY shrieks in the background...

**EXT - SKIES OF AHCH-TO - NIGHT**

... as the FALCON streaks towards the LEYAK, loosing several missiles just as the Kanjiklub ship attempts to pull in the modified transport with its tractor beams. There had been no tone lock - the missiles are being pulled by the beams, tripling their acceleration and the power of their impacts before the warheads detonate. The FALCON freed, Chewbacca makes a hard turn back towards the flying city, grazing the STAR GALLEON with the YT-1300's shields, leaving behind sparks in the air and scorch marks on the enemy warship's hull.

**INT - LEYAK'S BRIDGE - NIGHT**

PAN across the bridge's side viewport as we try to track the FALCON as it speeds past. TASU LEECH snarls at the sight as alarms lights flash red.

**LEYAK BRIDGE CREWMAN [in Huttese]**  
We've lost our starboard tractor beams!  
Damage reported across deck three, four and five! Casualties—

**TASU LEECH [in ****H****uttese, furious]**  
I don't care! Full speed ahead! Shoot that piece of garbage out of the sky!

**EXT - SKIES OF AHCH-TO - NIGHT**

Panels on each side of the LEYAK open upon to reveal missile racks packed with HOMING MISSILES, which swarm out like a school of fish as they race towards the FALCON, trying and failing to keep up with it as it streaks towards the FIRWIRRUNG. The Falcon almost makes it, but suddenly the engines begin to stutter and cough.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT**

R2-D2's built-in fire extinguisher sprays out foam all over the SLAM unit, choking out its flames.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
The SLAM unit's fried!

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

CHEWBACCA watches as thirty blips on the sensor display begin to approach. Quickly, he presses a button...

**EXT - SKIES OF AHCH-TO - NIGHT**  
... and the FALCON releases sixty flares in an attempt to trick the HOMING MISSILES' guidance systems. Half of them veer off, chasing bright light and smoke instead of their intended target. The other fifteen missiles continue the chase, slowly gaining on the FALCON as it reaches FIRWIRRUNG.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

**REY [intercom]**  
I still haven't got power back to the guns!  
I can't shoot those missiles!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
That's alright.

CLOSE UP of CHEWBACCA as he pops his neck and readies himself for something.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Let me show you what I've learned from the _Corellian Kid._

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - NIGHT  
**  
CHEWBACCA flies the FALCON at full speed into the city atop the flying stone star, making the craft weave across Gothic towers and spires of dark green stone. The missiles follow the same course, but not perfectly, and one by one they impact against the walls of FIRWIRRUNG's ancient buildings, until none remain.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

CHEWBACCA lets out a roar of victory, and he is joined by R2-D2's whistles and beeps and REY's cheer over the intercom.

They are quickly drowned out by the alarm on the sensor screen.

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - NIGHT**

From behind a tower, RAZOO's fighter emerges and turns to face the FALCON.

**INT - KIHRAXZ STARFIGHTER COCKPIT - NIGHT**

**RAZOO [in ****H****uttese]**  
You're mine.

RAZOO presses the trigger on his flight stick...

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - NIGHT**

...Unleashing a barrage of blaster fire from his twin linked heavy cannons. Large bolts of energy hammer against the FALCON's shields, bringing them down. The cannons fire one last bolt before they overheat, hitting the Falcon's hull.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

The shields meters on CHEWBACCA's dashboard blink red as the FALCON reels from the blast. Meanwhile...

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, BOTTOM TURRET - NIGHT  
**  
...REY tracks the KIHRAXZ with the quad laser, but the capacitor gauges are still empty.

**REY [to her headset]**  
He's coming around for another attack!  
**  
R2-D2 [in binary, intercom]**  
Working on it!

**REY**  
Hurry up!

**R2-D2 [in binary, intercom]**  
I can give you four shots!

The four gauges light up, and they each only have one glowing red pip on them.

**R2-D2 [in binary, intercom]**  
Make them count!

REY lines up a shot, and fires, and it goes wide.

**REY**  
Blast!

Another shot, and this time the KIHRAXZ performs a twist that throws her off, causing her to hit a building instead.

**REY [frustrated]**  
Come on...

The KIHRAXZ steadies his course, baiting her to take another shot. REY does so, just as the enemy pilot jukes around it. Another miss.

**REY [angry]**  
Come on!

**LUKE'S VOICE [echo, off screen]**  
Breathe...

**REY [surprised]**  
...Skywalker?

**LUKE'S VOICE**  
Calm yourself. Close your eyes. Focus.

Against all sense, REY does what the voice in her head tells her to do, taking the extra step of shutting down the targeting screen on the TURRET CONTROL. She breathes deep, closes her eyes...

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - NIGHT**

The FALCON'S QUAD LASER turns towards the KIHRAXZ as it comes about for another pass.

CUT TO:

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, BOTTOM TURRET - NIGHT**

CLOSE UP of REY's face, her eyes shut, calm and focused.

CUT TO:

**INT - KIHRAXZ STARFIGHTER COCKPIT - NIGHT**

CLOSE UP of RAZOO's face, his eyes narrowed in cold anger, focused on his crosshairs as he lines up—

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - NIGHT**

The FALCON's last shot pierces the KIHRAXZ's left engine exhaust, causing it to spin out of control.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, BOTTOM TURRET - NIGHT**

REY breathes a sigh of relief.

**REY [relieved]**  
I got him.

**INT - KIHRAXZ STARFIGHTER COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Screaming in rage over the alarms, RAZOO manages to tame his out of control fighter long enough to aim its nose at the FALCON again, taking one spiteful shot at it.

**RAZOO**  
DIE, HAN!

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - NIGHT**

The heavy blaster bolt hits the FALCON right in the engine!

**INT - KIHRAXZ STARFIGHTER COCKPIT - NIGHT  
**  
RAZOO smiles, and he pulls the ejection lever.

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - NIGHT**

The KIHRAXZ's cockpit erupts as its pilot ejects, his seat soaring high before a chute deploys and he is caught by the winds. The fighter crashes into a building.

Meanwhile, the FALCON's engines sputter, smoke and fire streaming from the blaster hole.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Come on, old girl, hold it together, I know you can do it...

CHEWBACCA frantically tries to keep her flying, but...

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - NIGHT**

The FALCON's engines die, and there is a moment when all that can be heard is the wind flowing past the ship as it glides through the air, before its nose begins to tip downwards. CHEWBACCA activates the emergency thrusters, and jets of high-pressure cold gas vent below it, but the FALCON is still on its way down.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Brace yourselves!

The FALCON glides down, moving past the flying city's central tower, then grazing the lightning rod of a CLOCK TOWER. Then, its starboard side grinds against a LIBRARY, smashes against the roof of a TEMPLE, before finally hitting the cobblestones of a main street, sliding on and on until it is meters away from the edge of one of **FIRWIRRUNG's **six arms **\- **the TEMPLE DISTRICT.

Above the FALCON, on the opposite end of the city, the LEYAK and the RED REAVER loom overhead, still trading fire as transports and dropships make their way towards the crashed transport.

CUT TO:

One of the **FIRWIRRUNG's **long dormant lightning cannons comes to life, and fires a stream of electricity at one of the dropships, which chains to the others in the formation. It doesn't quite destroy them, and their pilots lose control of the craft. Larger weapons wake up, aimed at the LEYAK and the RED REAVER, and these cannons loose lightning balls that blow through the large vessel's hulls.

The RED REAVER, being the more sleek vessel, is the most damaged, but it launches several escape pods before its reactor core overloads and obliterates the ship in a conflagration of plasma. The LEYAK, meanwhile, does not explode, nor does it launch escape pods; instead, it manages to crash in the middle of the TEMPLE DISTRICT, kilometers away from the FALCON.

**INT- FIRWIRRUNG CATACOMBS - NIGHT  
**  
Within the depths of FIRWIRRUNG, far blow the streets and well past the sewers, there are vast interconnected ossuary chambers, the ceilings supported by Gothic pillars and arches. Inside each of these chambers are intricately decorated stone pods, arrayed against the walls, caked in centuries of sediment and sea flora.

A song echoes across the stone and bone of the walls, a lullaby in an old tongue, sung by a mournful ELDER CRONE.

One of the pods hisses, as copper bolts slide out. It opens, ever so slightly.

Clawed fingers slide out.

SMASH TO BLACK

**ELDER CRONE [off-screen]**  
It is time to feed...

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, BOTTOM TURRET - NIGHT**

Suspended above the ground by the straps of the gunner's chair, REY opens her eyes with a start as sparks pop around her. She winces in pain, there's a cut on her forehead, and she can feel a welt on her skull.

**REY [pained and dizzy]**  
Oh, my head...

At the top of the conduit that leads to the rest of the ship, CHEWBACCA's growls and roars can be heard.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, off screen]**  
Rey? Are you still in one piece?  
**  
REY**  
Yeah, I'm okay! Just a little dizzy, that's all!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, off screen]**  
Then hurry to the main hold!  
[growing faint]  
We haven't got much time!

**REY**  
Alright, alright, just let me...

REY undoes her seatbelt, and falls.

**REY**  
Oof!

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, MAIN HOLD - NIGHT**

The wall panel pops off after a couple of knocks in the right spots, and CHEWBACCA moves it away, revealing his private arsenal of firearms, vibroweapons, and other equipment. Her STAFF in hand, REY walks up behind the wookiee, surprised.

**REY**  
Bloody hell, what's all this?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, proudly]**  
Souvenirs from the Clone Wars, and the Thrawn campaign.

MONTAGE as CHEWBACCA equips himself with weapons and equipment from the hidden rack: A CERAMITE VEST with a PERSONAL SHIELD, a LARGE REPEATER BLASTER, a SAWED-OFF CONCUSSION RIFLE, a pack of LASER TRIP MINES, and a WOOKIE VIBROSWORD.

To REY, he hands a small COMM-LINK, and an UTILITY BELT, complete with a PERSONAL SHIELD with a full charge, a SMALL MEDKIT, and a clipped-on FLASHLIGHT. CHEWBACCA points at the SHIELD's emitter.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Personal shield, great against blasters,  
not so great against slugthrowers and vibroblades. Got it?

**REY**  
Got it. I could use a blaster though...

CHEWBACCA's hand hovers over several impressive assault rifles and carbines... before subverting REY's expectations and going for a much smaller K16 BRYAR PISTOL instead.

**REY [disappointed]**  
That's it?

CHEWBACCA hands it to her, holding it by the leather holster.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
The rifles are all too heavy for you.

**REY**  
But..

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Hey, the Bryar's a good gun:  
Press and hold the trigger, release it, and the charged  
shot will punch through several meters of armour. This thing  
has downed AT-STs!

**REY [skeptical]**  
If you say so...

REY grabs the pistol by the grip, and suddenly, just like the first time she grasped Anakin's lightsaber, the BRYAR PISTOL's history came to her in a vision as her surroundings twist into another place and time. ZOOM IN on REY's right eye, as we FADE TO the POINT OF VIEW...

FLASHBACK: TAK BASE - NIGHT

...Of an ELITE REBEL MERCENARY as he kills his way through the fiery ruins of a Rebel Base, taken over by Palpatine's IMPERIAL STORMTROOPERS.

**STORMTROOPER's VOICE [terrified]**  
Emperor protect us, it's HIM! It's —

The stormtrooper barely has time to aim his blaster rifle before the MERCENARY perforates his brain with a shot from his BRYAR PISTOL - the very same gun REY is grasping in her hand. Moving snapshots appear of every stormtrooper killed by the weapon, each death causing more and more terror in their living comrades, who would soon join them.

**IMPERIAL OFFICER'S VOICE [frustrated]**  
It's just one man! You outnumber and outgun him!  
Shoot him!

**STORMTROOPER'S VOICE [scared]**  
We ARE shooting him!  
He just won't DIE!

Trooper corpses litter the halls of TAK BASE, amidst the smoking corpses of the Rebels and refugees they had murdered. The MERCENARY is creative with his kills, and favoured close quarters. When the troopers got very close, the insane, murderous rebel used his vibroknife.

**STORMTROOPER**  
No, NO!

The Stormtrooper gurgles as the vibroknife is buried into his neck, below the ear, as the MERCENARY shoots another trooper in the face. The snapshots continue, each one a more brutal stormtrooper's death than the last, until things finally settle down. The slaughter is almost over...

FLASHBACK: TAK BASE CENTRAL CONTROL - NIGHT

We see through the MERCENARY's POV as he wipes blood on his knife off on a dead IMPERIAL OFFICER's jacket. Whimpering can be heard off-screen, and the MERC turns to see a quaking, surrendering stormtrooper, his weapon at his feet amidst a growing puddle of urine.

**SCARED STORMTROOPER**  
I surrender! I surrender!

The MERC approaches him... slowly.

**SCARED STORMTROOPER [crying]**  
Have mercy, please!

The MERC stops, and turns his gaze to the left towards the charred corpses of a family. Mother, father, and son. To the right, Rebel soldiers. Survivors. Shot in the back of the head.

No Mercy.

Suddenly, the MERC grabs the last stormtrooper by the neck, and presses the barrel of the BRYAR under the stormtrooper's chin, before holding the trigger. The stormtrooper cries frantically until...

CUT TO:

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON, MAIN HOLD - NIGHT**

The vision bleeds away, and REY is back aboard the FALCON, in the present. She stumbles backwards, and puts her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress the urge to puke.

The PISTOL is still in her hand.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Looks like you've got a concussion; hold still...

CHEWBACCA quickly fishes out a disposable hypo from his medkit.

**REY**  
No, I'm okay, it's just...  
[she stares at the gun]  
This weapon... it's got a history! Where did you find it?!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
A story for another time.

There's a beep as CHEWBACCA injects REY with a light stim.

**REY**  
Ow!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Come on.

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT - NIGHT**

The FALCON's main loading ramp's door opens with the groan of rusty metal, revealing REY and CHEWBACCA and R2-D2. The two bipeds jump down from the ramp onto the rain-slick cobblestone ground of FIRWIRRUNG, while the droid fires his thrusters. As he lands, REY looks up in the darkened sky, watching for the fleet that had pursued them.

Only a DUNELIZARD fighter remains, and it is promptly shot down by a LIGHTNING GUN TURRET. As it crashes into a nearby district, we PAN across the city, and we see pillars of smoke emerging from crash sites, roaring fuel fires defying the rain.

REY sees what remains of the LEYAK in this very district, its hull clearly molten through with plasma.

**REY**  
Oh, my stars...  
Chewie, what's the plan now?  
If we try to escape...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Nothing's changed. Head for that big tower, save Luke...

He looks at the FALCON... it doesn't look like it will fly again for a very long time, judging by the damage.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, continued]**  
...find a ship, and then we get the hell out of here.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
And, you know, disabling those lightning guns  
would be a big plus.

CHEWBACCA switches his REPEATER BLASTER CANNON on.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, continued]**  
Right. Let's go save ourselves a Jedi.

REY and company run down the cobblestone street. We slowly ZOOM OUT...

**INT- FIRWIRRUNG CORE ROOM - NIGHT**

...until the group is framed by the translucent edges of an orb, held aloft in the pale, wrinkled, elongated hand of VERTHANDI, the MIDDLE CRONE. From the shadows, her elder sister, AISA, speaks, her voice as pleasant to the ears as a rasping cough.

**AISA [off-screen, sadly]**  
Poor, poor Nona. So young...

**VERTHANDI**  
Ah, but her death has stoked embers in the girl's blood.  
Aisa, do you feel it? The power in her, awakening...

**AISA [off-screen, chiding]**  
Stoked by death, Verthandi.

**VERTHANDI**  
And pain, and blood! Go, Aisa. Stir the flames in her.

**AISA [off-screen]**  
As you wish, sister.

A splash of water echoes in the dark, leaving VERTHANDI alone with LUKE SKYWALKER, floating over the entechment prism that slowly drains him of strength and wirelessly transfers the stored energy to the rest of FIRWIRRUNG's ancient machines. He's beginning to wear thin, and he won't last the night.

**LUKE [pained]**  
You don't have to do this.

Verthandi moves like a shadow, circling around him like a predator toying with a wounded prey.

**LUKE**  
I can help you...

**VERTHANDI**  
But you ARE helping, Je'daii... Our city lives again, all thanks to you.

**LUKE**  
There's a better way... I can show you...

**VERTHANDI**  
There is NO other way. Firwirrung's hunger is deep, and it would have taken  
the ritual sacrifice of millions for it to fly once more. But the power in your blood is worth that number,  
and the girl... the girl as twice as much, slumbering in her veins. What other power is there?

**LUKE**  
The Force.

The word angers VERTHANDI.

**LUKE**  
...it's all around us, you just—AAAARGH!

The entechment prism glows red, and drains LUKE some more, causing him great agony.

**VERTHANDI [seething]**  
The Force? The Je'daii spoke of the Force, when they unseated us from our thrones!  
They sang of the Force, as they destroyed our armies!  
They chanted of the Force, as it drove them to hunt my people down to the last child!  
Do you think you can convert me? I, who had to suffer through  
the Blood War your masters declared on my kin and kind?  
No... No... it is YOU who will be converted, converted into power that will fuel  
the resurrection of the Ssi-Ruuk!

The draining stops, and LUKE gasps in relief.

**VERTHANDI**  
Fear not... I will not kill you just yet. The girl, after all, seems to care about you a great deal...

VERTHANDI approaches Luke.

**VERTHANDI [whispering]**  
Your daughter?

**LUKE [pained]**  
...No.

**VERTHANDI [taunting]**  
A bride, then? A girl groomed, just for you? What would poor, poor Mara say?

LUKE turns away, disgusted and hurt, and then gathers enough defiance to look VERTHANDI straight in the eye.

**LUKE**  
Continue with this madness, and she will be your slayer.  
She has too much of her father in her to give you any mercy.

Verthandi laughs, and has the prism make him scream some more.

**EXT — FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK — NIGHT**

The main street REY and company strode on curves around a plaza, and at the center of that circular park stands the TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK.

Like all the buildings of in this flying city, the TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK is an architect's serenade to the Gothic Revival on some blue world in a galaxy far, far away, decorated with the bas-relief patterns of the Aztecs, which are in turn themed after the sea, and all of its wondrous flora and fauna. It stands out from the other buildings surrounding it. Despite resembling the TEMPLE greatly, the homes and shops had some brass machinery stuck on them. The dark stone walls were four meters thick at least, marred with green algae, barnacles and coral branches, and they had withstood the test of time for centuries, maybe even millennia.

Unfortunately, the TEMPLE had not weathered a STAR GALLEON crashing into it as well. The LEYAK and the TEMPLE were now merged together, a mess of broken stone and bent durasteel, lit up by the blazing husks of fuel tanks.

Hidden behind some cover, REY is admiring the sight, while CHEWBACCA scans the area with a pair of EV2 Macrobinoculars.

**REY**  
What are we waiting for? Luke's in pain... I can feel it.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Deciding if we should go around or power through...  
There's no telling what we'll face either way.

REY looks to her left, at one of the dark, foreboding alleys of the district, and gulps.

**REY**  
I vote _through_; no telling what's waiting in the dark.  
[she looks at the LEYAK's wreck, and shivers]  
At least the fires will be warm.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
[To R2-D2]**  
Anything on sensors?

R2-D2's periscope shoots up, and scans the area.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
I've got a few erratic life-signs...  
[lowers periscope]  
Nothing we can't handle.

Suddenly...

**KANJIKLUBBER [off-screen]**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!

Blaster fire echoes through the temple, joining a faint chorus of weapons across the city... then the echo dies.

**REY [nervous]**  
On second thought, maybe the dark alleys...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
No.  
**[readies his Repeater gun]**  
We're going through, as the crow flies. I'll take point.  
You stay behind me and keep your eyes peeled for...  
whatever made that man scream.

Grasping her STAFF out of habit instead of the BRYAR sheathed at her hip or the LIGHTSABER clipped on her belt, REY steps behind CHEWBACCA as he steps towards the TEMPLE, with R2-D2 not far behind them.

**INT — TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK — NIGHT**

** [♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫](https://youtu.be/Y33B5UiIW3o) **

The circular lock between a pair of thick metal doors slowly turns and unlocks, and are pushed open by CHEWBACCA and REY. The doors are huge, easily thrice the size of CHEWBACCA, and are incredibly heavy.

The inside of the Temple is a vast chamber that dominates the entirety of the building, illuminated by the LEYAK's fires. It is surrounded by balconies, and topped by a fresco dome on which the rise of a god-fearing civilization — led by a trinity of beautiful, almost divine women — is elaborately painted on. Much of that story, sadly, lays on the floor in pieces of broken stone, thanks to the damage caused by the LEYAK. Amazingly, despite the lack of visible pillars, the ceiling does not completely fall.

The floor is no less harmed: a portion of the LEYAK's nose is buried under the floor of polished jade chips, close to the central altar, itself surrounded by three statues of the same alien women on the fresco. One is young, another is old, and another is middle-aged.

**INT — TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK, ALTAR — NIGHT**

The group moves through hundreds of the radially configured biers on their way towards the door on the opposite end of the one they came through. They pass the central Altar, and REY catches a glimpse of a Kali Ma dagger made of obsidian, inlaid with gold. Her scavenger's instincts make her reach out for it, eager for a prize, but reality begins to distort, much like when she touched ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S LIGHTSABER for the first time, or the MERCENARY'S BRYAR PISTOL.

REY looks up, and sees the statue of the middle-aged woman, wielding that same knife in one hand... and what looks like a heart, in the other. She winces.

Wisely, REY backs away from the altar, and hurries back to CHEWBACCA.

They arrive at the double doors, and CHEWBACCA attempts to turn its lock... but fails to even make it budge.

CUT TO:

**EXT — TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK — NIGHT**

On the other side of the door is the accumulation of close to a thousand years of sediment, on which coral and barnacles have thrived. The lock is held fast by it, and even CHEWBACCA's strength is not enough to make it move.

CUT TO:

**INT — TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK — NIGHT**

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Locked! blast it!

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Nope, stuck. Sensors show a major buildup  
of ceramic and rock behind that thing.

**REY**  
Let me try something.

Quickly and with almost practiced ease, REY twists one of the ends of her STAFF, revealing a mount for various pieces of equipment. The mount is wide enough to receive the LIGHTSABER, and after some tightening of a couple of bolts, REY activates the saber.

She has made herself a makeshift LIGHTSABER PIKE.

**REY**  
Alright, look away!

Shutting her eyes and looking away to avoid blinding herself with the inevitable flash, REY plants the lightsaber into the lock, hoping to slice past both the door and the build-up. After a few seconds, she stops to check her progress.

She watches in surprise as the white hot glow quickly fades back to cold metal.

**REY**  
Blast... I forgot, this is a starship. The whole place is probably built for space travel...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Try the window.

As CHEWBACCA watches for anything lurking in the dark, REY attempts to cut a hole big enough for a wookiee to pass through on a large window right by the door... The lightsaber's blade eventually pierces through the incredibly thick glass, but...

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Hate to sound like Threepio, but... at this rate?  
I calculate you'll cut that hole in exactly one hundred eighty-seven minutes and 45 seconds.  
We might as well go back around.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Outside is perfect ambush country, not an option. We stay on the main path.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Well, that leaves the big hole that frigate made...

R2-D2 shines a light on the LEYAK. We TRACK the light's beam until it shines on the huge hole in the temple walls, some four stories above. The gap is soaked in burning fuel. He shines a light on a spiral staircase.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
I see some stairs up... don't think you can walk through the flames, though... which leaves...

Track R2-D2's light as it moves to the LEYAK's bridge. The windows around its main bridge are shattered, their frame utterly twisted.

Emergency rope ladders lead up to it, no doubt deployed by the surviving crew.

**INT - LEYAK'S BRIDGE - NIGHT**

The LEYAK's bridge was reinforced against impacts, but even that didn't save it against the crash. Broken cables hang from the ceiling from twisted, rusty girders and broken panels. Lights from consoles flicker with flashes of blue, which contrast with the orange of a few console fires, and the blood red of the emergency lights.

R2-D2 flies through one of the windows, and scans the area with his periscope scanner. The only organics he can detect are from the mangled corpses at their stations.

The captain's chair is empty.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
All clear. Come on up.

CUT TO:

REY and CHEWBACCA climb their way up. As they do so, R2-D2, plugged into one of the bridge's data ports, bypasses some badly-maintained hardware and activates the ship's fire suppression system. Jets of foam hiss out, automatically aimed at sources of heat stronger than one thousand degrees.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
That should clear us a path.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Got a better reading on those lifesigns?

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Sorry, still spotty. Those internal sensors  
haven't had proper maintenance in decades.  
...Uh oh.

**REY**  
Uh oh? What do you mean, uh oh?  
Please tell me the reactor isn't going to blow?

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
No, the reactor's cold.  
It's just that the nearest hatch was on deck four, right by the  
tractor beam bank. According to diagnostics,  
it's been fused shut by an explosion. We're going to have to go further back, on deck one.

**REY**  
Ship's tilted. That's gonna be a quite a climb...  
Aren't we going to be too high up, though?

**R2-D2 ****[in binary]**  
Don't worry, I got that covered.

**INT - LEYAK CORRIDORS - NIGHT  
**  
Guns in hand, REY and company move the through the corridors of Leyak, scoured by recently extinguished fires**.** Backup power is failing, the emergency lights flicker, and soon the only illumination come from their flashlights. Noises from elsewhere echo through the airvents: Blaster shots, snarls, and the occasional scream.

Things move in the shadows.

**CHEWBACCA [Nervous, in Shyriiwook]**  
Well, this is bringing back ugly memories of the _Purge_.  
Speaking of which, if you see a zombie, shoot it in the legs and run.

**REY [confused]**  
...What's a zombie?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, dead serious.]**  
A dead man that yet lives, and his only desire is to devour the contents of your skull.

REY glares at CHEWBACCA.

**REY [sarcastically]**  
Oh, that's great; I really need something like that on my mind right now.

**INT - LEYAK GALLEY - NIGHT**

The ship's GALLEY, much like the rest of the ship, is covered in soot, and metal twisted by heat. The tables are bolted down, but trays, utensils, and blocks of food lay amidst puddles of charcoal-burnt food processor slop.

REY enters first, taking point, BRYAR in one hand, supported by the other forearm, itself carrying the FLASHLIGHT in a reverse grip. REY keeps the gun close, an ideal close range stance.

An ideal military stance.

CHEWBACCA looks at her curiously.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook, curious]**  
Where did you train?

**REY**  
I'm sorry?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
The way you hold your gun...

**REY**  
Oh, am I doing it wrong?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
No, it's fine. Almost perfect, even.

**REY**  
Then what's wrong?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
...Nevermind; it's not that important.

Suddenly, there's a noise in the dark, followed by a beeping sound from R2-D2.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Lifesign! It's close!

They can hear something moving behind the walls, making the metal creak, the sound echoing through the metal, making REY and CHEWBACCA point their weapons and flashlights all over the galley walls, looking for something hostile.

**REY [whispering]**  
I don't see anything...

CHEWBACCA merely growls in response.

R2-D2 casts his light over a door.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
There! Reading's constant!

Carefully, REY and CHEWBACCA approach the door. Then, REY presses a button besides it, and the door slides up to reveal another hall... as well as the KANJIKLUBBER in front of them. Even with guns pointed at him, the man is obviously relieved.

**KANJIKLUBBER**  
Oh thank the Maker, I thought you were one of those things—

Suddenly, the airvent bursts open and a clawed hand grabs the KANJIKLUBBER who screams frantically as the hand tries to drag him into the vent. Rey shoots up at the opening while CHEWBACCA tries to save the KANJIKLUBBER, but he isn't quite fast enough: the boot he grabs slides off the man's foot.

**KANJIKLUBBER**  
NO NO NO HELP ME!

The KANJIKLUBBER's screams echo through all the airvents, before fading away completely.

**REY**  
What the hell was that?!

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Whatever it was, it's got friends! Clear life signs, coming up right behind us!

As if to confirm this, snarls can be heard down the hall they came through.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
RUN!

**INT - LEYAK, STAIRWELL - NIGHT  
**  
The group hurries down the stairwell to the lower levels of the ship, a task made difficult by the awkward angle of the ship. Snarling and hissing can be heard from above, and CHEWBACCA fires a long burst of his REPEATER CANNON to give the unknown pursuers a scare while REY opens the door.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
We're almost there!

After following REY and R2 in, Chewbacca lays a LASER TRIP MINE right by the door.

**INT - LEYAK, HALLWAY, LEVEL ONE - NIGHT**

As they run, something trips the laser mine. Its explosion resonates through the ship, and REY looks back, hearing more inhuman wails and snarls.

**REY**  
Stars, I hope that slowed them down!

**INT - LEYAK, HALLWAY, ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT**

The heavy metal double door slides open as CHEWBACCA steps through, scanning the area down the sight of his REPEATER. Them he urges the other two to:

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Get in! Get in!

Once REY and R2 run in, CHEWBACCA closes the door, and shoots its electronic panel, hoping to delay their pursuers. R2-D2 activates his rockets, and flies up to the main engineering console on a raised platform, right under the main reactor.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Cover me! This won't take long!

There is a scratching on the door, as the pursuers try to pry their way in. The door groans open, and claws peer through the gap. CHEWBACCA shoots at them.

**REY [in binary]**  
R2, what are you doing?! The reactor's cold; we don't have time for it to boot!

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Yeah, but the emergency super-capacitors still have a charge, I just need to... there!

**INT - LEYAK'S BRIDGE - NIGHT**

The helm control console comes to life as the program that R2-D2 left inside of it is triggered by the successful reconnection of the emergency super-capacitors to the ship's power grid. The words REPULSORLIFT ACTIVE and ENGAGING VERNIERS blink red in Aurebesh as their accompanying icons become animated.

**INT - TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK - NIGHT  
**  
The thrusters under the LEYAK's nose fire. Pivoting on the wall, the ship's rear end quickly falls down...

**INT - LEYAK, HALLWAY, ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT**

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
HOLD ON!

REY and CHEWBACCA lose their balance as the ship shifts...

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT - NIGHT  
**  
...the rear engines smash against the ground, causing it to crack.**..**

INT - LEYAK, HALLWAY, ENGINE ROOM - NIGHT

...and REY and CHEWBACCA fall upon impact. The normal lights brighten, and the creatures hounding the trio screech in pain, and their echoes faint into silence.

**CHEWBACCA [angrily, in Shyriiwook]**  
You stupid droid! You could have killed us!

R2-D2 flies up to a door right above a ladder, leading starboard.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Snarl later! The power won't last!

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT - NIGHT**

The airlock close to the rear of the ship opens a story above the ground, allowing CHEWBACCA and REY to leap down. As the wookiee's feet hit the ground, there is a slight rumbling that causes REY to instinctively crouch and widen her stance. She looks down... and sees the cracks on the cobblestone. R2 is about to land.

**REY**  
Careful! The ground looks like it's about to give!

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
It'll be fine. It would take a lot more weight, or a big explosion for it to crumble.

**REY [amused]**  
Really? So why are you coming down so slow?

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
[landing gently]**  
...No sense in being careless.

They begin to run towards the city's central tower when two M22-T Gunships belonging to the GUAVIAN DEATH GANG fly in low, beneath the LIGHTNING CANNONS' coverage. They hover above the group, casting their spotlights on them.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

**BALA-TIK [loudspeaker]**  
CHEWBACCA! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!

**INT - GUNSHIP 1 COCKPIT - NIGHT**

BALA-TIK is at the gunship's gunnery seat, while the PILOT sits in front of him.

**BALA-TIK**  
We've got unfinished business!

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT - NIGHT**

The group begins to run, but BALA-TIK aims his GUNSHIP's nose turret at the ground in front of them and bars their way with a wall of autoblaster fire.

**BALA-TIK [loudspeaker]**  
I SAID: DON'T. MOVE.

REY looks up at BALA-TIK's gunship - it's been damaged, and a component at the front, right by the large transparent canopy, is shorting out.

**REY [whispering, realizing]**  
It's got no shields.

REY keeps her BRYAR at her side, and holds the trigger down. There's a hum as the weapon builds up a charge...

**BALA-TIK [loudspeaker]**  
WEAPONS ON THE GROUND, GET ON YOUR KNEES,  
AND HANDS ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEADS!

**REY**  
Chewie, were you exaggerating about this gun? About AT-STs?

**CHEWBACCA**  
Just as long as you don't miss...

REY closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and focuses, just as she did earlier in the Falcon's turret.

**REY**  
I won't.

**BALA-TIK [loudspeaker]**  
I SAID—

She raises her gun, aims it right at BALA-TIK'S GUNSHIP's cockpit, and releases the trigger. There a flashing beam of light, and a loud boom as the recoil knocks her back a step.

**REY**  
WHOA!

**INT - GUNSHIP 1 COCKPIT - NIGHT**

The Pilot's eye is pierced by a stream of photons, which continues on and grazes the side of BALA-TIK's face. The dead pilot slumps over his controls...

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT - NIGHT**

...causing the craft to spin.

CHEWBACCA seizes this chance to draw his SAWED-OFF CONCUSSION RIFLE, and aims it at the other GUNSHIP. An ovoid made of blue energy surges out of the barrel, and hits the second gunship square on the nose. Its shields hold, but the kinetic energy causes its nose to shoot up.

**INT - GUNSHIP 2 COCKPIT - NIGHT**

The pilot frantically tries to regain control, while the gunner behind him attempts to line up a shot at the group below, who have already begun to make a run for it.

**GUNSHIP 2's GUNNER**  
Go after them!

The cockpit is bathed in another flash of blue, as another concussion shot shakes the gunship.

**GUNSHIP 2 PILOT**  
I'm trying!

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT - NIGHT**

Atop the wreck of the LEYAK, out comes TASU LEECH, walking out of a gaping hole in the hull. His torn clothes are covered in alien blood, matching the colour on his High Frequency Machete. Slung over his back is a huge QUAD SMART-MISSILE LAUNCHER. His eyes are wide with madness as he sees the GUAVIAN GUNSHIP chase after CHEWBACCA, the blue bubble of his shields blinking as some autoblaster shots hit him in the back.

**TASU LEECH [screaming]**  
YOU GUAVIAN DOGS!

He shoulders the LAUNCHER, and aims it.

**TASU**  
HAN SOLO IS MINE!

The multipurpose missile flies towards the Gunship's rear. REVERSE SHOT of it exploding behind REY, CHEWBACCA and R2-D2. The Droid and the wookie make a dash for it, but REY, lacking the former's built-in rockets and the latter's powerful long legs, quickly lags behind.

**REY**  
Wait!

The gunship crashes nose first behind her, causing one of its engines to explode. The shockwave knocks REY and CHEWIE down, and as predicted by R2-D2, causes the cracked ground down to break completely. As REY recovers, the cracks widen and elongate towards her...

**REY**  
Oh no...

Meanwhile, BALA-TIK'S GUNSHIP moves in to cut off CHEWBACCA's escape. A dozen panels on its side open, each revealing a cybernetically enhanced GUAVIAN SECURITY SOLDIER. Each soldier is clad in red from head to toe in lightweight red armour, armed with TL-50 HEAVY REPEATER assault rifles, and stun sticks. They drop from four stories high, repulsorlifts grafted into their bodies slowing down their fall inches from the ground, and slowly march in formation towards CHEWBACCA, who is struggling to get back up.

A pit widens beneath REY, and horror dawns on CHEWBACCA's face as he realizes what is about to happen. He begins to run towards her, but the soldiers are already upon him, smacking him down with their stun sticks. The cracks widen, the stone gives way beneath REY, and she falls into the depths of FIRWIRRUNG, crying out to CHEWBACCA to help her.

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT, SEWAGE DRAINS- NIGHT  
**  
RAZOO's eyes open as he gasps, galvanized into consciousness by a splash of water on his face. He takes stock of his situation: he's hanging by his parachute from one of FIRWIRRUNG's many sewage drains, which was spilling relatively clean sea water upon his head. A gust of wind pushes him, and the piece of fabric keeping him from falling into the water far down below tears up just a little. The tangle of cables attaching him to the parachute can't be climbed.

**RAZOO [in ****B****asic]**  
Well, _Peck_.

Fortunately, he notices another nearby sewage drain, some distance below and in front of him. Pulling out his HF MACHETE from his thigh sheath, he begins to swing himself back and forth towards the drain , and when he has enough forward momentum he swings the blade over his head, cutting the wires and propelling himself towards the opening. Immediately, he throws the machete towards the drain, freeing his hand. It clatters on the stone spout a second before he lands... except he almost doesn't make it. He catches the edge of the drain with both hands, but the stone is slippery, and his left hand loses its grip.

**RAZOO [scared]**  
Crap, crap, CRAP!

Summoning his strength, he manages to regain a firm grip on the edge, and pulls himself up. He breathes a sigh of relief, takes a moment, and presses a button on his WRIST COMLINK.

**RAZOO [in ****H****uttese]**  
Razoo to any Klubber out there!  
Do you read?

Static.

**RAZOO [in ****H****uttese]**  
This is Razoo! Is anyone out there?

Finally, something comes on the radio channel: the insane laughter of TASU LEECH. Razoo sighs, and switches his COMLINK off.

**RAZOO [in ****B****asic]**  
[shakes his head]  
I guess not. Damn you, Tasu... You should have listened to me!

RAZOO shivers under the rain, and looks behind him for refuge. The drain's bars are too narrow for him to fit through. He picks his MACHETE up, switches it on...

**INT - TEMPLE DISTRICT SEWERS - NIGHT**

The bars clatter into the flow of brackish water, both ends red hot. RAZOO steps over them, peering into the dark and seeing nothing. A SHADOW moves , but RAZOO doesn't see it before he reaches for a slow burning SIGNAL FLARE and ignites it. The light bathes the wide passage... and RAZOO finds nothing else. The way illuminated, the gangster proceeds forward...

**INT - TEMPLE DISTRICT CATACOMBS**

** [♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫](https://youtu.be/Alm1vIlgc6Q) **

REY's body lies on the floor amidst pieces of rubble, made wet by the leaks of broken pipes above her. She groans in pain: miraculously, the fall neither killed her nor broke her bones, at least not completely. She is, however, badly bruised.

From above, a PORG flies down and perches itself on a jagged piece of rock, and stares at REY.

ZOOM IN on its eye...

**INT- FIRWIRRUNG CORE ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
ZOOM OUT away from VERTHANDI's orb, as she stares into it. With a gesture, the vision inside the orb changes into the image of AISA.

**VERTHANDI**  
Aisa... the girl has fallen into the catacombs, and she is alight with pain.  
Go, go before she wakes, and bring her to me.

VERTHANDI switches the orb's vision back, and something jumps at the PORG's eye:

It's the PURPLE SPIDER.

**INT - TEMPLE DISTRICT CATACOMBS - DARK**

The SPIDER lands right onto the Porg's face, and the round bird takes flight, attempting to shake off the insect. Suddenly, it falls like a rock behind a piece of debris. There's an awful sound of flesh being torn and devoured... and the SPIDER reappears, none worse for wear, and lets out a tiny burp.

It leaps and bounces towards REY, and attempts to wake her up by tickling her nose. Her eyes flutter open, before focusing on the SPIDER.

It waves at her.

**REY [groaning]**  
Hey... ooh!  
Oh... I hurt all over.

REY doesn't bother to get up as she reaches for the medkit on her belt and pulls out a small one-use hypo of fast acting bacta. She injects it in her arm, and in seconds the bruises on her skin begin to shrink. She sits up, tests the motion of her arm, and winces.

**REY [pained]**  
Ack! I guess this stuff takes time to work...

REY looks up, trying to estimate how far she fell, and thus how far she'd have to climb. It's a long, long way up.

**REY [awed]**  
It's a miracle I'm alive...  
[shouting]  
CHEWIE! ARTOO! ARE YOU UP THERE?

Nobody answers.

REY notices the spider crawling on her knee. She cups her hands near it, and the spider leaps onto them.

**REY**  
Hey you. I had almost forgotten about you...

The SPIDER nods.

**REY**  
You're with me for the long haul, aren't you?

The SPIDER nods again, smiling with his big eyes.

**REY**  
I guess I ought to call you something, then. How about... how about Peter?

The SPIDER shakes his head, frowning.

**REY**  
Yeah, you're right... how about Cuddles, then?

CUDDLES nods happily.

**REY**  
Cuddles it is, then.

REY puts CUDDLES on her shoulder, and notices her makeshift LIGHTSABER PIKE on the ground a few meters away. She reaches out to it, pulling at it with the Force, but only the tip of the staff moves, as if the Force could only affect the lightsaber stuck on it. Thus, the weight slows REY's FORCE PULL quite a lot. It eventually makes her way into her hand, if a bit awkwardly.

**REY**  
Cuddles? Have you seen my blaster? It's... black, with a mag on the side.

CUDDLES bounces a couple of times on her shoulder before jumping off. REY gets up, following CUDDLES to her weapon, and upon seeing it she reaches out with the Force, just as she did with the PIKE.

The pistol doesn't move.

REY is puzzled by this, but tries again, and this time it barely moves. Frustrated, she picks it up by hand, and puts it back into its holster.

Suddenly, steps echo through the wide sewer pipes above. They are heavy, and steady, and accompanied by the sound of shears opening and closing.

**AISA [off-screen]**  
Giiiirl...

REY gasps at the sound, as the frightened spider jumps into her hair and hides between the strands, quaking with fear.

**AISA [off-screen]**  
Wheeere are yoooouuuuu...?

Frantically looking for a way out, REY only finds a passage amidst the rubble that would lead her deeper into the catacombs. She runs to the mouth of the dark passage, peers into it, and hesitation stops her...

**AISA [off-screen]**  
There you are!

REY glimpses the CRONE coming through the pipe, and fear trumps her hesitation. Flashlight in hand, she runs limping deeper into the passage.

AISA leaps off from the broken mouth of the sewer pipe, and gives chase. She is slow, but her strides are long, and steady, and loud...

**INT - TEMPLE DISTRICT CATACOMBS' PASSAGE - DARK  
**  
...And their sound follows REY, no matter how far she runs.

The passages are almost labyrinthine: interconnected passages of finely carved rock, inlaid with the bones of the city's dead. REY tries to maintain a straight course, using her flashlight to look ahead and avoid dead ends. But always, the steady footfalls hound her.

REY looks at the flashlight, and something occurs to her.

CUT TO:

Aisa's legs as she strides through the passages, the unseen shears' blades grinding against each other menacingly - the promise of a gruesome death. Progressively, the halls ahead become brighter with the light that AISA had been using to track REY. The strides become faster, the shears grind harder...

CUT TO:

The FLASHLIGHT, with AISA's barnacle-infested feet stepping right besides them. A hand, covered in a gauntlet of hardened coral, pokes the portable light with a taloned finger out of curiosity, then picks it up.

**AISA**  
Clever girl...

AISA holds up the flashlight, and smiles.

**AISA**  
Clever, clever girl...

CUT TO:

Rey rapidly limping through the passages, her way dimly illuminated by the light of the PIKE in her hands. There is the echo of a croak as AISA calls for aid, and the sound is answered by the same snarls that had dogged her back on the LEYAK.

**REY [frightened]**  
Oh no...

REY hurries but winces in pain, the Bacta having yet to reach her damaged ankle, or her bruised lung.

**REY [frightened]**  
There's got to be a way out; there's gotta be!

REY limps down a hall, and suddenly the blue light illuminates a wall.

It's a dead end.

The snarls are getting closer...

**REY [despairing]**  
No, no, no...

The wall is made of solid stone, but something had cracked it a long time ago, to the point that here's a visible hole in the wall, the center of a web of cracks. Something is barely visible behind it, but that doesn't matter: the wall is only a decimeter thick and Rey attempts to cut through the rock with the LIGHTSABER... but it's taking too long.

The snarls are getting closer...

Desperately, REY shoulder checks the wall. Some chips of stone fall off, and she burns herself on the white hot stone, but the wall holds.

She tries again.

The wall holds.

Again.

It holds.

And the snarls are getting closer, and turn into eager hissing.

Suddenly, REY's eyes glow gold, and the Dark Side, borne out of fear, wells up in her heart and surges out of the throat:

**REY [enraged]**   
**BREAK, DAMN YOU!**

The FORCE SCREAM's shockwave hits the wall, and the stone shatters outwards. Revealing the UNDERCITY. The snarls turn frantic, and REY steps through...

**INT - TEMPLE DISTRICT UNDERCITY - DARK  
**  
...and finds herself in the center of a wide street, with thousands of buildings on each side of it, each one taller than the last the further from the main street one went, giving the impression of waves of stone and brick about to crash into each other. Everything is very faintly lit by the blue gloom of countless orbs of light, which are mounted on tall, elegantly decorated lamp posts on every street, or set to light fixtures atop arches or onto pillars.

Switching off her lightsaber, REY runs into the dark, and finds a place to hide.

Suddenly, AISA steps through the broken wall, her weapon hidden beneath her tattered, hooded cloak.

Behind her, a dozen shadows move behind AISA, then stop, awaiting her commands. They are shorter than she is, and lack her deformations. Their slender, athletic bodies are covered in worn hooded cloaks, beneath which the glow of their reptilian eyes can be seen.

These alien humanoids, with the features of men, lizards and fish, are the REAVERS.

Suddenly, AISA raises her hand, and speaks her native tongue's word for 'light'.

**AISA**  
T'leth...

The glow within the lamp spheres of the UNDERCITY brighten, and together glow as bright as the moon. In other places, such as the markets, the lamps glowed a bright pale yellow...

It is beautiful, but it flushes REY out of her hiding spot in the shadows.

**AISA [in ikhthýs]**  
_Spread out, find her._ _Drain her._

The REAVERS pull out their daggers - the same design as the one REY saw on the altar - and move as blurs across the Undercity. Meanwhile, AISA approaches a nearby canal, and leaps into the water.

There is no splash.

REY finds another hiding spot, behind a stack of crates, and a REAVER is on the other side. She winces; her wounds have not yet healed.

The reaver moves closer, and REY instinctively goes for the BRYAR, knowing that with her wounds getting into a fight with one of those monsters was suicide.

As her hand grips the weapon, the world spins, and suddenly she is somewhere else:

**FLASHBACK - EXT - SCARIF, IMPERIAL SECURITY COMPLEX - NIGHT**

It's all quick flashes, but REY sees outside herself as she watches the MERCENARY stalk STORMTROOPERS right outside an imperial facility built in the jungle of SCARIF, evading searchlights, flashlights, and the narrow gaze of troopers.

**JYN ERSO [off-screen]**  
Too many. How do you want do this?

More flashes. Crouchwalking behind cover. Waiting for the right moment to move. To strike. Stabbing a man in the right spot to kill him and stop him from screaming. Chokeholds. Takedowns. The memories of a killer.

**MERCENARY [off-screen]**  
Stay in the shadows... avoid the light... and follow my lead.

**INT - TEMPLE DISTRICT UNDERCITY - GLOOM  
**  
Rey shakes the vision away... and the WITCH suddenly appears besides her, moves her face close to REY's and whispers something in her ears.

**WITCH**  
Move as he once did. Embrace the shadows... and these creatures shall be _your _prey.

**INT - TEMPLE DISTRICT UNDERCITY – GLOOM**

REY shakes the vision away, and looks around - the WITCH is nowhere to be found.

The REAVER moves in, and just as he is about to catch REY... she moves quietly around the large crate, keeping it between herself and her stalker. Eventually he looks away, and REY takes that opportunity to make a dash for an open window.

CUT TO:

Another Reaver, its eyes scanning left and right. We TRACK it as it passes by a shadow cast by a large OBELISK in the center of the UNDERCITY. FOCUS on the shadow as the footfalls of the REAVER become more distant. There is a small gasp after REY stops holding her breath and she emerges from the shadow, hidden from view as if by magic.

CUT TO:

A crystal lantern framed in steel, handled by a patrolling REAVER in the marketplace. REY stalks him, keeping any cover between herself and the light, thus... staying in shadow.

A PORG looks on above, and fails to see REY. But it does see the group of GUAVIAN soldiers coming through the plaza...

CUT TO:

The four Guavian soldiers, moving in formation, scanning the area down the holographic sights of their HEAVY REPEATERS. They stop by a large fountain, a stone statue of the three priestesses of Ssi-Ruuk erected at the center. REY is watching them from afar, hidden in shadow.

**BALA-TIK [radio]**  
Bala-Tik to all scout teams. Found anything?

**LEAD GUAVIAN SOLDIER**  
Scout team four here. We've found a whole city down here. Sending automap data.  
Nothing that looks like treasure so far. Over.

**BALA-TIK [radio]**  
Data received. Keep looking... whatever Han was looking for, it had to be good.

Suddenly, there's a sound coming from the statue, a lullaby, hummed so gently even a killing machine like the Guavian is pulled in. One of the soldiers approaches the fountain, and peers into it, staring at his own reflection.

Suddenly, two black blades, wreathed in a dark red aura, splash out, and come together, digging into the soldier's neck. AISA rises from the water, hoisting the soldier up as the obsidian shears drain the life out of the cyborg.

**AISA**  
Flesh and Clockwork, working in accord? Fascinating.

AISA lifts her shears and opens them, sending the GUAVIAN soldier flying up, before slicing him in two as he comes down. His two halves turn to dust.

**LEAD GUAVIAN SOLDIER**  
HOSTILE! OPEN FIRE!

REY watches in horror as the REPEATER blasts seem to be absorbed by AISA's hardened skin. The younger crone had at least reacted to being shot. AISA moved unbothered by three streams of blaster bolts. REY doesn't stick around as AISA slices another GUAVIAN in two, and takes advantage of the distraction to get away into an alley, and runs like hell.

**REY [ruefully]**  
So much for them being the prey...

She spots a door, leading into the basement of a house. It's ajar...

CUT TO:

**INT - UNDERCITY DWELLING, BASEMENT WORKSHOP - DARK**

REY carefully closes the door, and locks it. She breathes a sigh of relief.

**REY**  
Finally, a place to hide...

Then, she leans against a wall, and lets herself fall down.

**REY [cont'd]**  
...And rest a bit.

Just as REY lets her head fall on her knees, she hears the whirr of a sawed-off blaster carbine loading a photon shot.

**RAZOO [quietly]**  
Hands in the air.

REY sighs miserably as she looks to her left, and sees RAZOO QIN-FEE holding said blaster, some three meters away. He is obviously wounded: there's blood on his face, mixed in with the sweat.

The carbine is wrapped in cloth.

Rey gets up, and puts her hands in the air.

**REY**  
I mean you no harm! I-I'm not with those red guys!

RAZOO shushes her, angrily, looking at the windows nervously. He approaches, kicks her in the back of the knee, and forces her down before relieving her of her BRYAR. He keeps frisking her for any hidden weapons.

**RAZOO [quietly]**  
Who are you? Which gang are you with?

**REY**  
I'm not with any gang!

**RAZOO**  
Guess you're with Han's crew, then.  
Any reason why I shouldn't just waste you right now?

**REY**  
I got exactly one.

**RAZOO**  
Which is?

**REY**  
Cuddles.

**RAZOO**  
You're not my t— URKH!

RAZOO's eyes roll up as he gurgles while CUDDLES sinks his teeth in the man's neck. The poison isn't strong enough to kill RAZOO, but he falls flat on his face and into unconsciousness all the same.

Cuddles leaps back on REY's shoulder.

**REY**  
Thanks. Now, what to do with him?

**EXT - TEMPLE DISCTRICT, LIBRARY - NIGHT**

Hidden from view, R2-D2 makes his way down a street until he makes it to the LIBRARY, a large imposing building the GUAVIANS has set up as a temporary headquarters. He spies CHEWBACCA being brought into it under guard. Several SOLDIERS are also being brought in on stretchers, either in bad need of a mechanic, a medic, or both.

**INT - LIBRARY, LOWER MEZZANINE - NIGHT**

Tied in high-tensile strength rope, CHEWBACCA is on his knees, at the mercy of BALA-TIK.

**BALA-TIK**  
Where's Han Solo?

CHEWBACCA growls, so BALA-TIK shocks him with a stun stick.

**BALA-TIK**  
Where's the treasure?

More shocks.

**BALA-TIK**  
Where's Han Solo?

On and on it goes. It's almost as if BALA-TIK doesn't care, simply looking for an excuse to torture the wookiee. Meanwhile, a bored GUAVIAN SOLDIER examines one of the many books on the shelves. He skims through it, unable to read the alien script… and casually tosses it over his shoulder.

CLOSE UP of the book as it lands in a puddle with a thump, its pages ruined by the water.

A PORG is watching.

**INT - UNDERCITY - GLOOM**

Zoom in on AISA as she looks over her shoulder, and snarls.

**AISA**  
Defilers…

She turns to her REAVERS, wiping a GUAVIAN off her shears.

**AISA**  
Keep looking for the girl. I have an infestation to cleanse.

AISA walks to a fountain, and vanishes into its water with a splash.

**EXT - TEMPLE DISCTRICT LIBRARY - DARK**

Suddenly, there's a beeping sound. It's R2-D2's comlink.

**REY [radio, static]**  
Chew... D2? Is anyone...?

R2 compensates for the interference, and REY's voice becomes clearer.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Rey? You're alive!

**REY [radio]**  
Oh, stars! You're alright!  
Where are you? Is Chewbacca...

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Chewie's okay! They've taken him  
prisoner and into what looks like a library...

**REY [radio]**  
A what?

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
A place with lots of books in it. The Guavians have taken it over.  
Where are you? Underground?

**REY [radio]**  
Yeah, and I honestly have no idea where I'm going.  
If I had a map, I could...

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
A map?... Wait!

R2 accesses the holo-projector inside his recharging rack and quickly sifts through the data he had re-organized.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Rey, you're in luck. Guess who's been exploring this place between fugue states?  
**  
REY [radio]**  
Luke?  
**  
R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Got it in one! Open up your comlink - incoming download!

**INT - UNDERCITY DWELLING, BASEMENT WORKSHOP - DARK**

REY receives a map of FIRWIRRUNG in her wrist comlink, which displays the city in some detail. She manipulates the hologram, and the OBELISK she passed by earlier catches her eye.

**REY [quickly, to herself]**  
There's the obelisk, so that means I'm here...which means... yes! I'm going the right way.  
Oh, thank you, Luke!

**R2-D2 [radio, in binary]**  
See that building? According to Luke's logs, it's a station for a public hover tram system.

**REY**  
A tram?

**R2-D2 [radio, in binary]**  
It's got small vehicles that will take you up to the library's underground station.  
You'll get here in minutes.

**REY [pensively]**  
But it's so far, and I'm surrounded by monsters... How am I going to get there on my own?

CUT TO:

**INT - UNDERCITY DWELLING, UPPER FLOOR, LIVING ROOM - DARK**

REY smacks RAZOO across the mouth.

**REY**  
Wake up!

**RAZOO**  
Ow!

Razoo shakes his head, tasting something odd in his mouth. He takes stock of his situation: the girl sits down in front of him on a wooden stool, her gun is back in its holster, there's an empty small medkit on the table besides her.

Also, Razoo is tied up tightly against a leather couch by sheets of linen.

**REY**  
Feel better?

**RAZOO**  
I suppose I should say thanks for the bacta.

RAZOO, spitefully, doesn't say thanks.

REY holds up RAZOO's carbine, without the cloth. It's obviously too damaged to work.

**REY**  
Clever, by the way.

RAZOO smiles at her.

**REY**  
I need your help.

**RAZOO**  
You have a funny way of asking.

**REY**  
Was that you?

REY points at something off-screen.

WIDE SHOT of the living room, well furnished in ancient alien furniture. On the floor is a REAVER, a machete sticking out of its face. It's covered in scarred-over cuts and blaster holes, and appears to be dead.

**RAZOO**  
What? Friend of yours?

**REY**  
No, but if you're good enough to kill one, then I need your help.  
I've got a map that can lead us out of here.

**RAZOO**  
Is that right? Where is it?

**REY [pointing at her head]**  
Up here.  
There's a... _tram station_ that leads to the... _library? _  
I've got a friend there, the Guavians have taken him prisoner and—

**RAZOO**  
Take it your friend is either Han or that walking carpet of his?

**REY**  
His name is Chewbacca.

**RAZOO**  
Heh. No deal. The Wookie can rot, for all I care.

**REY**  
Right, well, the alternative is me leaving you to rot here.

**RAZOO**  
Go ahead. My friends will find me eventually.

**REY**  
No, they won't. Your friends are all dead.

RAZOO's eyes widen.

**RAZOO**  
What?

**REY**  
I've been through the Kanjiklub's Star Galleon: it's empty; the crew's gone.  
The ship itself is full of holes and the reactor's so cold it'll take a day to restart it.

**RAZOO**  
...Doesn't matter. I'll find my own way out. There's got to be a working ship somewhere.

**REY**  
Doesn't matter, you'd be shot down by those lightning cannons immediately.  
You're just not getting home. Unless...

**RAZOO**  
Unless?

REY gets up.

**REY**  
Unless we disable those guns, and do you know how we do that?

**RAZOO**  
Do tell.

**REY**  
The central tower. We take that over, we control the guns and we might even ride this city ship right out of the system.

**RAZOO**  
Right, and then Han shoots me in the back first chance he gets.

**REY**  
... He won't. He can't.

**RAZOO**  
Why not?

**REY**  
Because he died.

RAZOO laughs.

**RAZOO [smiling]**  
Really? How?

**REY**  
His son killed him on Starkiller Base.

RAZOO says nothing: even a crook like him would balk at patricide, apparently.

**RAZOO [genuinely shocked]**  
That's... well, _Peck_, that's... that's not how I wanted to see him go.  
[considering]  
Well, if the old scoundrel's not a factor any more...

**REY**  
We're wasting time...

REY pulls the machete out of the corpse, and its finger twitch goes unnoticed by her. She moves right besides RAZOO.

**REY**  
Are you in or not?

**RAZOO [relenting]**  
Fine, whatever. Get me out of these things.

REY cuts RAZOO's bonds.

**REY**  
I didn't catch your name...

**RAZOO**  
Name's Razoo Qin-Fee. Yours?

**REY**  
Name's Rey.  
[sadly]  
Just Rey.

Suddenly, the Reaver surges back to life and leaps at them.

CUT TO:

**EXT- UNDERCITY DWELLING - GLOOM**

Outside the windows of the upper floor, there's roaring, screaming and shouting coming from all parties inside, and suddenly the Reaver - missing an arm - bursts out of one of the thick glass panes, LIGHTSABER blade coming out of his back, with REY following him out, holding the PIKE by both hands.

The REAVER's corpse breaks REY's fall as they land on the street below. It lets out an agonized wail as the blade of the lightsaber finally ignites its flesh, and it burns to ashes. Its brethren hear its cries, and respond in kind.

RAZOO's head pokes out of the broken window as he looks out of the broken window. His MACHETE is covered in fresh REAVER blood.

**RAZOO**  
You're a kriffing JEDI?!

**REY**  
Well...

RAZOO demonstrates some of his free-running skills by rapidly making his way down. The REAVERS howl, announcing the hunt, and the two unlikely allies begin to sprint.

As they do:

**RAZOO**  
Why didn't you say you were a Jedi in the first place?!  
My people owe a Jedi their lives and freedom!

**REY [stammering]**  
I-I'm just a trainee!

**RAZOO**  
A Padawan?! What's a Padawan even doing here?!

**REY**  
I was trying to rescue Luke Skywalker!

**RAZOO [shouting]**  
Are you kidding me?! THAT'S THE JEDI THAT SAVED US!

**REY [shouting]**  
Well I didn't know, okay?!

**RAZOO [shouting]**  
How much further?!

**REY [shouting]**  
A few more blocks; keep running!

REY leads RAZOO through the maze of streets, evading and sometimes killing their pursuers... right up until they come across a steep impasse of rubble.

REY stops and is about to curse, while RAZOO keeps going, using his acrobatic skills to scale the rocks. He notices that REY isn't keeping up with him, and once he's on top of a pile of rocks he reaches out to REY.

**RAZOO [urging]**  
Come on!

REY takes a running start and jumps up, catching RAZOO's hand. He pulls her up.

**REY**  
Thanks!

**RAZOO**  
I thought Jedi could jump?!

**REY [insist****e****nt]**  
Trainee!

They continue on together, and quickly arrive at the...

**EXT - UNDERCITY TRAM STATION - BRIGHT**

Another testament to the local masonry and architecture, the open platform of stone is berth to several automated HOVER TRAMS, which are made of smooth dark green metal decorated with brass. Each one a small train car topped with a GLOSSAIR RING ENGINE.

The place is lit up by powerful golden lamps, illuminating all hiding places.

The unlikely duo run up the stairs. Rey is showing clear signs of exhaustion, but RAZOO, who is a much better athlete, is barely winded.

They for the nearest TRAM, and REY easily finds her way inside of it.

**RAZOO**  
Tell me you can work this thing.

**REY**  
Sure I can, all I have to do is this.

She goes for the lever atop the main control panel set in front of the vehicle and pulls it.

Nothing happens.

**RAZOO**  
That's just _pecking_ great.

**REY**  
I can fix this! I can fix this!

REY kneels, and pops open the maintenance panel under the control console.

**RAZOO**  
It's out of power!

**REY**  
Look around you! There's plenty of power!  
There's a bypass in there, i know it! I just-

Suddenly, REAVERS drop onto the platform from the open ceiling.

**RAZOO**  
Rey, hurry up!

**REY**  
I need more time! You're just going to have to hold them off!

**RAZOO**  
Right then.

RAZOO raises his machete... to swipe at the LIGHTSABER PIKE's straps, and promptly takes it once it comes loose from REY's back.

**REY**  
HEY!

**RAZOO**  
I need it more than you do!  
Don't worry, you'll get it back!

**REY**  
I damn well better!

RAZOO steps out of the TRAM and stays close to the door, wielding the pike with both hands. Before him, three REAVERS appear, viciously waving their draining knives, thinking they could scare the Kanjiklubber. RAZOO was unimpressed.

**RAZOO**  
Let me show you what a pit fighter can do, lizards.

RAZOO lets out a war cry as he explodes into action, the lightpike a blur of motion as he cuts the first REAVER apart with shocking ease. REY looks up from her work, and sees RAZOO rapidly pummel another REAVER into submission with the pike's metal shaft before impaling it through the heart. The last Reaver attempts to stab RAZOO in the back, and the Kanjilubber responds by back-kicking it in the groin, opening it up for a beheading swipe of the PIKE.

**REY [impressed]**  
Oh, wow.

Five more REAVERS appear, and just as they are about to attack, one of their fallen brethren ignites in blue flames. They recoil in fear.

**RAZOO [taunting]**  
Afraid of a little fire, you pecks?!

As RAZOO assaults them, REY works out a bypass, and the tram's computer comes to life:

**TRAM's COMPUTER [in ikhthýs]**  
Hello! And welcome to the city transit system, please insert proper coinage  
to continue on your wonderful trip!

**RAZOO**  
What the hell did that thing just say?!

**REY**  
It wants something called 'coinage'!

**RAZOO**  
You're kidding, right?!

**REY**  
I don't think it's trying to make me laugh, no!

Just as a REAVER falls from one of RAZOO's acrobatic counter-moves, he hears the clanking of coins. There is a sack of it on the corpse's belt. With a deft swipe of his machete, the purse is cut from the belt, and RAZOO kicks it towards REY. The bag falls next to her, coins spilling out. She stares at them confused.

She's never handled hard currency before.

**REY**  
What am I even supposed to do with those?!

**RAZOO [exasperated]**  
Put them in the slot!

Rey grabs the sack and tries to find a slot, and there's a box with one right by the sliding doors.

She tries a large piece... it doesn't fit.

**REY**  
Too big!

She tries a small coin. The box spits it out.

**REY**  
Too small?

She tries a medium size coin. It is accepted.

**REY**  
Ah! Perfect!

She adds more coins, until the machine is happy. A map of the city's stations appears, and the computer speaks again.

**TRAM's COMPUTER [in ikhthýs]**  
Thank you. Please select your destination.

**REY**  
Yes!

RAZOO swings the LIGHTSABER PIKE, and misses his target as the REAVER leaps back, now wise to his moves. Razoo tries again on another REAVER, but hears the whirr of a CHARGED SHOT behind him. He looks back, and sees REY pointing a gun at his head.

**REY**  
Get down!

The CHARGED SHOT flies right over RAZOO's hair as he ducks, and pierces the chest of one REAVER, to continue through the flesh of two more. The first two fall screaming, while the rest run for cover even as REY's gun goes into cooldown mode, hissing coolant vapours.

**REY**  
Come on!

RAZOO runs into the tram as REY looses another CHARGED SHOT, keeping another six REAVERS at bay by piercing two at once. The HOVER TRAM's sliding doors close, and the craft itself speeds off as soon as REY punches in the destination. The GLOSSAIR RINGS glow brightly, leaving a trail of light as it flies towards a tunnel on the UNDERCITY's ceiling.

A REAVER tries to leap on the TRAM, but fails.

The duo was safe, for now.

**INT- LIBRARY TRAM STATION - DARK**

There is a chime as the TRAM docks with the underground Library tram station, and its doors open. REY and RAZOO step out, wary, but the place is clear.

**RAZOO**  
Here you go.

He hands REY her staff back.

**REY**  
Thanks.

REY activates her COMLINK.

**REY**  
Artoo? Are you there?  
Is Chewie still okay?

**R2-D2 [In binary, radio]**  
Rey, something's wrong. The inside of the Library's gone dark.  
I'm not picking up any lifesigns in there.

**REY [horrified]**  
Oh no, Chewie...

**R2-D2 [In binary, radio]**  
Don't lose hope. He could still be alive.  
Where are you?

**REY**  
Library station.

R2-D2 **[In binary, radio]**  
Good, be careful on your way up. There's a soldier guarding the top of the stairs,  
and six of his friends are guarding the entrance to the library proper.  
Lots of floodlights, but I can take care of that. Think you can handle the guards?

**REY**  
We'll try.

**R2-D2 [In binary, radio]**  
Wait, who's we?

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT, LIBRARY ENTRANCE - NIGHT**

At the top of the station's stairs leading up to the front of the LIBRARY, there indeed is a lone guard, apparently talking to himself. REY and RAZOO peek at him from cover.

**GUAVIAN SOLDIER 1**  
I don't know what's crawled up BALA-TIK's datajack, either...  
Yeah, I agree, it's almost as if he's scared of the old geezer.  
...Any news from the scout teams?  
...Crap, we need to get out of this city...

**RAZOO [whispering]**  
How do you want to do this?

**REY [whispering]**  
Quietly, duh!

**RAZOO**  
Cool. Still got those coins?

**REY**  
Yeah...?

REY hands RAZOO the coins, and he promptly drops the sack between them. The coins scatter, making a lot of noise across the stone floor, which gets the GUAVIAN SOLDIER's attention.

**RAZOO**  
Get ready to jump him...

The SOLDIER approaches, carefully stepping down the stairs, his helmet's ring optic staring down the sight of his HEAVY REPEATER. Just as he crosses the threshold, he catches sight of RAZOO, and aims his gun at him, yelling.

**GUAVIAN SOLDIER**  
Freeze!

**RAZOO**  
[hands in the air]  
Whoa, there! You got me!

Suddenly, REY attacks... by bonking the soldier over the head with her staff. Being a cyborg with a helmet, the GUAVIAN SOLDIER doesn't go down, but it does give RAZOO the opportunity to shank him with his MACHETE. After a few stabs, the SOLDIER finally dies.

**RAZOO**  
The hell was that?!

**REY**  
I was trying to knock him out!

**RAZOO**  
He's a pecking cyborg! They don't go down with a tap to the head! With GUAVIANS, it's kill or be killed!

**REY**  
Well, I didn't know, okay?!

**RAZOO**  
Oh, whatever! Let's just loot him before his friends show up.

Quickly, RAZOO takes the dead soldier's REPEATER and a few grenades.

**RAZOO**  
Let's see... damn rifle's front heavy, no front grip, crap at close quarters.  
Grenades... Couple of Cryobans and helloooooo incendiaries.  
[he smiles]  
My favourites.  
[keeps searching]  
Ooh! A handkerchief!

RAZOO pockets these items, fitting the grenades on his bandolier.

**REY**  
You'd steal a piece of cloth? Really?

**RAZOO**  
Pieces of cloth are handy. Worked on you, right?

**REY**  
Hmph.

CUT TO:

Rey and Razoo emerge from the stairs and quickly hide behind the cover of a chest-high supply crate. The Guavians had set up barricades around the entrance, making a field base out of the Library lobby. The duo spots two SOLDIERS trying to get into the Library, before the rest of their squad run up to them, alarmed.

As R2 reported, the place is lit up by floodlights.

**SOLDIER 2**  
Damn it, Bala-Tik! Open up! This isn't funny!

**SOLDIER 3**  
His network signal's faint, but he's there.

**BALA-TIK [off-screen, dying horribly.]**  
AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!

**SOLDIER 3 [scared]**  
...Nevermind, he's gone.

**SOLDIER 4 [frantic]**  
Guys! Gil is off the network, too!

**SOLDIER 2**  
What?! Where was he?!

The fourth soldier points towards the stairs, with REY and RAZOO in the way. The soldiers move in, guns drawn.

**REY**  
Kill or be killed, right?

**RAZOO**  
Right.

REY takes a deep breath, and activates her COMLINK.

**REY**  
Artoo? Lights!

The floodlights go out, and the whole place is immersed in darkness.

**SOLDIER 2**  
Infrared, now!

**SOLDIER 3**  
Hostile! Klubber behind that crate!

**RAZOO**  
Crap, crap, CRAP! Rey? REY!

RAZOO's eyes widen as he realizes that REY appears to have vanished. He can carely process this before the GUAVIANS pepper the crate with blaster fire, keeping him suppressed while one of them moves in to flank him.

The Lightsaber ignites, its faint blue light revealing REY in the dark just before she stabs the flanker in the chest. Instantly, the saber extinguishes itself, and she is practically invisible once more.

**SOLDIER 8 [shock]**  
What the?! Cloaker!

**SOLDIER 3 [confused]**  
I don't see him on EM!

**SOLDIER 2**  
NINE O'CLOCK, SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!

The soldier's shoot at REY's last position, muzzle flashes briefly piercing the dark, but they hit nothing. She reappears elsewhere, and beheads SOLDIER 2, only to vanish just as quickly.

**SOLDIER 3**  
No! Damn it all, it's a JEDI!

The pressure off, RAZOO takes short controlled bursts at the SOLDIERS, and when they run for cover, REY kills another one. The sight was unnerving - REY was practically a ghost, only visible when it was time to kill something.

A couple of the soldiers attempt to take the high ground with a combination of their powerful legs and repulsor lift implants, but RAZOO perforates them with his blaster rifle.

Eventually, it's down to one, and he panics, firing wildly into the air, and a shot manages to get a lucky hit and hit REY in her shields, right as his gun overheats.

REY strides towards him, as he draws his backup hand-blaster. He doesn't have time to fire.

The floodlights come back on, and REY is standing there, staring down at her handiwork.

RAZOO walks up behind her.

**RAZOO [smug admiration]**  
Huh. Not bad at all... For a trainee. [sees her expression] First time?

**REY [dazed]**  
What?

**RAZOO**  
First time killing someone up close and personal?

**REY**  
...Yeah. It is.

**RAZOO [worried, curious]**  
... need to puke, or something? No shame in it, you know.

**REY**  
... No. I'm just... shocked. It was so _easy_. In the dark they were just... _prey_.

The last word echoes in REY's head in the WITCH's voice. She kneels, and is about to remove the dead GUAVIAN's mask.

RAZOO grabs her wrist.

**RAZOO**  
No. Leave it. You don't want to see his face... It'll stay with you forever.

**REY**  
Yeah...Yeah. Ok.

That was when R2-D2 came out of hiding behind the floodlight's generator.

**R2-D2 [In binary]**  
Whooaaaa... that was... that was something.

R2-D2 sees RAZOO looting whatever he can carry. The kanjiklubber curses, unable to find a firearm ideal to his preferred stance.

**R2-D2 [In binary, cont'd]  
**Huh. Made a new friend?

**RAZOO [impatiently]**  
So are we gonna rescue that walking  
carpet already, or what?

**REY [worried]**  
Is Chewbacca still in there?

**R2-D2 [In binary]**  
I honestly don't know.  
The Guavians have been trying to get back in for the past ten minutes.  
The door and walls are almost as thick as the Temple's - breaking in will take a while.

Just then, the main double doors to the LIBRARY open wide, almost as if by an unseen force. The trio approach it: the floodlight's illumination doesn't make it past the threshold.

Whispers in the dark can be heard.

**RAZOO**  
Well, _that _certainly isn't a trap.

**REY**  
What are you saying? It's definitely a trap!

RAZOO gives REY a look.

**REY**  
Oh, right.

**RAZOO**  
Get your head in the game, yeah?

**INT - ANCIENT LIBRARY - DARK**

The ANCIENT LIBRARY, while neither as impressive or vast as the TEMPLE, was still a grand building, at least twenty stories high, host to an atrium just as high. Though the walls were made of carved stone, the ballistrades and railings were made of dark steel, highlighted with bronze, just like the labyrinthine stairs that bridged across the gaps between the floors.

The trio steps through the threshold, with RAZOO taking point, matching the Guavians' military stance as he scans the area for anything hostile down the sight of his REPEATER. It's far too dark to see, and all he can hear is the sound of the rain crashing against the windows, and the water dripping from his clothes.

Predictably, the door shuts behind them. The only light from the window comes from the moon, obfuscated by rainclouds.

Rey ignites her lightsaber.

**REY**  
Chewie? Chewie!  
Are you there?

REY's voice echoes across the vastness of the atrium above, and in response, CHEWBACCA's pained groans resonate across the building.

**RAZOO**  
Yeah, real good feeling about this.

**REY**  
He's alive! But where is he?

**RAZOO**  
Can't you use the Force to... nevermind. Trainee.

**REY**  
Let's split up; we'll cover more ground.

**RAZOO**  
Amazing, that was just the second stupidest thing I've heard all day.

**REY**  
Well, what do you suggest, then?

**RAZOO**  
Not splitting up!

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
I think I got a lock on his lifesigns... follow me.

REY and RAZOO follow R2-D2 as he rolls forward, scanning the area with his sensor. They step slowly in the dark, trying not to jump at noises and what may or may not be the snarls of hidden REAVERS.

Fed up with the darkness, RAZOO cracks a flare and drops it, bathing the immediate area in bright red light. For the first time, REY beholds the contents of the library - tens of thousands of old tomes, all that remains of the _**ikhthýs, **_their culture, and their history.

**REY**  
What are those blocks on the shelves?

**RAZOO**  
Blocks? Those are books!

**REY**  
Books?

**R2-D2**  
Primitive memory storage. Kinda like datapads,  
but way, way less efficient.

**REY**  
Why bother with them, then?

As if on cue, REY's foot hits something - the book that had been discarded by the bored soldier, some time ago. Rey kneels, and touches it, and she suddenly shuts her eyes.

Midwife, teacher, scholar, PRIESTESS. The memories come in the blink of an eye, and REY focuses on the penning of the book itself. Quills and ink, ink to paper. The alien alphabet is burned into REY's mind.

As REY suffers these visions, AISA stalks the group from above, ready to drop on them if they cross the mezzanine. Seeing REY pick up the book and read it gives her pause, and she is surprised when REY begins speaking ikhthýs.

**REY [in ikhthýs]**  
Dates... chunks of text...  
huh... some kind of work log?

**RAZOO [confused]**  
What?

**REY**  
Hm? Oh! Sorry, this is some kind of log... I think I can translate it!

**RAZOO**  
Later!

REY ignores him, and keeps reading, sifting through the wet pages with care.

**REY [reading out loud]**   
_Our world has died, and soon we will join it.  
Once again today, I held in my hands a ...stillborn? stillborn babe in my hands.  
The latest in a clutch of thousands. So few survive birth, so very few...  
I can't see a future for us. I just can't.  
_   
**REY and AISA**   
_Have the gods cursed us?  
_   
**REY**   
_Why did they blight us so?_

AISA stares down, listening to the words she had written so long ago. Her expression softens.

**REY [reading out loud]**   
_A solution has been found! Ssi-Ruuk himself  
has reached down into Verthandi's very soul and given us the gift  
of Entechment. The blood and power of the lesser races of the world will sustain us.  
We will endure, and our people shall have eternity._

REY flips through the dry pages.

**REY [reading out loud]**   
_Entechment has taken over our lives - our ark is now fuelled by it. Our need for lifeforce  
has become far too great. I've advised Verthandi patience and temperance both,  
but Nona - silly young Nona - she wants so many new things, and ignores us both. Our need grows by the year.  
Thousands are sacrificed each day. World by world we go, devouring sapient life.  
Verthandi calls them cattle. Cattle do not beg for their lives.  
What have we become?  
_

REY finds another relevant passage, as if her fingers are guided by an unseen force. CUDDLES is on her shoulder, reading with her.

**REY**   
_The warriors of the last world we harvested... such braves! Clad in steel!  
Riding on wings of fire! I admired them, even as our lightning cannons shot their mighty  
vessels and war machines out of the starry void.  
They were so close  
...  
We can't do this forever._

**REY [reading out loud]**   
_What I feared for the past hundred years has come to pass.  
In the face of our ravenous feeding the galaxy rebels,  
and once more have sent their champions to put an end to us.  
These ones were different. They did not make use of steel, or machines.  
Robes of cloth and blades of light were all they needed.  
At first there was just the one, and then there were only two.  
And yet I perform the last rites on a hundred of our kin._

**REY [reading out loud]**   
_And then came a dozen, and we pushed them back. We had prepared, but it was not enough.  
Two thousand. Two thousand funerals and so few baptisms!_

**REY [reading out loud]**   
_And then there were a hundred, and their blades  
cut through our warriors... and not just them.  
The women. The children...  
_

AISA closes her eyes, and sheds a single tear, unseen by the trio below.

_ **REY** _   
_Verthandi practically invites the hunters to come, now...  
The power in their blood! So much of it, but the cost..._

**REY [cont'd]**   
_They are so few of us left, now.  
We hide, but they find us.  
We run, but they do not stop.  
Why won't they stop?  
Please, just stop..._

There are a couple of splotches on that last line. Ink, thinned by something clear.

Horror dawns on REY's face, as she begins to realize who the 'hunters' are.

**REY [reading out loud]**   
_A refuge has been found: they cannot find us.  
This world of water, so much like the cradle of our people... It hides us from  
the hunters' scrying, but they will not stop, ever, until we are all dead.  
The survivors must sleep, and outlast those who would kill them.  
But someone must mind the machines, and with nothing but  
fat birds to drain, my sisters and I will not last long.  
We are doomed._

As REY reads from the journal, RAZOO wanders onto the mezzanine, and finds where CHEWBACCA had been interrogated. Nearby, he finds a locked crate, and forces it open. The wookiee's gear is inside.

Besides it, BALA-TIK's bloody coat, atop a pile of dust. As RAZOO examines it:

**RAZOO [impatient]**  
Are you _done_, already?  
[in Huttese]:  
Women, I swear.

**REY**  
Oi!

REY throws him a dirty look, to which RAZOO responds with surprise, then a shrug. REY continues:

**REY [reading out loud]**   
_Someone found us. He is like the hunters, and yet unlike them.  
He carries with him a decanter, and inside of it is a solution to our problem.  
Unlimited power and everlasting life in a bottle, in exchange for mere hospitality._

We have convened. We have decided.

We will drink the** Blood of Ren.**

The last word echoes in REY's mind, and suddenly:

_ **BEN SOLO** _ _  
I am Kylo _ _ **Ren** _ _._

Just as REY processes what she had just seen, AISA makes her presence known.

**AISA [off-screen]**  
Impressive, most impressive.

RAZOO becomes overvigilant, his eyes darting about for a target, but none appears. REY puts the book in her satchet, and grasps her LIGHTSABER PIKE firmly. R2-D2 opens up several panels, exposing arc welders and shock rods, ready to hurt something.

**AISA [off-screen, in ikhthýs]**  
Few aliens can grasp our tongue... how did you do it so quickly?

**REY [in ikhthýs]**  
I... I do not know. I guess I'm just full of surprises.

**AISA [off-screen, in ikhthýs]**  
Indeed? Well, no matter. I've always believed in rewarding talented pupils.  
Here is your reward!

CHEWBACCA wails as he is (once again) tossed from a balcony above four stories above the group. He lands on the mezzanine on his belly with a loud thud, and groans in pain.

He is older, now, his fur having gone from light brown to a tarnished gray, and he seems so fragile.

REY runs to his side... and sees that he is bleeding from the side. Deep cuts had been made there, when AISA grasped CHEWIE with her obsidian sheers.

**REY**  
CHEWIE!

As REY takes CHEWBACCA's medkit from his belt and applies double doses of batca and stims, AISA continues to speak:

**AISA [off-screen, in ikhthýs]**  
He is dying, girl. Neither salve nor tincture  
will save him from old age.

**REY [in ikhthýs]**  
No, no! It can't end like this, not for him!

**AISA [in ikhthýs]**  
Only I can decide how this ends, for only I can return his vigor to him.  
And I will do it... but first...

**REY**  
What?! What do you want?!

Elsewhere, the double doors of the entrance creak open.

**AISA [in basic]**  
The Warrior and the Machine must leave, and carry the Beast and his arms with them.  
You, Girl. YOU will stay and face me.

**REY**  
So you can pick us off later? No!

**AISA**  
There is a ship waiting for your friends outside, on the other side of this library.  
They are free to go.

**RAZOO**  
Yeah, right, and two credits will buy you a ticket to a Zeltron pleasure cruise.  
Come on, Jedi! We can take her!

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
Ah, no, no we can't.

The Reavers snarl all around them, unseen.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
We're surrounded.

**RAZOO**  
Well... _poodoo_.

**REY**  
...Do I have your word?  
**  
CHEWBACCA [pained, groaning, in Shyriiwook]**  
Rey, no! Don't do this! My life doesn't matter!  
Fight! Fight to the bitter end!

**AISA**  
...You might. But what guarantee do I have  
that they won't come for my sister?

**REY**  
You don't. But I promise you this.  
Loose your creatures on upon us, and we will kill ten times our number.  
You KNOW we can.

**AISA [amused]**  
And what makes you think I care?

**REY [in ikhthýs]**   
_They are so few of us left..._

There is a tense, silent pause... but it seems REY got the upper hand.

**AISA**  
Clever, clever girl...

AISA's exhale is loud, and laced with an otherwordly echo. Streams of mist pour from her hiding spot.

**AISA**  
You have my word, in letter and spirit. Life for the Beast and safety for your companions.  
Break your word, however...

The streams pour into CHEWBACCA's flesh, and his youth and vitality are restored to him. Suddenly, he gets back on his feet, roars, and strides towards the weapons crate. The VIBROSWORD again in his hand, and he brandishes it while roaring, hoping to draw AISA out for a fight.

And AISA's OBSIDIAN SCISSORS appear from the shadows, and clip his neck.

**REY**  
CHEWIE, NO!

Almost.

**AISA**  
[clucks her tongue three times]  
Temper, temper, temper, young _Beast_.

**REY**  
Chewie, please. Luke... Luke _needs _you. Take your weapons and _go_.

**CHEWBACCA ****[in Shyriiwook]**  
But...

As the scene unfolds, RAZOO backs to the edge of the mezzanine. CLOSE UP of his hands behind his back, an INCENDIARY GRENADE wrapped in cloth clasped in one of them. Setting the INCENDIARY GRENADE's timer to max and dropping it over the edge. It lands with a wet, but silent thump on the ground, right by a stack of CHILDREN'S BOOKS.

**AISA**  
Listen to your precious little Jedi, Beast.

CHEWBACCA is visibly torn by his duty and his honour, but in the end, he decides - bitterly - on the former.

**AISA**  
Good boy.

Suddenly, a metal groaning resounds across the library. Stairs twist and move by a force unseen, either mechanical or magical or both. A stairwell appears from the shadows, and candles light the way towards the exit.

**AISA** **[in ikhthýs, commanding the unseen REAVERS]**  
See them out.

CHEWBACCA takes his weapons, gives REY one last look, and goes up the stairs, REAVERS hissing at him, reminding him that he is being watched.

R2-D2 follows behind.

**AISA**  
Oh, girl?  
The insect, too...

REY holds out her hand, and CUDDLES leaps on top of it. His two main eyes beg her not to stay here, but her mind is made up.

**REY**  
Razoo?

**RAZOO**  
What?

**REY**  
Take care of him.

REY holds out her hand, and RAZOO holds out his, but CUDDLES doesn't move.

**RAZOO [sighing]**  
Come on, it won't be safe here.  
[muttering]  
Great, I'm talking to insects, now.

CUDDLES relents, and leaps on RAZOO's hand, then his arm, then his breast pocket. Suddenly RAZOO pulls REY close, as if to kiss her, then:

**RAZOO [whispering in ****H****uttese]**  
They hate fire. Three minutes.

Smiling, RAZOO pulls away and winks at REY, much to her confusion.

**AISA**  
A lover's farewell? How sweet.

AISA, of course, doesn't speak a word of Huttese.

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT LIBRARY - NIGHT  
**  
The doors slam shut, and REY's companions, are locked outside.

The rain has stopped, and the clouds begin to unfurl, though the moon and stars are not out yet.

**RAZOO**  
Come on, if that ship has weapons we'll—  
**  
CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
RAZOOOOOOO!

CHEWBACCA grabs RAZOO by the neck and smashes him against the LIBRARY doors. RAZOO's HEAVY REPEATER clatters on the floor.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
I should use your skull as a battering ram on this very door for what you've done!

**RAZOO [choking]**  
What, what did I do?!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
That was YOUR SHIP that shot us down!  
The Falcon, my precious FALCON! SHE MIGHT NEVER FLY AGAIN!

**R2-D2**  
Hey, settle down, big guy!

Suddenly, RAZOO pulls out his machete... and presses the cold steel against CHEWBACCA's armpit, and fingers the High-Frequency mode's trigger.

**RAZOO [coldly]**  
I'm willing to bet I'll pull the trigger faster than you can crush my neck, _furball_.  
Let. Me. Go.

RAZOO and CHEWBACCA stare each other down. The REAVERS, shadows in the night, snicker and laugh.

**RAZOO**  
I am not the enemy, here. Not anymore.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**  
Why should I trust you?

**RAZOO [suppressing a weeze]**  
My people owe the Jedi a debt for LIFE.

The words catch CHEWBACCA by surprise, and they resonate in him, reminding him of his own debt to Han. Finally, CHEWBACCA lets go, and RAZOO falls on his back, choking.

The REAVERS begin to grow impatient.

**RAZOO**  
Let's get to the ship. We've got two minutes left...

**INT - ANCIENT LIBRARY, LOWER MEZZANINE - DARK**

The metal stairwell moves away, and vanishes into the shadows.

REY stands at the center of the MEZZANINE, her LIGHTSABER PIKE at the ready, its blade her only source of illumination.

[♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫](https://youtu.be/zG6YjFKSk4o)

**REY**  
We're alone, now.

**AISA [off-screen]**  
That we are.

**REY**  
Why? Why did you want me alone?

**AISA [off-screen]**  
I am no fool - if I had killed your friends you would have fought  
me to your last breath. If my warriors had killed you, you would be dead, and  
we would gain nothing... But now...  
Now you are alone, with me, in the dark... trapped.

REY switches off her blade, and disappears in the dark. We switch to AISA, who stalks the MEZZANINE, in search of her prey.

**AISA**  
Impressive... the shadows cling to you... like a mother's embrace.  
What are you, girl, that they would favour you so?

**REY [off-screen]**  
We don't have to fight! We never did!  
All we ever wanted was to leave with Luke.

AISA looks around, attempting to find REY by her voice. It feels so close, and so far away...

**AISA**  
You cannot leave.  
We need you both far too much.  
The resurrection of our people is at hand.  
It is too late to stop.

**REY [off-screen]**  
Luke would have helped you, I know it!  
He still can! If you had just asked—

**AISA [off-screen]**  
He is a Jeedai, a _murderer_, just like the rest!

**REY [off-screen]**  
That's not true!

**AISA**  
Oh, you poor child, you have no idea who he's killed, do you?  
No matter...  
Hm, the shadows really are your friends...

AISA vanishes into the darkness, smiling.

**AISA**  
But what are shadows...

Suddenly, every candle in the LIBRARY light up, and REY is revealed. AISA is right behind her.

EXT - AHCH-TO - NIGHT

The clouds part and reveal the moon...

**INT - ANCIENT LIBRARY, LOWER MEZZANINE - ALIGHT**

**AISA**  
IF NOT SLAVES OF THE LIGHT!

REY screams as the blades of AISA's OBSIDIAN SCISSORS are about to bisect her. Inside ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S LIGHTSABER, the KRAYT DRAGON PEARL glows brightly, and the energies it stole from NONA the YOUNGER CRONE washes over the PIKE's shaft.

Meanwhile, the grenade ticks...

REY quickens out of the scissor blade's reach, vanishing for half a second before reappearing elsewhere on the MEZZANINE, utterly confused.

**AISA [shocked]**  
Nona's Gift?  
**[laughing]**  
Full of surprises, indeed!  
Have you tasted the Blood of Ren, as well?!

AISA leaps forward, and swings at REY, the blunt edge is about to break her legs... but she Quickens away, again, and this time, she's in an excellent position to counterstrike.

REY's PIKE ignites just as she takes a swing at AISA's leg. The blade bites into a layer of chitin-like coral... but the flesh underneath is unharmed, even as a line of heat fades on the living armour.

AISA swings back, and REY quickens away again.

Meanwhile, the grenade ticks...

**AISA**  
Verthandi was right...  
There are embers of power in you.

AISA switches tactics: The scissors come apart with a blinding flash, and now the ELDER CRONE is armed with two swords. She becomes a whirlwind of death, and puts REY on the defensive with a combination of strikes before kicking her into the MEZZANINE's railing. REY yells in pain, then stumbles from the railing into a pile of books.

**AISA**  
Do you feel them? Like pure joy as they burn through  
your veins like the first light of the springtime sun?

The OBISIDIAN blades burn with a red aura as AISA brings them together. In a flash, they form a single greatsword, and AISA raises it over her head.

REY has just enough time to roll away before the huge blade comes down.

It stops short of the books.

Taking advantage of the time it takes for AISA to split her trick weapon, REY attempts to strike her, using some of the moves she saw RAZOO perform with the PIKE earlier. It barely works: she lacks RAZOO's training and athleticism, and her strikes are clumsy. It's only through sheer luck that she manages to slash AISA across the arm, but the living armor holds fast.

REY, undaunted, strikes again and again, and AISA just absorbs all the damage like a walking tank. The CRONE smiles, and from her eyes we see that REY is indeed burning with power, her aura glowing like fire...

The grenade keeps ticking...

**AISA**  
Enough.

AISA smacks REY across the mouth, knocking her down at the center of the MEZZANINE.

**A****ISA**  
Verthandi wants you enslaved to the core, but I see now...  
she is foolish if she thinks she can keep you caged.

AISA readies to deliver the coup-de-grace.

**AISA [victoriously]**  
No matter; your blood will grant us power to spare!

The grenade beeps, and explodes, splashing burning gel all over the books. The fire quickly spreads, lighting the MEZZANINE from beneath like the fires of hell itself. AISA stops herself, and looks on in horror.

**AISA [horrified]**  
No... NO!

REY's hand reaches for AISA's face, and a FORCE BOLT hits its mark, knocking the CRONE back as REY retreats to one of the edges of the MEZZANINE, a blaze roaring right behind her. AISA approaches, hate in her eyes, but hesitation in her step.

**REY [taunting]**  
What's the matter, afraid of a little fire?!

**AISA [enraged]**  
YOU! What have you done?!

The flames climb over with alarming speed, and their orange light illuminates the interior of the LIBRARY. The maze of steel stairs becomes clear, going up twelve stories up. With hellfire below and the promise of cool air above, REY decides the best place to go now is up.

AISA pursues REY as she makes her way up. Each level has a gap in the center, making the floors narrow, no wider than four meters. This is to REY's advantage, as AISA has little room to swing, save over the balconies' railings. With such predictable attacks, REY has no problem Quickening out of the way.

The more vicious confrontations happen on the stairs, however - REY's weapon has become far lighter, allowing for quick defenses, but AISA's madness and fury grant her superhuman strength. Deflecting monstrous blows even as she tries to climb up is getting harder and harder, and there are many floors to go.

Focusing on evasion, REY begins to combine jumping and quickening to leap between stairwells. It puts a considerable amount of distance between them at first, but AISA is both determined to kill REY, and far, far more familiar with the layout of the library than she is.

Also, she still has some control over the stairs, and manages to corner REY again... only for REY to leap on a chandelier mounted over the middle mezzanine, and swing herself to safety.

AISA, growling in frustration, leaps onto the chandelier as well, and jumps after REY just as its chain snaps and the whole thing falls into the flames...

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT LIBRARY - NIGHT**

BALA-TIK's damaged gunship whirrs to life outside.

**INT - BALA-TIK's GUNSHIP'S COCKPIT - NIGHT**

RAZOO gets into the pilot's seat as R2-D2 plugs himself to the gunner's seat. Far in the back, Chewbacca tries to fit into one of the soldier's drop chutes.

**RAZOO**  
Comfy back there?

Chewbacca roars unintelligibly in response as RAZOO goes through the startup sequence and notices the hole in the canopy.

**RAZOO**  
Hey trashcan, how are we on weapons?

R2's response is displayed on RAZOO's HUD: We haven't got any. Those critters tore them all out.

**RAZOO**  
...Well, peck. We'll improvise, then.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
[loading an incendiary pack into the REPEATER CANNON]**  
Oh, I can do more than improvise!

The Gunship takes off...

**INT- ANCIENT LIBRARY - NIGHT**

Half-way up the building, REY stumbles, to exhausted to keep running and climbing. AISA approaches, and REY does something desperate.

She grabs a book, a large important looking-one, and holds it over the railing, over the raging flames below.

**AISA [frightened]**  
No! Stop!

**REY [taunting]**  
The coming of Ssi-Ruuk!  
That looks important!

**AISA**  
The sacred texts! You wouldn't dare!

**REY**  
Let me go and it's yours!  
Bloody hell, just stop trying to kill me and  
save whatever books you can!

**AISA**  
You burn our very history and you put the onus upon me to stop?  
It's far too late for me to stop!

**REY**  
Too bad.

REY tosses the book into the flames, and AISA, screaming in horror, goes after it, leaving her vulnerable for what came next.

REY's eyes matched the colour of the flames, and she screamed.

**REY**   
**FALL!**

The Force Scream washes over AISA, and her considerable mass is no match for the wave of kinetic energy that washes over her. She falls over the railing, and into the waiting flames.

Her shrieks of agony pierce REY's ears, but they fade away, and the COMLINK's alarm becomes clearer.

**R2-D2 [in binary, radio]**  
REY! Tell me you're still alive in that inferno!

REY continues to climb her way up.

**REY**  
Still alive, yes! Tell me you've got an exit for me!

**EXT- LIBRARY ROOF - NIGHT**

From the Gunship, standing in the hole made by kicking out the drop chute panels, CHEWBACCA roars as he incinerates every REAVER on the Library roof with his CANNON. The creatures had given chase as soon as it was clear RAZOO had reneged on the deal. Some of them wielded portable lightning weapons, powered by the energy they had drained from both the KANJIKLUB and GUAVIAN Gangsters. Only one had managed to get a shot off, and it hadn't been enough to take the GUNSHIP down.

CHEWBACCA roars victoriously as they flee.

**R2-D2 [in binary, radio]**  
There's an exit on the roof!  
We've just secured it!

**REY [radio]**  
Thank the stars!

**R2-D2 [in binary, radio]**  
The creepy thing that stalked us, is it still chasing you?

**REY [radio]**  
Don't worry, she just took a dive in the flames!  
Nobody could have survived that...

**INT- ANCIENT LIBRARY BOTTOM LEVEL - NIGHT**

At the bottom level, the LOWER MEZZANINE's shattered stone on top of her, AISA lies still... CLOSE UP of her face as she burns, her eyes closed... and they open, and she gasps she feels the flames devouring her.

She looks around her, and sees the flames erasing all that remains of her world, her culture, and so she cries in despair.

**AISA [despairing]**  
This is not real...

**EXT- LIBRARY ROOF - NIGHT**

The door leading to the roof is pierced by the blade of a lightsaber, and promptly kicked down. REY steps out in the humid night air, and hope dawns on her face as she sees the GUNSHIP with CHEWBACCA on the side.

**INT- ANCIENT LIBRARY BOTTOM LEVEL - NIGHT  
**  
AISA sees something, and despair turns to resolve. She crawls towards it, weapon still in hand.

**AISA [insane]**  
The fire is not real...

**EXT- LIBRARY ROOF - NIGHT**

The Gunship hovers down, and REY runs towards it. Her boots make a splash on a PUDDLE OF RAINWATER...

**INT- ANCIENT LIBRARY BOTTOM LEVEL - NIGHT**

AISA reaches out to her only hope at revenge...

A FOUNTAIN.

**AISA [insane]**  
The pain is NOT REAL!

**EXT- LIBRARY ROOF - NIGHT**

AISA erupts in a splash in front of REY, still on fire and shrieking with insane fury. REY recoils in fright, as AISA shifts her weapon's form into a menacing, serrated, OBSIDIAN SCYTHE with a pole twice as long as the CRONE is tall. The whole weapon burns with red energy.

AISA takes a swing at the approaching gunship...

**INT - BALA-TIK's GUNSHIP'S COCKPIT - NIGHT**

**RAZOO**  
Oh, POODOO!

RAZOO manages to pull the ship back just as the blade was about to slice his neck. Instead, it sliced through the canopy like a hot knife through warm butter, taking much of the controls with it. It even manages to snap off one of his bandolier strips, causing the CRYOBAN GRENADE to fall onto the roof below.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**  
I can fix this! I can fix this!

**EXT- LIBRARY ROOF - NIGHT**

The GUNSHIP spins out of control, and CHEWBACCA drops his REPEATER CANNON as he attempts to keep himself from falling. The GUNSHIP spins out of control, and before long REY is once again all alone against AISA.

**AISA**  
I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

AISA steps onto the REPEATER CANNON, crushing it in two.

A final duel begins between the two women, with AISA swinging her scythe wildly at the would-be JEDI. REY notices that the armour of coral and barnacles is sloughing off, and plays for time, staying just out of reach until an opening presents itself. Once AISA is completely vulnerable, REY strikes... and misses.

AISA was now lighter, and much faster.

Between swings, AISA screams:

**AISA [screaming]**  
Our lore!  
Our FAITH!  
Our CULTURE!  
ALL GONE!  
BECAUSE OF YOU!

REY screams in frustration between stabs:

**REY [yelling]**  
NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST LET US LEAVE!  
NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST STOPPED!

**AISA**  
STOP?!  
[cackles maniacally]

AISA fakes out another swing with the blade, and strikes REY with the shaft, sending her flying backwards. Miraculously, REY is still conscious, but she's lost her PIKE, and AISA is striding towards her, her cloak still on fire, ready to finish this.

**AISA**  
The JEDI didn't STOP!  
YOU wouldn't STOP...

REY scrambles away, and her hand touches the CRYOBAN GRENADE. There's no time to prime it...

**AISA [screaming]**  
NOBODY STOPS!

REY grabs the grenade just as AISA raises her foot, just before she brings the SCYTHE over her head to bring it down on REY's chest. Then, in an act of desperation, she tosses the grenade at the CRONE's raised foot, and waits just before the blade comes down to quicken out of the way once more.

The grenade pops under the massive weight of the CRONE, spreading compressed cryogenic chemicals and spread to both of AISA's legs. The CRONE is stuck.

REY, on her knee, uses the last of her energy to pull the LIGHTSABER PIKE to her, but the shaft's modular slot breaks, and only the saber comes to her. She rises, LIGHTSABER ignited, and charges towards AISA, who summons the last of her hate to swing at REY.

The luminous blade of Light crosses with the crude matter of Obsidian. For a moment, it looks like AISA's strength has the upper hand, and she smiles, thinking her revenge was at hand.

It's not.

The obsidian cracks, and the weapon breaks apart into dust. REY stabs AISA in the heart. The wound ignites, and burns. It look like it's over... but not just yet.

AISA screams in desperate fury as the ice over her leg breaks, and she pulls REY into an embrace. The BLADE emerges from the CRONE'S back.

Just then, the flames from below catch up to the roof, and they are surrounded by flames.

REY desperately tries to break free.

**AISA [resigned, and weary]**  
Our Lore.  
Our History.  
Our culture.  
All gone...

She stares down at REY's satchel, and sees the corner of the leather bound journal. Her Journal. She laughs, at the irony of it all, looking into REY's eyes.

Still holding on to REY, AISA walks to the edge of the roof, and walks through a gap in the flames. REY panics, seeing her impending doom and no way out.

**REY [panicking]**  
No! CHEWIE! HELP!

The GUNSHIP returns just in time for its crew to see AISA leap off the edge.

Time slows down as REY and AISA fall down to the hard ground twenty stories below. REY is falling first, and it looks like AISA is going to use her to break her fall... until the CRONE shifts her weight and they trade places. AISA holds on to REY tightly, embracing her like her own child, closes her eyes, and whispers something in her ear.

**AISA [cont'd]**  
...Save for you.

There is a loud crack, and an eruption of eldritch red flame envelops them both.

The GUNSHIP lands nearby, its engines finally sputtering and dying from the lightning gun damage from earlier. RAZOO, CHEWBACCA and R2-D2 step out, and approach the red bonfire.

CHEWBACCA falls on his knees.

**CHEWBACCA [sorrowfully]**  
She's dead. She was going to the first of the new Jedi and I let her die.

RAZOO says nothing and looks sullen, feeling that he had failed to live up to the debt his people owed to the Jedi.

They stare at the flames, feeling that all hope was lost. They were out of weapons, out of supplies, and their only Force Sensitive had just perished.

**R2-D2**  
Guys? I've got lifesigns.

REAVERS. Dozens of them, come out of the shadows, daggers brandished. CHEWBACCA smells them, growls, and draws his VIBROSWORD. Razoo draws his MACHETE, finger on the HF trigger.

**CHEWBACCA**  
Well then... who wants to die first?

The REAVERS look at each other... and make their move.

They prostrate themselves.

Behind them, the trio hear something step out of the flames.

It's REY, shambling away from AISA's burning corpse like a zombie. Her left leg and right arm are bent awkwardly, each broken in a couple of places. There are some deep cuts and gashes all over her. Suddenly the red bonfire erupts, and the sound of AISA's exhale resonates across the area as streams of red fire pierce REY's flesh on their way into the KRAYT DRAGON PEARL inside the saber.

Suddenly she screams, and the LIGHTSABER's blade erupts, becoming longer, wider, and turns into a shade of crimson deeper than any Sith weapon. Her bones snap back into place, but the cuts remain.

The fire dies, the saber returns to its normal color, and AISA is nothing but ashes. REY stands there, her breath ragged.

**REY**  
I'm so... so hungry.

And then she falls over. CHEWBACCA rushes to her aid, medkit in hand. RAZOO can only stare in shock, as CUDDLES crawls on his shoulder.

**RAZOO [scared and awed]**  
That... that is no Jedi.

* * *

END OF EPISODE 3

To be continued in Episode 4

* * *

**This fanfic has been made possible by the generosity of 36 patrons, such as: **

**Kalaong **

**Another Grey**

**SomeguyOverHere**

**Pengu1n**

**Austin**

**Jchan**

**And many more!**


	4. The Sirens of Ahch-To, part 3

  


* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG CENTRAL TOWER - NIGHT**

WIDE SHOT of The central tower that served as the control center of the FIRWIRRUNG, still topped by the artificial island that had been grown around it. Off screen, the last of the crones — VERTHANDI — hums a melancholic lullaby.

FADE TO the tower's courtyard, as thousands of corpses, both fresh and rotten, alien and human, slowly shamble around, the CRONE'S MILK dripping from their mouths. We move past them to an enormous, finely decorated double door, and still the humming continues, echoing.

FADE TO...

**INT - CENTRAL TOWER – NIGHT**

...the tower's main hall, its walls arrays of pillars. It leads to a vast chamber, which once held court solely for the city's leadership. Now, it served as the home of an artificial womb, a thing of metal, cables and tubes, wrapped around a stillborn abomination of incredible size.

As VERTHANDI'S song picks up, the machines that line the walls and ceilings of the chamber come to life as electricity arcs across ancient coils and dynamos. Tubes quiver and shake as ungodly fluids enter the sac, their pumps powered by whirring gyros and spinning cogs. This cacophony of technology reaches its apex, drowning the song for a moment as the light of the electric machines becomes blinding...

And suddenly, it stops.

ZOOM on the womb, as the song finishes, and the silence takes hold... and is ended, by a single heartbeat.

**SMASH TO BLACK**

There is an awful, splashing noise.

**VERTHANDI [softly]**

Happy Birthday...

* * *

**STAR WARS:**

WAR FOR THE OUTER RIM

**Episode 4:**

**The Sirens of Ahch-To, part 3**

Written by IgnusDei

Spell-check by WarpObscura

Guest starring:

Doug Jones as Dr. Theobald

and

Keith David as The Spider King

* * *

**INT - FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT CLINIC - NIGHT**

The clinic is ancient, but true to the Dagonian philosophy of preservation at all costs, everything inside of it is made to withstand the test of time. Every bottle, every book, and every tool could still be used, despite the age of it all... though some dusting might be in order, particularly on the EXAMINATION BED.

The door's hinges prove no match for the mighty kick of a Wookiee, and CHEWBACCA steps through, carrying a barely conscious REY in his arms, followed by R2-D2. RAZOO goes in next, REY'S SACK slung over his shoulder, and proceeds to try and find something to help her heal... or at least wake up. Unfortunately, the medicine cabinets and their contents are all labelled in ikhthýs, and RAZOO is unable to figure them out. As he continues to try, CHEWBACCA lays REY on the BED. She groans, and out of worry CHEWBACCA growls impatiently at RAZOO, who's begun to resort to popping open bottles and smelling them.

**RAZOO  
[sneezes]  
**Hey, what do you want me to do?!

I have no idea what this chicken scratch means!

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**You said you knew first aid!

RAZOO finds a pair of GOGGLES, an elaborate, finely crafted construct of steel, dials, brass and glass. He examines it up close, then puts it back.

**RAZOO  
**BASIC first aid, in BASIC!  
I'm a privateer, not a doctor! And that's what we need here, a DOCTOR!

Suddenly, the REAVERS outside the clinic toss someone in: a tall, thin, teal-skinned Dagonian man clad in the trappings of a country doctor, round spectacles included, the frost of a stasis pod still on his jacket, shirt and pants.

This is DOCTOR THEOBALD, and he lands face first onto the ground.

**THEOBALD  
**Oof!

THEOBALD groans, and struggles to get up. He looks up, and we assume his point of view as his gaze falls on RAZOO...

**THEOBALD [surprised]  
**Oh, a _Hyur_!

...On R2-D2...

**THEOBALD  
**A construct...?

**RAZOO  
**Hey! He speaks BASIC!

...and Chewbacca.

**THEOBALD [gasping]  
**An arboreal?!

THEOBALD's lanky frame is galvanized by fear, and he quickly leaps on his feet and attempts to flee. CHEWBACCA is quicker, and grabs the Dagonian by the back of his jacket's collar, then pins him against the wall.

**THEOBALD [scared]  
**Oh no no no NO!

**CHEWBACCA [roaring, in Shyriiwook]  
**ARE YOU A DOCTOR?!

**THEOBALD [blubbering]  
**OH PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!

**CHEWBACCA [roaring, in Shyriiwook]  
**I SAID, ARE YOU A DOCTOR?!  
WE WERE PROMISED A DOCTOR!

THEOBALD keeps blubbering.

**RAZOO [rolling his eyes]  
**He's asking if you're a doctor, fish man.

**THEOBALD  
**Whuh... what?!

Theobald's blubbering stops, quickly replaced by utter confusion.

**THEOBALD  
**It's capable of speech?!

CHEWBACCA roars at him, causing THEOBALD to shut his eyes.

**THEOBALD [praying]  
**Oh, mighty Leviathan Ssi-Ruuk, please don't let it eat me!

**RAZOO  
**Just answer the question and he won't!

**THEOBALD  
**Alright, yes! I'm a doctor!

CHEWBACCA yanks him away from the wall.

**THEOBALD  
**Urrrk**!**

**CUT TO:** CLOSE UP of RAZOO, CHEWBACCA, THEOBALD and R2's PERISCOPE, clustered together. They are staring down at REY, who is feverish. THEOBALD's face is half-covered by the GOGGLES, his long fingers fiddling with its dials as he thoroughly examines the damage.

**THEOBALD  
**Oh... dear, oh dear... several fractures, punctures and bruises on the lungs... severe, rapid infection from water bacteria... what happened to her?!

**RAZOO  
**She fell from the top of the library.

**THEOBALD  
**Goodness! She should be dead!

Theobald fiddles with some more dials, and examines REY more closely.

**THEOBALD  
**Hm... ah! Of course, higher bone and muscle density than a _Hyur_, I mean of course, obviously.

**RAZOO  
**Look, can you help her?

**THEOBALD  
**Oh, I don't have to.

**CHEWBACCA [roaring, in Shyriiwook]  
**WHAT?!

**THEOBALD [frightened]  
**Eep! I mean, I don't NEED to!

**RAZOO [glaring]  
**That doesn't sound much better, doc.

**THEOBALD  
**Well, here, better you see for yourself.

THEOBALD removes the GOGGLES and hands them to RAZOO, who puts them on. THEOBALD, gently puts his hands on the sides of the device, and guides RAZOO's sight.

**THEOBALD  
**See that fracture in the arm?

It should be a major break, but something is holding it in place.

And more interestingly...

**RAZOO [fascinated]  
**Hey, the cracks are disappearing... slowly, though.

**THEOBALD [gleeful]  
**Remarkable, isn't it? Now look closer.

THEOBALD fiddles with some more dials, and RAZOO sees one of REY's cells. Another creak of the dials, and RAZOO can now see the microscopic flora inside of it.

They're glowing.

**THEOBALD  
**The... what you call mitochondria, I believe,  
are producing an incredible amount of energy, encouraging cell...

**RAZOO  
**In Basic, doc. We didn't take cell biology in Crook Academy.

**THEOBALD  
**Ah, yes... well... she heals really, really fast.  
Hm... wait a moment.

THEOBALD takes back the GOGGLES, and peers into them, the green light cast over his eyes.

**THEOBALD  
**Density... Nineteen thousand, four hundred and one?!  
[awed]  
A Jeedai! A real, live Jeedai! Oh I've always wanted to examine a live one!  
Never managed it; either they killed us or we killed them.

CHEWBACCA and RAZOO exchange worried looks.

**THEOBALD  
**The next eight hours should prove MOST illuminating!

**RAZOO  
**Eight... hours?

**THEOBALD  
**Hm? Oh, the time it will take her to fully heal, of course.

**CHEWBACCA  
**We don't have that kind of time.

**THEOBALD  
**I'm sorry?

**RAZOO  
**He says we need her up and about yesterday, doc.  
Can you speed her recovery up?

**CUT TO:**

The inside of the stasis fridge is dark, and is immediately illuminated once its door is opened, revealing THEOBALD's face. Inside there are various well-preserved jars of gel, cultures, and sea slugs suspended in frozen solution. The doctor picks up what he needs:

**THEOBALD [excited]  
**Let's see... ah! My homemade Kolto, antibacterial  
retro-viruses, and of course a local deep sea slug rich in stem cells.

REVERSE SHOT of Theobald in front of the fridge, as he turns around with jars in one arm, a menacing needle gun in the other hand, and an eager grin on his face.

**THEOBALD  
**Let the operation begin!

Theobald's voice becomes a distant echo as we ZOOM IN on REY's eyes, which begin to flutter under her eyelids. Once again, she dreams, not of the WITCH's tree home, but of something more mundane and yet somehow far more precious.

**INT - HOUSE OF REY'S DREAMS - DAY**

** [♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪](https://youtu.be/TzBypg6Phxk) **

REY half-wakes, smiling, in a bed made for two. She breathes in, slowly, and we get brief glimpses of what she smells, a myriad set of still life, breakfast for two: Eggs. Bacon. Freshly baked bread with butter on the side. A bowl of fresh fruit. A pitcher and glass of orange juice, covered in droplets. All of it is illuminated by golden sunshine blazing through the window. All made for her by her beloved. The montage ends with a CLOSE UP of REY's mouth, savoring the meal, suppressing a giggle as someone off-screen wipes egg from her mouth with his thumb. It would almost be erotic, were it not for the briefness of the moment.

We are back on the bed. The rays of sunlight move away from REY's half-sleeping form. The shadows reach her eyes, disturbing her, causing her to wake fully. REY stretches contently before reaching for the empty side of the bed. Her hand only finds soft fabric and quilted pillows. REY 'wakes' completely now - something's missing. Something important.

_Someone_ important. This, she knows.

WIDE SHOT of the bedroom. The furniture is humble in its materials- wood and plaster, the occasional piece of iron... but somehow opulent in its decoration and the sheer care put into its crafting. The bedroom has a warmth to it, even as the sky outside becomes overcast.

REY, looking oddly magnificent while wrapped in her white nightgown and her head a long tangle of chocolate, steps out of bed.

**EXT - HOUSE OF REY'S DREAMS - DAY**

Rain begins to fall upon the coastal home, an ancient thing of stone bricks topped by a tiled roof. It is marked by age, but had been given a great deal of care, allowing it to endure the test of time. Another sequence begins, of not-so still life, all of it relentlessly assaulted with light rain: A project car, its mechanical heart exposed. A chopping block and firewood: rain plinks on an axe. A mailbox filled with birthday cards and congratulations for a happy event. A BICYCLE's wheel spinning through the power of a chain, shaking off the drops. The montage ends with the front door of the house, exposing the coat rack, a raincoat, REY's raincoat, conspicuously absent from it.

REY, clad against the rain, rides off on the BICYCLE.

**EXT - REY'S DREAM, COUNTRYSIDE - DAY**

The road in front of REY is gravel, mud, and the occasional puddle. The sky is grey, filtering the sunlight. On each side of her are broken palings, separating her from the grassy hills and fields. It's quiet and peaceful, but the warmth from earlier is gone. REY shivers under her coat, but she presses on. She's looking for someone, someone important.

Someone she hasn't met yet. This, she knows.

REY rides on... and catches a glimpses of lightning, and a mere moment later the rumble of thunder washes over her ears, and suddenly...

**CUT TO: INT - HOUSE OF REY'S DREAMS - NIGHT**

REY is back in bed, but someone is there with her. It's a man, tall, and strong. His shoulder-length hair is black, but his face is unseen, buried in REY's chest as she holds him tightly, comforting him as thunder claps outside.

**REY [whispering]  
**It's okay, I'm here...

CUT TO: **EXT - REY'S DREAM, COUNTRYSIDE - DAY**

The vision within a vision is gone as suddenly as it appeared, and REY rides on...

CUT TO: A spiderweb, built between branches, laced with dew. At the center of which is a large black spider. Rey is in the background, admiring the creature, unafraid. She takes it in her hands, shielding it from the water. It doesn't bite. Through dream logic, REY knows this to be the SPIDER KING. She brings it closer to her face, and lends it her ear. The voice that rings out of the tiny creature is deep, and permeates all.

**SPIDER KING  
**WHAT YOU LONG FOR CANNOT BE.

CUT TO:

REY riding onward. The road is gone, and her course takes her through a silent battlefield, the grave of thousands and thousands of soldiers. Their meatless skulls are a poor fit for their tin helmets, and their uniforms hang from their bones. Half of them are clad in red and white, the colours of liberty. The other half bear the unmistakable colours of fascists - black, grey, and silvery iron.

The crows are legion, picking at what remains. Some, their bellies full, stand perched idly atop tanks, the armour of which is just as ruined as the corpses beneath them.

**SPIDER KING [off-screen]  
**YES, LEAVE THE DREAM OF SUNLIGHT BEHIND.  
EMBRACE THIS FEAST; IT IS ALL FOR YOU.

**REY  
**I don't want this. I didn't wish for this.

**SPIDER KING [off-screen]  
**BUT YOU DESIRE IT.

REY rides on. It gets progressively darker, and the sound of battle echo just beyond her hearing. Shadows come to life, repeating the battle that had robbed them all of life. REY catches sight of a vision of herself, a Joan-Of-Arc figure brandishing a blazing weapon high, calling to all that love her to fight and die for her. FINN answers the call. POE answers the call. Them, and countless other men.

All save one.

**SPIDER KING  
**YOU HUNGER FOR IT.

**REY  
**No. I wished for something better.  
I long for something better...

**SPIDER KING  
**WHAT YOU LONG FOR MUST NOT BE.  
IT IS THE PROMISE OF PEACE, AND PEACE...  
PEACE IS A LIE.  
RIDE ON, CHILD. SEE WHAT DESTINY HAS SET FOR YOU.

Defiantly, REY rides on, through the hammering of the rain, the roaring threats of thunder, and the screams of the damned, until...

CUT TO: **EXT - REY'S DREAM, BEACH - DAY**

The sky brightens, through it is still gray. The rain no longer pours, but it still falls.

REY pulls the brakes on her bicycle. She has arrived. Standing near the water, past a forest of swords planted in the sand, stands what REY longed for.

REY approaches him, moving past the swords, each one whispering a story that ends in cruel tragedy.

**REY [hopefully]  
**Finn?

It could not be Finn. The man is simply too tall to be a stormtrooper.

REY continues to approach, her wet brown hair, clinging to her coat, begins to dry, and REY's shivers begin to fade. It's getting warmer.

**REY [scared]  
**Kylo?

It could not be Kylo. The man is simply built too heroically to be the master of the Knights of Ren.

REY is right behind the man, now, feeling so small compared to him. She reaches out to him, longing to touch him.

**REY  
**Show me your face, please...

The man twitches ever so slightly at the sound of her voice, and begins to turn around. REY smiles, but only catches a glimpse of the man's brilliant blue eyes before the world around her turns into hell, and the man before her is replaced with a horned titan clad in black armour, inlaid with silvery iron.

He backhands REY into the air.

CUT TO: **EXT - REY'S NIGHTMARE, BATTLEFIELD - HELL**

REY's back hits one of the swords, a wide paddle of iron, and she falls forward. Her LIGHTSABER, a saberstaff she had made herself, clatters in front of her. She is no longer in her raincoat. Instead, she is clad in dress-armour inspired by the uniforms of the Knights of Zakuul. The only bare part of her is her face, covered in cuts and bruises.

**SPIDER KING [off-screen]  
**THIS IS WHAT MUST BE.

All around her, a battle rages amidst a firestorm. The dirt is red with blood. The screams she had thought she left behind are now roaring over the flames. Who is fighting who matters not.

The horned titan, her foe, approaches, growing larger and larger with each step. His aura is fire, but it pales in comparison to the blaze of hate that serves as the irises of his eyes, peering through the eyeslits of a beastly helm.

**SPIDER KING [off-screen]  
**YOU KILL HIM, OR HE KILLS YOU.

REY reaches for her lightsaber, but the armored giant's foot crushes it to pieces. In his right hand he wields a great sword of metal, a wide executioner's blade with a bestial design carved into it, a chain wrapped around the base. The oils on it burn, a primitive imitation of a lightsaber, crude, brutal and far more evil.

The giant drops it, and REY's confusion makes way for horror, as she realizes he means to kill her with his clawed, armored hands.

He grabs her by the wrists, and pulls her closer to his face. The helmet opens at the mouth, revealing an array of sharp lion's teeth. They open just so as the monster's voice, the roar of a beast, twists itself into words.

**CEADEUS  
**WHO ARE YOU?!

CUT TO:

**INT - FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT CLINIC - NIGHT**

REY wakes to find a pair of giant black lenses staring down at her, with THEOBALD right behind them, grinning like a madman.

**THEOBALD  
**How are you —

**REY  
**NOOOOOOO!

THEOBALD is quickly interrupted as REY panics and reaches out with the Force, and everyone present is hoisted by the throat. RAZOO and CHEWBACCA gurgle, unable to speak, while R2-D2 merely floats.

**R2-D2 [in binary]**

Rey! Stop! You're safe! You're safe!  
He means you no harm!

REY relents, dropping everyone to the ground. CHEWBACCA coughs hoarsely.

**RAZOO  
**Yeah, that's how THAT feels!

**THEOBALD [giddy]  
**Again! AGAIN! Please! I need more data!

REY sits up, and contemplates for a moment what she had just done. That moment of reflection is quickly dashed by a realization.

**REY  
**Luke!

She darts out of bed, and makes for the exit.

**THEOBALD, RAZOO and CHEWBACCA [in unison]  
**WAIT!

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT CLINIC - NIGHT**

The entire group, THEOBALD included, hurry out of the clinic and onto the empty main street. REY leads them, her strides are wide and quick, and everyone else has trouble keeping up.

**THEOBALD  
**Miss? Miss! I must insist you continue you stay in bed! You've only been resting for an hour!

He rummages through a DOCTOR'S BAG slung over his shoulder.

**REY  
**Rubbish! I feel fine! Wait...

She stops.

**REY  
**I've been asleep all that time?! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!  
**[To THEOBALD]  
**Who the heck are you?!  
**[To herself]  
**WHY AM I COVERED IN BANDAGES?!

**THEOBALD  
**Oh, I have not been properly introduced, my name is Theobald, and I am your doctor!  
The bandages were necessary, I made several incisions...

**REY [livid]  
**Incisions

**YAZOO**  
He cut into you.

**REY [livid]**  
WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CUT INTO ME YOU—

**LEAD REAVER [offscreen, in ikhthýs]  
**We did.

Everyone looks up at the rooftops — Reavers, dozens of them, surround them. CHEWBACCA and RAZOO draw their weapons, while REY pats herself for her lightsaber.

THEOBALD just stands there, curious.

The lead REAVER steps forward, on the edge of a rooftop.

**LEAD REAVER [in ikhthýs]  
**Peace, Witch. We mean you no harm. In fact,  
we thawed doctor Theobald out to provide you with aid.

**THEOBALD [oblivious, in ikhthýs]  
**Oh, hello, constable Thorfinn! How are you on this fine night?

**REY [In basic]  
**Constable?

**RAZOO [shocked]  
**CONSTABLE?! Those guys are COPS?!

**THORFINN, the Lead Reaver [in ikhthýs]  
**We are no longer of the City Watch, good doctor.  
Times have changed, as you soon will see.

REY nods slightly at RAZOO.

**RAZOO  
**No wonder I hate these guys.

**THORFINN [in ikhthýs]  
**Your release is conditional, good doctor.  
You WILL follow this _Hyur_...  
[he points at REY]  
...wherever she goes. Fail to do so and  
the consequences will be most dire.

THEO gulps.

**REY [in ikhthýs]  
[to Thorfinn]  
**Thank you, but is there anything  
else you can do to help us?

**THORFINN [in ikhthýs]  
**Aisa sang a last command through the blood song.  
We were to cease attacking you, and do what we could to preserve your life.  
That was her final command, and we obeyed it.  
[curiously]  
Have you, too, partaken in the Blood of Ren? Is that the source of your power?

**REY [in ikhthýs]  
**No, at least I don't think so. Wait, what _is_ the Blood of Ren?!  
Aisa wrote of it in her journal, but...

The LEAD REAVER looks at his deformed hands, and frowns, bitterly.

**THORFINN [in ikhthýs]  
**It's a curse. Whence it came from, or who made it... does it matter?  
Without Aisa to give us her blood, we are doomed.  
[sighs]  
You mean to kill Verthandi next, don't you?

**REY [in ikhthýs]  
**We'll have to! We can't escape otherwise. Can you help us against her?

**THORFINN [in ikhthýs]  
**No.

**REY [in ikhthýs]  
**But Aisa...

**THORFINN [in ikhthýs]  
**Aisa did not order us to strike down her sister, and Verthandi  
could still order us to kill you, if she wished it.  
Whose order would we follow? We cannot decide...  
So, we have given you all the aid we can.

He points at a Tram station nearby, its lights beginning to flicker on.

**THORFINN [in ikhthýs]  
**Your ship no longer works. This tram will take you to the Tower.  
No one will attack you on your way,  
But once you are in the central district, you will be on your own against Verthandi's **Thralls**...  
And should you evade them, SHE will certainly end you herself.

The REAVERS begin to leave. THORFINN takes something out of his cloak, a fully powered draining dagger and an incomplete LIGHTNING PISTOL. He slots the dagger into the PISTOL, turning its handle into a grip. He tosses it at THEOBALD, but it falls just short of the doctors shoes as it clatters to the ground.

**REY [in ikhthýs]  
**Wait! Where are you going?!

**THORFINN [in ikhthýs]  
**We go to await the end of all things.  
[to REY]  
Farewell, Jeedaii witch.  
[to THEOBALD]  
...Farewell, old friend.

**THEOBALD  
**Wait! THORFINN, I don't understand!  
I have so many questions!

THORFINN doesn't answer, and the REAVERS vanish into the dark corners of the city. THEOBALD, shocked and confused, slowly walks up to the LIGHTNING GUN, picks it up, and turns to the rest of the group, the weapon at his side, non-threatening.

**RAZOO [to REY]  
**First they venerate you,  
then they pike off? Hmph, the jerks.

**THEOBALD [distraught]  
**Could... can any of you... could you be so kind  
and explain to me what's going on?

WIPE TO: **EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT - NIGHT**

WIDE SHOT of the city as a tram leaves the Temple district's station, taking a long, scenic route towards the tower. CLOSE UP of the TRAM. Through the window we see that the interior of the vehicle is very well lit. Inside, CHEWBACCA speaks to a dejected THEOBALD, sinking depressingly into a seat as RAZOO translates the Wookiee's speech.

CUT TO:** INT - TRAM CAR - NIGHT**

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**And that's when they tossed you in.

**RAZOO [translating]  
**"And that's when they threw you in like a sack of potatoes."

**THEOBALD [distraught]  
**Oh... oh my, this is unbelievable.

**RAZOO  
**Hey, we're not lying!  
Well, I'm not, anyways.

**THEOBALD [resigned]  
**No, I believe you.

Meanwhile, REY fishes out ANAKIN'S LIGHTSABER from her SACK, and smiles as she sees CUDDLES crawl on her hand.

**REY [whispering to CUDDLES]  
**Hey you.

REY opens a few ration packs, wolfing down several pieces of vegetable jerky to fill her empty stomach. She gives a bit to CUDDLES, who politely shakes his head. He had already had a whole PORG, after all.

Meanwhile:

**THEOBALD [distraught]  
**You make them sound like... like  
monsters out of one of those awful films.  
The three priestesses of Ssi-Ruuk were divine, sage creatures.  
And now they act as cackling witches?

**RAZOO  
**Well, you saw those cops of yours.

They looked pretty monstrous...  
Even compared to you.

**THEOBALD  
**I know, I noticed. So much has changed  
since they put me in the cryo-prison.  
...How long has it been since then? What year is it?

**RAZOO [pondering]  
**Uh, well, it's 1035 Ruusan, I think?

RAZOO turns to CHEWBACCA, and the Wookie nods, confirming the year.

**THEOBALD  
**I... I am not familiar with that calendar. What is the year in _Tho Yor_?

CHEWBACCA tilts his head, and RAZOO shrugs. THEOBALD turns to R2, who merely swivels his top several times.

**THEOBALD  
**Oh my... long enough for even your machines to forget.

THEOBALD looks out the window, and sees the damage the years spent underwater have done to the flying city. He recalls how the city looked like in the light of day, so many years ago. It was beautiful, then.

The memory fades, and the harsh reality hits him again, causing him to turn away from the window.

**THEOBALD  
**Long enough for even our finest masonry to erode.

**REY  
**Theo... Theobald, right?

**THEOBALD [earnest]  
**Oh, please! You may call me Theo. All my friends do... or did, once.

**REY  
**Theo, do you know what the Blood of Ren is?

**THEO  
**Hm... oh! That thing Thorfinn mentioned earlier...

THEO ponders the question, but then shakes his head.

**THEO [continued]  
**I... don't think so? Why do you ask?

**REY  
**Aisa wrote about it.  
[taps her sack]  
A man came with a... decanter? I'm not sure what that is.

**THEOBALD  
**A fancy glass bottle.

**REY  
**Oh? Right. And that bottle had the Blood in it,  
and I think that's what turned them into monsters...

**THEOBALD  
**What colour is it? Green, I presume?

**REY  
**No...

REY gets a brief vision of the Decanter of the Blood of Ren, an ornate piece of glass, with gleaming black steel leaves and vines wrapped around it, cradled by a pair of wrinkly hands with long fingers tipped by WELL MANICURED NAILS. Between the vines are 13 metal bas-reliefs of zodiac signs, with the addition of a serpent.

Inside of the bottle is a RED LIQUID.

REY shakes the vision off.

**REY  
**It's red.

THEO thinks about it some more, then:

**THEO [realizing]  
**The alien lymphocytes!  
I remember now!  
Verthandi gave me a sample,  
the suspension was red!  
Ah, it all makes sense! I TOLD them not to use it,  
and they jailed me immediately afterward!

THEOBALD cradles his head.

**THEO [upset]**

I warned them! The horrid mutagenic properties! Too many variables!  
Unpredictable! Dangerous!

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**We're almost there.

CUT TO:

**EXT - CENTRAL DISTRICT TRAM STATION -NIGHT**

The TRAM CAR approaches the Central Station's dock, illuminated by glow globes, but otherwise empty.

**TRAM COMPUTER [in ikhthýs]  
**Attention passengers, we have arrived at Central Station Four.

**RAZOO  
**Sorry you two, we're going to have to cut  
the exposition short. That guy mentioned thralls earlier  
Any idea what those might be, doc?

**THEO  
**N-No, I'm sorry. I have no idea.

CHEWBACCA slings his Vibrosword on his back, and readies his bowcaster.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**That's fine. If these "thralls" can bleed, then we can kill them.

The rest of the group get up and ready their own weapons, while THEO looks sullenly at his LIGHTNING PISTOL, holding it by the sides. There is a slight rumble as the TRAM docks, and the doors slide open... and a chorus of groans rushes in, echoing through the empty dock.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Oh, no... I know that sound.  
You guys stay here; I'll scout on ahead to be sure.

**RAZOO  
**No, let me.  
[he sniffs]  
You'll be spotted a mile away, the way you smell.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Very funny. Stay here, keep an eye on REY, and get the tram  
ready to leave at a moment's notice.

CHEWIE steps out onto the dock, his steps oddly quiet for a creature so large. RAZOO keeps an eye out, his TL-50 ready to shoot anything hostile. The Wookie disappears down a stairwell.

THEO fishes out a pocket watch from his jacket. He opens it, and admires a picture of himself, his wife, and his infant son. He strokes the picture, lovingly. A light flickers above him, and he looks up, and is baffled at the array of adverts printed on the glowing surfaces, most of which were for entechment services, or entechment pods for the home.

The horror of it doesn't have time to sink in. Flashes of light come from the stairwell, the sound of CHEWIE'S BOWCASTER is muffled by distance and the windows. CHEWBACCA himself emerges, and sprints back towards the TRAM CAR with fear in his eyes.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]**

ZOMBIES! THRICE-DAMNED ZOMBIES!

Chewbacca's pursuers emerge from the stairwell: GUAVIANS running with an insane, jerky gait. They're quickly followed by some KANJIKLUBBERS, their uncovered heads revealing the CRONE'S MILK streaming from their mouths and faces.

These are VERTHANDI'S THRALLS.

Through the open door, RAZOO and REY cover CHEWBACCA's escape with their guns.

**REY  
**Shoot them in the—

**RAZOO  
**—The head, I know!

**REY  
**No, the legs!

REY demonstrates by shooting a sprinting Guavian THRALL in the kneecap. It doesn't quite pulverize the Guavian's cybernetic knee actuator, but it locks it up, causing him to stumble and fall just short of CHEWBACCA'S heel. Meanwhile, the Kanjiklubber THRALL Razoo had shot in the head still lurched and stumbled forward, hands outstretched. RAZOO follows REY's advice, and kneecaps the THRALL, who finally falls.

REY and RAZOO gape at the fallen Thralls: they're still moving, crawling on the ground even as their friends step over them in their scramble to catch CHEWBACCA.

**REY  
**Chewie! Get in, GET IN!

CHEWBACCA crosses the threshold, and REY shuts the door behind him.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Quick! Before the shamblers get here!

She feeds the TRAM another coin, even as more THRALLS arrive and hammer their fists against the windows in an attempt to break in. The Tram fails to move, so REY makes a dash for the front of the TRAM.

**TRAM COMPUTER  
**You're aaall going to diiie he-he-heeere.

The bright lights inside the TRAM flicker off, making way for the crimson of the emergency lamps.

**REY  
**Oh, no... We've lost power!

We PAN around from the center of the cabin as more THRALLS appear, snarling at the nearly impenetrable windows as the group looks around them and the small horde of THRALLS that surround them. REY and RAZOO are clearly scared, and sweating. CHEWBACCA is tense, but remains determined. R2-D2 shakes.

**RAZOO  
**Well, we're all pecked... unless someone's got an plan?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**[readying his large vibrosword]  
No, we're definitely kriffed. Those things just don't stay down. Trust me, I tried.

**RAZOO  
**What's with the sword, then?

CHEWBACCA looks at RAZOO grimly.

**RAZOO  
**...Nope. Nope Nope Nope I want a BETTER plan!

THEOBALD is also nervous, but that feeling quickly fades as he puts on his GOGGLES and scans a Twi'Lek THRALL behind one of the windows.

**THEO  
**The Crone's Milk...

**REY  
**What?

**THEO  
**That fluid seeping from that one's mouth.  
I never imagined...

**REY  
**Do you know something about it?

Suddenly one of the windows begins to crack from the onslaught of blows. The Thralls, feeling no pain, have no problem shattering their fists against the thick, hardened glass. In a few moments, they would break in and kill everyone inside.

**RAZOO  
**I'd rather you tell us how  
to kill these things, doc!

The cracks widen...

**THEO**

Well, their entire bodies are oxygenated by the milk, but the neural spores—

**RAZOO  
**In Basic, Doc! BASIC!

**THEO [frustrated]  
**The brain! Disconnect the brain!

Suddenly one of the windows gives way, and shards of reinforced glass rain on the floor. RAZOO and CHEWBACCA begin shooting, aiming for the THRALL's heads. It keeps them at bay, but it doesn't kill them.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**I told you, that won't work!

**THEO [frustrated]  
**Don't _shoot_ the brain! Disconnect it! Disconnect it!

**RAZOO  
**What?!

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**He means cut their heads off, genius!

Another window breaks, and Thralls climb in. REY ignites her lightsaber, and swings at their necks. Her attacks aren't precise, lacking the expertise of a master. Sometimes she strikes true, and thrall heads roll, their bodies twitching on the ground. Sometimes she struck the body, leaving the Milk-infested brain an arm or two to work with. At her worst, REY manages to lop off a chunk of skull, but she never actually misses.

Eventually, the still-mobile THRALLS begin to overwhelm her.

**R2-D2  
**Get away from her!

R2-D2 deploys his shock probes, shocking the THRALLS attacking REY, causing them to seize up and give her much needed breathing room to finish them off.

Meanwhile, CHEWBACCA manages to keep the horde at bay, his more practiced, expert swings consistently beheading THRALLS at a steady rate.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**[to RAZOO]  
I got this! Go help REY!

RAZOO, his machete out, comes to REY's aid, finishing off the THRALLS she had wounded, but not beheaded. It almost looks like they're going to make it... then all the other windows broke, and more THRALLS fall in.

THEOBALD begins to quake in fear, his scientific curiosity no longer overwhelming his basic survival instinct.

**RAZOO [angry]  
**Doc! You gonna use that gun anytime soon?!

THEOBALD draws his LIGHTNING gun, and awkwardly aims it at the nearest THRALL. But then, he sees someone in the horde, someone he recognizes...

**THEOBALD [scared]  
**I... I can't!

CHEWBACCA is overwhelmed. A Thrall bites RAZOO's ankle. THEOBALD goes into the fetal position. Only REY and R2-D2 stand.

A Thrall pins her sword hand against the console, and attempts to bite her face off. REY's free hand pushes against the side of his face.

**REY [frantic]  
**N-No!

The THRALL's snapping teeth get closer.

**REY [angry]  
**Stop!

As REY struggles, the light of her LIGHTSABER shifts from bright blue to a burning red. Wisps of glowing red smoke arise from the blade...

**REY [enraged]  
**I said **STOP**!

CUT TO:

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, CENTRAL TRAM STATION - NIGHT**

A red glow brightens the inside of the TRAM. There is a snarl, and the familiar scorching hum of a LIGHTSABER arcing through the air, only louder, deeper, and stronger. A red beam cuts the TRAM's hull from the inside out, killing every THRALL still outside, waiting for their turn at the feast. The few that are out of reach keep moving forward.

One of them is crushed by the double doors as REY kicks them out with the strength of a Wookiee. She emerges, bite marks all over her, none of which managed to pierce the skin. A smoking aura of red light emanates from her.

She steps out, and steps on a biting, snarling THRALL's head, crushing it underfoot.

The THRALLS rush her, and she cuts several of them down with a single swing. She overcommits, and the last THRALL takes advantage of her stumbling... only to receive a backhanded fist in the head, pulping its skull. REY's growling is the last thing it hears.

The THRALLS - at least, the ones in the station - are all dead. REY switches the LIGHTSABER off, and she feels the strain of using the power of the KRAYT DRAGON PEARL. Her face is slick with sweat, and her breath is ragged.

The WITCH appears besides REY, and she whispers something in her ear.

**WITCH  
**Just one more. One more kill, one more sacrifice,  
and your weapon will be _complete_.

REY looks over her shoulder, but the WITCH is gone. Instead, she sees the rest of the party stepping out of the TRAM. CHEWBACCA is covered in blood and green milk, but he seems fine. RAZOO is missing a chunk of his boot, but he barely limps.

**THEO [worried]  
**Please, let me...

**RAZOO [bitterly]  
**Don't touch me, you damned coward.

RAZOO takes a good look at REY's carnage, and his attitude changes.

**RAZOO  
** _Peck. _

They walk amidst the bodies. THEO looks down, shocked at the body parts. A DAGONIAN THRALL head snarls at him, and he shoots it with his lightning pistol, causing it to explode. CHEWBACCA, startled, snarls at him.

**THEO  
**Oh my... I... I think that was my mailman.

**RAZOO  
**Big deal. I used to play Pazaak  
with that kriffer over there.

He stomps a KANJIKLUBBBER THRALL's skull three times, before it stops moving.

**RAZOO  
**Schutta owed me 100 credits.

**CHEWBACCA  
**Rey?

REY is still just standing there, marveling at her handiwork.

**REY  
**Hm? Yeah, yeah I'm alright.  
What now?

**CHEWBACCA**

We need to get out of here.

As the group leaves, a PORG looks on from above.

**INT - FIRWIRRUNG CORE ROOM - NIGHT**

VERTHANDI watches them leave, then replays the slaughter in her orb.

**VERTHANDI  
**Magnificent.  
[taunting]  
Do you still hope to turn her into a Jeedai?  
There is a... savagery in her that your heathen cult lacks.

**LUKE [weakly]  
**There's still hope... for her... but not... not for you...  
Not if you keep this up...  
Her powers are growing too fast,  
too much for anyone to control, not even you.

**VERTHANDI  
**I can control ANYTHING.  
I can control EVERYTHING.

**LUKE [weakly]  
**I knew an Emperor who thought the same...

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, CENTRAL DISTRICT MAIN STREET, NIGHT**

Lit up by the lamposts and glowglobes, the Central district would have seemed luxurious, were it not for the millenia of water damage and the THRALLS infesting the slick cobblestone streets. The accumulation of centuries of errant adventurers unfortunate enough to have been caught in the CRONE's grasp, the THRALL HORDE is an ecclectic bunch of long dead DAGONIANS and various aliens species, all preserved by the CRONE's MILK inside their bodies. The state of their bodies are almost as diverse, with some looking like freshly slain corpses and others appearing as ambulant mummies.

The party walks through the streets, but the HORDE doesn't attack them. THEO looks at the DAGONIAN THRALLS just standing there, trying to catch something unseen...

**THEO [horrified]  
**Ssi-Ruuk's mercy, this... this is...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Quiet! We don't want to alert any Runners!

RAZOO shushes THEO.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Watch out for the Shamblers. Keep yourselves out of their reach.

**REY  
**You keep saying that. What are Shamblers?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**[pointing at a THRALL]  
Those. The ones too rotten and too slow to chase us.  
Think of these as an environmental hazard, like a pool of acid.

They come across a HORDE so dense it's impossible to pass through. REY ignites her lightsaber...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Rey, no!

[To RAZOO]  
Ask the doctor if he knows a way up on the rooftops.

RAZOO repeats CHEWBACCA's question in basic.

**THEO  
**...Hm? Oh! All buildings in Firwirrung have  
fire escapes that lead all the way up.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Is that so?

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, CENTRAL DISTRICT ALLEY, NIGHT**

CHEWBACCA beheads a SHAMBLER in the way, letting out a grunt as he crushes the severed head under his foot to keep it from snarling too loudly. He's visibly hurt and tired, but he soldiers on.

**REY  
**Chewie, you look terrible.  
Maybe Theo can have a look at you?

**THEO [earnest]  
**I can treat arboreals, I assure you!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Later, when we've found a safe spot.

They climb up the tallest building's fire escape. The metal stairs are encrusted with bits of underwater fauna, which react to their footsteps the whole way up, lashing their weak little tendrils in the hopes of finding food.

R2 simply flies up.

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, CENTRAL DISTRICT, ROOFTOPS, NIGHT**

**RAZOO  
**Great view from up here, I guess. Now what?

From this vantage point, CHEWBACCA surveys the area with his EV2 Macrobinoculars. REY walks up besides him, and he hands them to her.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Hm... and no secondary entrances to that tower...  
But the front door's wide open. Rey? Have a look.

We assume REY's POV through the binoculars. She sees the main entrance to the TOWER... and the tens of thousands of THRALLS concentrated at the entrance and the TERRACE leading up to it.

The front double doors, large enough to fit an AT-AT walker through, were indeed wide open.

**REY  
**Stars... how are we going to get past all of these?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Hand me the binoculars...

CHEWBACCA scans the horizon, until he finds a few items of interest: a GUAVIAN speeder crashed into a storefront, and an upside-down KANJIKLUB SCYK STARFIGHTER that had managed to crashland on a stretch of rooftops, balanced precariously over the edge.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Well, the fighter's down for good, but I see a  
concussion missile poking out of that wing.  
And there's a speeder... looks serviceable. Think you can fix it?

REY examines the SPEEDER through the binoculars.

**REY  
**I think so, yeah, nothing's leaking  
and Artoo's got a full set of tools.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**The fighter? Think you can extract  
that missile from the launcher?

**REY  
**Hm... risky, but yeah, shouldn't be a problem.  
Why? What do you have in mind?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**You'll see.  
[loudly]  
Let's move out! We're headed for that fighter!

The group moves from rooftop to rooftop, across interconnected buildings. They quickly come across a gap six meters across.

**RAZOO  
**I could jump that, easy.  
[he smirks at CHEWBACCA]  
Don't know about you, though.

**THEO  
**Oh, that's not necessary.  
All of Firwirrung's apartment buildings come equipped  
with emergency bridge ladders.

**RAZOO  
**Err... why?

**THEO  
**In case the fire escapes are... well, on fire.

**RAZOO  
**...They're METAL.

**THEO  
**That didn't stop that pyromaniacal Jeedai...  
Ahem! In any case...

THEO walks up to a contraption set on the edge of the roof, and proceeds to turn its large crank. The mechanism is loud, lacking in lubrication, but it works: A sturdy ladder rises from the machine.

Suddenly, the cranks locks up. THEO struggles to get to move, and CHEWBACCA takes over. With some effort, the ladder rises again, but slowly.

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**Really not liking the noise this thing makes.

**REY  
**Any runners?

As if on cue, GUAVIAN THRALL RUNNERS can be heard snarling from below, emerging from the HORDE. Their cybernetics let them quickly scale the building. RAZOO keeps them at bay with his REPEATER, but more emerge from the darkness.

REY meets them with her lightsaber.

**REY  
**CHEWIE, KEEP TURNING THE CRANK!

More RUNNERS come, and RAZOO switches to his melee weapon. R2 helps with his shockprobe, while THEOBALD, Lightning gun out, shakes with fear.

**RAZOO  
**Doc! If you don't start shooting real soon  
I'm going to take this REAL personal!

**THEO  
**I... I can't, I'm a doctor! A doctor, not a shootist!

**REY  
**Just shoot, damn you!

THEO finds some courage, aims at a RUNNER's general direction, and pulls the trigger, and misses... only to hit another RUNNER in the chest, causing its abdomen to explode. Without its core muscles, it wasn't going anywhere.

**THEO [distraught]  
**Oh my!

Finally, the ladder is fully extended, and it falls down, bridging the gap.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Go, go, go!  
Doctor, you go first!

THEO can't make sense of the WOOKIEE's snarls, but goes through anyways. CHEWBACCA urges REY to go next, covering her with his BOWCASTER. It doesn't do enough raw damage to take out a THRALL, but its stopping power is enough to send them flying back.

RAZOO goes next, with R2 flying besides him across the bridge. CHEWBACCA goes last, and his weight causes the ladder to bend...

**RAZOO  
**Hurry up!

The rest of the party covers CHEWBACCA's crossing with their ranged weapons, with THEO barely accounting for himself with only one more kill. CHEWBACCA is halfway there before a RUNNER leaps at the Wookiee, sinking its teeth into his neck, CHEWIE fights him off, but loses his balance, and nearly falls. He grabs the ladder... only for it to buckle under his weight and break.

CHEWBACCA falls. The HORDE awaits him, ten stories below...

**REY [scared]  
**NO!

The Force gathers around CHEWBACCA, and holds him aloft, inches from the grasping hands of the THRALLS below, before lifting him back up and depositing him right in front of THEO.

**R2-D2 [relieved, in binary]  
**Whew, thought you were a goner there, old friend!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**So did I.  
**[To REY]  
**Thank you.

**REY  
**That... that wasn't me.

**RAZOO  
**Well, if it wasn't you, who was it?

**THEO  
**Does it matter? The arboreal is wounded, he needs first aid!

CUT TO: THEO applying disinfectant and sticking a KOLTO patch on CHEWBACCA's neck wound, while the Wookiee sits on a lawn chair bolted on the roof.

**RAZOO  
**That bite looks... really, really bad.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Be honest with me, doctor. How long before  
I start snarling and eating brains?

**THEO  
**What did he say?

**REY  
**He wants to know how long  
before he turns into a Thrall.

THEO moves on to the superficial wounds, spraying a foam on them.

**THEO [calmly]  
**Not any time soon - Crone's Milk bacteria  
doesn't replicate that fast.  
To saturate the brain, injection or ingestion would be faster.

**RAZOO [suspicious]  
**You seem to know an awful lot about it.

**THEO  
**I should; I worked on its initial clinical trials.

**REY [confused]  
**Clinical... trials?

**THEO  
**It was while it was an early discovery,  
the product of culturing Jeedai liver cells.  
The resulting... goo, for the lack of a better word,  
proved to be a useful way to preserve  
organic specimens for later use.  
[he chuckles]  
It smells like rotten milk, hence the name.

RAZOO eyes REY, and takes her aside while THEO keeps bandaging CHEWBACCA

**RAZOO [whispering, in huttese]  
**You trust this guy?

**REY [whispering, in huttese]  
**Sure, why not?

**RAZOO [In huttese]  
**He just admitted to harvesting Jedi livers!

**REY [In huttese]  
**Look, if he really meant us any harm,  
I think we'd be dead by now.

**RAZOO [In huttese]  
**We don't even know why he's following us around!

**REY [In huttese]  
**Thorfinn told him to?  
Maybe he just wants to help?  
Good enough reasons for me.

**RAZOO [In huttese]  
**You're far too trusting.

**REY [In huttese]  
**Yeah, you're right. I mean here I am,  
keeping company with a pirate that  
wouldn't have thought twice about selling  
me out to the First Order a few weeks ago.

She eyes him meaningfully.

**RAZOO [In huttese]  
**How did you—

**REY [In huttese]  
[smiles, taps the side of her head]  
**Jedi trainee, remember?  
Look, the point is, I have just as much  
reason to trust him as I have to trust you...but I do it anyways.  
Maybe it's the will of the Force, I don't know.  
Just trust my instincts, okay?

**RAZOO [relenting]  
**Fine, but I'll keep my eye on him.

CUT TO: A bandaged up CHEWBACCA cranking another bridge ladder. Despite the noise, no more RUNNERS come.

**R2-D2  
**Nothing on motion sensors.  
I guess we're good.

The party crosses over again, the fallen STARFIGHTER well within sight. As they walk across another roof, RAZOO probes THEO.

**RAZOO  
**Hey... doc?

**THEO  
**Yes?

**RAZOO  
**Those ah, "clinical trials" ...  
were any live Jedi involved?

**THEO  
**I honestly do not know.  
I was put in cryostasis before  
the Milk's... other properties  
were discovered. I don't see why not, though.  
Why do you ask?

**RAZOO [apprehensive]  
**So... what are our chances of  
encountering Zombie Jedi?

**THEO [nervous]  
**Slim, I hope...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Just one more crank and we're there.

Something screams madly, the sound echoing through the dark, giving everyone in the party a fright.

**RAZOO  
**What the hell was that?!

The scream echoes again, louder and closer. REY draws her lightsaber, while everyone else ready their guns. Back to back, they scan the area with their eyes.

**REY  
**Where is it?  
Artoo? Do you have  
anything on your sensors?

**R2-D2  
**Just the blips below us.

Another screech. They wait, and wait, but nothing comes. REY sighs in relief.

**RAZOO  
**The minute we drop our guard,  
it'll strike. I just know it.

**REY  
**Well, we can't just stay still.  
Come on.

CUT TO: REY and R2-D2 salvaging the warhead from the missile. The task is difficult, and precarious, made all the more stressful by the threat of the ship falling over.  
The propellant tank is leaking, and THEO crinkles his nostrils while his gills shut.

**THEO  
**Augh! The smell!  
What is that?!

**RAZOO [smiling]  
**My own recipe!  
Extra hydrogen in the mix - gets  
you twenty percent more thrust!

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**And a hundred percent more  
flaming death on a critical hit.

**RAZOO [deflated]  
**Yeah... yeah, that too.

Before long the explosive and its detonator are bundled in a sack of cloth, and strapped to CHEWBACCA's back.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Good work, you two.

**REY and R2-D2  
**Thanks.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Now, let's get to that speeder!

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, CENTRAL DISTRICT MAIN STREET, NIGHT**

Atop a rooftop the party examines the crashed LANDSPEEDER directly below them. It's an older Aratech Imperial Light Infantry Utility Vehicle, customized with two extra seats and a triple-barreled BARAGWIN HEAVY AUTOBLASTER RIFLE mounted on the front, all painted in GUAVIAN colours. The driver and gunner were dead, having been beheaded only hours ago. Hundreds of THRALLS shamble about, some of them looking 'fresh' enough to be RUNNERS.

**RAZOO  
**So, how badly do we need this speeder?

**CHEWBACCA  
**Badly.  
[to REY]  
Still salvageable, right?

**REY  
**Sure. Core block shouldn't be too banged up...  
assuming we could get to it:  
from the fire escape to the speeder,  
there are just too many of those things.

**RAZOO**

I can get to it.  
Could you walk me through the repairs?

**REY**

Sure, but...

RAZOO is already on his way down, using his parkour skills to quickly make his way below. CHEWBACCA covers him with the BOWCASTER.

Meanwhile, something catches THEO's eye: a large billboard, the painting protected by a layer of thick glass. It is an advertisement for a portable entechment pod, extolling its virtues: power for the home, longer life for you and your loved ones. A small line at the bottom, starting with an asterix, reads:

*CATTLE NOT INCLUDED.

A look of bafflement comes across THEO's face, quickly morphing into sheer disgust. He looks away, ashamed.

RAZOO lands on top of the SPEEDER, and checks for any reaction from the SHAMBLERS. So far, no RUNNERS among them. He activates his commlink.

**RAZOO [radio]  
**Any movement?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**No, you're clear.

**RAZOO [radio]  
**Alright then, let's get to work.

RAZOO begins by pushing the bodies away, and trying out the ignition. There's a rumble of repulsorlifts coming to life, then a sputter, then nothing.

**REY [through commlink]  
**Okay, sounds like the ignition magneto isn't turning right.

**RAZOO [radio]  
**How do I fix it?

**REY  
**Get to the front and pop that panel by the gun mount.

**RAZOO [radio]  
**Done... oookay, that's a lot of bits. I forgot to pack a toolbox, here.

**REY  
**No need, just use your blade to get the magneto spinning...  
it's the rotor with all the magnets.

**RAZOO [radio]  
**Aaaand done.

**REY  
**Try igniting the engine now.

A moment later, the LANDSPEEDERS' engine comes to life, and RAZOO drives it as close to the fire escape. The rest of the group comes down the metal stairs of the fire escape.

**RAZOO  
**Need a lift?

CUT TO: The party, aboard the LANDSPEEDER, RAZOO at the controls, laughing gleefully as THRALLS get run over.

**REY  
**Having fun?

**RAZOO  
**You bet!

**REY  
**Still, can't you go any faster?

**RAZOO  
**Not a good idea, the street's a curve and—

The wailing from earlier returns, the sound approaching fast.

**RAZOO  
**Please tell me that was another false alarm!

**REY  
**It's not! LOOK!

At the top of a tall apartment building crawls an affront against god and man, a gigantic, misshapen artificial creature that would resemble a man were it not for the six arms grasping the building like an arachnid, or the flayed flesh turned inside out, exposing various redudant organs of dubious purpose. It had no legs to speak of, only a mass of sloppy tentacles — or intestines — that clung to the walls like a mop. The creature's head, a disproportionately small skull with barely enough flesh to animate its jaw, is aimed directly at REY, staring at her with the void that served as its eyes.

This is THE ORPHAN, and it is half the size of a RANCOR. It roars at it leaps at the LANDSPEEDER, with an agility belied by its size.

**THEO [horrified]  
**Oh, GODS!

REY's horrified face is obscured by its shadow, moments before it crashes to the ground... and moves itself forward with the power of its six arms, slowly catching up to the LANDSPEEDER.

**REY  
**FASTER! GO FASTER!

**RAZOO  
**I'm trying!

RAZOO pushes the throttle up, and grazes a wall as he attempts to make a turn. This slows the LANDSPEEDER down enough for the ORPHAN to take a swing at it, only to narrowly miss. Its palm hits cobblestone, sending a cloud of pulverized rock and cement up in the air. The ORPHAN resumes the chase,

**THE ORPHAN [roaring]  
**DAAAAAAH...

The sound it makes causes THEO to make himself small in his seat, and cover his ears.

**THEO [terrified]  
**No, no no this isn't happening this isn't happening...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Rey! Finish priming the explosive!  
I'll take care of this!

CHEWBACCA hands the warhead to REY, complete with the partially reconnected detonator. He then grabs the mounted AUTOBLASTER and begins firing bursts of photons at the ORPHAN. Bits and pieces of its flesh and bone evaporate on impact, but it doesn't seem to care.

The wounds vanish.

**THE ORPHAN [roaring]  
**...DAAAAAAAAAAAH

**RAZOO  
**You're just pissing it off!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Shut up and drive!

RAZOO goes as fast as he can, but the ORPHAN gets closer, smashing any THRALL along the way, CHEWBACCA grows more desperate and gives up on trigger discipline. The stream of blaster bolts becomes constant, and the Orphan's head is inches from the LANDSPEEDER before the Wookiee gets the idea to aim for the eyes.

The ORPHAN screams in agony, and flees down another street. CHEWBACCA breathes a sigh of relief, as the emergency coolant flush dissipates the heat of the AUTOBLASTER RIFLE.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Mother of trees, that was close!

**RAZOO  
**Did you kill it?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**No, but I expect it'll be licking its wounds wounds for a bit.  
Rey? How's our little bomb?

**REY  
**It's ready! I just need to set the timer!

The LANDSPEEDER turns, and is now on the straight path to the tower.

**RAZOO  
**Well, we're almost there...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Good, now the next part should be simple—

The ORPHAN moves to bar their way, grinning like a child, the imitation of insane laughter rumbling from its throat. RAZOO pulls the air-brakes just in time, and goes into reverse. Thus, a game of cat-and-mouse begins, with the LANDSPEEDER racing across the area in a desperate bid not to be eaten by the ORPHAN.

**RAZOO  
**Anyone got an idea? Because we can't do this forever!

**REY  
**I've got one! Get us back to the fighter!

**RAZOO**

What?!

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Do as she says!

CUT TO: The LANDSPEEDER approaching the building's ledge upon which the SCYK STARFIGHTER is dangerously balanced. REY takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and reaches out for the wreck.

**REY  
**I hope this works...  
Chewie! Get ready to shoot!

The LANDSPEEDER passes right under the fighter, and through the Force REY gives the fighter that nudge necessary to get to tip over and fall. The wreck lands, not atop the chasing ORPHAN as REY had hoped, but right in front of it.

The Orphan stops, and tilts its head, genuinely curious at the object, like a child discovering a new toy. It whines like a sad dog as it picks up the SCYK.

The LANDSPEEDER stops.

**REY  
**SHOOT!

CHEWBACCA looses another barrage of blaster fire, aimed at the leaky fuel tank. The AUTOBLASTER is not a precise weapon, and it narrowly misses the mark.

Annoyed, the ORPHAN snarls and lifts the SCYK over its head, ready to throw the ship at the party.

The gun goes into emergency cooldown.

**REY [eyes wide]  
**Oh, poodoo...

RAZOO sets the throttle back to max, but it doesn't look like he'll get the LANDSPEEDER out of the way in time.

Suddenly, lightning surges out and hits the SCYK. Electricity arcs all over the SCYK, igniting the leaking fuel and detonating the fuel tank. The ORPHAN screams as its grasping hands are disintegrated in the blast, and its body is bathed in flaming fuel.

CUT TO: Theo, holding a smoking lightning gun.

**THEO [sadly]  
**I'm so sorry.

**RAZOO [laughing]  
**Sorry for what?

RAZOO checks the rear-view mirror. The ORPHAN isn't chasing them, and its anguished cries grow more faint.

**RAZOO** [cont'd]  
You just saved the day, doc!  
Well done!

THEO says nothing, and merely clutches his pocket watch.

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**That was some quick thinking, Rey.

**REY  
**Thanks. Now, Chewie, why are we lugging this warhead?

CHEWBACCA says nothing, and smiles.

CUT TO:

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, CENTRAL TOWER's TERRACE - NIGHT**

The LANDSPEEDER goes full speed towards the terrace.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Jump!

REY and RAZOO leap off the LANDSPEEDER, tucking and rolling before they land. R2-D2, once again, just flies off, while CHEWBACCA, holding the ripped off AUTOBLASTER in one hand and THEO over his shoulder, is the last to jump out.

**THEO [flustered]  
**Oh, my!

The WARHEAD next to the throttle set to max, ticks off...

The LANDSPEEDER's prow plows through the HORDE, barely slowing down from the sheer mass of bodies in its way. The ASSAULT MISSILE's warhead detonates, obliterating thousands of the THRALLS at once.

WIDE SHOT of the explosion, a fireball that mushrooms up, its orange blazing light contrasting sharply with the ambient green of FIRWIRRUNG. The fireball fades, but the blaze endures on the TERRACE. Thralls, the coral garden, the wreckage... all were on fire.

RAZOO, a pyromaniac, appreciates the spectacle.

**RAZOO  
**Oh, it's beautiful.

CHEWBACCA and RAZOO take the lead, taking any shambling, burning THRALL in their way with their guns. THEO and REY are right behind them, along with R2-D2. The entrance to the tower awaits...

**REY [in ikhthýs]  
**Theo? Are you alright?

**THEO  
**All that's left of my people is going up in flames.  
Before my very eyes. I could be doing better, I think.

REY looks around - once again, a blaze, consuming all.

**REY  
**I'm sorry... If there had been a better way...

**THEO  
**No, it's alright... they were already dead.  
Well, we're almost there... Ms. Rey?

**REY  
**Yes?

**THEO  
**I beg you... let me talk to Verthandi,  
let me try to talk some sense into her.

**REY  
**I don't know... I fought her sisters,  
and they're just too far gone.

**THEO [pleading]  
**Please!... I beg you, I must try!

THEO grasps his pocket watch tightly.

**THEO [cont'd]  
**I must!

**REY  
**... Alright. But if you can't get her to stop, or just let us go...

REY grasps her Lightsaber tightly.

**REY  
**I'll do what I must.

**THEO  
**...I understand.

**INT- FIRWIRRUNG CENTRAL TOWER, MAIN LEVEL.**

The party crosses the threshold, and its members find themselves in the incredibly vast main hall of the CENTRAL TOWER. The floor, smooth marble, would be impeccable, if it weren't for the trail of afterbirth all over it.

**REY and RAZOO  
**Ew.

**R2-D2  
**So... there's an elevator, right? I mean, I only got so much fuel  
and stairs aren't my best friend and this tower is really, REALLY tall.

**REY  
**Theo? Where's the elevator?

**THEO  
**Down the main hall, second to the left.

**RAZOO  
**Eurgh. Watch your step, guys.

They come across the second hall on the left, and indeed find several elevators along its two walls. RAZOO and CHEWBACCA press the call buttons, but REY, overcome with curiosity, follows the trail of afterbirth to its source:

**INT - CENTRAL TOWER, VERTHANDI'S LABORATORY – NIGHT**

At the center what was once the city council chamber is the ruined artificial womb, from which the ORPHAN had emerged mere hours earlier. REY checks Luke's map: the chamber isn't marked, implying that Luke never managed to make it inside. THEO follows REY in, followed by the rest of the gang, who are a little perplexed.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Rey? Luke can't wait much longer.

**RAZOO  
**Oh, _poodoo_, the smell...

REY's eyes scan the room: There's a glass pod with a human pale dark haired woman inside, surrounded by antennae, wires, and dynamos. Little curiosities are strewn about. Of note is a lump of PROGRAMMABLE MATTER suspended on a small metal dish with three prongs, shifting between states. Books are strewn all over the ground and several tables, covering a cornucopia of subjects: anatomy, biology, psychology, microbiology, fencing, STAFF FIGHTING... even marriage. And of course, there is a journal: VERTHANDI's JOURNAL, in fact.

RAZOO, for his part, finds a PORG-SIZED cloning vat, then spots something far more interesting: a dozen beds with straps. Glass tanks filled with CRONE'S MILK hung right above them, hoses dangling from the side, with spiggots design to be shoved down someone's throat.

**RAZOO  
**Doc? I take it that's the ah...  
"Thrall" factory floor?

THEO merely stares at the glass pod. He knew the woman inside. RAZOO walks up behind him.

**RAZOO [apprehensively]  
**...Jedi zombie?

**THEO [sadly]  
**Jeedai? Yes.  
Zombie? No.  
[sighs]  
Fear not, she's dead. Long dead.

Unable to stop herself, REY walks up to the JOURNAL and reads it out loud.

**REY [reading]  
** _Year of Tho Yor... 31,945.  
The Blood of Ren has opened  
our minds to something... beautiful._

KYLO REN appears behind her, and she feels the coldness of his presence, and turns around in a fright. He is not there. CHEWBACCA and RAZOO look at her, puzzled.

**REY [cont'd]  
** _Immortality is ours, and not only that,  
we now have insight into energies we thought pagan myth.  
There is a music in our thoughts. A Blood Song._

REY flips some pages.

**REY [cont'd]  
**Tho Yor, 31,956...  
_Our understanding of the Jeedai grows, and so we apply what we've learned to Entechment.  
We've thawed out some of the Jedi Cattle, and we've extracted so much from them.  
Firwirrung lives again, will live on for another century... but still we must hide._

REY flips more and more pages.

**REY [cont'd]  
** _We've run out. We need to capture more. Our last Jedi, that mute WOMAN  
HE took a fancy to! I will turn her into a siren's call. People will come here,  
fall into our trap, and we will drain them dry.  
The rationing is causing unrest.  
I need to control the people.  
The Crone's Milk... it sings a song as well.  
It has potential._

REY turns one page.

**REY [cont'd]  
** _The Siren is playing us for fools, I know it.  
No Jeedai come, and the catch is paltry.  
We may have to go to sleep again soon,  
to preserve what little we have left._

CLOSE UP of the glass pod.

**REY [cont'd]  
** _The song grows faint... and the nightly pains persist.  
What is wrong with us?  
Thirty... I feel so thirsty._

**...**

_We are changing. We're becoming monsters...  
The people cannot know._

REY skims through the pages.

**REY [to herself]  
**It's all lists now, numbers of 'cattle' captured, organized by species.  
She doesn't even track the year any more.  
Sterile notes about the Crone's milk... how it serves as some sort of antenna for her  
'Blood Song', whatever that is.

**THEO  
**Anything more about the Blood of Ren?

**REY  
**Hold on... urgh, detailed description of... wait, what's this word?

THEO comes over and translates.

**THEO**

"Metamorphosis" is the word in Basic, I believe.  
[reads]  
Oh... oh my.

**REY  
**Yeah. Detailed. Gonna skip that...  
**[reads]  
**_The Siren's Call is broken. No one else will come._

THEO looks at the glass pod with the woman inside.

**REY [cont'd]  
** _There is barely enough energy to leave this place, and without a destination  
We would fly to our doom. We must wait.  
The changes... they have stopped.  
But it still hurts... and the Blood Song is a cacophony._

REY flips the next page... and the one after that, finding nothing but the word BLOOD OF REN printed over and over again in less and less graceful handwriting. Occasionally, the word THIRSTY breaks up the monotony. Finally, hundreds of pages later, REY finds something sane.

**THEO  
**Wait, hold on, something about the milk... ahem!  
[reading]  
_The Milk soothes the pain, a secret I shan't share with the others._

_..._

_My addiction to the Jeedai filth grows, and my metamorphosis mocks me for it.  
No matter, it has become useful for the trap.  
I can control anything, now. So long as they DRINK._

**REY [cont'd]  
** _Ssi-Ruuk finally smiles on us.  
A Jeedai has fallen into our trap... and the power in his blood is  
stronger than all that have come before, even amongst his kind.  
We must be careful with this one... drain _ **too much too soon** _ and we will  
lose a deep font of energy._

REY skips ahead to the last entry. The ink is a bit smudged. REY sniffs, and smells its freshness.

**REY [cont'd]  
**There is another.  
The trap is sprung.

**RAZOO  
**[sighs]  
So what have we learned today, kids?

REY sets the journal down.

**REY [dead serious]  
**That the Knights of Ren, Kylo, Snoke... the whole bloody First Order.  
They're connected to all this somehow.  
Everything horrible thing that's happened here... it's their fault.

She shuts it.

**REY [cont'd]  
**All of it.

**CUT TO:**

**INT- FIRWIRRUNG CENTRAL TOWER, MAIN LEVEL - NIGHT**

The party enters one of the elevator cages. THEO shuts it, and presses the button to the top floor. The buttons that would have lead to the Undercity have a lock next to them, barring them from access to the public. The group checks their weapons, preparing themselves for the final confrontation.

**INT- FIRWIRRUNG CENTRAL TOWER UPPER LEVELS - NIGHT**

The floor indicator reaches its apex, and the elevator cage rises still, only now it is exposed to the TOWER's metallic entrails. The entire WIRELESS ELECTRIC TRANSMISSIONS system of the city is stored here, arcing electricity towards the ground. REY can feel her hairs raise, and poor CHEWBACCA struggles to keep some of his fur down.

RAZOO points at the spheres, lining the walls.

**RAZOO**

The heck are those?

**REY**

They look like... supercapacitors.

**RAZOO**

They look all charged...

Where does the juice come from?

Suddenly, the elevator stops on a mesh platform of criss-crossing black iron. The party steps out, REY taking the lead with her lightsaber. There is a tense silence in the darkness, occasionally broken up by an arc of lightning far below, as that party scan the area with their eyes, wary of any danger.

**RAZOO  
**Is this it?  
Is this as far as the elevator goes?

**THEO  
**Probably. I have never been this far up.

**RAZOO  
**So where's the big boss?

REY looks up: some six stories up is the ceiling, and a hatch leading up.

**REY  
**We have to go further up.

CHEWBACCA points at a spiral staircase running along the TOWER's walls.

Unseen, a PORG watches them from a perch.

**CHEWBACCA  
**Over there!

CUT TO: The party climbing up the stairs, with REY at the lead and CHEWBACCA at the back, lugging R2-D2 under his arm. Mercifully, the TOWER's slight sloping made it narrower at the upper levels, so the spiral of stairs doesn't take too long to scale.

Suddenly, there's a thump echoing through the walls.

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**What was that?!

The party hurries up the stairs. Chips of stone fall upon them with each stump, until finally, the ORPHAN's burnt fist smashes through the stone, narrowly missing REY. The ORPHAN peers through the hole, roaring in either fury or desperation, it's impossible to tell which. The ORPHAN reaches into the hole again, hoping to catch something, but REY slashes it with her lightsaber before it can grasp anything, or anyone.

It screams in pain as the gash burns in blue fire, and its arm retreats outside.

**REY  
**Keep moving!  
It won't be able to reach us inside the island!

The crew runs up the spiral staircase, growing more exhausted with every step. There is more thumping - a crack forms in front of REY, and she runs past it, confident her companions will clear it before the ORPHAN can punch through. They do, but the ORPHAN narrowly misses CHEWBACCA.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**I'm okay! Keep moving!

They keep running, and are half-way to the hatch. The ORPHAN keeps trying to break in...

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, TOWER - NIGHT**

Four of THE ORPHAN's clawed hands dig into the stone as the other two are brought together to smash against the TOWER's wall. Cracks form between them as the Orphan prepares to strike a third time...

**INT- FIRWIRRUNG CENTRAL TOWER, MAIN LEVEL - NIGHT**

THE ORPHAN crashes through the wall, taking RAZOO, CHEWBACCA and R2-D2 down with it to the mesh floor below. Miraculously, neither RAZOO nor CHEWBACCA are killed by the fall, but with the spiral staircase broken they are now trapped with a giant abomination strong enough to batter its way through stone.

REY is about to leap down to help them, but is stopped by THEO. CHEWBACCA snarls at her, bowcaster in one hand and autoblaster in the other. RAZOO gets up and squares off against the creature, even as he gulps and his eyes dart for an escape route.

**CHEWBACCA  
**REY! GO!

**REY  
**But...!

**CHEWBACCA  
**You've wasted enough time!  
Save Luke! Save the Resistance!

CHEWBACCA roars and fires his guns akimbo, getting the creatures attention. REY continues on, looking back at her newfound friends.

**REY  
**I'll be back!  
I promise! Just hold on!

**RAZOO [nervous]  
**Just go already!

REY makes her way up the hatch with THEO, and once they are through they close the hatch, shutting away CHEWBACCA's war cry, RAZOO's flurry of insults, R2-D2's frantic beeps, and the sound of desperate combat...

**INT - FIRWIRRUNG CORE ROOM - NIGHT**

VERTHANDI stands beneath the ENTECHMENT MACHINE as it drains LUKE. The chamber is darkly lit by the sickly green glow of the artifact. Multicoloured marbles glow in the dark like stars, the accumulated memories of Luke Skywalker.

There is the sound of footsteps in the dark, and VERTHANDI smiles.

**VERTHANDI  
**Ah, you've arrived at last.

Out of the shadows, THEOBALD steps out, nervously.

**VERTHANDI [venomously]  
**Theo. I see Thorfinn has  
the same sense of humor he always had.  
Have you come to beg  
forgiveness for your betrayal?

**THEO  
**I betrayed no one!

**VERTHANDI  
**No matter. I found some use for that  
Hyur harlot you loved so much, after all.  
But you know that already, don't you?

THEO nods, and she laughs cruelly at him.

**VERTHANDI  
**Where is the girl?

**THEO [lying]  
**She lost her way here.

**VERTHANDI  
**Is that... so?  
You've come here alone? Why?

**THEO  
**I... I wanted to see for myself.  
The aliens, they told me things, unbelievable things.  
I thought that it was all a misunderstanding...  
I believed that, even as I saw our own City Watch turned to mutants,  
even as I saw so much of our dead desecrated,  
even as I saw you and your sisters turn a desperate stopgap into  
an entire way of life! Tell me, Thandi! Am I the last,  
unchanged Dagonian in all Firwirrung?!

**VERTHANDI  
**Hardly. More of our people sleep below, in the catacombs and undercities.

**THEO [hopeful]  
**What?! Then there is still hope!

**VERTHANDI  
**Oh, you have no idea. Soon, I will have enough  
power to bring them all to the Blood of Ren.

THEO's face falls.

**THEO [horrified]  
**...What?  
You want to...  
you want to give our people the mutagen?

**VERTHANDI  
**Do not cheapen this miracle with  
soulless nomenclature! I want to give our people  
the gift of the Blood Song!

As they speak, the voice of SUPREME LEADER SNOKE can be heard whispering, faintly echoing in the dark, promising limitless power to VERTHANDI...

**SNOKE [off-screen]  
** _Come to me...  
I have such things to show you...  
Terrifying things...  
Beautiful things..._

**THEO  
**You would force this mutation on us all?!

**VERTHANDI  
**LOOK AT ME!  
Look past the crude, IMMORTAL matter that is my body,  
and FEEL the Luminous energy that emanates from my soul!  
What am I now, if not Ssi-Ruuk's chosen angel?  
Who would turn away such a gift?!  
The fools, the heretics! Just like you!

**THEO  
**JUST LIKE OUR CHILD?!

VERTHANDI, who had been towering over THEO, is taken aback at this. SNOKE's whispers fade.

**THEO  
**That's right! I've seen what you've done to him!  
Was he willing, when you desecrated his corpse and shoved  
him inside that horrid imitation of a womb down below?!

**VERTHANDI  
**...I gave him new life!

**THEO  
**What sort of life?! As an undying abomination in constant pain?!

**VERTHANDI  
**AS AN ANGEL OF SSI-RUUK!

**THEO  
**Angels aren't DOOMED to DIE of mere CANCER!  
I could see it, even as he chased us down!  
Is that the glorious future you have in store for us?!  
Is that—

VERTHANDI grabs THEO by the collar and hoists him up. Something attached to her chest snakes out, a breast distended into a tentacle. CRONE'S MILK drips from the tip. As it approaches THEO's mouth, VERTHANDI reaches for his Lightning Gun and hides it in her robes.

THEO struggles to keep it away from its mouth, knowing full well that drinking too much will mean the death of his mind.

**VERTHANDI  
**You always lacked vision, Theo.  
Just like Nona, just like Aisa...  
At least as a Thrall you will stop ARGUING against  
the divine, as you always did!

Tearfully, THEO closes his eyes, and resigns himself to what will happen.

**THEO  
**Do what you must.

That is when REY QUICKENS from the shadows and swings her lightsaber's blue blade down into VERTHANDI'S torso, cutting through the right shoulder into the breast. VERTHANDI screams in agony as the tentacle convulses. CRONE'S MILK splashes and spills onto the ground.

The blade doesn't quite cut through all the way down. VERTHANDI grits her teeth, as a golden aura forms around her body. She reaches behind and grabs REY by the top of her head, and throws her into a wall of rock.

REY's lightsaber goes red, moments before she impacts against the wall. The rock she smashes against cracks, but REY herself is unbroken, even as she falls to the ground.

**VERTHANDI  
**Ah, there you are.

VERTHANDI FORCE PUSHES THEO into the opposite wall, and with another gesture the stone melts to cover his arms and legs, then solidifies, holding him in place.

**VERTHANDI  
**I'll deal with you later.

REY gets back on her feet, and holds up her lightsaber defiantly.

**REY  
**You're beaten. Let them go.

VERTHANDI's twisted, pale face contorts into a smile. From an orifice in her arm she produces a long, engraved octagonal staff that stretches to twice her height. The golden aura turns into a blaze, and her wound heals.

**VERTHANDI  
**Beaten? Hardly. As for my prisoners, well...

VERTHANDI raises her hand, lifting LUKE's limp body, causing the conduits piercing his body to crack and break like ashes in the wind.

**VERTHANDI  
**Here! I don't need him anymore!

LUKE is thrown, and rolls at REY's feet. CLOSE UP of his face as he rolls face up. His eyes are sunken in, his cheeks are beyond sallow, and his skin is wrinkled beyond old age.

He's dead.

REY's eyes widen, and she falls to her knees.

**REY  
**...No. I... No...!

REY cradles LUKE's body. He seems so fragile, now, robbed of all life.

**VERTHANDI [taunting]**

You should not have dawdled so long.

Was reading those journals so important?

Tears begin to stream down REY's cheeks as the depth of her failure sinks in.

**REY**

I... I...!

**VERTHANDI**

All is not lost... for I have a purpose for you.

Come, take your master's place and fuel the resurrection of my people...

REY's aura surges out, matching VERTHANDI's. The lightsaber's blade extends in length, becoming a tightly wound rod of flame, rather than mere light.

Her eyes glow red, filled with hate.

**REY [enraged]  
**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**VERTHANDI [amused]  
**Oh?

VERTHANDI raises her hand, and the Force can be heard rumbling as it grasps around REY. The FORCE PULL fails to connect with REY, fizzling out.

**VERTHANDI [laughing]  
**You may try.

As REY moves towards VERTHANDI with murderous intent, the Crone ten inches above the ground, raises her staff in front of her, and begins singing. The staff glows, emanating wisps of light that land on the ground and form ambulant stone duplicates of RAZOO and CHEWBACCA, armed with melee weapons. There are a dozen of them but REY mows them down easily, the lightsaber leaving arcs of red fire with every swing.

Frustratingly for REY, VERTHANDI always floats out of her reach. REY switches tactics, firing the BRYAR at VERTHANDI. The blaster pistol's photon bolts burn as intensely as the Lightsaber blade, each shot impacting against VERTHANDI's magical defense — a glowing mandala — with the raw force of a blaster cannon.

The blaster overheats quickly and goes into cooldown, giving VERTHANDI her opening. Bright globes of energy appear all around her, then fly off like drunk fireflies towards REY.

The young scavenger's talents, unfortunately, do not make up for her lack of practice in parrying bolts, and the first energy bolt that hits her explodes, sending her flying. Her grasp on her lightsaber is tight, but the BRYAR flies off.

**VERTHANDI  
**Now, girl, you will—

The lightsaber turns blue, and REY QUICKENS around the chamber, dodging the bolts as she makes her way towards the CRONE. The young force-sensitive is so fast, VERTHANDI would have been stabbed in the heart, had she not blocked REY's attack with her rod, which withstood the power of the lightsaber better than a cortosis blade.

Then the blade turns red, extends, and narrowly misses the vital organ as the CRONE deflects the blade in time.

**VERTHANDI  
**You are beginning to annoy me, girl!

VERTHANDI expertly performs a 3-move combination with her staff that sends REY to the ground. The Crone jabs the tip of the staff into the girl's adbomen, and while it doesn't penetrate her flesh, it does drain some of her energy...

**VERTHANDI  
**But the power in you...  
it's worth the trouble, oh yes...

REY smacks the staff away with her blade, and QUICKENS away, then back into the fight, only to get dominated again by VERTHANDI's superior skill. But still, she does not give up... even though it's clear using her powers is taking a huge toll on her body.

VERTHANDI moves in for a knockout, and REY, desperate, FORCE SCREAMS at her, and the crone responds in kind. The shriek is deafening, and resounds across all matter. The hard stone, along with the gems set into it, begin to crack. THEO cringes even as his restraints begin to crack. Finally, the sonic energy building up between the two women explodes, but the blast is shaped towards VERTHANDI, sending her flying high into the wall. It cracks, and she falls to the ground unconscious.

REY falls, utterly exhausted, and gasping for air. THEO is freed, and rushes to her aid, thinking the fight over.

**THEO  
**MS. REY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

VERTHANDI wakes, and sees THEO touching REY, trying to help her up. CLOSE UP of her eye... at first an expression of sorrow... then jealousy, then HATE.

THEO is moments from injecting REY with lifesaving medicine before he is once again thrown away, but VERTHANDI can't concentrate, and the telekinesis merely causes him to fall and slide away... right by the BRYAR.

VERTHANDI is upon REY, kicks the lightsaber away, and delivers another hit in REY's gut while she's down.

**VERTHANDI  
**What is it about you Hyur women that fascinate him so?

The crone gestures at the ENTECHMENT DEVICE, and sharp tendrils begin to snake out.

**VERTHANDI**  
No matter; it's over, you've lost.

VERTHANDI raises REY up towards the machine, and its awaiting, painful embrace. One the prongs pierces her, and begins draining, REY fades in and out of consciousness. She reaches out for the lightsaber, but it barely responds to her call.

**VERTHANDI [cont'd]  
**Once I have found the Blood of Ren  
and turned my people into angels... we will descend upon you  
Hyur like a plague of locusts...  
Your worlds will tremble,  
Your stars will die...

The BRYAR's charge reaches maximum, and THEO looses a POWER SHOT at the Entechment Device, not quite hitting it in the center... VERTHANDI screams in fury and looses a force bolt at him. The bolt explodes just short of his chest, knocking him down once more.

REY recovers enough of her strength, and pulls the lightsaber at her, then corrects its course to send it flying towards the DEVICE. The blue blade ignites, and pierces FIRWIRRUNG's very heart right in the center.

**REY [groaning]  
**Your city...will fall.

REY falls to the ground again, as the pyramid shaped core begins to hiss, crack, and finally...

**VERTHANDI  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The core explodes, and the shockwave washes over everyone inside. The memory gems shatters, releasing the trapped memories as wisps of light...

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, CENTRAL TOWER - NIGHT**

WIDE SHOT of the the top of the tower. The artificial island made of programmable matter shatters into a thousand pieces as a shockwave of energy surges out... The debris hangs in the air, and its many parts orbit around the true top of the tower, a wide, smooth disc.

Amongst the flying debris is Luke's X-WING.

**EXT - CENTRAL TOWER PLATFORM - NIGHT**

The wisps of light hang in the air, their voices faint.

REY groans, and attempts to rise. Her breath is ragged, she is far too exhausted. Suddenly, VERTHANDI stomps her ankle, causing a sickening crack. REY screams in agony.

**VERTHANDI [enraged]  
**YOU STUPID, MISERABLE, DISOBEDIENT APE!

VERTHANDI hoists her up with one hand and chokeslams her.

**VERTHANDI  
**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!

A kick to the kidney. REY still lives, despite the punishment, and despite the blood splashing from her teeth, she smiles.

**REY  
**I won.

VERTHANDI hits the eye of the storm of her rage, and a veneer of calm washes over her as she straddles REY and presses her staff against her throat.

**VERTHANDI  
**You're going to die now, little _Hyur_.  
There is nothing but silence beneath us;  
my child has killed all your little friends.

REY gurgles, and attempts to push against VERTHANDI's face.

A wisp flies between them. VERTHANDI ignores it.

**VERTHANDI [viciously]  
**Look into my eyes, girl.  
Look at me...  
I want to see the life drain from those  
disgusting little orbs of yours!

REY's attempts at freeing herself grow more frantic, and begin to slow.

**VERTHANDI  
**And after you, I will find the nearest  
nest of Hyur monkeys and murder  
as many of your miserable disgusting race as I can!

Suddenly, the staff flies up, and smacks VERTHANDI in the face. The FORCE resounds in the air as VERTHANDI is force pushed back, again and again.

There is the ragged wheeze, an echo of DARTH VADER in his last moments, as a frail old man in robes approaches VERTHANDI and comes to REY's defense.

It's LUKE, still alive, if only barely. His gait is slow, and hunched over. His hands, held forward, are skinny, and frail, and shaking.

VERTHANDI FORCE PUSHES back, but the surge of telekinetic energy washes over LUKE like a gust of wind, he gasps, and shivers, but he soldiers on.

**LUKE [weakly]  
**Stop...

VERTHANDI snarls as she hurls a floating rock it at LUKE through the Force. She misses.

**LUKE [weakly]  
**Surrender...

Another rock turns into a spike, and the Crone hurls it at Luke. It stops just short of his hands, but now he's locked in a telekinetic grapple with it.

**LUKE  
**It's... no...use... fighting... anymore!

**VERTHANDI  
**Then why don't you DIE?

LUKE struggles to keep the enormous stone spike from piercing his body, the tip shakes, and inches ever closer... LUKE almost falls to one knee, his ragged breaths grow louder.

SUDDENLY the wisps gather around him, and the voices of all his companions PAST and PRESENT can be heard:

**HAN, LEIA  
** _Luke..._

The wisps enter his heart, restoring his skills through their echoes. The spike stays still... then inches backwards.

**MARA JADE, KYLE KATARN, CORRAN HORN  
** _Luke..._

LUKE's dispersed lifeforce gathers around him, and his body slowly begins to regain its vitality. His hair darkens, his flesh smooths, and his strength returns.

_ANAKIN, YODA, OBI-WAN  
_ _Luke!_

**LUKE  
**[to Verthandi]  
Because...

Luke rises from bended knee.

**LUKE  
**I...

The stone spike cracks...

**LUKE  
**Refuse!

And shatters into a hundred pieces. LUKE hurls them back at VERTHANDI, who can only block them with her luminous shield. Even then, she is pushed back. LUKE pulls his FATHER'S LIGHTSABER back to him, and ignites it.

REY looks up to see LUKE fully restored, and a weary, tearful look of child-like awe forms on her face, before she falls unconscious.

LUKE and VERTHANDI square off. The JEDI MASTER assumes the SORESU opening stance, while the last PRIESTESS OF SSI-RUUK assumes a spearfighter's stance, traditional to her own people. From the tip of the staff a blade springs out, half a meter long. Yellow lighting crackles from the glowing edges.

LUKE and VERTHANDI share one look at each other... CLOSE UP of the giant CRONE, staring down at Luke, the last of the people she holds responsible for all the horror her people had endured.

REVERSE SHOT of LUKE, staring up at VERTHANDI, pity making way for grim determination, the anger of seven years of imprisonment making way for serenity.

He closes his eyes...

WIDE SHOT of the two of them facing one another as storm clouds begin to form in the background...

[♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hhZ9HzIfCo)

The duel begins. The crone opens up with a flurry of thrusts, and LUKE deflects all of them. She swings for the head, the arms, the legs, hoping to trap him. LUKE moves too fast, and she hits nothing but air.

The storm clouds cover the moon, but there is no rain...

VERTHANDI narrowly avoids getting beheaded by LUKE's counterstrike, and so she disengages and goes ranged, at first throwing bolts of energy at him. First a dozen, then hundreds. Luke puts his hand up, and they all stop... before they return to sender. The CRONE takes control of her spear through the Force, sending it swinging and flying at her foe. LUKE blocks, deflects, then becomes a blur of motion even as he throws the lightsaber at the CRONE, forcing her on the defensive. She blocks the thrown lightsaber with some difficulty, but she holds fast: her staff absorbs the energy of every hit, allowing her to fuel her powers indefinitely.

THEO awakes, and is awed at the sight of the battle. The clouds begin to rumble above...

The JEDI and the CRONE take their battle to the air. VERTHANDI leaps on a large rock, held in place by the FORCE, while LUKE has to FORCE JUMP on a moving rock. The CRONE's spear glows, and is hurled at LUKE, hitting nothing but rock but causing it to explode. LUKE becomes a blur of motion and after images as he leaps to another flying rock.

The X-wing's cockpit comes to life.

LUKE leaps away from the energized spear two more times, before finally leaping atop his old X-wing. VERTHANDI is about to throw again, but senses something is wrong...

The X-wing launches its two torpedoes at her. She snarls, and reaches out with the Force, sending one torpedo into another rock and the other one right back to sender. The X-wing explodes in a flash that blinds AISA, far too accustomed to the dark of night. VERTHANDI loses sight of LUKE...

The stormcloud finally roars, and a single bolt of lightning strikes something behind and above her. It's LUKE, holding up the lightsaber with his left hand to receive the raw power of ACH-TO's lightning into its blade.

THEN, Luke is a blur of motion again, the flickering of the lightsaber leaving afterimages behind. There are too many, and VERTHANDI cannot track them to throw her spear at LUKE.

CLOSE UP of VERTHANDI'S face as she looks up, and the glow of the blade illuminates her horrified face. She brings up her staff to defend against LUKE's overhead slash, blocking it.

**VERTHANDI  
**Fool! All you do is gift me with more—

The sheer power of the augmented lightsaber blade is too much for the spear's shaft to bear, and it begins to melt...

**CUT TO**: THEO limping back to REY, and he attempts to revive her. His injector gun broken, he resorts to using salts... it doesn't work.

**CUT TO:** LUKE forcing VERTHANDI on her knee.

**LUKE  
**LAST CHANCE!  
SURRENDER!

But still, VERTHANDI holds fast, unwilling to show weakness to a mere monkey.

Pebbles begin to float up from the ground...

**LUKE  
**...So be it.

...And promptly slam down as LUKE Force Pushes both himself and the saber downwards. VERTHANDI is crushed, and the very rock she is on falls straight down, onto the platform.

Dust is kicked up as the stone is pulverized. THEO shields REY with his body to prevent the rocks from hurting her. A cloud of dust covers the area. It disperses quickly, revealing LUKE and VERTHANDI deadlocked. The tip of his lightsaber is millimeters from her heart, but one of her hands is wrapped around the lightsaber, the palm pierced by the blade, while the other is wrapped around LUKE's head.

VERTHANDI laughs through the pain.

**VERTHANDI  
**In the end... it comes down to strength, and you Hyur...

VERTHANDI begins to squeeze LUKE's head, his eye peering defiantly between her fingers. LUKE Force Pushes down some more, but the blade barely moves. Verthandi begins to squeeze LUKE's skull...

**VERTHANDI  
**...Are WEAK.

CLOSE UP of VERTHANDI'S FACE, her victorious expression alight with blue...

Suddenly, the light turns RED, and her face falls, eyes wide.

VERTHANDI's hands let go of LUKE as the extended red blade pierces her heart.

**CUT TO**: REY, reaching out to the lightsaber, before falling into unconsciousness again.

LUKE stares at the lightsaber in his hand for a moment, his face bathed in red, before VERTHANDI's corpse ignites. Golden flames consume her body, and the pyre rushes into the KRAYT DRAGON pearl, leaving nothing but ashes behind. The blade becomes yellow... and switches off.

**EXT- FIRWIRRUNG - MORNING**

The clouds part, and the light of dawn shines upon the floating city.

**INT - CENTRAL TOWER UPPER LEVEL - MORNING**

Sunlight shines on the broken body of R2-D2, then CHEWBACCA, then RAZOO, then the CORPSE of THE ORPHAN, its organs sliced apart, a MACHETE stuck deep in its brain.

RAZOO opens his eyes. He's covered in blood, but still alive. He sees CHEWBACCA breathing, and smiles.

**EXT- TOWER PLATFORM - MORNING**

The sunlight washes over REY's face, but she does not wake. THEO makes another attempt to revive her, but LUKE stops him by laying a hand on her forehead. Her surface wounds vanish as the FORCE heals her.

**LUKE**

Let her rest... she's earned it.

THEO nods, and looks on sadly at the pile of ashes that had once been his wife.

* * *

**EXT - REY'S DREAM, BEACH - DAY**

_The sound of the gentle waves of the sea crashing against the beach stir REY awake, and she rises from the sand, clad in nothing but a nightgown and a raincoat. The petal of a purple EMBER ROSE, caught gently by the wind, flies in front of her like a mischievous fairy. REY's eyes follow it until she is turned around, and sees a tall, heroically built young man. He stands on the edge of the water, barefoot in the sand, clad in a dark blue coat. _

_The purple petal lands on the palm of his hand, its edges glowing a bright teal._

_His back is turned to REY, but he senses her presence. He speaks to her, his voice ringing out in her ear as if he was right next to her. _

**MAN [voice-over]  
** _Who are you?_

_The voice is darkly rich, but gentle, which shocks REY._

_REY [voice-over]  
_ _Rey... my name is Rey.  
You... We... we haven't met, have we?_

_MAN [voice-over]  
_ _...No. Not Yet._

_We assume REY's POV as the man turns around, revealing his pale, handsome face. His irises are bright blue, framed by black limbal rings. His dark, neck-length hair is parted in the center, cascading down._

**SMASH TO BLACK**

**TRISTAN  
**But we will.

* * *

**STAR WARS  
The Sirens of Ahch-To**

**FIN**

* * *

**This fanfic has been made possible by the generosity of 38 patrons, such as: **

**Kalaong **

**Joram**

**Another Grey**

**SomeguyOverHere**

**Pengu1n**

**Austin**

**Jchan**

**And many more!**


	5. The Sirens of Ahch-To, Epilogue

**INT – MILLENIUM FALCON, MAIN HOLD - DAY**

In her bunk, REY half-wakes up with a gentle gasp escaping her mouth. The bandages from before are gone, replaced with KOLTO PATCHES designed by THEO, helping her heal the internal injuries she suffered while fighting her way to LUKE. She groans, faintly, as she struggles to maintain consciousness... but the drugs being pumped through her intravenous drip keep her sedate.

ENTER LUKE, his hair and beard trimmed, clad in his black and white robes. He approaches REY, then puts his left hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

**LUKE [soothingly]  
**Shush. Go back to sleep.  
Rest...

The act soothes REY, allowing her to rest.

THEO approaches, checks REY with his BIOSCOPE. Satisfied at the results, he deactivates the IV drip.

**THEO  
**There, that should remedy the ah...  
**[in ikhthýs]  
**_...lactic acidosis.  
_**[in basic]  
**This Force... it takes its toll on a Jeedai's body, it seems.

**LUKE  
**She's not a Jedi...

LUKE's expression as he looks down at REY is a mixture of concern, worry, and fear.

**LUKE [cont'd]  
**Not yet, at least.  
**...**How long until she recovers?

**THEO  
**She'll be awake in an hour;  
by then her internal injuries will be gone.  
It should take two days for the ankle fracture to fully mend...  
and my bio-scope's readings tell me she won't be handicapped at all.

LUKE looks up at THEO, wordlessly expressing his surprise.

**THEO  
**I know. I've never met a Hyur – I mean, a HUMAN  
with that level of hardiness.

**LUKE [sadly]  
**I knew one, long ago.

LUKE hangs the holstered BRYAR gun by the BUNK.

CLOSE UP of the gun as it hangs there, with REY's sleeping face in the background.

**THEO  
**Now, you must pardon me, but I have some  
business to attend to. I won't be long.

**LUKE  
**Thank you... I didn't catch your whole name, doctor...?

**THEO  
**Cilghal. Theobald Cilghal.

**LUKE  
**Skywalker. Luke Skywalker.

They shake hands, and LUKE senses something special about the dagonian. THEO takes his leave, leaving LUKE alone in the MAIN HOLD. WIDE SHOT of the HOLD as LUKE takes a seat by the CONSOLE and he looks around.

As he gazes upon the console:

_HAN'S VOICE  
_ _...Good blaster at your side, kid._

_OBI-WAN's VOICE  
_ _...Stretch out with your feelings..._

As he looks down smiling on the DEJARIK board.

_C3P0's VOICE  
_ _...Let the Wookiee win..._

_LEIA  
_ _There wasn't anything you could have done..._

LUKE begins exploring the starship that had once taken him into a greater world. In the background, the voices of the past ring in his head...

...As he walks past the engines and hyperdrive, both in terrible need of repairs.

_HAN'S VOICE  
_ _...The ship that made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs._

...As he walks through the main hall, his left hand touching the worn walls:

_LUKE'S VOICE  
_ _...What a piece of junk!_

...As he walks past the gun well's ladder:

_LUKE'S VOICE  
_ _I got him!_

_HAN'S VOICE  
_ _Great, kid! Don't get cocky!_

The voices turn into a jumble as LUKE approaches the cockpit. He steps through...

**INT – MILLENIUM FALCON COCKPIT – DAY**

The echoes are cut off. CLOSE UP of LUKE's face, baffled and surprised...

REVERSE SHOT of HAN SOLO, just as he looked like 35 years ago, sitting at the pilot's seat, his back turned to LUKE. He looks behind him, and swivels around, giving LUKE that winning smile.

_HAN SOLO  
_ _Ready to take off, farmboy?_

LUKE responds with a sad smile of this own.

**LUKE  
**Always.

The vision of Han is gone in the next shot, as LUKE sits on the co-pilot's seat. He looks at the empty pilot's seat, full of melancholy and nostalgia.

**LUKE  
**I'm sorry, Han.  
I should have been there.

To pass the time, LUKE begins running a diagnostic on the FALCON's systems. Various displays report things in red letters, and from LUKE's grim expression, it doesn't look good.

**LUKE  
**Getting tired too, eh, old girl?

He sighs, and looks out the window. FIRWIRRUNG's tower stands tall at the center of it.

**LUKE  
**Don't worry, I'll get you to a safe harbour.

**INT – MILLENIUM FALCON, MAIN HOLD – DAY**

CUDDLES the spider steps out of his hiding place in the BRYAR's holster, and leaps on top of REY's forehead. He crawls on her nose, making her frown, then jumps over it, again and again, until finally REY wakes up from her dream.

**REY [gasping]  
**Wait!

REY sits up, and looks down at her hand, seeing CUDDLES on top of it.

**REY  
**Hey you. Are you okay?

CUDDLES nods, then gives her worried puppy dog eyes... as far as a tiny spider can give puppy dog eyes, anyways.

**REY  
**I'm lucky to be alive, aren't I?

CUDDLES nods again, as REY pets him.

**REY  
**Well, up you go, now.

The friendly spider leaps into her hair, and vanishes between her unbound locks.

REY looks around. All she finds next to her is the BRYAR blaster and a makeshift crutch. Only when she tries to stand does she realize what it's for.

**INT – MILLENIUM FALCON, CREW QUARTERS – DAY**

With the BRYAR on her hip and the CRUTCH under her shoulder, REY limps through the entrance to the crew quarters, worried. Something bubbles on the galley's stovetop – a pot of PORG stew, courtesy of LUKE.

**REY  
**Luke? Chewbacca? Anyone?

**RAZOO  
**Pazaak?! Again?!

A shirtless, bandaged up RAZOO sits on the bunk bed, opposite a disembodied but still functional R2-D2, whose ruined body is in salvageable pieces on a piece of tarpaulin on the ground. The droid's dome is wired to a makeshift manipulator, enabling it to play a card game with the privateer: a game of Pazaak.

**R2-D2 [in smug binary]  
**Heh. Guess I'm just lucky.

**RAZOO  
**One more! And this time we flip a coin  
for the first turn!

The faint sound of hammering resounds across the FALCON's hull, and REY realizes that CHEWBACCA is outside. REY sighs with relief, happy that her companions are still alive.

**R2-D2 [in happy beeps]  
**Hey there!

**RAZOO  
**Our heroine's awake! Hungry?

He nods at the stew pot.

**RAZOO [cont'd]  
**Theo made you something.

REY is about to say no, but her stomach growls, no longer happy with dry Imperial rations. She helps herself to a bowl of stew... or at least tries to. It takes her a few tries of scooping up a decent portion with the bowl, since she has no idea what the ladle is for. Old habits die hard, however, and she attempts to eat the hot stew with her fingers.

Predictably:

**REY  
**Ow!

The contents of the bowl scatter, and mini-cleaning droids deploy from the bottom of the galley - wedding gifts from Han to Leia, when they were still thinking about living together on the ship.

**RAZOO [exasperatedly]  
**Do you need help?

**REY [indignant]  
**No!

RAZOO gives her a look.

**REY [sheepishly]  
**Yes.

RAZOO slaps down his hand by his side deck, and gets up.

**CUT TO:**

REY sitting next to R2-D2 and RAZOO, watching them play as she tentatively eats the hot stew with a clean bowl and a proper utensil. She slurps it up: it's good stuff.

**RAZOO  
**Your parents never taught you table manners, eh?

**REY  
**My parents didn't teach me anything...

REY recalls recent events, the strange visions from before... and realizes that may not be quite true.

**REY** [unsure]  
As far as I recall, anyways.  
They just left me on Jakku, and Unkar Plutt  
wasn't much of a teacher.

**RAZOO  
**Jakku, eh? Can't imagine that dustball's a nice place to grow up.

**REY  
**What about you? Who taught  
you, ah... manners for tables?

**RAZOO  
**My dad. I didn't see the point - we were pit fighters,  
living in filth. He insisted on it, though, said it made us  
better than the savages the Hutts wanted us to be.

**REY  
**Is your father still around?

**RAZOO [darkly]  
**Probably not. Looked all over.

RAZOO wins the fifth hand against R2-D2, and laughs.

**REY  
**I'm surprised you all made it.  
I thought the monster would have killed you for sure.

**RAZOO  
**That makes three of us. I usually run from  
creatures like that. Still, it's gonna make a  
great story when I get back to the Klub.

**REY  
**Oh... You're not staying.

**RAZOO  
**You're headed back to the Resistance, right?  
Somehow, I doubt they'd let a scoundrel like me stick around.

**REY  
**You never know. I think they could use more recruits...  
and you DID help save Luke Skywalker.

**RAZOO  
**Maybe. I hear the pay is crap, though.  
Look, here's my plan. Loot whatever I can from this city,  
while you guys fix the damage I did to this old bird —

**REY  
**Wait, that was you?!

**RAZOO  
**— and as soon as you've got a working hyperdrive feel free to drop me  
off at the nearest hive of scumbags. I'll make my own way home from there.

REY tries to hide her disappointment, but fails.

**REY  
**Okay, but... do you really think you can go back to being  
just a crook after what's happened?

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**Funny, that's what Luke said, too.

**RAZOO  
**And I'll tell you what I told Luke:  
_Absolutely_. An army of fascist  
maniacs, monsters borne out of mutant blood?  
That's not something you'd want  
to deal with every day, does it?

**REY  
**Actually, it is.

**RAZOO [rolling his eyes]  
**Urgh, of course it does. That's the kind  
of crap Jedi deal with, and you want to be one.  
Well, I don't. I haven't got what it takes.

**REY [resigned]  
**...You're probably right.

**RAZOO  
**...You know I am.

REY silently finishes her meal as RAZOO and R2-D2 keep playing their game. She puts her bowl in the sink, and is about to head back into the main corridor.

**REY  
**I'll miss you.

**RAZOO  
**Heh. No you won't.

REY exits.

**R2-D2 [victorious beeps]  
**Pazaak. That's two wins for me...

**RAZOO  
**Dammit!

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG - DAY**

WIDE SHOT on the Millenium Falcon, still on the edge of the TEMPLE DISTRICT. Its landing gear has been properly deployed, allowing CHEWBACCA to examine the damage of the underside.

**EXT- TEMPLE DISTRICT, MILLENIUM FALCON - DAY**

REY limps on the FALCON's loading ramp, and begins examining the external damage done to the FALCON.

It doesn't look good: between the crash and the heavy laser cannon damage, the FALCON's armour plating had buckled and blown apart at key locations. Pieces of engine are dangling below the hull - the FALCON won't be flying any time soon, unless they could salvage some parts.

Atop the Falcon, CHEWBACCA hammers a junk plate into place to cover a hole, before bonding it to the ship with a plasma torch. His face and head are hidden behind a welding mask.

**REY  
**Chewie? You okay up there?

CHEWBACCA stops the torch and flips the mask up. REY winces at the sight of the bandages wrapped around his head and over his eye, feeling a measure of guilt for leaving him to the ORPHAN. The fact that he had urged her to do it mattered little to her conscience.

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**As okay as I can be.  
That doctor knows his craft.

**REY  
**Need help fixing the ship?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**More than you can possibly imagine: I need a proper  
hangar, a full team of mechanics, and ten  
thousand credits' worth of spare parts.

**REY  
**Can't do anything about the first  
two, but there's got to be plenty of  
salvage left on that Galleon.  
I could go get some...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Not alone and with a bad ankle, you're not.

**REY  
**Oh, come on...

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**And besides, Luke's waiting on you.

CHEWBACCA points at the top of the TOWER, some six kilometers away.

**REY  
**What's he doing up there?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**Don't know. Probably just meditating.  
Jedi tend to do that a lot.

REY sighs.

**REY  
**Does he expect me to leg it all the way back there?

**CHEWBACCA [in Shyriiwook]  
**That's why Theo left you that.

CHEWBACCA points at a small vehicle parked in front of the FALCON. It has the look for a small swoop bike, but with a Glossair engine ring, smaller than the ones powering the trams.

CUT TO: REY starting up the GLOSSAIR BIKE. It hovers slightly above the ground, and REY tests out the controls. Initially, she has trouble keeping it steady...

**REY  
**Eep!

...And it almost seems to have a mind of its own, but eventually she figures out how to keep it steady.

**CHEWBACCA  
**You come back before nightfall, you hear?

**REY  
**Sure!

Rey begins her ascent...

**CHEWBACCA  
**And watch out for Thralls!  
Those things are still out there!

**REY  
**Don't worry, I'll be fine!

...And she flies off.

WIDE SHOT of FIRWIRRUNG as REY goes on a joyride, taking a scenic route around the TEMPLE DISTRICT. Thanks to the destruction of the Entechment Device, the flying city had fallen from its invisible perch in the sky and onto shallow waters. Through a miracle — or the power of the Force — the landing hadn't caused any damage to the vessel.

The sun shines brightly on the water, bringing out its rich blue colour, contrasting sharply with the dull, dominant dark grey of the massive stone vessel it is splashing on. A flock of seagulls fly past REY as they scout out the stone spires as potential new homes. The sight lifts her spirit up considerably.

Suddenly, REY's keen eyes spot something. ZOOM IN on THEO, sitting at the starboard edge of the district. He simply stands there, not caring one bit that the waves could crash on him. Concerned, REY brings her GLOSSAIR BIKE around.

**EXT - TEMPLE DISTRICT - DAY**

THEO is staring out to the sea, his thoughts and feelings melancholic, as they had been since VERTHANDI's death. He takes out his POCKET WATCH and opens it, revealing the picture of himself, VERTHANDI, and his son. Only the child is happy; THEO and VERTHANDI appear lukewarm to one another... though subtly, one could tell they cared for their son deeply.

He takes the picture out, looks at it while he waits for a strong enough gust of wind. When it finally arrives, he closes his eyes... and lets the picture go.

THEO sighs with relief, feeling a weight coming off of him... only for it to come back when he looks down upon the pocket watch again... for beneath the picture of his family is proof of the affair VERTHANDI had accused him of so many years ago, another picture: that of THEO and a dark-haired, pale-skinned human woman. In it, they look longingly at each other, eyes full of love...

THEO's fingers hover over the image. He wants to let it go, let the wind catch it and carry it to the sea, but he can't.

He doesn't notice REY coming up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

**REY  
**She's beautiful... who is she?

THEO barely reacts to her presence, and keeps staring at the picture as he talks.

**THEO  
**She was indeed.  
Her name is... was, Ariadne.  
She was a Jeedai.

**REY  
**I feel like I've seen her before.

**THEO  
**You did. In VERTHANDI's laboratory.

The FLASHBACK back to the LABORATORY as THEO stares at the dead woman in the glass cylinder is brief, but telling.

**THEO [continued]  
**I looked over VERTHANDI's notes...  
She had been using her as a lure to capture  
passing ships to capture their crew for draining.

**REY [in ikhthýs]  
**A Siren.

**THEO  
**That is what she called her... though not  
quite for what she had... purposed her into.

**REY  
**Why, then?

**THEO  
**Sirens are legendary in leading men astray... usually from their wives.

**REY  
**Oh.

REY's eyes widen in realization.

**REY  
** _Oooh._

**THEO  
**Indeed.

An awkward silence falls between them.

**THEO  
**I... I lied.

**REY  
**About what?

**THEO  
**I told your friends that we never did capture Jeedai.  
Not at first... but then we did, by the dozens.  
And I was one of the chief scientists assigned  
to study their powers.

REY takes a step back, pushing awful visions away. Distant echoes of screaming and calls for mercy fade away.

**THEO  
**We did... _terrible_ things to them.  
Some begged for mercy but I did nothing.  
Some of them endured, and I observed.  
Their eyes turned yellow and they screamed  
curses at me as they died, and I didn't care.  
I couldn't. I could feel nothing for them.  
I could barely feel anything at all.

**REY  
**Except for Ariadne?

**THEO  
**At first she was just another test subject.  
But unlike the others, who had dismissed  
me as just another pawn of evil, Ariadne...  
she wanted to understand me,  
and I found myself wanting to understand her.

THEO's eyes moisten.

**THEO  
**I don't know how, but somehow,  
she taught me how to feel...  
And so I became acquainted with remorse.

He closes the pocket watch, grips it tightly, and puts it back in his jacket.

**THEO  
**I have so much to atone for.

**REY  
**...What will you do now?

**THEO  
**I'm going to ask Mister Skywalker  
to help me with her last rites and cremate  
her body, as was her people's custom.

**REY  
**And then what?

**THEO  
**And then... I think I'll stay here.  
Between the Thralls, Thorfinn's men,  
and the Sleepers somewhere aboard Firwirrung,  
I will have a great deal of work to do.

**REY [disappointed]  
**...Oh.

**THEO  
**I have hurt you, I'm sorry.  
...You wish my company, even  
after what I have told you?

**REY  
**...I'm not good with goodbyes.

**THEO  
**Perhaps we shall meet again.  
You could visit... I don't see the  
Firwirrung going anywhere in the near future.

REY and THEO share a laugh.

**REY  
**Theo, about the Thralls? I think I know of a way to help them.

**CUT TO: EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, CENTRAL DISTRICT - DAY**

REY flies over the rooftops of the central district, and lands on the streets. The horde of THRALLS had dispersed, and the ones that remained just stood there, unresponsive, just like THEO said they would be. Despite this, REY keeps eyeing her BRYAR, just in case one of them wanted to try and eat her.

After a few minutes of walking among them, REY finds what she's looking for: dirt. Dirt that had been gathered atop the layer of programmable matter, forming the false island. REY kneels next to a pile of it, her hands dirty from a long search...

**REY  
**Yes! There you are!

Rey picks up an intact MOON POPPY and cleans some of the dirt away with her hands. She puts it in her satchel, where more of the same flowers awaited. REY had been gathering them for a while, now.

**REY  
**Now, where can I find out more about you lot...

**CUT TO: INT - VERTHANDI'S LABORATORY - DAY**

REY finds VERTHANDI's book on plants, sets it besides a MOON POPPY on a table, and skims through it until she finds a image matching the sample. CUDDLES comes out of REY's hair, and she reads out loud for his benefit.

**REY [in ikhthýs]  
**Local flora, specimen number 451, name undecided. Nocturnal bloom...  
...Experimentation has shown pollen to have a somnolent effect  
on various sapient species... adds hallucinogenic properties of Crone's Milk...  
Cultivate in Botanical District, integrate with island ecosystem.  
...rate of capture increased.

**REY  
**...I have no idea what most of that means.  
It makes people sleepy, I guess?

CUDDLES nods, and pats REY on the head, patronizingly.

**REY [disappointed]  
**Hm... is that it?  
I thought there was so much more to these things...

REY picks up the poppy, and looks at it, recalling something. Then, she wraps the flower's perianth in her hand, and upon unwrapping her fingers, the petals turn purple, and bloom.

CUDDLES crawls on top of her arm, and sits next to the enchanted flower. Glowing teal pollen move like fairies around the stamen, as if beckoning the spider to come to them...

**REY  
**I remember...  
That's where you came from.  
Are you... are you going back?

CUDDLES looks at her... then moves towards the flower.

It occurs to REY that it would be so easy to swat him away from the flower, but she doesn't. Instead, she merely pleads:

**REY  
**Please, don't go, I...

Cuddles, with more strength than is possible for an creature his size, rips off the Moon Poppy's entire perianth with his front limbs and carries it on his head as he moves back towards REY's hair...

**REY  
**What are you...?

REY moves to a standing mirror - broken and repaired several times - and watches as CUDDLES singles out a single lock of hair on the side of her head, bonding filament to sepal with his silk. REY blushes, feeling self-conscious: her scavenger's robes and wrappings contrasted sharply with the new accessory.

Cuddles gives her a reassuring nod, telling her that he's not going away. Then he yawns, stretching, and crawls into the flower - his home - and it wraps its petals closed around him. A flash of purple, and glowing teal dust... and the flower vanishes.

REY touches the side of her head, curious. The flower reappears, then disappears, seeming at REY's will. She smiles, knowing that she can call upon CUDDLES whenever she likes.

**CUT TO:** REY leaving a bundle of MOON POPPIES in a box, then writing instructions for THEO to cast the spell that had freed LUKE, CHEWBACCA and herself from the influence of the Crone's Milk. At first the writing is poor, and she crumples the note, and tries again. Her script grows more elegant and poetic, as if someone had just taken over her hand.

_The True-Seeing Eye you must trace_

_'Round and 'round a roaring pyre_

_Faerie Dreams, a bundle of grace_

_Cast it into the fire_

_And behold your true foe's face!_

For THEO's benefit, REY illustrates the sign of the TRUE-SEEING EYE on paper, as well as an approximation of the MOON POPPY with Faerie Dream written under it.

**REY [to herself]  
**He'll probably think I'm nuts...

She says this as she folds the note and leaves it atop the box of flowers, and prepares to leave, only to stop at ARIADNE's glass pod. She reaches out to the glass, and pulls back, fearing of what she may see... or feel.

**REY  
**What made you want to understand  
those that hurt you so?  
Was it worth it, in the end?

Ariadne does not reply.

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG TERRACE - DAY**

REY is about to climb on the GLOSSAIR BIKE when she notices something, a small piece of black crystal that floats up to the air. She looks up as we TRACK the piece of crystal on its way up towards...

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, TOWER PLATFORM - DAY**

The shard floats towards the other thousands of pieces of the pyramid that served as the main power source of the flying city. Below it, LUKE sits in meditation on a cushion of air, as he reassembles the gem through the Force. He senses REY's presence as she lands near him.

**REY  
**What are you doing?!

Luke's concentration does not break.

**LUKE [smiling]  
**Putting a puzzle back together.

A small piece of the ENTECHMENT DEVICE is fitted back into place.

**LUKE  
**It helps my senile old brain stay sharp, you see.  
And... it passes the time.

He looks meaningfully at Rey, who sits in front of Luke, in a position that put as little as pressure on her ankle as possible.

**REY  
**Sorry I'm late, I was gathering... things for the doctor.

**LUKE  
**That is kind of you.  
...You have questions, don't you?

**REY  
**Oh, oh I've got plenty.

**LUKE  
**Ask them. I'm not going anywhere.

**REY [blurting]  
**Are you my father?!

LUKE gives REY a sad look, and shakes his head.

**REY  
**Oh. Oh well, i know the idea  
was silly, but... I was kinda hoping...  
Well, did you _know_ my parents, then?

**LUKE**

We've only met a few days ago, Rey.  
How could I possibly know your parents?

REY doesn't realize it, but Luke had just evaded her question.

**REY  
**Well, I figured... I thought my parents would be Jedi, and that you'd...  
[stammering]  
Ah... You don't have any children, do you?

**LUKE [sadly]  
**I had two. One of them... didn't make it.  
The other vanished somewhere. I have no idea where she is.

**REY  
**Oh. I'm so sorry. Was it.. Kylo?

**LUKE [regretful]  
**...No.

**REY  
**I'm... ah, I'm really messing this up, aren't I?

**LUKE  
**You're not the first starry-eyed young lady  
I've had to deal with.

He smiles warmly at her.

**LUKE  
**You're doing fine.

REY thinks about her next question:

**REY  
**...Why did you come here?  
What were you hoping to find?

**LUKE  
**An old fosh gave me a map to this place...  
She had told me that I would find a cure.

**REY [worried]  
**...Are you sick?

**LUKE  
**No... but my nephew is.  
Have you heard of the Blood of Ren?

**REY  
**Several times. Right here, in fact.  
It turned the three crones into what they were.  
Someone came, and offered them a drink of it.

**LUKE  
**The promise of unlimited power...  
And what the crones received was but a taste.  
Thirteen years ago... my apprentice had found the whole bottle,  
and had brought it to the Jedi Academy.

**REY  
**Oh... oh stars.

Luke nods.

**LUKE  
**At the time we knew little about it, save legends.  
"Those who drink of the Blood of Ren shall be blessed with the Force."  
And seeing as there were so few Jedi... you can imagine the controversy that caused.

**REY  
**You thought about using it? To make more Jedi?

**LUKE  
**I wanted that thing studied, and jealously guarded.  
A... pupil of my wife's, a young man named Tristan, was vocal about  
using its power. He claimed he wanted to use to help a galaxy in need,  
but the truth was that he was secretly a Sith, and coveted the Blood's power.  
He had started a small cult amidst the Orphans... those children among  
us who were blind to the Force... and when he killed my  
Padawan in a rage I knew what he was. I thought sealing his power and exiling him  
had been enough but... he had already seduced my nephew to the dark side.

**REY  
**What happened then?

CLOSE UP of LUKE's face, as he tries to contain the horror and sorrow of that day...

**FLASHBACK: EXT - PLANET TYTHON, JEDI ACADEMY - NIGHT**

**LUKE [narrating]  
** _And then... I woke up one night to the sound of carnage._

Luke Skywalker emerges from his hut, and is greeted by fire, screaming, and the maniacal cackling of demons as they, hidden by shadow and smoke and fog, descend upon the new Jedi, who are powerless before this enemy.

**LUKE [narrating]**

_The Blood of Ren does far more than  
grant power, it... changes you. I trained the new Jedi  
to fight dark-side cultists, the Sith, maybe even Rancor._

In the sky, there is an enormous thing of wings and scorpion tails that sings like a banshee, driving people mad. It had a Jedi Master in its grasp: KENTH HAMNER, who had lost his lightsaber earlier and couldn't free himself.

**KENTH [panicked]  
**LUKE! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEE!

**LUKE [Voice-Over]  
** _I never trained them to fight nightmares._

**LUKE [horrified]  
**Kenth!

LUKE reaches out with the Force, but it's too late. The winged creature absconds with KENTH, and his horrible screams are eventually cut short by the crack of bones and the wet gnashing of teeth.

_LUKE [narrating]  
_ _I ran across the temple, lightsaber drawn, hoping to find our attacker..._

LUKE coughs... and holds his breath, drawing on Jedi techniques to prevent his lungs from burning up. Those that hadn't been taught that technique lay dead at his feet.

_LUKE [narrating]  
_ _All I found was death..._

The source of the smog, a giant, corpulent being the size of a rancor, laughed, hidden in its own fumes. Luke gives chase, but is blocked off by a wall of fire. Luke catches a glimpse of the cause: a four armed giant, wielding a staff of iron and flame. Great shafts of black iron rained down from above, impaling anyone unlucky enough to be in their way.

**LUKE [narrating]  
** _And standing at the center of all this death...  
just... reveling in it, was Ben._

BEN SOLO is not a man; he is a shadow and smoke in the shape of one. His eyes burn with hellfire. In his right hand is the cross-bladed saber he had made himself, the colour of his allegiance.

**LUKE [narrating]  
**He drank the Blood of Ren, and revelled in its power...

With a wave of Ben's hand the very earth cracked, and he sent a wave of rock and dirt towards his uncle, submerging him.

_LUKE [narrating]  
_ _He believed me dead._

_REY [voice-over]  
_ _Why?_

_LUKE [narrating]  
_ _Because I was._

LUKE wakes with a gasp as R2-D2 resuscitates him with shock probes. A spent hypo rolls off his chest as he gets up, covered in dirt. The massacre is over, and all that remains of the New Jedi Order is rubble, a handful of flaming huts and a ruined temple.

**LUKE  
**Artoo...?

R2-D2 beeps worriedly.

**LUKE  
**Did you... did you find anyone else?

R2-D2 whistles sadly.

**LUKE  
**No, it's not true, it's not...

**LUKE [narrating]  
** _I spent hours looking for any other survivors... _

**LUKE [desperately]  
**KAM! TIONNE! ANYONE!

**LUKE [narrating]  
** _It was no use. Nothing remained,  
not even their corpses.  
I was all alone. _

LUKE falls on his knees, and weeps into his hands. R2-D2 rolls besides him, but can provide no consolation. The New Jedi Order is dead, and for all he knew, Luke Skywalker, who was once meant to be the first of the new Jedi, is now the last.

The FLASHBACK ends.

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, TOWER PLATFORM - DAY**

**REY [confused]**

You make him sound like...  
some sort of monster.

**LUKE  
**It wasn't always so. That is why  
I undertook this journey.  
I believe that if I can purge the Blood of Ren  
from his veins, then I can bring him back to the light.  
I came here, thinking I would find an ancient  
trove of Jedi knowledge... insight into a cure but alas,  
that's what I get for putting stock in rumors.

**REY  
**It's just that... when I fought Kylo Ren...  
he didn't display such frightening power...

**LUKE  
**Chewbacca told me about that.  
He was shot in the gut, yes?

**REY  
**Yes.

**LUKE  
**I trained him as a Consular. He was never tough, despite his size.  
A wound like that, his concentration would have been ruined.

**REY  
**So?

**LUKE  
**His _powers_ are vast, but it takes a great deal  
of preparation to conjure it all up at once.  
But... think back; there had to have been a moment  
when he displayed the full breadth of his power.

CLOSE UP of REY, who glances aside as she thinks back to her duel with Kylo...

**LUKE [echoing]  
**Think back, concentrate... and show me.

**FLASHBACK: EXT - STARKILLER BASE, FOREST - NIGHT**

REY slashes upwards, the tip of the lightsaber slicing KYLO REN across the torso and face. He falls to the ground... REY begins to pace, savoring the moment before the coup de grâce... and suddenly, the very ground splits, and separates the two duelists.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, TOWER PLATFORM - DAY**

**LUKE  
**It seems a little convenient that the ground  
would separate you two mere seconds before you  
deliver the killing blow.

**REY  
**...No, that was Starkiller... the X-wings,  
they took out something important.

**LUKE  
**No, Rey. The entire time you were fighting him  
Ben had been preparing that power to unleash it.  
The only reason you're alive...

**REY  
**Is because he missed...

The realization, and its implications, sinks into REY.

**LUKE  
**My turn.

**REY  
**What?

**LUKE  
**Why are you here, Rey?

**REY  
**Err... Leia asked me to?  
No, Chewbacca wanted us to meet.

**LUKE  
**No, that's the who, not the why.  
Why are you here, Rey?  
Why made you confront  
the horrors of this place  
just to find me?

**REY  
**Maz said...

LUKE shakes his head; the answer does not satisfy him.

**REY [desperate]  
**The Resistance! they...

**LUKE  
**No, Rey.  
Why are YOU here?  
What drives you forward?

REY ponders the question for some time. Finally:

**REY  
**I've walked this path...  
hoping to find the answer to this question:  
Who am I?

LUKE lets her continue.

**REY  
**I can do things... I can fly the Falcon like I've done it my whole life.  
I can hide in shadows, and become invisible...  
And I can use the Force, merely by instinct, and something else...

She makes the flower in her hair appear, and disappear, with a gesture.

**REY [cont'd]  
**_And I know it's not right.  
_I know it's not how it's supposed to be;  
I can feel it. Can you?

**LUKE  
**...Yes. I can feel it. It's strange.  
You almost move like a Jedi.  
You almost fight like a Jedi,  
but your power... The Force...  
_It twists around you._

**REY  
**I want to understand why that is.  
I want to know why a piece of me is gone.  
I want to know if my parents had a hand in this,  
who they were, and why did they did it.  
I want to know myself, and the only  
way I can do that is if I walk the path of the Jedi.

She holds Luke's gaze.

**REY  
**Will you teach me?

**LUKE  
**Do you understand what you're asking of me?  
Rey, war is upon us. If I train you as a Jedi now...  
You will spend little time meditating  
on the higher mysteries of the Force.  
You will know only conflict,  
and the answers you seek  
may well be at the end of a long,  
perilous journey, filled with terrors.

**REY  
**I am not afraid.

**LUKE  
**You _will_ be.

**REY [firmly]  
**Maybe, but I won't let that stop me.

The last piece of the crystal comes into place, and LUKE's feet gently hit the ground, the Force no longer supporting his weight. He gets up, and REY rises in turn.

Storm clouds, much like the ones that appeared when LUKE fought VERTHANDI, begin to form.

**LUKE  
**Perhaps the Fosh was right.  
Perhaps I have found what I was looking for.  
Very well. I will train you.

Rey lets out a nervous sigh of relief.

**REY  
**When... when do we begin?!

**LUKE  
**Tomorrow. You still need your bed rest, young lady.  
Go back to the Falcon, and tell Chewie to get ready.  
We're leaving this planet.

**REY  
**But the Falcon's broken. It won't fly unless we repair it. It might take days...

**LUKE  
**Leia can't wait that long.

Luke holds his hand up towards the crystal, the stormclouds rumble...

**LUKE  
**Cover your ears.

And thunder cracks as a bolt of lightning strikes the crystal. REY ducks, covering her ears and shutting her eyes as a stream of electricity melts the Entechment Device. Through the Force, Luke applies pressure to the gem, mending a thousand cracks. The air warps around the crystal as it cools. The Entechment Device is gone - the Kaiburr Crystal of Pomojema is restored.

A great wind howls across the platform, forcing LUKE to shout to be heard.

**LUKE  
**I guess it's okay to teach you your first lesson early!

Lightning strikes the gem again.

**LUKE  
**The Force is everywhere, and in all things!

Lightning strikes the gem a third time.

**LUKE  
**Know it, feel it, understand it... and it will hear your call!  
And when it listens to you, there is no limit to what you can do!

The platform shakes...

**INT - TOWER UPPER LEVELS - DAY**

The supercapacitors lining the tower's walls hum to life, their crystals glowing a faint pale green.

**INT - FIRWIRRUNG ENGINE ROOM - DAY**

While the great Glossair Engines begin to whirl, lightning arcing across their spinning rings.

**EXT - AHCH-TO, FIRWIRRUNG - DAY**

FIRWIRRUNG is alive once more. Thousands of birds fly off as it begins to lift itself up, and up, until it begins to touch the clouds. The mouths of the sewers shut closed, while curved arcs of plasma stream outwards, forming a translucent globe of energy that both protects the ship and holds the air in.

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG, TOWER PLATFORM - DAY**

REY looks up at the stars, awed, as a bubble of programmable matter forms around the platform. Holograms appear around the gem, glowing rings framing a map of the known galaxy.

**LUKE  
**Now, let's go save my sister.

**EXT - AHCH-TO, LOW-ORBIT - SPACE**

We track the FIRWIRRUNG as it accelerates away from Ahch-To's gravity... and it becomes a blur as it enters hyperspace.

**ROLL CREDITS**

* * *

**THE AUTHOR  
**Well, here we are, the end of this arc.  
If you're here, it's because you either loved the fic,  
Or because you're some kind of masochist.  
Either way, I hope you enjoyed yourself. ;)

That being said, as much as I love to write, draw, and put that free content out there for all to see,  
I could use some support in doing so: That being said, I do hope you consider becoming a patron  
and help support not just this fic but all kinds of sci-fi art projects at the link below:

** <https://www.patreon.com/robotforge> **

And if you don't wish to do that but still want to help out,  
it costs nothing to share this story with your friends.

Oh, and if you'd like to check out my 2d art:

** <https://www.deviantart.com/ignusdei> **

**THE AUTHOR [bowing]**  
And thank you for reading!

* * *


	6. The Battle of Charon's Belt part 1

**Written by IgnusDei**

**Spell-check by WarpObscura**

* * *

"Blood of the Hashmal, these gifts I give unto you

Your strength shall be untameable

Your advance shall be unstoppable

Your resolve shall be unbreakable

Blood of the Hashmal, these blessings I give unto you

Your flesh shall be tireless

Your courage shall be endless

Your name shall be timeless

Blood of the Hashmal, Blood of my beloved

You shall be known

now, and forevermore

As my Immortal Gladiators.

** _-From the Book of the Ren Herself_ **

* * *

**EXT - GAS GIANT HIGH ORBIT - SPACE**

The glowing curve of an orange gas giant comes into view, one of its moons hanging peacefully in the starry blackness. The name of the world appears:

**CETI ALPHA IV**

followed by:

**ONE HOUR AFTER THE BATTLE OF D'QAR**

Suddenly, the ECLIPSE'S COMMAND SECTION hyperspaces in, and begins to spin slowly out of control as the gas giant's gravity begins to pull what remains of the First Order's mightiest dreadnought into the vast planet's dark side.

**INT - ECLIPSE'S MAIN BRIDGE - SPACE**

The bridge is inundated with emergency red lights, providing a sharp contrast to the blue holo-display as it depicts the COMMAND SECTION's slow descent towards CETI ALPHA IV.

PAXTON FELL, Commander of the ECLIPSE, has to raise his voice to be heard over the alarm klaxon.

**PAXTON FELL**  
Helm! Get us into a stable orbit!

**HELMSMAN**  
Aye Aye!

**EXT - ECLIPSE COMMAND SECTION - SPACE**  
Vernier thrusters at the edges of the COMMAND SECTION's hull begin to fire plasma, their thrust countering the spin of the vessel and stabilizing it, then orienting it so that its ion drives can fire. Blue plumes of energy roar our of fourteen drive ports, slowing the descent and bringing the ship into a stable high orbit surrounding the gas giant.

**INT - ECLIPSE'S MAIN BRIDGE - SPACE**  
The helmsman breathes a sigh of relief.

**HELMSMAN**  
Stable orbit achieved, sir.

**PAXTON**  
How long can you maintain it?

**HELMSMAN**  
Based on our rate of orbital decay, the planet's gravity  
and our fuel reserves, I'd estimate... a week.

PAXTON, standing besides the HELMSMAN, smiles and pats the officer on the shoulder.

**PAXTON**  
Well done, Ensign Pressly.

HELMSMAN PRESSLY, unaccustomed to such positive feedback, is a bit confused, but nevertheless manages a proper response:

**HELMSMAN PRESSLY**  
Err... thank you, sir!

**PAXTON**  
All hands, yellow alert!

The klaxons turn silent as the emergency lighting makes way for white lamps, dimmed to preserve energy. PAXTON turns to the COMMS OFFICER.

**PAXTON**  
Give me sitrep across the ship... or what's left of it.

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
Repair teams reporting several hull breaches.  
Auxiliiary engine room reports the coaxium  
core chamber has ruptured, but  
our ion drives are still operational.

**PAXTON**  
Casualties?

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
Reports coming in... we've got around 600  
wounded being treated in the medbays,  
200 fatalities, and over 300 crewmen unaccounted for.

**PAXTON**  
Damn it all...

PAXTON only takes a brief moment of silence for the dead.

**PAXTON**  
So, we're basically stuck here until a rescue.  
Are long range comms still down?

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
Main antenna is a lost cause, secondary's at fifty percent functionality.  
I could put out a wide band distress call, but...

**PAXTON**  
Who knows who might pick it up.

PAXTON turns to KILRAN, the GUNNERY OFFICER, who is sporting a bandage around his head.

**PAXTON**  
Could we mount a defense?

**GUNNERY OFFICER KILRAN**  
We've got enough light turrets to scare off pirates,  
maybe even a cruiser, but if the Republic finds us...

Paxton eyes KRIOS, the NAVIGATOR, who shakes his head.

**NAVIGATOR KRIOS**  
We're nowhere near Republic borders, sir.  
That being said, we're far from the homeworld,  
as well as the path of the Blitz.

PAXTON nods at the COMMS officer, wordlessly commanding her to put out the distress signal. Suddenly, the SENSOR operator's console beeps.

**SENSOR OPERATOR GULD**  
Sir? Sir, I've got something on sensors...  
It's a ship, heavy cruiser displacement.

**PAXTON [surprised]**  
That was much too fast.  
Is it one of ours?

**SENSOR OPERATOR GULD**  
I don't know, sir.  
Mass readings on it are weird; it's  
got the tonnage of a Star Destroyer at least,  
but at only half the size. Construction seems almost...  
Organic? That can't be right.

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
I'm not getting an IFF signal.  
Definitely not Republic.

Suddenly, something blocks the light of the sun coming through the windows.

**EXT - CETI ALPHA IV HIGH ORBIT**

The shadow begins to crawl up the hull of the COMMAND SECTION. ZOOM IN on the bridge's viewports: we can clearly see PAXTON look past the transparisteel panel, looking at what is only a glimpse of a living warship wrapped in dark armour.

Suddenly, there is a groaning sound as an invisible force grasps the COMMAND SECTION in its entirety. Debris seems to float away from it, however...

**INT - ECLIPSE'S MAIN BRIDGE - SPACE**

**HELMSMAN PRESSLY**  
Sir? We're moving away from the planet!

**PAXTON**  
Tractor beams?

**SENSOR OFFICER GULD**  
No sir, I'm not detecting any graviton streams... we're just being moved.

**HELMSMAN PRESSLY**  
Current course is parallel to the alien ship, sir!

**GUNNERY OFFICER KILRAN**  
It's the ship, it's got to be! Permission to open fire!

**PAXTON**  
Hold your fire, Lieutenant Kilran!  
Lynn! Hail them!

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN [radio]**  
This the First Order Warship Eclipse!  
Cease your activities and identify yourself!

Quiet, constant static comes through LYNN's headset, then a mess of noise.

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
All I'm getting is garbled static, sir!  
... Reports from the ship are coming though; we're getting some  
major stress on the hull!

**PAXTON**  
Any new breaches?

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
None reported yet!

The COMMAND SECTION rumbles with the screech of torn metal.

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
Sir! Engineering reports auxilliary ion drives  
two, seven, eight , and fourteen are... they're gone, sir!

**PAXTON**  
What?! Well where the hell are they?!

**CUT TO:**

**EXT - CETI ALPHA IV HIGH ORBIT - SPACE**  
Four of the COMMAND SECTION's engines are floating away, trailing debris and sparks.

**SENSOR OFFICER GULD [shocked, off-screen]**  
They're... they're _outside_ the ship, sir!

**CUT TO:**

**INT - ECLIPSE'S MAIN BRIDGE - SPACE**

**GUNNERY OFFICER KILRAN**  
Pirates! We're being captured!

**PAXTON**  
Right, that does it! Fire at will!  
We're not being taken without a fight!

**GUNNERY OFFICER KILRAN**  
Aye aye!

**EXT - CETI ALPHA IV HIGH ORBIT - SPACE**  
Twenty light turbolaser turrets loose a barrage of green photon bolts into the alien ship. The shots hit their marks, impacting against unyielding shields.

**INT - ECLIPSE'S MAIN BRIDGE - SPACE**

**GUNNERY OFFICER KILRAN**  
Direct hits!

**PAXTON**  
Damage?

SENSOR OFFICER GULD goes pale.

**SENSOR OFFICER GULD**  
None.  
... Their shields aren't even damaged.

The barrage stops, and silence falls across the bridge.

**PAXTON**  
They're not firing back.

Suddenly, the alien vessel shines a blinding light into the the bridge, nearly blinding everyone inside. PAXTON shields his eyes, and a moment later, the floodlight blinks in a sequence.

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN [nervously]**  
It's galactic morse. We're... We're being hailed, sir.

**GUNNERY OFFICER KILRAN** [despairing]  
No doubt to demand our surrender.

**PAXTON**  
What are they saying?

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN [translating]**  
'Send your commander aboard our vessel.'

The entire bridge crew share nervous glances at each other, before looking at Paxton.

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
... shall I order suicide protocols across the ship?

PAXTON considers it for a moment, then shakes his head.

**PAXTON**  
No, not yet. I might be able to talk our way out of this.  
Send a repair team to shuttle bay one, and prep an Upsilon for launch.

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
Aye-aye, sir.

PAXTON moves to leave, and as he does:

**PAXTON**  
You are in command, Lieutenant Lynn.

He gives her a reassuring smile, and leaves the bridge.

SHOT of Officer Lynn, who gulps nervously at the responsibility.

**INT - ECLIPSE'S COMMAND SECTION SHUTTLE BAY - SPACE**  
The assigned repair crew, a group of eight First Order sailors clad in EVA suits and equipped with portable tractor beams, has finished clearing away enough debris for a craft to launch. A pair of techs are working on some exposed machinery. They are only inches from the opening of the shuttle bay, and empty space.

**FIRST ORDER TECH 1**  
Power's good, emergency super-capacitor is at full.

**FIRST ORDER TECH 2**  
All emitters read green...  
Bringing the atmospheric field online... and there.

The opening's edge glows as the atmospheric shield comes online, providing a seal against the void of space as breathable gas is pumped in through the life support vents. One of the techs gives a thumbs up at someone in the SHUTTLE BAY CONTROL ROOM, signaling the successful restoration of the shuttle bay's functionality.

**INT - SHUTTLE BAY CONTROL ROOM - SPACE**  
A woman, the FLIGHT CONTROLLER, gives a thumbs up back in response and flips a switch up on the comm console.

**FLIGHT CONTROLLER**  
Upsilon shuttle you are cleared to launch.

**PAXTON [radio]**  
Roger that, control...

**INT – UPSILON SHUTTLE COCKPIT – SPACE**

PAXTON removes his emergency helmet, and begins the UPSILON SHUTTLE's start-up sequence.

**PAXTON**  
Wish me luck.

**FLIGHT CONTROLLER [radio, worried]**  
...Good luck, sir.

**INT - ECLIPSE'S COMMAND SECTION'S SHUTTLE BAY - SPACE**

The Upsilon's repulsorlifts whirr, lifting the craft up mere inches from the metal floor. Thrusters roar, propelling the ship past the atmospheric field.

**EXT – CETI ALPHA IV HIGH ORBIT – SPACE**

The shuttle exits the bay, deploying its wings as it does so. It crosses the space between the two vessels relatively slowly.

**INT – UPSILON SHUTTLE COCKPIT – SPACE**

Paxton gets a glimpse of the dark hull of the unknown vessel, festooned by dozens of GLOSSAIR ring drives. Past their glow, he can make out traces of the ship's silvery ornamentation on its bio-metallic, curved plates of gleaming black armour.

PAXTON looks back on two stormtrooper assigned to escort him, sitting in the rear cabin. One stormtrooper's leg is shaking, while the other seems calm, but keeps checking his blaster carbine.

**PAXTON**  
Are you alright back there, lads?

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
Ready to kill some alien filth, sir.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Ah, yeah, me too, sir!  
I mean... [stammering]  
Not like this is my first sortie or anything, no sir!

**PAXTON**  
You'll be alright, son, I'll keep an eye on you.  
**  
SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Yes sir! Thank you sir!

**PAXTON**  
Still, keep calm, and fingers off the triggers, troopers.  
There's still a chance we can talk things out.

**BOTH STORMTROOPERS**  
Yes, sir.

**PAXTON  
[to himself]**  
Now... where do we land?

**EXT – CETI ALPHA IV HIGH ORBIT – SPACE**

The UPSILON flies around the unknown vessel for some time, casting its own searchlights onto the hull, revealing glyphs and writing carved lightly into the black biometal.

CLOSE UP on a section of the alien hull as the UPSILON's light is cast over it, disturbing the "flesh" beneath the biometallic ribbing where the armour does not cover – bundles of branches and vines that part to reveal an EYE that tracks the First Order's shuttle. The EYE closes moments before PAXTON can get a good look at it.

The searchlights move onto the the ship's prow – we only see a glimpse of it, the mouth of a beast, its teeth bared as it bites down on what seems to be a horse bit.

The Upsilon continues its flight, past control towers of intricate design, narrowing towards ends topped with pointed brass roofs. Each tower, of varying height, is dwarfed by a primary tower, and connected to it with an arch. PAXTON eyes the bases: a forest of small buildings seem to have been grown around them, climbing along the tower's height. Dim, orange lights can be seen through the windows.

Suddenly, there is a low rumble as an unseen force grasps the UPSILON...

**INT – UPSILON SHUTTLE COCKPIT – SPACE**

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Sir? Sir! what's going on?!

Out of the viewport, PAXTON sees some of the metal ribbing part ways, and a platform large enough for a ship three times larger than the Upsilon is revealed, lit only by the shuttle's own lights.

**PAXTON**  
They're taking us in.  
Get ready.

**INT – UNKNOWN VESSEL SHUTTLE BAY – SPACE**

The UPSILON moves past the metal ribs, which close shut, keeping what little light that bounced off the gas giant away. The shuttle deploys its landing gear, and lands in utter darkness.

SHOT of the UPSILON'S loading ramp as it comes down, and the CALM STORMTROOPER steps out ahead, scanning the area down the sights of his F-11D BLASTER modified with an underslung flashlight. Paxton is right behind him, while the shaky stormtrooper covers the rear.

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
Clear.

**PAXTON**  
You'd think the welcoming  
committee would have come  
and rolled out the red carpet.

**CALM STORMTROOPER [confused]**  
Sir?

**PAXTON**  
Nevermind. Scans?

The SHAKY STORMTROPER takes out a scanner, and checks its readings.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Ah. ..nothing on the scanner, sir.

PAXTON takes a deep breath.

**PAXTON [shouting]**  
HELLO!  
IS ANYONE OUT THERE?

No response.

**PAXTON [shouting]**  
You wanted to see me?!  
Well, here I am!

More silence.

Suddenly, hundreds of little flames ignite, lighting the way out of the shuttle bay.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
The hell are those?!

**PAXTON**  
Candles, trooper.  
You know, like on a birthday cake?

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Oh... well, I've never seen them, sir.

**CALM STORMTROOPER [confused]**  
What's a "birthday"?

Paxton barely hides equal measures of exasperation and sorrow as he activates his comlink to the Eclipse.

**PAXTON**  
Fell to Eclipse, come in.

**LYNN [radio]**  
Sir? Are you alright?

**PAXTON**  
We're fine, we made it inside,  
but no one's here to greet us.

**LYNN [radio]**  
That's odd.

**PAXTON**  
What's it like on the outside?

**LYNN [radio]**  
No changes, sir.  
I've tried communicating with the aliens  
with light signals, but they're not responding.

**PAXTON [sighing]**  
I'm starting to think this is some kind  
of alien joke. Lynn, we're headed deeper into the ship  
to get some answers... either that or a way out.

PAXTON keeps a hand on his holstered blaster pistol.

**PAXTON**  
Let's go, lads.

PAXTON and the STORMTROOPERS follow the candles out. Unknown to them, a man, hiding in shadows, watches them, kneeling on a perch. We can make out his outfit in the dark: Longcoat, tricorn cap, buckles and buttons of gleaming silver.

His eyes glow red in the dark, and they narrow at the group, before he QUICKENS, and vanishes.

**FADE IN:**

**INT - UNKNOWN VESSEL, HALLWAYS - NIGHT**

PAXTON and the two STORMTROOPERS walk the path illuminated for them by the candles at a slow, careful pace, allowing the two troopers to stay vigilant and counter any ambush. The deeper they went, the more they could hear a rhythmic pulse, in tune with the swelling and contraction of branches on the walls.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Is that... a heartbeat?

He checks his scanner...

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER [fascinating]**  
Lots of soft tissue all around us...  
just one big life sign.

**CALM STORMTROOPER [curious]**  
You mean... this ship's alive?

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Yeah...

The dim candlelight accentuates the bas-reliefs carved into the huge bone-white tiles that lined the walls. Each panel told a piece of a story, but only a piece.

They arrive in a large chamber, serving as an intersection to more halls. Its ceiling is high, vaulted with ribs, and supported by carved pillars, themselves decorated with statues of strange, winged creatures. The entire room is marred by cracks, where the pulsating branches have grown out of. In spite of that, the story told on the walls is clear: once upon a time, there had been a kingdom invaded by foreign hordes, and some sort of saintly figure gave her blessing - represented by a cup - to a small group of men and women. They became strong, armed with swords and shields and clad in full armour, and they pushed the invaders out. The woman is always depicted with a blazing halo, and a crown floats above her head.

One of the tiles, at least 3 times as tall as PAXTON, is dedicated to a block of text in large font, but neither PAXTON nor the TROOPERS can make sense of the alphabet.

**PAXTON [to himself]**  
Is this a warship, or a church?

**SHAKEY STORMTROOPER**  
Church, sir?

**PAXTON**  
A place to worship the gods, or spirits,  
or what have you.

**SHAKEY STORMTROOPER**  
Oh... yeah, like the big places the natives gather to  
once or twice a week?

**PAXTON**  
Yes, exactly.

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
Natives, ha! Savages, the lot of them!  
Soon, the Party will cure them of their superstition.

PAXTON gives the CALM STORMTROOPER a dirty look.

**PAXTON**  
Let's move on...

**SHAKEY STORMTROOPER**  
Which way, sir?  
Left or right?

**PAXTON**  
Aw, hell...

PAXTON takes a moment to decide which way to go. As he does so, the CALM STORMTROOPER peers down the left hallway, and we assume his point of view as he notices a flickering light at the end of the corridor. The light intensifies, and we see the source: a thurible, at the end of a chain held by a woman clad in a robe the colour of cream. The robe is humble, yet regal: its skirt has two pleats at the front, into which a deep crimson cloth - embroidered with a pattern of roses and vines - is sewn. The crimson is echoed in flame patterns at the hem of the woman's sleeves and hood.

CLOSE UP of the woman as she turns to the STORMTROOPER, not breaking stride. Time seems to slow as she passes, allowing us to see her exquisite silver Venetian mask. Though her face is covered, the wavy curls of her hair that flow out of her hood, the slender white fingers grasping her staff and thurible, and her beautiful, aqua-coloured eyes provide a promise of unparalleled, captivating beauty...

And then she is gone.

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
Wait... WAIT!

The CALM TROOPER runs after the woman, desperate to see more of her. PAXTON runs after him, the SHAKY STORMTROOPER following close behind.

**PAXTON**  
Trooper! Come back here, damn you!

The chase continues until the CALM (if lovestruck) TROOPER stops at a T intersection - the white lady nowhere to be seen.

**CALM STORMTROOPER [confused]**  
Huh? Where did...

PAXTON catches up to him, grabs him by the shoulder, and whirls him around to face him.

**PAXTON [angrily]**  
What in blazes were you thinking rushing off like that, trooper?!

**CALM STORMTROOPER [confused]**  
I... I think saw a woman, sir.

**PAXTON**  
A woman?! You abandoned your post  
to chase after a skirt?!

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
I thought maybe she was a prisoner, or something.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
We ARE trying to make contact, sir.

**PAXTON  
[to SHAKY]**  
That's no excuse!  
[to CALM]  
You could have been killed!

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
I'm sorry, sir...

**PAXTON**  
Don't be sorry!  
Just don't do it again or I'll execute you myself!  
Is that understood, trooper?!

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
Yes sir!

**PAXTON**  
Now, that contact, what did it look like?

**CALM STORMTROOPER [wistfully]**  
Ah... Gold hair, pretty eyes...

PAXTON glares at the trooper, causing him to shift his tone.

**CALM STORMTROOPER [serious]**  
White robes, red stripes... she was carrying a long stick,  
and something bright and full of smoke.

PAXTON sniffs the air, and smells something peculiar. As he does so, the SHAKY trooper scans the area.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Got some particulates in the air... non-toxic...

**PAXTON**  
Smells nice, too.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Decay is fairly slow**... **we could track that woman down  
by following the particles' trail.

**PAXTON**  
Could be leading us into a trap...  
[sighs]  
No other leads though.  
Might as well follow our noses.

FADE IN

The trio wander the halls some more, tracking the scent, but it's obvious they've been led in circles. The halls are dark, and their only illumination is their portable lamp rods and gun flashlights.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER [despairing]**  
We're... we're lost, aren't we, sir?

**PAXTON**  
We'll find a way off, trooper.  
Have faith.

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
Do you guys hear that?

PAXTON motions them both to be quiet, and strains his ears... He hears someone sing, the voice unambiguously male**.**

**PAXTON [quietly]**  
Down that hall...

CLOSE UP of the end of a hall, where a dim light shines out of a vast open doorway...

**PAXTON [quietly]**  
Lights off, and move out.

**INT - UNKNOWN SHIP, HANGAR - SPACE  
**  
The hangar is small, and completely dark, save for a single source of light in the far corner. The light is bounced off the walls, proving a background that contrasts sharply with the black shape of a KUAT VT 66 assault transport — a craft best described as an Imperial YT-1300 — with its prow in the foreground looming over the dark, hunchbacked shape of a man. The side of his face on his left is deformed, covered by a plate of metal upon which sea flora had grown over due to lack of care. The other side is normal, host to an eye full of mirth and a glint of heretical curiosity.

This is the SHAMED ONE.

He is humming a tune as he works. PAXTON, stacked up against the wide open hangar door, sees golden embers rising from the light source, and can only wonder at what the SHAMED ONE is doing... until the creature speaks.

CLOSE UP of the SHAMED ONE's illuminated face, full of mad joy.

**SHAMED ONE [overjoyed]**  
Yes, yes!  
Be nourished and grow!  
Oh, oh, master, kindly master, thank you, thank you,  
this one had forgotten, but now he remembers!  
He remembers! He remembers!  
Thank you, thank you!

PAXTON makes several hand gestures, First Order hand codes for silent communication. Translated, they are: "take cover," "there", "and there", "fire on my command", and finally "execute".

The troopers obey, and move quietly to their designated positions, hiding behind the cover of the VT 66 transport's landing gear.

Once their guns are trained on the SHAMED ONE, PAXTON makes his move.

**PAXTON [friendly]**  
Hello there!

There is a loud clap just before the SHAMED ONE turns around, and PAXTON can see a SILVER BOOK disappear into the folds of the SHAMED ONE's rags, leaving a trail of light particles behind. The creature rises on the stilts that seems to serve as its legs, but we quickly see that the stilts are in fact sandals with sticks under the soles - the SHAMED ONE isn't just malformed, he's practically diminutive.

He hisses at PAXTON.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Who goes there?!  
**  
PAXTON**  
Easy, I don't mean you any harm...

PAXTON approaches with his hands up, and we assume his point of view as he takes notice of what the SHAMED ONE was working on - a FLOWER, growing between the cracks of the stone, besides which lay an empty bowl of food, with bits of porridge still on the bottom. The SHAMED ONE eyes PAXTON warily, and even as he moves to protect the book with his body he seems to jitter like an insect.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Who are you?

**PAXTON**  
I am Captain Paxton Fell of the First Order Navy.

**SHAMED ONE**  
_What do you want?!_

The SHAMED ONE's voice deepens just a bit, and PAXTON finds himself compelled to answer before he can think about the answer:

**PAXTON**  
I want to find a way off this ship...  
**  
SHAMED ONE**  
Interloper! INFIDEL!  
YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!

In the shadows, the STORMTROOPERS aim their guns at the SHAMED ONE as he becomes more and more agitated.

PAXTON closes his hand, signaling them to hold their fire.

**PAXTON**  
I'm a guest of the Master!

The truth, from a certain point of view, seems to calm the SHAMED ONE down.

**SHAMED ONE**  
The Master? T'is the master that brought you here?

**PAXTON**  
Yes, he invited me aboard, and I came, but  
there was no one there to greet me.  
I've been wandering around for hours...

**SHAMED ONE**  
Guest... guest... HONORED guest,  
Yes!  
You were expected, announced, even!  
The Shamed One set a path of candles for you!  
Yes, the Shamed One remembers now!  
Why did you follow it not?

**PAXTON**  
I did, but it didn't lead me to the Master.

The SHAMED one's eye looks up, as he taps his chin, recalling something, then...

**SHAMED ONE**  
Oh... Oh? Oh!  
Oh nooooo...

The SHAMED ONE looks to be on the verge of weeping.

**SHAMED ONE**  
The Shamed One forgot!  
Just like he always forgets, oh, master,  
The Shamed One has failed you again!

**PAXTON**  
Hey, it's alright, you can make it up to him by  
leading me to him, yeah?

The SHAMED ONE's sorrow fades away completely.

**SHAMED ONE [tersely]**  
No.

**PAXTON**  
Ah, what?

**SHAMED ONE**  
All is as the Master wills, and if  
the Master wills you to be lost, then lost you shall be!  
Now, shoo! Shoo!  
Go, go and be lost!

The CALM TROOPER, slowly becoming an angry trooper, grumbles as he sets his blaster carbine to maximum power.

**PAXTON**  
What if I gave you something, eh?  
Would you take me to him then?

The SHAMED ONE walks away, shaking his head.

The sound of chains can be heard.

**SHAMED ONE**  
No, no no no.  
Nothing, nothing!

**PAXTON**  
Really?  
[eyes the bowl]  
How about dessert?

PAXTON is almost shocked when the SHAMED ONE is nearly face to face with him with a couple of strides, but he keeps his cool.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Dessert?  
What could you possibly offer the Shamed One,  
he who has tasted the works of the finest _patissiers_  
in all the kingdom?

**PAXTON**  
Ah...

PAXTON reaches for something on his belt, close to his pistol holster... and produces a small stick wrapped in metallic foil.

**PAXTON**  
I've got a candy bar.

The SHAMED ONE narrows his one good eye at PAXTON, and takes the CANDY BAR from his hand, eats it, spits out the foil, then takes a proper bite out of it.

He smiles, and giggles like a mad child, his mouth still full.

**SHAMED [ecstatic]**  
Chocolate, peanuts, and nougat!  
Oh my! Oh my!

**PAXTON**  
Good, yeah?

**SHAMED ONE [mouth full]**  
Good! Goodly most good!

**PAXTON**  
There's more for you if you grant me an  
audience with the master...

The SHAMED ONE ignores PAXTON as he finishes the candy bar, then claps his hands together. Light particles burst out from between them, and they begin to spin into a solid ring of golden light...

**SHAMED ONE**  
Ah-ah-ah! First, a gift to match yours!

The ring falls to the ground, and the floor cracks as a small plant begins to grow out of the gap, seeming to reach for Paxton as it grows into a sapling. PAXTON watches in wonder as the light particles gather around the sapling, then coalesce into its buds, which flower, then turn into fruit within seconds. One of them mellows, and is ready to be plucked. The SHAMED ONE beckons PAXTON to take it.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Go on, this Lambent Fruit is for you!  
Take one, take one!  
But beware the kernel...  
T'is harder than a diamond!

PAXTON takes one LAMBENT, as two more grow ripe on the sapling.

**SHAMED ONE**  
One for you,  
and two for your friends!

**PAXTON**  
What? There's nobody—

**SHAMED ONE [sing song]**  
Liar, liar!  
I see them, I see them!  
Easy to spot they are,  
glistening in the dark, as they do!

The STORMTROOPERS look at themselves, realizing that white, shiny plastic armour is not the stealthiest thing ever.

PAXTON sighs; the jig is up.

**PAXTON**  
Come on out, lads,  
He's friendly.

**INT - UNKNOWN SHIP, HALLS - SPACE**

PAXTON and the Stormtroopers follow the SHAMED ONE through the labyrinthine halls of the ship, even as the odd creature happily eats his second candy bar.

**SHAMED ONE [giddy]**  
nom nom nom nom nom nougat!

**PAXTON**  
Sorry about that, they gave me a variety pack.

**SHAMED ONE**  
No apologies, no apologies!  
Nougat is good, too!  
Mayhaps you have more?  
The Master—  
Oh, here we are!

**INT - UNKNOWN SHIP, CREW SECTION - SPACE**

The group cross a threshold, and come upon a circular ceramic platform on the edge of a great empty space within the vessel. It's far too dark to make out anything, no matter how hard PAXTON peers into the dark. The SHAMED ONE, once again, makes a one-handed incantation, manipulating thousands of dots of light**... **which then vanish, doing nothing.

**SHAMED ONE**  
No no no, that's not right...

He pulls out the book in his robes. A brief CLOSE UP of it reveals it to be a thick volume protected by a hard cover made of carved ivory inlaid with silver, the front of which had the bas-relief of a woman's face upon it. The Shamed One, with great care, pages through the book - which appear to be empty from PAXTON's point of view - until he finds what he is looking for, and makes another incantation. Unseen machines within the platform hum to life, and a ring of light surrounds the group.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Take us to the Embrace...

A mandala of light appears below their feet, and in turns form a bubble of light particles that surround them. PAXTON and the TROOPERS look around, surprised and a bit awed as the bubble carries them away from the platform and into the darkness.

**SHAKY TROOPER [awed]**  
Whoa...

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
Weird tech for a turbolift.

**PAXTON**  
Doesn't feel very fast, though.  
How long before we get to our destination.

**SHAMED ONE**  
A while.

The SHAMED ONE jumps down from his stilt sandals, which remain upright without him, and sits down. He then taps the ground, beckoning PAXTON and the TROOPERS to sit with him.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Long enough for a chat with the Shamed One, yes?  
Come on, come on, t'is not like there's much to do  
while we wait, no? Come, sit with me!

Paxton, not wanting to antagonize someone capable of manipulating the living ship's systems, accepts the SHAMED ONE's invitation, and sits cross-legged in front of him. The Troopers follow suit, with the SHAKY STORMTROOPER going so far as to take off his helmet, revealing his young visage and black mop of hair. He takes the LAMBENT FRUIT the SHAMED ONE had given him out of his pocket, scans it, then simply stares at it.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Err, mister Shamed One, sir?  
What am I supposed to do with this?

**SHAMED ONE [laughing]**  
Why, you eat it, of course!  
**[giggling]**  
Silly, glistening simpleton!  
Even a child knows what to do with fruit!

The SHAKY TROOPER takes a bite of the LAMBENT FRUIT, revealing its glowing, juicy, peach-like flesh. The trooper chews, and both confusion and joy dance all over his face.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER [mouth full]**  
Sir... sir, something's happening to my tongue.  
It's... It's... nice. It makes me want to eat more?  
What kind of ration is this?

**PAXTON**  
One with real flavour, son.  
Enjoy it while you can.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Poor boy... Where do you come from,  
that the sweet taste of fruit be alien to your tongue?  
Where do you come from,  
that your parents would deny you such a treat?

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
We come from Had Abaddon, founded  
on the wisdom of Supreme Leader Snoke.  
The old idea of family is nothing but corrupting poison.  
The State is Mother.  
The Party is Father.  
The First Order is our only Family.  
This is how it must be,  
and always shall be.

PAXTON's face darkens at the mention of family, thinking of Malek's unknown fate.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
Eh... you're an In Vitro, aren't you?

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
Yeah... how do you know?

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER**  
They pretty much repeat that Father  
and Mother thing every chance they get.  
It's getting a little old, frankly.

The CALM STORMTROOPER merely grumbles at that, while the SHAMED ONE comes over to him and begins sniffing him.

**CALM STORMTROOPER** [annoyed]  
Hey, quit it.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Ah, so clean, the smell of this brave new world,  
with such nameless people in it.

**SHAKY STORMTROOPER [protesting]**  
We've got names... sort of.  
Mine's EG 1500.

The SHAMED ONE eyes the other trooper, prompting him to respond:

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
I am VK 4501.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Silly, silly! Letters and numbers  
names do not make!  
Why, even a child knows that!

**CALM STORMTROOPER**  
These codes are granted to us by the State,  
they provide us identity, security—

**SHAMED ONE**  
[serious, pleading]  
But no soul! No spirit!  
[childishly]  
And besides, he doesn't like them! He doesn't!  
So, from now on...

The SHAMED ONE eyes the two troopers, and ponders a bit... then:

**SHAMED ONE**  
YOU!  
[points at the SHAKY STORMTROOPER]  
You shall be Edge!  
And YOU!  
[points at the CALM STORMTROOPER]  
You are henceforth Vicks!

**EDGE**  
...I don't think that'll stick.  
**  
VICKS**  
Me neither.

The sphere continues on its course at decent speed, but it is no closer to arriving at the Embrace. EDGE finishes eating his fruit, and is left with its kernel, a translucent gem. He pinches the gem - the size of an egg - between thumb and middle finger and stares into it, and as he marvels at its strangeness a viridian light intensifies inside of it, a flame that seems to burn away a fog inside the very atoms of the gem, cleansing it, turning it perfectly transparent, like glass.

**EDGE [awed]**  
Hey! Those things double as lamps! Amazing!

**VICKS**  
It's not that bright...

VICKS, overcome by curiosity but not at all hungry, takes out his knife and fruit, and applies the former on the latter, cutting into the juicy flesh to reveal the LAMBENT GEM inside. VICKS cleans it as best he can, and it takes a bit longer to find its glow: a dim, sky blue.

**EDGE**  
Hey, nice colour...  
[to PAXTON]  
What about you, sir?

**PAXTON**  
Heh, alright, I'll humor you.

PAXTON beckons VICKS to toss him his knife, and repeats the process he just saw on his own fruit. He looks at it, and waits, but a colour does not manifest at all.

**PAXTON**  
Sorry, lads.  
No lightshow for me.

EDGE's Lambent, meanwhile, has become so bright its light is reflected upon the ceramic towers that had been hidden away in the dark... structures are folded into the walls into confusing, organic - but architecturally detailed - shapes. Something pulses in the dark, across a sequence of jagged, curved ribs framing what looks like a heart made of glass.

**SHAMED ONE**  
The ship wakes...

**VICKS**  
Wakes?! That thing tore out our engines in Sleep Mode?!

**EDGE**  
This place... the technology of it, imagine what we  
could do with it...

**VICKS**  
Yeah, I can imagine us using it on those Republic scum.

**EDGE**  
Well, that too, I guess... Hey, are those houses I see on the ceiling?

**VICKS**  
Crew quarters...

**EDGE**  
But where's the crew?

**SHAMED ONE**  
Inside, asleep, but they too shall wake, once the ship does.

**PAXTON**  
Asleep? As in cryostasis?  
How long have you been in space?

**SHAMED ONE**  
Not long... but our trip through the Void lasted an eternity in but a grain of time  
It is a trial on the soul, where all thought is a crime  
Unless one simply dreams of the light of better days,  
one might wander forever through this maze.

**PAXTON**  
Shamed One, this ship... who made it?  
The crew? Are they like you? Are they even human?

**SHAMED ONE**  
They are more than human...  
and no one made this ship.  
It was simply... born.

**PAXTON**  
But...

**SHAMED ONE**  
We are almost there  
Are you prepared?  
My master's lair!  
Are you scared?

**VICKS**  
Ugh, it's rhyming now.

The bubble finishes its spiraling course into the heart of a great tree, serving as a structural pillar for the ship's vast central chamber.

**INT - UNKNOWN STARSHIP, THE PILLAR - SPACE**

The pillar, as it turns out, is hollowed out, but home to what appears to be the living ship's central nervous system. A single trunk, made of a translucent blue glass, is split into a thousand branches, which are split into a million strands that pierce the walls of the pillar. A cyan glow radiates through them all, the core of which is at the trunk's roots, a cube of frosted crystal and light the size of a house. Orange lights flutter around it like butterflies, making the sound of laughing children.

Black branches mar the cube, leading to a sphere of branches large enough to contain the CONTROL CHAMBER where the SHAMED ONE's MASTER awaits dreaming.

The bubble carrying the group vanishes, and all save the SHAMED ONE are surprised to find themselves in micro gravity, but as a trained pilot, PAXTON keeps his cool.

**PAXTON**  
Remember your Zero-G training, lads, you'll be fine.

After the SHAMED ONE casually retrieves his sandals, the group floats down into the nearest wall, then bounce off of it, their legs propelling them towards the sphere of living pulsating wood and bark. The inner chamber of the pillar is vast, and the trip takes some time.

**EDGE**  
So, what's your name?

**SHAMED ONE**  
Shamed One has no name...  
He is but two days old, hee hee!

**PAXTON**  
That's no name...  
that's a title, and a crappy one at that.  
I could give you a new one, if you like.

**VICKS**  
I say we call him Imp and be done with it.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Hee hee! Imp!  
Imp! Imp! Imp!  
The Shamed One like it, but aw... it won't stick.

**VICKS**  
Kriff that, from now on, you're the SHaaaaAAAAaaaMED ONE.

**SHAMED ONE**  
Hee hee...

**EDGE**  
Uh, you okay?

**VICKS [distraught]**  
SHAaaaaMED ONE SHAMED SHAMED ONE

**SHAMED ONE**  
Useless! Useless! Useless!  
Shamed One already has a name...  
but he forgot, so!  
Always the Shamed One...  
Always ashamed, this one.  
Always forget, always remember.  
But fear not, the Master will say it again  
And remember, it will, oh yes, but will forget, oh no...

The SHAMED ONE makes a motion with his free hand, and rings of light appear around their midriffs, stabilizing them and guiding them towards a perfectly circular opening. No light can make its way inside of it.

**SHAMED ONE**  
I shall go no further.  
What was meant to be a jest,  
Is for you, and you alone, a test.  
Prove yourself strong in the Embrace of Pain...  
and my master shall greet you as a friend.  
Do you remember the rhyme?

**PAXTON**  
I am not afraid.

**SHAMED ONE [sing-song]**  
WrooOOOooong...

The Shamed One smiles, and then he is gone.

The FIRST ORDER officer and troopers look at the opening leading into the CONTROL CHAMBER, and are silent for a moment, an understandable reaction to the unknown.

**EDGE**  
Sir, I just want to say...

**PAXTON [solemnly]**  
It's alright, you—

**EDGE**  
That's probably the ship's _stomach_, for all we know.

**VICKS**  
Can't say I disagree. In any case, I volunteer to go in first.

**PAXTON**  
Oh no, that thing wants me, remember?  
If you go in, who knows how this Master will react?

**EDGE**  
Who knows how the stomach acids will react?

**VICKS**  
I got just the thing, either way.

VICKS produces a small chrome sphere from his ammo pouch: It is a Micro Thermal Detonator.

**VICKS**  
One nanogram of Coaxium for that extra kick, sir.

**PAXTON [livid]**  
Are you MAD?!  
You were carrying  
a scuttling charge the whole time?!  
**  
VICKS [calm]**  
I was prepping for suicide protocols, sir.  
Pills went into the Black in transit.

**PAXTON**  
Give that to me, right now.

**VICKS**  
Sir?

**PAXTON**  
That's an order, Trooper!

Reluctantly, VICKS gives the Thermal Detonator to PAXTON.

**VICKS**  
Permission to speak, sir?

**PAXTON**  
Granted, but if you think I'm not gonna toss you into the brig...

**VICKS**  
We need a prize, sir.

**EDGE**  
What?

**VICKS**  
D'Qar was a humiliating defeat, and our heads are  
going to be up on the chopping block for it.  
...Unless we can capture this ship, and bring it back home  
to Had Abaddon.

**PAXTON**  
We haven't got the numbers.

**VICKS**  
We don't need the numbers:  
We've got a scuttling charge, two troopers,  
and this thing's control center.  
We can dictate terms and force a surrender without firing a shot.

PAXTON considers VICKS's suggestion for a moment...

**EDGE**  
Sir, no!  
What if we fail? We'd have attacked  
an unknown faction with tech more powerful  
than ours! We could start a war!

**VICKS**  
We're already at war.

**EDGE**  
Yeah, with EVERYONE ELSE! We don't need to add  
another front to the Blitz! Not when we could be facing  
THOUSANDS of THESE.

EDGE motions at the control center's walls.

**EDGE**  
That thing pulled out our engines right past our shields!  
We've got no defense against their tech!  
We could be signing the death warrant of the entire First Order!  
The dream of the Empire Reborn will die!  
We need to negotiate! It's our only hope!

**VICKS**  
And if that fails we'll die for no good reason!

**PAXTON**  
Aren't you ready to die, VICKS?  
For the Mother?  
For the Father?  
For the First Order?

**VICKS**  
Yes... but I would rather live for the First Order, and serve it  
as long as possible, and if I must die?  
[to EDGE]  
Let it be for a brother.  
Let it be for another Trooper.  
Let me go in. I will dictate terms  
to this so called Master.

**PAXTON**  
...Bloody hell, Vicks, I think I'm starting to like you.

**VICKS**  
Thank you, sir.

**PAXTON**  
That's why I'm going in alone.

**VICKS**  
Sir! No!

**PAXTON**  
Vicks, you and Edge have good heads  
on your shoulders, but the call needs to be  
made by people like me, and frankly...

He looks at the control center.

**PAXTON**  
I won't know what that is until I see what's in there.  
**...**  
You two stay well outside the kill radius.  
I'm going in alone. If it all goes up in smoke,  
you two just might have a shot at getting out alive.

As PAXTON speaks, the ROBED WOMAN, the LONGCOATED MAN, and the SHAMED ONE appear in a hidden crook within the walls of the pillar. The three are hidden in shadow, watching PAXTON and the TROOPERS below, who remain unaware of being watched... or heard.

VICKS and EDGE look at each other, then back to PAXTON, and nod.

**VICKS AND EDGE**  
Aye aye, captain.

The TROOPERS float away as PAXTON moves towards the entrance to the CONTROL CENTER, its entrance a pool of oily blackness. He is inches from it, now.

**PAXTON**  
This better not be the stomach... or I'm going to be right crossed.

He puts his hand into the pool and, feeling neither pain nor discomfort, moves deeper inside.

SMASH TO BLACK

**? - THE VOID - ?**

Paxton opens his eyes, and finds himself standing in a black void.

**PAXTON**  
Hello? Is anyone there?

There is a reply, but it is distant, and incomprehensible. PAXTON checks his comlink, and speaks into it.

**PAXTON**  
Eclipse, this is Fell, please respond.

LYNN's voice is drowned in static.

**PAXTON**  
Vicks? Edge? Anyone?

Only static comes through the channel. Paxton puts his comlink down, and looks around - darkness as far as the eye can see... until an orange light shines on him. With nowhere else to go, nothing to do and no one to help him, PAXTON decides to walk towards the source.

Voices echo in the distance, and the closer PAXTON gets, the clearer they become.

A man speaks, over the cries of a newborn...

**PAXTON'S FATHER'S VOICE [overjoyed]**  
Look at him, our boy!  
Listen to his roar!

The orange light becomes brighter, and the sounds evolve from the crying of a baby to the sounds of children playing...

**PAXTON'S MOTHER'S VOICE**

_This is your brother, Paxton...  
You will take care of him, ja?_

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
I promise, mama!_

**PAXTON**  
This... this is...

A wave of heat washes over PAXTON, and he shields his face. In spite of the hazard, PAXTON keeps moving forward.

**PAXTON'S FATHER'S VOICE** _  
The Empire has given us so much...  
Food, medicine... why would we turn them away?_

**MAN'S VOICE [enraged]** _  
What have they promised you?!  
Is it worth the SOUL of our PEOPLE?!_

**PAXTON'S MOTHER'S VOICE** _  
Paxton, Renton... you have in you  
blood of kings! No matter how humble  
we must be, always remember that._

**MAN'S VOICE [enraged]** _  
You think they will make you king?!_

**PAXTON'S FATHER'S VOICE** _  
I think they will bring us peace..._

A klaxon screams in the dark, accompanied by the familiar sound of Y-wing engines, and punctuated by the scream of a proton bomb as it falls...

**PAXTON'S FATHER'S VOICE** _  
Run, RUN!_

A wall of fire washes over PAXTON...

**EXT - ONDERON, RANCH - NIGHT**

...And he finds himself standing in the middle of a grass field, watching a flight of ramshackle Y-wings fly away into a cloudy night sky, chased away by the green laser blasts of TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors. He looks down, and sees what's left of his childhood home burn to the ground. PAXTON peers at the flames, and sees his mother's remains burning away, revealing the corpse of his younger brother. She had tried to shield her son from the Y-wing's attack, but it was in vain.

White phosphorous. No discrimination. No mercy.

The weeping of a young boy gets PAXTON's attention, and he whirls around to see – to his shock – himself at the age of seven, covered in soot and blood, thin rivers of tears barely cleansing the filth from his face. At his feet is PAXTON's FATHER'S CORPSE, its back riddle with pieces of debris.

The dogfight rages above: one of the INTERCEPTORS, an ace custom with CORELLIAN BLOODSTRIPES painted on the solar panels, takes down a Y-wing. The other rebel bombers fire their turrets at the bloodstriped TIE and miss, hitting the ground near the crying boy. PAXTON reaches out to him, intent on taking to safety, but it is at that moment that reality unravels around him, and everything falls into a void, fading into nothingness...

**INT - ONDERON, CAVE - MORNING**

PAXTON finds himself in a cave, climbing his way out towards the bright white light of day, coming through the narrow mouth of a cave. He looks up, and sees a figure waiting for him there, reaching out. The bright light frames the figure in shadow, but there is no mistaking the BLOODSTRIPE on the arm of its flight suit, matching PAXTON's.

**SOONTIR FELL** _  
It's okay... it's over.  
Take my hand..._

PAXTON reaches out, but again reality lurches and twists, taking him elsewhere...

**? - THE VOID - ?  
**  
... He yells in the dark, now devoid of any gravity. Various Imperial-era TIEs fly past him, blurs of gray and red as they push the limit of their engines towards battle. SOONTIR's voice resounds in the dark.

**SOONTIR'S VOICE** _  
From this day forth you will bear the name of Fell...  
...But that doesn't mean your past has to die.  
Remember your parents, always._

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
I'll never forget them, never..._

At first there are only a few TIE crafts flying past, but more and more blurs fly past PAXTON, and before long...

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
One day, I will become a Baron of the Empire,  
Just like you... and then I'm going to make the Rebels pay._

**SOONTIR'S VOICE** _  
Revenge is a fool's game, son..._

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
You told me never to forget them, and I haven't,  
and they call for their killers' blood!_

... A swarm of them fly past PAXTON, like a thousand schools of fish in the sea, all headed towards a single destination...

**INSTRUCTOR'S VOICE** _  
Cadets, welcome to Skystrike academy!_

**WEDGE'S VOICE** _  
Wow, you've got talent, kid!_

**CADET'S VOICE** _  
The Rebels destroyed one of our starbases! Millions are dead!_

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
Damned Rebels! They'll pay!_

...A young blonde woman, glowing in the dark with the brightness of a star. Both the strands of her mane - streaked with fluorescent pink - and the fabric of her white dress float as if immersed in water, as the school of TIES swirl around her in a vortex. This is LYNNE STARFLARE, the most popular idol singer of her era. Her music - upbeat synthwave music with a touch of sugary-sweet pop - echoes in the void.

**PAXTON**  
You...

Reality twists once more...

**EXT - BERCY STATION - SPACE**

And PAXTON finds himself in a TIE FIGHTER, flying in a patrol across a space station - a ring with a glass sphere in the center, full of lights and holograms - as a STARFLARE concert plays, comlink signals transmitting her music on all frequencies... A giant hologram of LYNNE appears, and multicolored fish swim all around her. She smiles at the sight, her eyes full of wonder, and PAXTON'S YOUNGER SELF's eyes smile through his helmet as he falls in love with her. The hologram catches sight of his fighter...

**? - THE VOID - ?**

LYNNE sees PAXTON approaching, and smiles warmly at him. PAXTON smiles back, but his eyes betray a deep sorrow.

**PAXTON**  
You... you're not real.

**LYNNE STARFLARE**  
Take my hand, and see...

He reaches out to her...

**INSTRUCTOR'S VOICE** _  
Your first assignment..._

**YOUNG PAXTON [sarcastic]**  
_...Babysitting duty for a space concert, that's just great._

**CADET'S VOICE [awestruck]** _  
But she's so hot!_

**LYNNE STARFLARE** _  
Not a fan of my music, huh?  
_ **  
YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
I wouldn't call what you do music.  
_ **  
LYNNE [amused]** _  
Oh really?_

**? - THE VOID, THE RIVER OF RED - ?**

...and at that moment, gravity returns, and PAXTON falls into a river of red liquid. ZOOM in on its surface: bubbles of the red liquid pop over and over until finally PAXTON emerges, gasping for air. The river of blood is shallow and straight, leading to a distant waterfall of red... a giant CORELLIAN BLOODSTRIPE, just like SOONTIR's. Just like PAXTON's. Just like MALEK's.

LYNNE floats before PAXTON, always out of reach, inches from the river's surface. Her music becomes atonal, and the notes gradually become warped...

**SHAMED ONE [off-screen]**  
Remember the rhyme...

**PAXTON [sorrowfully]**  
The light of better days... Lynne...

PAXTON marches on, reaching out to LYNNE, and the voices continue their haunting.

**EMPEROR PALPATINE'S VOICE** _  
We are here to honor one who has served the Empire..._

**SOONTIR'S VOICE** _  
They don't give out the stripe for perfect attendance..._

Suddenly, an hitherto unseen black sphere explodes above PAXTON, its pieces contrasting sharply against the blaze, the unmistakable engineering of the DEATH STAR II.

**PAXTON**  
...Endor?

A million blazing shards of darkened metal rain down and hit the ground, turning the horizon into the blazing landscape of hell. Husks of Imperial warships, both big and small, are barely illuminated by the blaze, their skeletons evoking the image of dead spiders.

The music is gone, replaced by the groaning of the dead, mingled with the roaring of the flames, and screams of the metal meteors.

Still, PAXTON marches on, wading through the blood.

**TIE FIGHTER PILOT'S VOICE** _  
Death Star down!  
Repeat, Death Star down!_

**PAXTON'S VOICE [enraged]** _  
No... no! This can't be happening!_

Another dark shape erupts in the black starless sky, the unmistakable shape of a Super Star Destroyer. Its own flaming debris adds to the downpour of fire. Miraculously, none of it hits PAXTON.

**THRAWN'S VOICE** _  
This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Chimaera.  
The battle of Jakku is lost! All surviving Imperial forces  
rally to my flagship at once!_

**SLOANE'S VOICE** _  
This is Grand Admiral Sloane!  
All who follow that alien filth are as good as traitors!_

**TYR TANNER'S VOICE** _  
Paxton, what do we do?!_

**SOONTIR'S VOICE** _  
Head for the Chimaera, now!_

**PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
I've got three A-wings on my tail!  
I can't shake them!  
_  
**SOONTIR'S VOICE**  
_I'm covering you, go!_

Streaking across the sky is the burning wreck of the very same ace custom INTERCEPTOR that had saved PAXTON from the Y-wings...

**PAXTON**  
Dad...

**SOONTIR'S VOICE**  
_I'm proud of you, son..._

...And it crashes, exploding in a hundred pieces.

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE [anguished]** _  
NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

From the hellscape, the noses of hundreds of VICTORY-III Star Destroyers emerge, their hulls groaning as they are reborn from the very flames that had destroyed their larger brethren. Eyes - the same that had spied on PAXTON'S approach of the UNKNOWN VESSEL - burst out of their hulls, staring intently at PAXTON as he marches on.

**THRAWN**  
_My condolences, your father was a good friend of mine._

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
I don't care where you vanished to, I don't care if you're an alien...  
Just promise me we'll kill those Rebel Scum.  
_  
**THRAWN**  
_...To do that, I shall need your help, Baron Fell._

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
What do you want from me?_

**LYNNE STARFLARE [coyly]** _  
A date would be nice..._

**TYR TANNER [sarcastically]** _  
Welcome to the One-Eighty-Worst!  
Thrawn's got a weird sense of humor, alright._

**YOUNG PAXTON'S VOICE [determined]** _  
It's not a joke, it's a challenge.  
Let's whip those losers into shape, Tyr._

PAXTON looks up, and laughs ruefully. The source of the bloody river... was none other than a giant THRAWN - blood coming out of a gash at the very center of his chest, the crimson contrasting sharply with the pearly white of his uniform.

**PAXTON**  
Artful even in death, Thrawn?

The reborn vessels sink, and die in the flames. The vocal memories begin to blend into each other:

**ADMIRAL PELLAEON'S VOICE** _  
This is Admiral Pellaeon to the Rebel fleet...  
We surrender, unconditionally._

**ADMIRAL ACKBAR'S VOICE** _  
Soldiers and pilots of the Empire... this is  
the beginning of a lasting peace, I promise you..._

**KENTH HAMNER'S VOICE** _  
I'm going to give you Imps a taste of what you put us through..._

**GIDEON HASK'S VOICE** _  
Paxton, it's not over... there is still a Remnant in the Unknown Regions!  
Come with me, where the dream endures!  
_  
**PAXTON'S VOICE**  
_Just once... just once I want those Rebels to sow victory and harvest nothing but defeat!  
JUST ONCE!_

**ADMIRAL RAE SLOANE'S VOICE**_  
Welcome to Project Resurrection_...

As if on cue, shambling figures emerge from the burning hellscape. Their black uniforms, in spite of being tattered and torn, still mark them as members of the First Order. More approach, all of them bearing the same Bloodstripe on their arms, the colour matching the flesh exposed from blaster shots and shrapnel explosions. Some were charred black, the result of plasma exposure. They shouldn't be alive, but still they walk, their shambling quickly turning into mad strides.

**PAXTON'S VOICE**  
_Ladies and gentlemen..._

One of them points an accusing finger at PAXTON, its jawless head only able to snarl its accusations at him. The other walking corpses begin to chase PAXTON, only to fall into the river and sink. Some manage to stay upright, and attempt to catch up to PAXTON. Some of them get close, clawing at him with broken hands.

**PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
...You've run our gauntlet and  
proved yourselves better than the best._

PAXTON draws his customized MODEL 1900 BLASTER PISTOL and fires at his pursuers, pulling off three headshots against the three nearest to him. They barely stop, feeling no pain.

**PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
These Bloodstripes are more than just marks  
of rank in the Special Forces, they are..._

The undead pursuers not only grow legion, but in speed, as well.

**SOONTIR'S VOICE** _  
... Marks of honour, and gallantry, and courage..._

**PAXTON'S VOICE [cont'd]** _  
...a pact of Vengeance.  
You bear the responsibility of avenging all who  
sacrificed their lives to prevent the rise  
of the New Republic._

PAXTON keeps hurrying towards LYNNE's ghost, but his pursuers catch up and grasp him by the shoulders. PAXTON manages to fend some of them off, but eventually a dozen pairs of hands begin to drag him down.

**PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
But more than that, it makes you part of a family  
— _ **My** _ family. And I'll see to it that you will  
live to see the Empire reborn!  
Ladies! Gentlemen!  
Welcome to the One-Eighty-First!_

One of the dead FIRST ORDER sailors snarls in PAXTON's ear:

**ECLIPSE CREWMAN [snarling]**  
You let us die!

And promptly forces PAXTON's head down into the RIVER OF RED.

**? - BENEATH THE RIVER OF RED - ?**

The liquid under the RIVER OF RED'S surface proves surprisingly clear, and light to the point of being air... but it filters nearly all colours away, save for red. Burning debris burst from the surface, streaking past PAXTON and into the depths below.

PAXTON struggles under the grasp of the living corpses as they drag him down further and further down, losing his pistol in the process.

ZOOM OUT, and we get a better look at what's waiting for him in the deep: 200,000 corpses, all clad in First Order uniforms and armour, all reaching out to him in rage. Paxton recognizes some of the faces: this is the crew of the ECLIPSE, returned from the dead to take vengeance on him.

**PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
Stars, they're all practically children._

**HUX'S VOICE** _  
I see no children. I see soldiers. I see warriors.  
They all have a part to play in my... in the First Order's glory._

**ECLIPSE CREW [enraged]**  
YOU PROMISED US LIFE!

_Paxton stops struggling..._

**ECLIPSE CREW [enraged]**  
YOU PROMISED US A FUTURE!

_Paxton closes his eyes..._

**PAXTON [regretful]**  
I'm sorry...

**ECLIPSE CREW [enraged]**  
LIAR!

And just as he resigns himself to death, the inert LAMBENT begins to float out of his pocket, shaken out of there by the earlier struggle. It begins to shine a bright silver, and the vengeful revenant crew of the ECLIPSE recoil at its purity. As the LAMBENT floats up, its light flickers, and LYNNE'S voice rings out of it, reminding PAXTON of something precious...

**LYNNE STARFLARE'S VOICE** _  
Have you decided on a name?_

**PAXTON'S VOICE [warmly]** _  
Malek. Let's call him Malek._

PAXTON'S eyes open wide, then narrow in fiery anger and determination.

**PAXTON**  
...but I can't die here!  
I REFUSE!

PAXTON struggles once more, as the mob below cry for him to embrace his death. He manages to pull his arm free and, after elbowing one of the living dead in the face, he reaches out for the LAMBENT gem. It's just out of reach, and the light – powered by the memory of better days – becomes blinding.

Suddenly, a hand, covered in a gauntlet of blackened steel, seizes PAXTON's wrists, and pulls...

**INT- UNKNOWN SHIP, CONTROL CHAMBER INTERIOR – SPACE**

PAXTON gasps as his eyes open, and he finds himself lying on his back on the CONTROL CHAMBER's floor. The chamber is dark, and only the faint glow of the LAMBENT, laying on the organic ceramic floor right by the Model 1900 blaster, provides any kind of illumination. PAXTON gets up, and kneels to pick the items up. He looks around: the chamber is large and spherical, save for the even floor. The ceiling is gnarled wood, but the walls are made of a glassy gelatin... which suddenly comes to life, and displays the space outside. On Paxton's left is the ECLIPSE's command section, to his right are the engines that had been torn out, and in the center...

In the center stands an obelisk made of black iron, its texture like sand, its face curved. Roots cling to the bottom, while branches erupt from the top, forming a conical trunk that reaches and merges into the domed ceiling above. Some of the branches pulse, like blood vessels – arteries and veins – and the sound of breathing, loud and deep and cavernous, can be heard through the metal.

There is a seam along the center of the obelisk's face, and PAXTON realizes it's not an obelisk, but some sort of casket, big enough for a wookiee.

This is the EMBRACE, where the master of the alien vessel is apparently sleeping. Paxton approaches it.

**PAXTON**  
There you are, you miserable bastard...

He knocks on the EMBRACE with his pistol.

**PAXTON  
[to the Embrace]**  
You wanted to see me?  
Well, here I am.

The breathing doesn't stop. The MASTER inside does not stir.

**PAXTON [annoyed]**  
Oi!

He kicks the EMBRACE. Nothing happens.

**PAXTON**  
What the hell are you?  
[to comlink]  
Paxton to Eclipse, come in!

PAXTON looks outside. Across the hull of the ECLIPSE'S COMMAND SECTION, a squadron of TIE Workers - multi-armed worker craft based on the TIE Fighter Chassis - does its best to plug the holes and gashes across the hull of their large mothership. Unfortunately, there aren't enough emergency hull plates to go around, and work is going slow.

He activates his comlink.

**PAXTON [to comlink]**  
Vicks? Edge? Still out there?  
I've made contact.

Static.

**PAXTON [to comlink]**  
Eclipse, do you read?

More static. Paxton deactivates his comlink, and begins shouting:

**PAXTON **  
VICKS! EDGE!  
SHAMED ONE! ANYBODY!

Paxton looks around, and sees no way in or out. Even if VICKS and EDGE had heard him, they would not have been able to reach him.

**PAXTON [to himself]**  
Damn, where are they?

PAXTON feels something watching him in the dark, and raises his pistol to a firing position while holding the LAMBENT above his head, as if that would better illuminate the room.**.. **but he sees no one.

He examines the metal of the EMBRACE, and squints - there are subtle patterns on its face. On the center is a pair of elaborate emblems - one of a short sword and a shield, the other of a sword and a drop of liquid inside of an escutcheon. The latter is above the former, and each is framed by circular sigils and a strange script - the alphabet of angels - that PAXTON recognizes from the SHAMED ONE'S BOOK. Fascinated, he holsters his pistol and touches the writing.

VICKS'S VOICE echoes in his mind.

**VICKS'S VOICE** _  
We need a prize, sir.  
This ship... is a marvel._

**PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
Just once... just once I want those Rebels to sow victory and harvest defeat!  
JUST ONCE!_

Absentmindedly, PAXTON reaches for the thermal detonator, and looks down on it for a moment, then at the Embrace, pondering its use.

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the ECLIPSE'S COMMAND SECTION. Whatever the situation aboard was when he left it, it's obviously gotten worse.

**PAXTON'S VOICE** _  
...it makes you part of a family — _ **My** _ family._

Something whispers in the dark...

**VICKS'S VOICE**  
This ship could be yours...

**LYNN STARFLARE'S VOICE** _  
its power could be yours...  
all yours..._

**MALEK'S VOICE** _  
All you have to do..._

**SNOKE'S VOICE**  
_...Is kill him in his sleep._

PAXTON'S fingers barely touch the thermal detonator's switch, and that's all the SHAMED ONE needed to see.

**SHAMED ONE [enraged]**  
INFIDEL!

Chains surge out of the shadows, heading straight for PAXTON's head. Despite his age, he manages to dodge out of the way. The sharpened tips of the chains stop just short of the EMBRACE, and retract.

**SHAMED ONE [enraged]**  
PUPPET! ASSASSIN!  
I GRANTED YOU THE HONOR OF AN AUDIENCE!  
I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO BEHOLD HIS GLORY!

The SHAMED ONE continues his onslaught of chain strikes, causing PAXTON to drop the thermal detonator as he ducks and rolls out of the way of a swinging chain. Drawing his pistol, Paxton shoots in the dark, aiming at the source of the chains. They retract, and there is a lull in the attack; the only sound that can be heard is the sound of stilts as the SHAMED ONE stalks his prey.

**PAXTON**  
I had a bad feeling about you!

The stilts tap faster, just as the SHAMED ONE bursts out of shadows, rage in his eye, wielding a pair of huge ebony chakrams with ivory blades! Paxton shoots him, and the SHAMED ONE blocks the shot with unnaturally fast reflexes. Just as the diminutive creature is about to swing at PAXTON's head, the human thinks fast, and tosses the LAMBENT at the SHAMED ONE'S FACE, who dodges it, but cannot help but stare at the light, blinding him and distracting him long enough for PAXTON to deliver a kick to the temple. Knocked down, the SHAMED ONE is unable to stop PAXTON from pining him down with a knee to the belly and a blaster to the face.

**PAXTON**  
And I was right!  
You're a damned JEDI!  
What did you do with my men?!

**SHAMED ONE**  
THE SAME THAT SHALL BE DONE TO YOU,  
AND ALL WHO FOLLOW YOU!

Just then, the book flies out of the SHAMED ONE'S clothes, hitting PAXTON right in the face, stunning him. The SHAMED ONE take the opportunity to escape, and PAXTON shoots him again, chasing him into the shadows. The light of the LAMBENT fades, and PAXTON is forced to keep firing if only to keep track of the SHAMED ONE'S movements. Muzzle flashes reveal his enemy's position briefly once a second, making it seem like the SHAMED ONE is teleporting all over.

The SHAMED ONE does a flip, simultaneously throwing the two oversized rings, which glow in the dark, getting PAXTON's attention. They bounce off invisible walls once, twice, and thrice, managing only to inflict shallow cuts on PAXTON's outfit... who then demonstrates his excellent marksmanship skills by shooting the two flying weapons, stopping their momentum and sending them clattering on the ground. Undaunted, the SHAMED ONE deploys his chains again, the first swing knocking the blaster away, the next one hitting the back of PAXTON's legs, sending him to the ground.

PAXTON attempts to leap for his weapon, only for a chain to catch him mid-air by the ankle. As he is pulled away, he sees the thermal detonator right by his fallen pistol. He reaches out...

The pistol moves, if only slightly.

The breathing inside the EMBRACE stops, coinciding with the wrapping of a chain around PAXTON's throat.

**SHAMED ONE [growling]**  
None shall hurt the master while he sleeps!  
None shall even think to hurt him while he dreams!

Forced on his knees, PAXTON attempts to free himself, tugging at the chain at his throat in vain. In desperation, he claws at the SHAMED ONE'S face, and his fingers find their way into the edges of the faceplate that hides his deformity.

**SHAMED ONE**  
NO!

The SHAMED ONE panics and lets go, covering his face with his hands, allowing PAXTON to turn the tables on him; he grabs him by the throat, and chokeslams him into the ground, and attempts to follow that through with a boot to the face. Once again, the SHAMED ONE proves too resilient to stay down and too fast to hit, and rolls out of the way.

PAXTON eyes his weapons.

The SHAMED ONE eyes his chakrams.

They both dive for them at the same time, seize them at the same time, and become poised to kill one another at the same time.

**SHAMED ONE [mocking]**  
Are you truly prepared to die?

**PAXTON [determined]**  
Always, Jedi. _Always_.

They stare each other down, with PAXTON kneeling allowing them both to look at each other at eye level. The Imperial shoots first, but the photons never leave the barrel, and instead the blaster hisses as it automatically flushes coolant through its hot frame.

**SHAMED ONE [mocking]**  
Good, for here it comes now!

PAXTON attempts to cancel the flush, while the SHAMED ONE leaps at him, brandishing his circular blades.

Suddenly, a VOICE rings out of the EMBRACE, deep and resounding and yet tinted with youth.

**VOICE FROM THE EMBRACE**  
ONIMI.

THE SHAMED ONE is stopped in mid-air.

**VOICE FROM THE EMBRACE**  
Enough.

**ONIMI THE SHAMED ONE**  
But... master! His thoughts betray you!

**VOICE FROM THE EMBRACE**  
Only in thought, Onimi.  
What do his deeds tell you?  
What does the Lambent tell you?

ONIMI looks at PAXTON, who is aiming his pistol right at him, ready to fire and to end the SHAMED ONE's life... waiting for ONIMI to make the first move. ONIMI backs down, and the unseen force holding him aloft releases its hold just as he does a spinning backflip backwards. The book floats back to ONIMI, whose weapons vanish into his robes.

**ONIMI**  
Onimi is sorry...

**VOICE FROM THE EMBRACE**  
Leave us.

**ONIMI [deferrent]**  
Onimi obeys! Onimi obeys, he does!

Onimi vanishes in the shadows, and once he is gone the EMBRACE opens with a hiss, revealing its occupant as he takes a step outside of the metal casket, branches clinging almost desperately to his body, unwilling to let him go. By the third step they snap off, revealing their glowing tips before they retreat back into the confines of the EMBRACE. The Master of this warship is difficulty to see in the gloom of the gas giant, but it is obvious that he is a tall figure of slightly more than two meters, broad-shouldered and heroic of build. A black quilted gambesson covers his chest and thighs, while his forearms and elbows are protected by gauntlets and cowters, respectively, their style matching the greaves made of overlapping segmented dark metal plates. Most striking of all is the helm - it seems to have large horns, rooted in the back of the skull, curved around his head like a halo and shooting up as they taper into fine points. The eyes peering through the eye slits glow a pale white, having neither irises nor pupils.

This is CEADEUS.

PAXTON aims his gun at his head.

**PAXTON**  
Take a step further, Jedi, I kriffing dare you.

CEADEUS narrows his eyes at him, and takes a step, calling his bluff.

But PAXTON was not bluffing, and his pistol spits a powerful photon blast. CEADEUS does not dodge, and the shot hits in right between the eyes... the impact rings out, like hammer on an anvil, and CEADEUS barely flinches as the blast washes over his helmet.

He takes another step. His footfall is loud, and metallic.

**CEADEUS**  
None of this was for you.  
The darkness, the silence, the nightmare...  
Japes, destined for one so deluded  
he thinks himself your master.

PAXTON backs away, but keeps shooting - the photon blasts burst over CEADEUS's chest, head, and even arms. The impact does him no harm - he barely flinches as he walks slowly towards PAXTON... spreading his arms wide.

**CEADEUS**  
But the four-thousand eyes of this **Kuyūthā**...  
Deep they gazed, into your soul's very core.

PAXTON's gun overheats, and he throws it at CEADEUS, hoping the heat will hurt him somehow. CEADEUS catches the weapon as it hisses against the metal of his gauntlet. CEADEUS doesn't look at the blaster as he tosses it aside. The tool is beneath his notice.

**CEADEUS**  
The images engrav'd on your crude matter...  
Glorious fusion of rage, sorrow, and something more.

PAXTON yells as he charges forward and punches CEADEUS, left and right into the gut, followed by a third to the face. The sound of the chainmail being hammered is muffled by the gambesson over it, while the hit to the face resounds loudly. PAXTON follows up with another punch, and that one causes CEADEUS to defend himself: he grabs PAXTON by the wrist, and looks down upon the hand he seized, seeing the gleam of the THERMAL DETONATOR, beeping loudly. PAXTON smiles, thinking he has gotten the better of the man whom he believes to be his mortal enemy. He closes his eyes, and readies himself for the ultimate sacrifice, one he should have made decades ago...

Casually, CEADEUS grabs the explosive in his other hand, and lets PAXTON go before pushing him away. He stares at the chrome orb, doing nothing as its beeps count down to zero.

It explodes.

The shockwave knocks PAXTON flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him, but otherwise he is unarmed. The smoke clears, and he looks up, expecting to see the ruin of CEADEUS's corpse.

Instead, CEADEUS still stands there, holding a globe of hellfire, its orange light cast on the lion like features of his mask, making him appear demonic.

Again, he takes a step towards PAXTON, trailing wisps of smoke from his shoulder and face.

**CEADEUS [genuinely awed]**  
Such bravery... such will!  
What fuels it, truly?  
No matter...

Ceadeus squeezes the blazing orb, and it dissolves into streaming tendrils of flames, that slow into his gauntlet, until it vanishes completely.

**CEADEUS**  
I would have it in my order, all the same.

**PAXTON**  
I'll... I'll never join you, Jedi!  
My loyalty is to the Empire!

Ceadeus circles around PAXTON, his eyes narrowing at the word 'Jedi'. It's clear he hates them, but he keeps calm.

**CEADEUS**  
The Empire you dream of is long dead.  
Why go on? Why not... join it in oblivion?

**PAXTON [defiantly]**  
The Empire is NOT dead!  
Your kind hasn't killed it, the First Order—

**CEADEUS**  
—Is but a Children's Crusade, led by cowards.  
The Republic does not fear them. You KNOW this.

**PAXTON**  
Hosnian Prime... Starkiller...

PAXTON tries to be defiant, but it's clear he's ashamed of the massacre.

**CEADEUS**  
All that abomination has sown is death, and righteous fury.

CEADEUS's eyes glow with sunfire. He looms over Paxton, who finally realizes what kind of danger he's in.

**CEADEUS [menacingly]**  
I will NOT allow it. Fury is the gift of God, and I will not  
allow infidels to bask in its warmth.  
I will EXTINGUISH it from them, and in its place  
all that shall remain is cowardice.

**PAXTON**  
What are you?

CEADEUS slowly reaches down with a gloved hand, each finger tipped by a claw that threaten to cut PAXTON's flesh apart...

Suddenly, the ECLIPSE's torn ion drives' cores erupt, lightning arcing across their complex machinery just before bursting into glowing clouds of ionic energy.

**INT - ECLIPSE BRIDGE - SPACE**

The ECLIPSE's bridge crew look on in surprise as the ion blast expands, and they watch as the UNKNOWN VESSEL's hull shielding protects what remains of the ECLIPSE from harm.

**COMMS OFFICER LYNN**  
Stars! If those things had exploded inside the ship...

The bridge crew gazes at the living vessel, still fearful, but awed.

**INT- UNKNOWN SHIP, CONTROL CHAMBER INTERIOR – SPACE**

The lighting illuminates the chamber's walls briefly, providing a sharp contrast to the silhouettes of the hitherto invisible figures that surround PAXTON. Each one of them cuts a unique figure - warriors forged by the fires of wars gladly ignored by the rest of the galaxy. Among the dozen silhouettes stand the stalking figures from earlier: the ROBED WOMAN, the LONGCOATED MAN. PAXTON pays them little heed, as the clawed hand approaches his face...

**CEADEUS**  
I am Ceadeus Ren.

The claws are inches from PAXTON's face, and stop, as the claw turns to a hand offered in friendship.

**CEADEUS**  
Take my hand.

PAXTON and CEADEUS clasp, and the latter helps the former back on his feet just before giving him back the white Lambent. PAXTON, by no means short, still has to look up to meet CEADEUS's blazing gaze.

**CEADEUS**  
Pray tell, Paxton. If you wanted the Resistance to lose all heart, what would you do?  
**  
PAXTON**  
... I'd capture Leia. See her driven and humiliated before her people.

**CEADEUS**  
Then that is what we shall do, you and I.  
Now come, and let us make the False Princess pay for her sins...

We ZOOM out of the CONTROL CENTER, faster and faster, as we watch the LIVING WARSHIP ALEKSANDR and its crew - a thousand GLADIATORS of the HOLY ORDER OF THE BLOOD OF REN - step out of their own stasis caskets and arm themselves for war.

**EXT - CHARON BELT - SPACE**

Inside a clearing deep within an asteroid belt in the CHARON system, more and more RESISTANCE-aligned warships jump into the area adding their strength to LEIA's fleet. Her flagship, the RADDUS, floats at the center.

**INT - RADDUS'S BRIDGE - SPACE**

LEIA and ACKBAR sit at the Command and Control table. In the background, the crew is cheering. Good news had just reached them; LUKE SKYWALKER is alive, and he's coming back. Their hopes soared, morale is at an all-time high.

FOCUS on LEIA'S back, as she whirls around, eyes wide with worry.

**ACKBAR**  
Leia? What is it?

**LEIA**  
I... I just felt like someone just walked over my grave.

**ACKBAR [worried]**  
Should I put the fleet on alert?

**LEIA**  
No... No, I'm probably just tired.  
Everything's going to be alright.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
IN PART 2**

* * *

_Special thanks to my extra-generous Patrons: Jchan, and Kyle!_

_Extra Special thanks to Kalaong and Joram, my top Patrons, and WarpObscura for the spellchecking!_

_If you want to support my writing and art, drop in here:_

_ <https://www.patreon.com/robotforge> _


	7. The Battle of Charon's Belt part 2

**Spellcheck by WarpObscura**

* * *

**INT - POE DAMERON'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

POE DAMERON is unconscious, and the tiny world of metal, plastic and cracked transparisteel is eerily silent as empty foil sachets marked SLEEP AID and NUTRIENT PILLS float about around his head. Suddenly, flashes of red light up his face from the outside, followed by flashes of green... the light of laser fire.

**TALLIE [faintly, radio]  
**Poe! Poe, wake up!

The sounds coming from the auditory emulators are muffled, distant, then become _completely _silent just before a SEISMIC CHARGE explodes, its blue glow intensifying just as the dissipating blast wave shakes the cockpit, snapping POE out of his unconsciousness.

**POE [dizzy]  
**I'm awake! I'm awake!

** [[1]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VlgYgN8qos) **

From inside the cockpit we TRACK the flight of a ship outside: a STARVIPER MARK FOUR, painted in the unmistakable tiger stripes of the TURANIC PIRATES. As per TURANIC doctrine, four extra engine pods have been bolted onto its back, spewing a trail of yellow plasma behind as it afterburns away from TALLIE LINTRA'S A-WING STARFIGHTER and its hail of laser gunfire.

In the starry background, a ruined DERELICT SITH DREADNOUGHT floats in space, amidst the hulks and debris of a battle fought a long, long time ago, in an era of Legends. Now, all that remains of that war plays host to the skirmish between the RESISTANCE —composed of Blue and Black Squadrons — and the TURANIC PIRATES, flying MARK IV STARVIPERS and RAIDER-CLASS HEAVY FIGHTERS.

**SNAP [radio]  
**POE! Raider on your six!

Rapidly, POE flips up the necessary switches for him to take control of his cockpit pod's maneuvering jets, and he grabs the joystick.

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

* * *

**THREE DAYS AFTER THE BATTLE OF D'QAR**

* * *

POE's cockpit pod's jets fire, moving it sideways. A stream of photon shots narrowly miss it, galvanizing POE into pushing the thrust to max in an attempt to get away from the attacking RAIDER, a beveled brick of a craft with two oversized engines and a nose-mounted rotary quad laser gun.

**POE [radio]  
**I could really use some help, here!

**SNAP [radio]  
**I'm onto him! Just hold on!

The RAIDER practically dances around POE's pod, taking potshots at him.

**POE [radio]  
**I'm headed for the debris field!

**TALLIE [radio]  
**Poe! They've got seismic charges; it's suicide!

**POE [radio]  
**And when I run out of propellant I might as well be dead!  
I'm going in!

POE fires all thrusters, giving his pod a burst of kinetic energy towards the debris field, dodging laser bolts from his pursuer.

**INT - POE'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

POE looks down at his HUD. A meter labelled PROPELLANT slowly degrades the more he fires his thrusters.

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

The pod keeps performing acrobatics it shouldn't be able to execute...

**INT - TURANIC RAIDER'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

... frustrating the TURANIC PILOT inside the RAIDER to no end. The alien's face is obscured by a dome helmet of polarized plastic, itself part of an old, thick spacesuit decorated with war trophies - vertebrae, Republic dogtags, Imperial code-cylinders - the mementos of a successful and long career as a pirate. The inside of the RAIDER says much about the TURANIC mindset - exposed wiring, tubing, and electronics, held together by tape, metal plates, bolts, and prayers. The main decoration, besides garlands of empty beer cans and mounted skulls, is the AXE OF TURAN, the symbol of the TURANIC PIRATES.

We get but the barest glimpse of the liquid atmosphere inside the helmet dome visor, and the snarling, beastly face underneath it.

**SCHAKAL the PIRATE [in Turanic]  
**You're going to PAY!

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

Fresh off a Tallon Roll maneuver, SNAP lines up his X-WING's four laser cannons at the RAIDER and fires, ravaging the hull, causing one of the engine pods to burst into flames. SCHAKAL snarls, and refocuses his attention on SNAP, not bothered one bit by his burning engine.

**SNAP [radio]  
**I got his attention! Go! Go! Go!

POE looses a large burst from his thrusters, shuts them off, and lets the inertia carry him to the debris field. Meanwhile, SCHAKAL's RAIDER continues to perform aggressively, shocking SNAP.

**SNAP [radio]  
**How many bullets can these things take?!

**TALLIE [radio]  
**A lot! Watch your heat!

SCHAKAL outmaneuvers SNAP with a segnor's loop, and engages his boosters in an attempt to collide with him. SNAP does a barrel roll, evading the attack, but the RAIDER cuts its engines and fires its plasma verniers to aim his rotary laser cannon at him. He lets out a burst, managing to shave SNAP's shields before another X-wing flown by KARÉ KUN engages the RAIDER, saving SNAP.

**KARÉ [radio, playful]  
**Hey sweetie! Miss me?

**SNAP [radio]  
**Did I ever, now let's take this rustbucket to the junkyard!

As the resistance fighters continue their dogfights with the TURANICS, POE manages to make it to the debris field, and begins looking for a place to hide.

**POE  
**Wait, where's BB8? Anyone got eyes on BB8?  
He was clamped to my pod!

**NIEN NUMB [radio, in Haya]  
**Little too busy to look right now!

**C'AI  
**Kid, I'm sorry, I saw him get knocked off by the blast.  
Droid's as good as scrapped.

**POE  
**No...

**TALLIE  
**Poe, hide! I lost track of the StarViper  
and he might be coming your way!

POE finds a husk of metal large enough to hide into, maneuvers into a full stop inside of it, and polarizes his canopy to reduce his light emissions to zero.

**INT - POE DAMERON'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

There is a tense moment of silence - constantly interrupted by POE's nervous breathing - as he awaits for the skirmish to conclude, one way or another. Then, BLACK SQUADRON's speech over the radio begins to paint a vision of a hard-fought fight, but ultimately one in the RESISTANCE's favour.

We assume POE's point of view as he scans the debris field with his eyes, wary of any enemies. He catches a glimpse of the STARVIPER, its wings switching from cruise mode to attack mode, allowing its wing-tip verniers to stabilize the craft as it slows down. POE takes a deep breath and holds it, believing that it would somehow make him less noticeable.

ZOOM IN on the STARVIPER's cockpit, leading to:

**INT - STARVIPER COCKPIT - SPACE**

A CLOSE UP of the STARVIPER's pilot, whose glassy dome of a helmet has the face of a grinning demon intricately painted on it in reds, whites, greens and yellows. The painted demon's eyes are empty, allowing us to make out the eyes of the pilot underneath. His name is GRINSEN, and he is silent as he looks for his prey. He looks down at his HUD: Too many contacts, and too much interference to tell which is which. No choice but to eyeball it.

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

Meanwhile, amidst gunfire and missile trails, SNAP and KARÉ finally outmaneuver SCHAKAL, and fire at him from two different angles, leaving him unable to dodge. His RAIDER takes blast after blast...

**SNAP  
**Damn, I knew we should have stocked up on missiles  
when we had the chance! Those things can take a beating!

**KARÉ  
**Well, it's not like we had the credits!

The RAIDER attempts another inertial slide...

**INT - TURANIC RAIDER'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

... only for the Turanics' bad maintenance habits to bite SCHAKAL in the rear end: his HUD fizzles out, and his controls become unresponsive.

**SCHAKAL [in turanic]  
**Stupid machine!

He grabs the ejection lever and pulls it.

It does nothing.

He pulls it again.

No ejection.

**SCHAKAL [in turanic, panicking]  
**No... NO!

He frantically pulls at it some more as sparks fly around the cockpit...

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

The RAIDER catches fire, becoming a comet of flame, and just before it explodes, the cockpit ejects forward, saving SCHAKAL's life... for now.

The light of the RAIDER's explosion shines on POE's pod...

CLOSE UP of the POD, as the polarized glass reflects the orange of the blast.

**INT - STARVIPER COCKPIT - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of GRINSEN'S helmet from the side, the reflected orange light glinting on the polarized glass of his helmet. He turns his head around, and the painted-on grinning demon now seems alive with the viciousness of a predator...

**GRINSEN [madly]  
**Heehehehiheheh...

**INT - POE DAMERON'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

POE watches as the STARVIPER turns to face him, its two gatling blasters spinning in unison...

**POE [eyes widening]  
**Oh, crap!

Just as the STARVIPER is about to fire, a missile flies past it, trailing smoke. Another makes full contact with its shields, but unfortunately, does not explode, but does cause the shield emitters to burst from the kinetic energy. Again, bad maintenance.

As the STARVIPER goes into evasive maneuvers, POE follows the trail with his eyes.

ZOOM IN on BB8, attached to the missile launcher of a LIBERATOR-class Old Republic starfighter's concussion missile pod. BB8's happy beeps comes through the radio channel, while POE laughs with joy and relief.

**POE [overjoyed]  
**BB8, you brave little droid - you're the BEST!

POE begins maneuvering his pod.

**POE  
**Hold on, buddy! I'm coming to get you!

BB8's beeps go from relieved to frantic...

CUT TO:

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

The STARVIPER looses a VOID 9 SEISMIC CHARGE from its mine launcher pod, and afterburns away. The auditory emulators go silent, unable to translate the bubbling, cloud-like reaction of baradium and collapsium from the sensor data, until the munition finally explodes, releasing a bright disc of kinetic energy channeled through ionized gas that tears through every piece of metal debris in its way.

POE maneuvers away from the disc's path, but has to contend with the resulting KESSLER EFFECT of metal debris that follows.

BB8, unfortunately, takes a blunt, ancient power converter to the body, causing him to get knocked off his wire moorings and tumble helplessly in space. The droid lets out panicked beeps...

**POE  
**BB8, NO!

And just as POE is about to try and rescue his friend, blaster shots rain down on him grazing the pod's hull.

SHOT of the POD, as POE looks up...

COUNTER-SHOT of the STARVIPER, firing its gatling blasters wildly. ZOOM IN on the STARVIPER's cockpit...

CUT TO:

**INT - STARVIPER COCKPIT - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of GRINSEN's demonic grin, alight with the red blaster bursts coming through the sides.

**GRINSEN [maniacally]  
**HEEEE HEE HEE HEEHEEHEE!

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

POE fires his POD's jets, and evades. Meanwhile, BB8 floats helplessly through the debris field, bouncing here and there, losing momentum, attempting in vain to latch on to something immobile with his cable launchers. Finally, he hits something that brings him nearly to a complete stop, and his cables anchor onto it.

BB8 looks around, and beeps out his confusion - he's attached to something invisible, its long silhouette distorting the light around it. Cold gas jets fire, making it move, the parallax distortions betraying the form of a sleek starfighter.

There is the unmistakable sound of an Ion Drive revving up, much like those of a TIE FIGHTER, as the cloaked craft's engines begin to glow - casting their light on BB8.

**BB8 [in binary]  
**Uh oh...

CUT TO: POE and GRINSEN's crafts, practically dancing as the latter attempts to kill the former. POE's reputation as an ace pilot is earned, here, as he constantly keeps a piece of debris between himself and the aggressive STARVIPER, whose guns have yet to reach critical heat saturation. The blaster shots, unlike lasers, have little penetration power, but their bursts of photon on impact cause the POD's canopy to start cracking...

**INT - POE DAMERON'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

The propellant gauge is at 25 percent, and dropping fast!

**POE [radio]  
**Guys? GUYS!  
I can't last much longer!  
A little help, here?

**SNAP [radio]  
**You're not on my scopes!  
Anyone got eyes on Poe?

**TALLIE [radio]  
**I can't see him!  
Poe, where are you?!

**POE [frustrated, radio]  
**I should be right next to a big  
tide of debris!

Another SEISMIC charge explodes, elsewhere.

**TALLIE [radio]  
**That doesn't narrow it down!  
Blue two! Blue six! Fan out into the debris field and try to eyeball him!

**BLUE TWO  
**Yes ma'am!

**BLUE SIX  
**Wait, I've got another Raider on my six!

**KARÉ  
**We're on it!

POE continues to evade, bursts of photon exploding all around him as the STARVIPER keeps trying to kill him to no avail. Finally, the gatling guns overheat, giving POE a temporary reprieve.

Suddenly, the propellant gauge hits zero...

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

...And POE helplessly flies into a wreck. His pod becomes stuck between two support beams. Utterly trapped, POE sees his doom coming as the STARVIPER takes position and spins its now cooled Gatling blasters at him.

**INT - POE DAMERON'S COCKPIT - SPACE**

POE closes his eyes, bracing himself for a flaming death.

Suddenly, a thin streak of glinting metal punches through the STARVIPER, right in the cockpit, and a delayed kinetic shock causes the craft to cave in on itself, rupturing a fuel cell...

POE opens his eyes just in time to see the explosion. Smoking debris hit the hulk he's stuck to, but he is in no danger of getting perforated.

**POE  
**Huh.

The distant light of other explosions get his attention - three more RAIDERS explode past the cloud of debris. As they do so, the radio chatter between BLUE SQUADRON and BLACK SQUADRON grows more confused.

**BLUE TWO [radio, surprised]  
**What the?!  
Hostile down!

**NIEN NUMB [radio, in Haya]  
**Thanks for the assist, Snap!

**SNAP [radio, confused]  
**What? That wasn't me!  
I thought that was you!

**C'AI [radio]  
**Wasn't me, wasn't you, who was it?

**TALLIE [worried, radio]  
**Scopes are clear!  
Poe? Poe, are you still alive?!  
Poe, answer me!

POE is about to reply, but he is interrupted by the lurch of his POD as an invisible tractor beam yanks him from the wreck, and holds it steady. POE looks up, and sees the rippling shape of the INVISIBLE STARFIGHTER, a spindle shape twice as long as an x-wing, resembling that of a fish with a very long, pointy nose. Fascinated, he ignores TALLIE's pleas, as the faint distortion approaches, its center mere three meters away from his own canopy.

Suddenly, BB8's domed head pops into view, as he rolls over the almost glass like surface of the ship. He leaps off, and latches on to POE's canopy, beeping worriedly as he patches up the cracks in the COCKPIT's canopy with a gel dispenser. POE nods at him, smiling, just as the cloaking field at the center of the ship loses just enough power for him to reveal the stealth fighter's central dome cockpit, and its pilot.

The finely-shaped, leggy woman looking up at him is clad in a purple space suit - so thin and tight it might as well have been painted on her - evocative of swoop-racer's suit with its thick white and black stripes and protective ceramic plates and parts. A matching jet-biker's helmet, sleek and glossy with a black visor, completely hides her features. For now she will be known as OMEGA ONE.

Oddly enough, OMEGA ONE's cockpit is configured like a jet-bike, and POE, in spite of himself, can't help but stare at her shapely buttocks... and so she has to repeat her light signals, getting his attention by shining her flashlight at his eyes.

POE, being a former Republic Navy officer, is able to translate the galactic morse code:

**POE [translating]  
**Verify... Box...  
Verify box? What box?

More signals.

**POE [translating]  
**Verify box information...  
[realizing]  
Oh, a black box!

Sensing his understanding, OMEGA ONE puts her flashlight away, and the cloaking field fully restores itself. Moments before she vanishes completely, OMEGA ONE puts two fingers in front of where her mouth ought to be, then puts the bottom of her palm on her chin.

It takes a moment for POE to realize that she was blowing him a kiss, a moment that she uses to disappear and fly away.

**POE  
**...Huh.  
[to BB8]  
Friend of yours, kiddo?

BB8 swivels his dome head left and right by way of response.

**TALLIE [radio]**

POE, is that you?

**POE  
**Oh crap - Yeah! Yeah, it's me!  
StarViper's down, but I'm out of propellant.

**TALLIE [radio, very relieved]  
**Oh, thank the Force!  
I'm so sorry, I had to detach your pod,  
or we'd both have been killed.

**POE [reassuring]  
**Hey, it's alright. I understand.

**BLUE FOUR [radio]  
**Got eyes on his pod! Moving in to dock.

**POE  
**Black Squadron, casualty report!

**SNAP [radio]  
**We're good. My engine's busted and C'ai lost  
his shields for good, but nobody's dead.

POE breathes a sigh of relief.

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM, DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE**

BLUE FOUR's A-WING makes its way towards POE, and begins lining up its bottom magnetic clamps to pick up POE's pod.

**TALLIE [radio]  
**No losses for us Blues, either.

**POE [to himself, relieved]  
**Thank the force...  
**[Radio]  
**Anybody got eyes on a Turanic wreck  
big enough to contain a black box?

**SNAP [radio]  
**Not sure - we were pretty thorough.  
Why do you ask?

**POE [radio]  
**I'd like to know why these guys attacked us...

**C'AI [radio]  
**They're pirates! Probably after the bounties  
the First Order's put on all our heads.

**POE [radio]  
**Nah, they'd have used ion weapons  
to do the job. Something's not right...  
They REALLY wanted us dead.

**NIEN NUMB [radio, in Haya]  
**We were a little too aggressive.  
Scanning for a black box in this debris going to take too long.

**KARÉ [radio]  
**Hold on...

TRACK KARÉ's X-wing as it slowly approaches SCHAKAL's escape pod. The X-wing stops some ten meters away, and shines its floodlight at it.

**KARÉ [radio]  
**There you are - looks like I've got an  
intact escape pod. Guaranteed black box  
in there... and hey! Got a lifesign, too!

**POE [radio]  
**Perfect, let's take him prisoner.  
Taika speaks Turanic, he can handle the interrogation.

SIDE WIPE INTO:

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, ASTEROID BELT - SPACE**

The RESISTANCE fleet floats in orbit of the Charon star, hidden from long range sensors by a belt of asteroid so dense the risk of collision nearly outweighs the benefits of stealth. Running lights fly between the thirty corvettes, twenty-five assault frigates, and and 12 cruisers of the fleet, appearing as fireflies. These lights are shuttles and transports, carrying supplies, fuel and personnel. Their flagship, the MC99 Viscount-class Supercarrier RADDUS, is the hub of this activity, the shuttles moving to and from a well-lit trench in the sides of the hull.

**KAYDELL [radio]  
**Nikopol, this is Raddus command,  
you've just been cleared to launch.

**NIKOPOL's CAPTAIN  
**Raddus, roger that, we're on the move.

CLOSE UP of one of the RADDUS's trenches, more specifically, one of its HANGAR BAYS, marked 4. A KUNDE class modular cargo transport - missing its cargo pods - emerges from the mouth of the hangar, into bright orange sequencing guidance holograms. This is the NIKOPOL, flown by a crew of sapient birds known as the RISHII.

**INT - NIKOPOL BRIDGE - SPACE**

The CAPTAIN sits on a suspended chair surrounded by holo-displays, and his crew, in the middle of a room walled by exposed panels, wires, and conduits. He speaks to a holographic bust of KAYDELL KO CONNIX, who's looking just a bit tired.

**NIKOPOL's CAPTAIN  
**Hope the cargo helps you fight the good fight, Raddus.

**INT - RADDUS BRIDGE - SPACE**

KAYDELL is sitting at her station, looking at a miniature holographic version of the NIKOPOL's CAPTAIN. Behind her, in the background by the main Command and Control holographic table display, stands LEIA ORGANA, clad in her dark longcoat — equal parts Alderaanian mourning garb and royal uniform — rubbing her eyes after putting a datapad down. GIAL ACKBAR, sitting in his pod-chair suspended on a mechanical arm mounted on the ceiling, holds up a cup of coffee at her from where he sits. LEIA resumes her reading and - without looking at Ackbar - raises her hand, and the cup gently floats away from his hand, into hers. She takes a sip, and wordlessly thanks ACKBAR.

**KAYDELL  
**Thanks, it'll make a huge difference.  
**[smiling]  
**Send our regards to our mysterious benefactors.

**NIKOPOL's CAPTAIN** **HOLOGRAM  
**Whoever they are.  
**[tapping controls]  
**Alright, going into radio silence.  
See you next delivery.

**KAYDELL  
**Roger that, be careful.

**NIKOPOL's CAPTAIN** **HOLOGRAM  
**Always. Nikopol out.

**ACKBAR  
**One of these days, we'll have to find out  
who these so-called benefactors are...

**LEIA  
**Does it matter?

**ACKBAR  
**I think it does. They've got resources,  
that's for certain... you'd think they'd send us  
better hardware than Clone Wars surplus.

**LEIA  
**Hm... you would think.  
However—

**CUT TO:**

SENSOR OPERATOR TAM DRADIS, whose console alerts him of something new on sensors.

**TAM DRADIS  
**I've got quantum waveforms on the scopes!  
Fighter displacements, around... twenty of them at  
thirty klicks at our starboard and stern!

**LEIA  
**Friend or Foe?

**TAM  
**Too early to tell ma'am,  
we'll know for sure in three, two...

CUT TO:

**EXT - CHARON BELT - SPACE**

**TAM [off-screen]  
**...One!

In the backdrop of space, empty save for the stars, several starfighters jump in from hyperspace: A-wings and X-wings, from BLUE SQUADRON and BLACK SQUADRON, respectively. TALLIE's A-wing is dragging SCHAKAL's pod.

CLOSE UP of BLUE FOUR's A-WING's underside, with POE's pod magnetically clamped to it.

**INT - POE DAMERON'S COCKPIT POD - SPACE**

**POE **

Resistance Command?  
This is Black and Blue squadrons, returning home.  
Request permission to land ASAP?  
We've got intel to share with the admirals.

**INT - RADDUS BRIDGE - SPACE**

LEIA walks up to KAYDELL'S COMMUNICATIONS STATION while the young Lieutenant types a message and sends it to the RADDUS's hangar crews.

**KAYDELL  
**Roger that, Commander Dameron,  
give us a minute, we're in the middle of  
reorganizing the fleet.

**POE [radio]  
**Yeah, I can see that.

**LEIA [fuming]  
**Ask him why he's so _damned _late.

**KAYDELL  
**Uh, Black Squadron, we were worried about you.  
What took you so long?

**POE [radio]  
**Sorry about that, between the pirates and a mystery stalker,  
we had to follow protocol and add two jumps.  
Which reminds me: Be advised, we're hauling a Turanic escape pod -  
Occupant is alive and hostile.

**KAYDELL  
**Roger that...  
Sending update to the fleet, and... oh wait.

There's a red marker on her touch display, which she taps, connecting her to STATURA, the logistics officer of the Resistance Fleet.

**STATURA  
**Statura here, all hangars are a no-go for further landing.

**KAYDELL  
**How come?

CUT TO:

**INT - RADDUS CENTRAL HANGAR - SPACE **

With a finger on his headset, STATURA stands atop a catwalk overlooking the incredibly vast central space that leads to the RADDUS' four hangars. A Besalisk aide flanks him, holding several datapads, trying to make sense of a logistical nightmare. Below them, Resistance crewmen and members of the Free Droids Alliance are busy moving cargo out of the pods left by the NIKOPOL. B1 Droids are pretty much tireless, but uncoordinated, leaving a mess of scattered crates across the vast floor, in between plenty of starfighters and shuttles in need of repairs.

Two people of note can be seen walking around below - A Duros male named SHRIV SUURGAV, and a young human woman named ZAY VERSIO. Both are trained soldiers, and they are inspecting some of the cargo, more specifically, a crate of blaster carbines and Trandoshan shotguns.

Meanwhile, a few B1s admire a refurbished AT-TE Walker, its Mass Driver replaced by a HEAVY BLASTER CANNON.

**STATURA  
**We've got a mess of cargo  
to deal with in the central bay.  
The side hangars are full: 'Pliers' is  
fast-tracking our fighters' repairs, but  
there's only so much his team can do.

STATURA is LYING. While the bay floor is close to capacity, there's plenty of room for both Black Squadron and Blue Squadron to land, not to mention a great deal of space on the stacking lifts of the RADDUS' internal mechanized starfighter docking system.

**INT - RADDUS BRIDGE - SPACE**

KAYDELL, tired and somewhat overwhelmed coordinating the fleet's activities, and unfamiliar with the RADDUS' vast storage systems, doesn't check STATURA's claim. She types a text message and transmits it to the fleet.

**KAYDELL  
**Roger that, putting an open call to the rest of the fleet...  
and we got a hit! Blue Squadron, Black Squadron, the Stormblood  
reports it's got open berths. They're sending you clearance to land.

**POE [radio]  
**Roger that, clearance received!

**TALLIE [radio]  
**Roger, clearance received.  
Blue squadron, follow me, we're finally home.

**LEIA [to KAYDELL]  
**Ready my shuttle. And while you're at it,  
call someone to relieve you of your post, then get some  
pod-time. You look like death.

LEIA rubs KAYDELL's shoulder, earning a smile from the Lieutenant.

**KAYDELL  
**Thank you, ma'am. But I can hold out—

**LEIA  
**That's an order, sweetheart.

**KAYDELL  
**Yes ma'am.

**EXT - CHARON BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

The returning squadrons enter the fleet's perimeter passing CAPTAIN ELSON's CR-200 corvette, the PROTECTOR painted in the Old republic colours of maroon and ivory white. It launches a small munition, packed with fireworks, bringing a smile to the pilot's face.

**TALLIE LINTRA [radio]  
**Blue Leader to Protector, we celebrating something, captain?

**ELSON [radio]  
**Celebrating your return, of course!  
You folks went above and beyond and gave  
the First Order the mother of all bloody noses.

**INT - POE DAMERON'S COCKPIT POD - SPACE**

POE doesn't reply, his thoughts plagued by JESS PAVA's horrible screams as she made the ultimate sacrifice.

**TALLIE LINTRA [radio]  
**Thanks, Elson. Let's give them  
another one real soon, yeah?

**ELSON  
**Looking forward to it.  
Dameron? You helped prevent entire  
countless mass slaughters.  
[firmly]  
Don't you forget it, because we won't.

**POE  
**Yeah. I will. Thanks.

**EXT - CHARON BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

The squadrons fly amidst the ships, passing the Free Droids Alliance's ageing confederate PROVIDENCE cruiser, then the pirate Carrier SABLE PEARL, a modified Caravel mark IV Superfreighter.

The STORMBLOOD comes into view. A heavy assault frigate initially designed by the Mon Calamari, the design was sold to the Hapes Cluster, who modified the chassis extensively. The most obvious of these modifications is the smooth pearl-coloured armour over the black hull, painted tastefully with a few swirls of fuschia and cyan. A tall vertical fin was added on the prow, on which were mounted fifteen fixed-forward turbolaser cannons. The exposed machinery - the turrets, the radiators, the hangars - were all painted matte black, set off with what appeared to be gold highlights.

**SNAP [radio, shocked]  
**_Spast_! How much of mommy's money do you  
think Celchu spent on primping up her ship?

**C'AI [radio]  
**Damned Hapans... always gotta show off.

**TALLIE [radio]  
**Not a scratch on it, either.  
Suddenly that mis-jump makes a lot more sense.

**POE [radio]  
**Come on, short jumps aren't exactly precise.

**TALLIE [radio]  
**Not for her.

**SNAP  
**Hey, think we're due for a hero's welcome?  
Party hats, and a red carpet?

**NIEN NUMB [in haya]  
**I don't want a red carpet,  
just directions to a sleep pod...

**KARÉ  
**Seeing as we salvaged her plan from her screw-up,  
I'd say Celchu owes us all a lap-dance.

**SNAP  
**Yeah, that'll be the day!  
Do Hapans even have strippers?

**NIEN [in haya]**  
Male ones, definitely.

**C'AI  
**Probably painted in gold.

**POE  
**I'd settle for a pat on the shoulder, at least.

CUT TO:

**INT - STORMBLOOD'S MAIN HANGAR - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of POE's face, getting smacked across the mouth with the stock of a HAPAN BATTLE RIFLE.

He had just been forced on his knees, in the middle of a pristine metal floor, kept clean by small droids. He is surrounded from all sides by Celchu's HAPAN MERCENARIES - hundreds of them! - their advanced combat uniforms matching the outside of the STORMBLOOD in colours. The one that had just clocked POE across the face aims his BATTLE RIFLE at the resistance pilot's head.

**MERCENARY  
**Hands behind your head.

POE obeys, and looks at the pilots that had accompanied him here. They were standing, but guns were trained on them, keeping them at bay. They are all confused, but SNAP is angry, while TALLIE is utterly worried.

Meanwhile, SCHAKAL's pod is being transported away from an A-wing on a cargo repulsorlift, with the Turanic pilot still inside.

**POE  
**Look, this is all a misunderstanding—

**LUMI CELCHU  
**Is it?

The MERCENARIES make way for a woman of average height, clad in a long quilted black leather dress-coat that covered her entire body save her hands and head, a simple yet opulent number with silver pieces placed at the shoulders and the high collar, all reminiscent of the patterns of windblown ice on windows. Her skin is pale, but not nearly as pale as her white hair, swept back and wound into an elaborate, long braid that falls over her right shoulder, drawing attention to a winter flower pin.

The woman approaches POE, a large middle-aged footman in a beige uniform and white cape following close behind her, hand on the hilt of a finely crafted vibrosword, its sheath suspended from a shield-belt. Her every step is announced by the clapping of very fine boots. She is only meters away from POE, staring down at him as a queen would look down at a mere peasant, certain that if he tried anything her bodyguard would cut him down. POE looks up at her, into her icy blue eyes... he would have found her utterly beautiful, if not for the contempt she almost completely hides behind an icy composure.

This is LUMI CELCHU, and she wants vengeance.

Towering besides her is her bodyguard, GARLAND ALLECK, who hands her a data pad. She reviews the text in the blink of an eye, and hands the datapad back.

**LUMI [coldly]  
**Are you not Commander Palladino Dameron?

**POE  
**Friends call me Poe, but yeah.

POE's eyes fall on her locket.

**LUMI  
**Were you not involved in the battle in orbit of the planet D'qar,  
on Primeday, thirtieth of Nivôse 1035 Ruusan?

**POE  
**Well, of course I was!

**LUMI  
**At 0450 hours, did you or did you not disobey  
direct orders from your superiors to retreat?

**POE  
**... I did.

**LUMI  
**Did you or did you not proceed to commandeer  
Storm Squadron to assault the First Order  
Dreadnought Eclipse, causing the deaths of half its pilots,  
and the near destruction of all its assets?

**POE [angry]  
**I did what I had to do! If we had left that thing  
alone the consequences would have been dire!

**LUMI  
**Then there is no mistake.  
[to ALLECK]  
Let the record show that Palladino Dameron  
has admitted culpability of insubordination  
and treason at the battle of D'Qar.

**POE [shocked]  
**What?!

**SNAP [seething]  
**Oh you miserable, Imperial-loving piece of sithspit!

**TALLIE  
**You're the one who karked the jump!  
YOU take responsibility for—

A gesture from LUMI, and one of the MERCENARIES - a woman, as Hapan men are not allowed to strike women - silences her with a knee to the gut, followed by a punch to the head so strong her helmet flies off, revealing her mane of copper-red hair as she falls to the ground.

**C'AI [enraged]  
**KARK YOU!

C'AI and some BLUE SQUADRON come to her defense, but are promptly hit by the blue ring-shaped blasts of the MERCENARIES'S BATTLE RIFLES set to stun. SNAP, reflexively, covers KARE with his body, and discovers the Hapan idea of 'stun' involves excruciating pain. KARE and he fall to their knees, groaning, but conscious. SNAP attempts to get up, only to be pushed down by a boot to the face.

SCHAKAL who is still stuck in his pod, watches all this, utterly confused.

**POE [pleading]  
**Leave them out of this!  
They were just following my lead!

**LUMI  
**And for that they'll get their turn.

**POE [horrified]  
**No...

**LUMI  
**Paladino Dameron, as master  
and commander of this ship,  
I find you guilty of treason.  
The penalty - death, by beheading.  
Alleck?

**ALLECK  
**My lady?

LUMI clutches her pendant, the only clue to her motivations.

**LUMI  
**Pass the sentence.

**ALLECK  
**...As you wish.

ALLECK moves besides POE, and slowly draws his sword - a curved cavalry saber, its High-Frequency Module integrated into a hilt of ivory and brass. ALLECK sets the blade close to the back of POE's neck, the hum of the vibrating blade practically giving the young pilot tinnitus.

**ALLECK  
**I'm sorry it has to end like this, lad...  
But take this lesson into the next life:  
Obey your betters.

**POE  
**Yeah well...

ALLECK raises his sword, swings to behead POE...

...And misses completely as POE ducks under the swing. ALLECK had not over-committed, but he is nevertheless shocked by POE's speed as the ace pilot delivers a punch to the bodyguard's shield belt buckle.

**POE [defiant]  
**Never was a good student!

The Hapan Mercenaries guarding POE attempt to shoot him with lethal blasts, but POE is safe from them, as while he grapples with ALLECK he is surrounded by the shield belt's protective bubble. As they struggle, a shuttle lands on the far deck, unnoticed by all.

LUMI barely reacts to the fight, telling her Mercs not to bother shooting with a gesture, knowing that POE would lose the advantages of surprise and youthful vitality to the far stronger and more seasoned warrior. True enough, ALLECK manages to perform a judo throw that sends POE to the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

ALLECK shows no anger towards POE, even as he raises his sword to deliver the coup-de-grâce on the young man.

The tip of the blade stops an inch from POE's heart, the vibrations of the HF module struggling against the power of the Force.

**LUMI [annoyed]  
**Pass the sentence, Alleck.

**ALLECK [struggling]  
**I'm... trying!

**LEIA [booming through the Force]  
**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT, LUMI?

ENTER LEIA, exiting the shuttle. Two mercs barr her way, and with a technique taught to her by her brother, causes them to choke with a gesture, forcing them to their knees. The others get the the hint, and stay out of their way.

**SNAP  
**Oh, you fools are in trouble now...

The merc stepping on SNAP's face is thrown against a wall, freeing the pilot. LEIA strides forward, alone, coming face to face with ALLECK.

**LEIA [commanding]  
**Unless you want to find out what  
getting choked by the Force is like,  
you're going to stuff that thing  
back into your pants, Alleck!

No prompting from LUMI is necessary. As powerful a warrior as ALLECK is, he really doesn't want to test LEIA. He sheathes his weapon, and goes the extra step of helping POE up.

**POE [relieved]  
**General, I...

**LEIA [tersely]  
**Quiet.

The hangar becomes utterly silent as LEIA comes face to face with LUMI. In spite of being half a head shorter than the younger woman, the older monarch proves to be the more dominant.

**LEIA  
**You forget yourself, _Lady _Celchu.  
What would your mother say?

LEIA almost makes "Lady" sound as low as "peasant". LUMI says nothing for a moment, then takes a knee before LEIA, and bows her head in deference.

**LUMI  
**I apologize...

CLOSE UP of LUMI's lips, as they curve ever so slightly upward.

**LUMI  
** _...Lady Vader._

The verbal counter-jab is subtle, missed by all save LEIA: her authority over LUMI is built on DARTH VADER's legacy and his history with HAPES, Lumi's home sector... and they both know it. LEIA lets it slide... for now.

**LEIA  
**I want my pilots back.

**LUMI  
**As do I.

**LEIA  
**And you'll get them back soon enough.

**LUMI  
**So far, all that the Mercy has given me  
... _are corpses_.

POE's face falls.

**LEIA  
**This is not Hapes. This 'eye for  
an eye' garbage stays _there_.  
This may be your ship, but this is my _fleet_,  
and if anyone is going to dole out  
the discipline, it's going to be ME. Is that clear?

**LUMI  
**...Yes, my Lady.

LUMI nods at her mercenaries, and the soldiers of fortune let the pilots of Blue Squadron and Black Squadron go. LEIA motions them to follow her back to the shuttle, and she turns around, POE following close behind.

**POE  
**General, thank—

**LEIA [coldly]  
**I said be quiet.  
[to LUMI, loudly]  
I expect you on the Raddus in two hours.  
We have much to discuss.

The master and commander of the Stormblood looks up as the group passes her by. Most of the juniors of the group don't dare look her in the eye, but SNAP, C'AI, and TALLIE glare at her. KARE blows makes a kissy face at her, an arrogant taunt that LUMI would not forget.

ALLECK stands by his mistress, silently.

**INT - RADDUS HANGAR BAY 2 - SPACE**

LEIA's shuttle comes in for a landing as ZAY VERSIO-MEEKO — a young human woman — and SHRIV SUURGAV — a middle-aged male Duros — go about their business, specifically, tagging fighters for a soon to be restored DANGER SQUADRON. SHRIV had led the Rebel squadron up to the battle of Jakku, and ZAY's parents had been members after defecting to the Rebellion, shortly after Operation Cinder proved too much for their loyalty to bear.

SHRIV admires an RZ-2 A-WING, which has seen better days. One of its engines is missing, but it is salvageable overall. He smiles. _Perfect_.

**SHRIV  
**Welcome to Danger Squadron, beautiful.

**ZAY  
**I thought Danger was all about X-wings?

**SHRIV  
**Yeah, well, this is the new and improved Danger Squadron.  
Gotta diversify, you know?

The shuttle lands, and opens its loading ramp. Its many occupants stream out, lead by LEIA. SHRIV, out of habit, salutes at her. LEIA salutes back. POE does as well, which sours SHRIV's mood, who goes back to inspecting the candidate fighters.

**SHRIV [sarcastically]  
**Oh, look the "conquering hero" returns. Feh.  
[spits]  
Idiot.

**ZAY  
**What did he do?

The pair walk and talk across the HANGAR, surrounded by activity and noises of a lively hangar, full of the whirring of machinery, the hiss of plasma torches, and the roar of the engines of passing shuttles and gunships.

**SHRIV [bitterly]  
**Pissed away nearly all of our force projection, that's what.  
after we spent days rallying this force, too!  
Oh, his mother would be so proud.  
Heh, looks like he got a taste of Hapan hospitality for it. Guess I can't complain.

**ZAY [smiling]  
**Hasn't stopped you so far.

**SHRIV [laughing]  
**Ha! Sorry, I just don't have any respect  
for people who fight stupid.  
Now, your mother, she knew how to—

ZAY's smile fades, and SHRIV realizes he just reminded her of their mutual loss of IDEN VERSIO. Some time before that, DEL MEEKO, Captain of the Corvus, had been coldly executed by his former comrade, GIDEON HASK.

**SHRIV  
**Nuts. Sorry.

**ZAY  
**It's okay.

**SHRIV  
**...Hey, look around.

ZAY does, and sees the myriad sapient beings going about their business. Outside, fighters and capital ships can be seen floating in the black.

**SHRIV  
**Took a lot of fancy flying, but  
you helped rally what may be the single  
biggest fighting force in the Outer Rim.  
Be proud, and take heart, 'cause we're about to get some payback.  
For Iden. For Del.

**ZAY  
**Gideon's dead. I already got payback. Now?  
[sighing]  
I'm just going with the flow, I guess.

Before SHRIV can respond, a KARTIKEYA GUNSHIP, successor to the much older Wookiee Auzituck gunship, comes in for a landing. SHRIV recognizes the markings and smiles.

**SHRIV  
**Speaking of a large fighting force...

**ZAY [confused]  
**Is that... gunship made of wood?

**SHRIV  
**Yep. Crazy, right?  
Come on, let me introduce you.

SHRIV and ZEY jog towards the KARTIKEYA's landing spot, just as it deploys its landing gear and lands. The first person to step out is the largest Wookiee ZAY had ever seen, at two-hundred and sixty centimeters in height, and a muscle mass of at least 160 kilos. His fur is all black, with a streak of orange-brown surging out of his left brow, curled in the air. He's dressed like a chieftain, complete with a decorated ironwood chestplate, and a collar made of bones. There's what appears to be a metal buckle on a belt tightening the sash around his waist, but the outfit couldn't pull ZAY's attention away from the immense GRAVITON HAMMER the Wookiee was casually carrying in his right hand. The weapon's haft is as long as ZAY is tall, and its head - forged into a menacing spike on one side - looked to be just as heavy as she is, seeing as the whole thing was made of what appeared to be Beskar - Mandalorian steel.

The Wookiee sees SHRIV, bellows as he sets his sledgehammer down, head first - making a loud THUNK - and pulls the ageing Duros into a bear hug. This is MAHRACCOR.

SHRIV hugs the Wookiee back, laughing, glad to see an old friend again. MAHRACCOR puts him down.

**SHRIV [smiling]  
**What the heck took you so long?!  
We sent that holo mail days ago!

**MAHRACCOR [in basic, laughing]  
**I got here the day after - I just didn't actually  
want to see your ugly face!

ZAY is shocked to hear basic come out of a Wookiee's mouth, of all things. More Wookiees come out of the Gunship as its engines begin to rest. None of them are as large as MAHRACCOR, but they're close. They all have heavy blaster weapons and rocket launchers slung over their shoulders, and smaller - though no less deadly - collapsible bowcasters hanging from their belts, along with grenades.

**SHRIV  
**Well, har dee har har!  
**[looks at ZAY]  
**Let me introduce you!  
This is Zay, Del's kid.  
Zay, this is Mahrracor,  
leader of Mahrracor's Siegebreakers.

SHRIV pats MAHRACCOR's arm.

**SHRIV  
**They're a mercenary outfit:  
best heavy infantry a life debt can buy!

**MAHRACCOR [in basic]  
**Meeko's child, eh?  
Your father did right by us.

MAHRACCOR holds out his huge, furry hand in friendship.

**MAHRACCOR [in basic]  
**I would be honored to call you friend.

ZAY shakes put her relatively tiny hand in his palm, and shakes it.

**ZAY  
**You... speak basic?

MAHRACCOR laughs rumbles out from his belly to his throat.

**MAHRACCOR [in basic]**  
Technically...

MAHRACCOR taps his buckle. Two metallic orbs open, revealing droid optics.

**MAHRACCOR [in basic, cont'd]  
**Emteedee does.  
He translates my speech into basic.  
[proud]  
My son made it! Amazing, no?

**SHRIV  
**Where is Lowbacca? He didn't come with you?

**MAHRACCOR [in basic]  
**He's safe at home, back on Kashyyyk...  
and that's where he'll stay until I see Luke Skywalker  
with my own two eyes.

**SHRIV  
**We really could use another lightsaber in this fight.

**MAHRACCOR [in basic]  
**Oh no, Lowie can only keep his lightsabers on for a few minutes  
before they melt into slag. He needs more training!  
And until Luke can give it to him...

MAHRACCOR picks up his hammer, and pats its head like a pet's.

**MAHRACCOR [in basic, cont'd]  
**These Sith imitators will contend... with MoonBreaker.

MAHRACCOR gently squeezes the lever on MoonBreaker's haft, causing the armature of the Graviton Drive - a relic of the RAKATAN - to spin and glow with a bright cyan light. Elsewhere, someone can be heard yelping and falling.

**MAHRACCOR  
**So, where is Leia? I would speak with her.

**SHRIV  
**You just missed her. She was headed for the Bridge, I think.

**MAHRACCOR  
**Then I shall join her there.  
[to his men]  
Follow me!

MAHRACCOR nods at SHRIV, then ZAY, and makes his way towards the Raddus's bridge.

**SHRIV [to ZAY]  
**Well, what do you think?

ZAY looks at one of the Siegebreakers, who is casually opening up a ration pack before devouring its contents in one bite, then going for another pack...

**ZAY [smiling]  
**I think feeding Wookiees is going to be  
a logistical nightmare.

**SHRIV  
**Heh, ain't that the truth!  
But they're worth it, mark my words!

**INT - RADDUS BRIDGE - SPACE**

At the main holo-table, POE and TALLIE stand opposite LEIA and ACKBAR, giving them their reports of recent events. BB8 is plugged into the table, displaying what he and the other astromech droids scanned during the earlier skirmish. The rest of the bridge is silent as the debriefing occurs.

**TALLIE  
**...As soon as it was clear that Freeport Seven  
had a First Order presence on it, we topped up our tanks as fast  
as we could and made three random jumps, as per protocol.  
We thought we were clear when we arrived at Drexel,  
but then we encountered a flight of Turanic fighters.

BB8 creates a display of the skirmish at Drexel on the holo-table's projectors as tiny versions of the X-wings, A-wings, and the Turanic Raiders and StarVipers re-enact it.

**ACKBAR  
**Strange... where's their corvette?  
Turanics never engage without corvette  
support, or at least a loot barge.

**POE  
**That's why we took in that escape pod, TAIKA  
spoke to the pilot - according to him they attacked  
us for destroying their starbase.

POE glances at ACKBAR and LEIA.

**POE [cont'd]  
**Was there an attack while we were gone?

**LEIA  
**No.

ACKBAR merely shakes his head.

**POE  
**Figured as much, sirs.  
BB8 extracted the Turanic's black box data...

BB8 makes a few statements in beeps.

**POE  
**...And he'll break the encryption soon, he says.

LEIA watches the skirmish continue to unfold on the holo-table.

**LEIA  
**I'm amazed you made it out with zero casualties.

**TALLIE  
**It was touch and go at the end, but...

**SNAP  
**But then Poe's "guardian angel"  
came and saved ...

The remaining enemy ship holograms turn into big red and orange X symbols, marking their explosions.

**LEIA  
**Guardian angel**?**

**POE  
**A cloaked fighter, ma'am.

**ACKBAR [shocked]  
**A TIE Phantom?!

POE and TALLIE look at each other, confused. SNAP, a veteran of the Galactic Civil War, is not.

**SNAP  
**No, sir. This fighter was capable of firing  
even while cloaked.  
[pointing at the holograms]  
Look...

On cue, BB8 conjures up flat holograms of his visual memory: the killshot on the STARVIPER, from the point of view of the cloaked fighter. ACKBAR frowns at the sight of the ship practically caving in on itself before it explodes.

**ACKBAR [shocked]  
**A railgun... Kinetics? In space?!  
Those were banned by the Izak Accords!

**LEIA  
[to ACKBAR]  
**I doubt pirates or the First Order  
care much for an eight thousand year old treaty, Gial.

**SNAP  
**Ma'am, I don't think this is First Order tech.  
The heat spike should have made it visible on sensors.  
And Stygium-based cloaks make the pilot blind as well.  
We never saw it, ever, and those shots...

**ACKBAR  
**[to POE]  
You were very close to its firing position.  
Did you manage to get a visual?

**POE  
**Yeah, she gave us a pretty good visual.

**LEIA  
**She?

**POE  
**BB8, show her...

BB8 displays a still image of OMEGA-ONE, looking "up" at POE. The image comes to life, repeating the morse communication from before. BB8 zooms the image on OMEGA ONE, accidentally focusing on her posterior.

LEIA and TALLIE glare at the small droid. Embarrassed, BB8 shifts the focus back on OMEGA ONE's visor.

**TALLIE [jealous]  
**[to POE]  
Good visual, huh?

**POE [oblivious]  
**Yeah, parked it right in front of me.

SNAP, in the background, suppresses a chuckle.

**ACKBAR  
**Can we enhance the image? Get a look at her face?

BB8 stops the playback cycles through several filters, but none of them reveal OMEGA ONE's features.

**SNAP  
**Well, we know she's humanoid, at least.

**ACKBAR  
**From the signals, she's the one who suggested you  
inspect the Turanics' black boxes, yes?

**LEIA  
**Now why would our mystery lady would do that?

BB8 chirps and beeps.

**LEIA  
**[to BB8]  
Is that so? Show us.

The white and orange ball droid brings up two more flat holo-screen, the larger one showing a recording taken by SCHAKAL's HELMET CAMERA, while the smaller one streams bits and lines of code, the sensor data at the time of the recording. BB8 fast-forwards to the relevant part. At first, all that can be seen are stars behind panes of transparisteel and metal frames. HUD monitors crawl into view.

**SCHAKAL [in Turanic]  
** _Reaver 1, reporting in. All clear...  
Wait... wait! incoming jump. _

The footage then focuses on the circular rear sensors' display, as a blue dot appears along side several green ones. The dots shift as SCHAKAL brings his RAIDER about to face the dot, and his home base — a ruined, ancient HARROWER-CLASS SITH DREADNOUGHT — comes into view, surrounded by twenty-four orbiting defense guns, and watched over by the unmistakable brick-shape of a TURANIC MEDIUM CARRIER. Parts of a CARRICK-CLASS space station had been grafted onto the main hull along with hundreds of cargo pods festooned with running lights, seeming like a growth of barnacles on what had once been a mighty warship.

The new contact streaks past SCHAKAL's RAIDER in a blur of pseudomotion, as a TURANIC MINELAYER light corvette appears into realspace.

**MINELAYER PILOT [in Turanic, radio]  
** _Vandal Station, this is Trapper 3..._

**LEIA  
**In Basic please, BB8.

**MINELAYER PILOT [in Basic, cont'd]  
** _...Finished mining Nav Beta.  
Need to stock up on charges, over._

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Roger that Trapper 3, your IFF checks out, welcome home, over._

**TURANIC PILOT 2 [radio]  
** _Reaver 2 to Vandal Control, be advised I've got a faint mass reading coming in fast. No IFF,_  
_too far to get a heat signature... headed straight for you. Could be unfriendly. Orders?_

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Probably debris. Let the autoguns handle it._

BB8 fast forwards...

**FRIGHTENED PIRATE [radio, static]  
**...day... help...

**SCHAKAL [radio]  
** _That's not debris, it's one of ours!_

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _...Scopes confirm it. Raider, you're coming  
in like a bat out of the Maw, what's going on?_

_The signal clears up, and the FRIGHTENED PIRATE's voice can be heard more clearly over the channel. From his sobs, it's clear he's scared out of his mind._

**FRIGHTENED PIRATE [radio, static, utter panic]  
** _...gods! It's following me!  
Mayday, - is Ashur, I've taken heavy damage!  
Requesting - Fighter - Search and -  
COME IN ANYBODY! SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE!_

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Ashur, this is Vandal station, we're barely receiving you!  
What's your situation?_

**ASHUR THE FRIGHTENED PIRATE [radio, static]**

_[relieved]  
Oh, thank the gods!  
[scared]  
\- Ambushed! Didn't have a chance!  
-Tracking me!_

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Calm down, boy! Who attacked you?  
The Republic?_

**ASHUR [radio, static]  
** _The REPUBLIC - too!  
\- killed everyone!_

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Calm the hell down! You were attacked by  
Republic ships, is that true?!_

**ASHUR [radio, static]  
** _NO! It - out of nowhere!  
-completely ALIEN!_

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Well, who was it then?!_

**ASHUR [radio, static]  
** _I DON'T KNOW!  
Oh gods, - death black - was alive -  
out of a horror show! Eyes! So many eyes!_

**SCHAKAL [radio]  
** _He's delirious... Republic must have hit him hard._

**REAVER 3 [radio]  
** _Not as hard as the spice, obviously._

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Ashur... Ashur! Relax, we're sending out a salvage corvette right now!  
It's going to be okay!_

**ASHUR [radio, static]  
** _Send FIGHTERS!_

**SCHAKAL [radio]  
** _Reaver 2, Reaver 3, form up on me, let's give this guy an escort...  
At the very least, he'll stop crying._

**REAVER 2  
** _Heh, roger that, forming up._

_SCHAKAL maneuvers his fighter towards a spot in empty space and burns his engines into cruise speed._

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Ashur, was your jump vector clear?_

**ASHUR [radio, static]  
** _-DOESN'T MATTER... hahaha... the shadow,  
\- always right behind me... - matter how fast  
I - it was always there, right behind me!_

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _What shadow? Where?_

**ASHUR [radio, static]  
** _IN HYPERSPACE! - STALKS HYPERSPACE!_

**SNAP  
**Wait, is he saying... No, it can't be!

**ACKBAR  
**Pursuing someone in hyperspace is impossible!

**SALVAGE CORVETTE PILOT [radio]  
** _Cleared dock, headed for target, ETA three minutes..._

**SCHAKAL [radio]  
** _Base, I got eyes on Ashur's Raider... it looks bad,  
lots of kinetic damage, engine's leaking plasma.  
That corvette better hurry._

_SCHAKAL's instruments begin to glitch while a strange noise — the low rumble of a tiger mingled with the hum of an electric engine and the groans of weary metal — can be heard echoing through SCHAKAL's cockpit. Meanwhile, ASHUR keeps rumbling incoherently._

**VANDAL CONTROL [radio]  
** _Ashur, it's okay! We've got nothing besides you  
on our scopes. You're home free!_

_SCHAKAL is only a few kilometers away from ASHUR's RAIDER, which is training plasma behind it. _

_SUDDENLY, a black sphere of oily blackness, its outer edges burning like the fires of a sun, appears right behind ASHUR._

**SCHAKAL  
** _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_

**ASHUR [radio, screaming]  
** _No! NOOO! We're all gonna DIE!_

**VANDAL  
** _OH GODS, LAUNCH FIGHTERS, LAUNCH FIGHTERS!_

The low rumble becomes an eldritch roar, unnerving all who hear it, announcing the arrival of something enormous coming out of the sphere. Schakal's instruments go absolutely haywire. Ashur screams in utter horror as his fighter explodes. Static takes over the screen - we only get the barest glimpses of a desperate battle: screams, weapons fire, calls for help, the carrier being crushed by an unseen force, fighters being obliterated by lances of white light.

**POE  
**Stop. Rewind...

BB8 obeys, and the footage rewinds.

**POE  
**Stop. Move in sector 34 to 36,  
Move in... enhance?

The droid follows POE's instructions, until an artifact-laced image of a monstrous eyeless metal visage with a RAIDER flying in front of it appears. LEIA, POE and the rest don't know what it is.

We do. The prow of a ship, its beastly mouth baring its teeth...

BB8 disconnects from the table, and hides behind POE's legs, shaking.

**SNAP  
**What the hell is that ...?

**ACKBAR  
**Where did this battle take place?

BB8 answers, and POE translates.

**POE  
**Drexel, sir.  
Twenty-six lightyears away.

**LEIA  
**Too close for comfort.

**ACKBAR  
**I'll make arrangements for  
a recon flight immediately.

**POE  
**Sir? I volunteer for—

**LEIA  
**You've done enough, _ensign_.

**POE  
**I can still... wait, _ensign_?

**LEIA**

You heard Lumi back there.  
She went overboard, make no  
mistake... it wasn't by much.  
You're demoted. Wexley will lead  
Black Squadron from here on in.

**TALLIE  
**But we won!  
The Eclipse has been destroyed!  
The fleet's been saved!

**POE  
[to Tallie]  
**Tallie, it's okay, I...  
**[to LEIA]  
**I accept responsibility, ma'am.

**TALLIE [outraged]  
**What responsibility?!  
Celchu's, for karking up the jump?!  
[to LEIA and ACKBAR]  
Or YOURS, for coming up with that crappy plan in the first place?!

LEIA gives TALLIE a death glare.

**CUT TO:**

**INT - RADDUS, BRIG - SPACE**

Two RESISTANCE marines toss TALLIE into a cell. Thick titanium bars slide into place, locking her in, while POE looks on from the outside.

**POE [reassuring]  
**Tallie, don't worry, I'll talk to Leia once she calms down,  
you'll be out before you know it.

TALLIE stands by the bars, crossing her arms as she frowns at the marines, who ignore her.

**TALLIE  
[To POE, bitterly]  
**You know, between the speeches and the  
"grandmother you never had" act, I actually  
forgot that Leia is a politician at heart.

**POE  
**Tallie... I _did _disobey orders.

**TALLIE  
**She's throwing you to the wolves!  
Just so that she can pretend none of our  
losses are her fault!

**POE  
**Even if that was true...  
I'd still be fine with it.

**TALLIE  
**Poe!

**POE  
**If laying the blame on me  
helps her hold the Resistance together, I'll bear it.

**TALLIE  
**And it would be a mistake! Poe, Black Squadron needs you!  
The Resistance needs you in an X-wing, blowing stuff up, not...  
where were you reassigned?

**POE  
**The Mercy. I'll be joining her escort detail as soon as  
I get some pod time.

**TALLIE  
**Far cry from taking down planet killers.  
We need our heroes at the front, doing what they do best.  
Assigning you babysitting duty is just the  
latest boneheaded move she's come up with.  
And Ackbar's no help, either.

**POE  
**Tallie, come on, we're talking about the heroes of  
both the Civil War _and _Thrawn's campaign.  
We owe them our respect, and more!

**TALLIE  
**That was then, this is NOW.  
Ackbar's so old he can barely move without his pod chair,  
and Leia? Was she ever a good general?

**POE [offended]  
**That's enough.

**TALLIE  
**The longer those two geezers are in charge...

**POE  
**Enough!

**TALLIE  
**...the sooner the Resistance is going to die!

POE contains his anger, but it's clear from his expression that TALLIE is voicing his thoughts on the matter. Loyalty, however, wins out.

**POE [tersely]  
**I've heard enough — I'll be back when your head's cool,  
In the meantime, think about how you're going to apologize to  
Leia for pretty much accusing her of treason.

**TALLIE  
**No.

**POE  
**Excuse me?

TALLIE removes her scarf and points to the pips on her collar.

**TALLIE  
**Lieutenant...

She points at POE.

**TALLIE  
** _Ensign._

POE sighs and leaves, while TALLIE sits on her bunk, dejected, feeling as though she hasn't gotten through to him.

**INT - RADDUS, MAIN HANGAR - SPACE**

There is a small space in the hangar that the droids have walled off with empty metal crates and plasteel barrels. In it is a single examination chair, surrounded by monitors, carts, floating light projectors, toolboxes, miscellaneous robotics equipment, and - most notably of all - a great variety of paint jars and a paint-gun.

On the examination chair, there is a B1 battledroid being given light repairs by a young woman. It is painted red, with 13 printed in white in roman numerals on the side of its head. It has received extensive modifications to enhance its piloting abilities: interface plugs and a few secondary cranial processors, specifically.

This is "**XIII**", ace droid pilot.

The edges of a circular panel on the side of his head blink with a blue light.

**XIII  
**Sonochee, I just got some  
new orders, can you hurry up?

The young woman, SONOCHEE, is a petite but shapely young woman, with the look of a pop-idol trying to be a grease monkey. Her hair is dual coloured- outwardly pink but inwardly light sea green, the effect only evident on her girlish, bunched-up twintails and the bangs she blows away from her nose. In spite of her sugary-sweet appearance, she appears depressed.

**SONOCHEE  
**Sorry, I'm usually faster than this...

SONOCHEE moves to a cart with a hydrospanner in hand, and trades it for a screwdriver. Atop the cart are some of SONOCHEE's private effects: A music player, magazines, and a holo-pic of her and her sister, JESS PAVA.

**XIII  
**You got things on your mind, it's cool.

The young mechanic finishes fine tuning XIII's sticky knee actuator, and taps him on the shoulder.

**SONOCHEE  
**Okay, you're all good.

XIII gets up from the examination chair, and goes through several motions to test out his actuators.

**XIII  
**Feels great, thanks.

See you at the Rec Room when I get back?

**SONOCHEE [depressed]  
**If you get back, yeah.

SONOCHEE leads XIII to an opening in the crates, and waves him away.

**SONOCHEE  
**Alright, who's next?

At the fore of the line of droids waiting their turn to get modded or fixed, are an odd gang of separatist droids, each holding a gift for SONOCHEE. The B1 holds a card with a heart on it, the MagnaGuard holds a fine desert rose, and the large B2 holds a box of chocolates. Intent on outdoing them all, a BX Commando holds a specimen jar containing an animal's heart. They all shyly present their gifts at the young technician, who can only wince in response.

**CUT TO:**

XIII walks up to his craft, a VULTURE Mark II MOD, specced for reconnaissance. An old Besalisk mechanic, dressed for the job and equipped with two secondary mechanical arms to replace the ones he lost during the Thrawn Campaign, greets XIII.

This is PLIERS.

**PLIERS  
**Just got the word, she's fueled up and ready to go!

**XIII  
**Thanks.

PLIERS rotates a panel on the VULTURE's head, the back of which opens up, reveal a space far too small for a normal human.

**PLIERS  
**Off to tag some salvage?

XIII gets in, and collapses himself into the opening, assuming the role of the RECON VULTURE's brain. The cockpit closes, and the VULTURE's blue optics gradually brighten. XIII's voice comes out of the cockpit, much louder than before.

**XIII  
**Hopefully. With my luck, though?  
I'm probably going to jump right in  
the middle of Snoke's battlefleet!

**PLIERS [laughing]  
**Heh! Kiddo, you'll do just fine.

PLIERS give's XIII's new 'head' a good pat on the side, before clearing the area.

**CUT TO: **

The RADDUS's HANGAR's ceiling, from which the HANGAR's control room is suspended. CLOSE UP of one of its windows, as one of the operators looks down at XIII's craft and speaks into his headset.

**HANGAR CONTROL  
**This is Raddus Control to Recon Droid XIII...  
You are cleared to launch.

**XIII  
**Roger-Roger that!

XIII's repulsorlifts slowly lift him up, and his engines slowly push him towards Hangar 4, and then out into space...

**INT - RADDUS, LEIA's QUARTERS - SPACE**

...XIII's VULTURE flies past the window, on its way out of the asteroid fields.

Contrary to what TALLIE might think about LEIA, the former princess' quarters aboard the ship were actually quite spartan, if a bit spacious, with clean walls of metal paneled with ceramics. The only decorations were on a desk built into the wall, which include a photo of HAN, LEIA and a young BEN SOLO, the boy that would become KYLO REN. The most lavish luxury? A long couch in front of a holo-projector.

LEIA is sitting on the couch, looking at the holographic data from the black box that BB8 had managed to collate. A blue hologram of the Turanic base is suspended in the air, opposing a twisted almagation of red cubes and greebles that was supposed to be the mysterious alien craft that had attacked it. LEIA stares at the hologram, pondering implications over a cup of coffee.

There is a chime at the door.

**LEIA  
**Come in.

The doors slide apart, letting an Architect-type droid in. It is humanoid in shape, its shell made of old brass and titanium patches. It wears a leather apron over its torso, and several lenses augment its right optic. It has the gait of a wizened old man, emphasized by the use of a cane on his left manipulator. In his right hand is an ivory box, inlaid with gold.

This is Professor HUYANG, once the Jedi Order's foremost expert on Lightsabers and their construction.

**HUYANG  
**Your majesty.

LEIA gets up to greet him with a smile.

**LEIA  
**Huyang, please, it's just Leia these days.

**HUYANG  
**Ah, I apologize...

He taps the side of his head with the pommel of his cane.

**HUYANG  
**...Still have some of the protocol droid in there.

Leia invites him to sit.

**HUYANG  
**I've finished my examination of your purchase,  
and I'm happy to say that your credits were well spent.

HUYANG and LEIA sit besides each other on the couch, and the architect droid hands her the box. CLOSE UP of the box as she opens it. We catch the glint of three lightsabers, their design matching their container's.

LEIA smiles. These Zakuul lightsabers had cost her a great deal.

**LEIA  
**I was worried I got duped. What a relief!  
Have you restored them?

**HUYANG  
**Power cells are charged and the crystals are realigned.  
Are they a welcome back present for Master Skywalker?

**LEIA  
**No, no... but if Luke intends to rebuild the order,  
he'll need all the lightsabers he can get.

**HUYANG  
**Can't say that I approve.  
A lightsaber should be a personal extension of the self,  
an expression of a Jedi's craft and skill... then again,  
it's not like the new Jedi have  
an abundance of Kyber crystals, at the moment.

**LEIA  
**We'll retake Illum, I promise you.

HUYANG nods, and takes notice of the holographic Turanic base.

**HUYANG  
**Oh, a Harrower-class Dreadnought! I haven't seen  
one of these since the Doom of the Sith Empire!

**LEIA  
**Palpatine certainly loved throwing money  
at prototype Star Destroyers...

**HUYANG  
**Oh, no no no, the Empire I speak of met its end  
some three thousand and five hundred years ago!  
[pointing at the hologram]  
These were the Star Destroyers of their day!

**LEIA  
**Sith Emperors and Star Destroyers, so long ago?  
History sure has a funny way of repeating itself.

**HUYANG  
**Indeed - ever since the Doom of the Old Empire,  
the Sith had made 3 more attempts to resurrect it,  
all with varying degrees of success. After Bane had established  
the Rule of Two, the Sith seemed content to merely exist... ah, that is  
until Palpatine turned the Republic into the Empire from the inside out.

As he speaks, LEIA walks up to her window, and looks out to space.

**LEIA  
**Three times, in three thousand years...  
Stars, Palpatine died thirty-one years ago, and his  
Empire is set for a rebirth. Three miserable decades,  
that's all the sacrifices we've made was worth.

**HUYANG  
**Those were a good thirty years, princess.

**LEIA  
**Were they? I remember the first few days of the New Republic...  
After the battle of Jakku Mothma and I were certain  
Thrawn would take his fleet to Coruscant.  
He shocked us both when he went for Kuat instead.  
Do you know why he let us have the capital?

HUYANG shakes his head.

**LEIA  
**A trillion mouths to feed, that's why.  
When we took Coruscant it fell to us to provide  
the food its hydroponic complexes couldn't.  
We... weren't up to the task, at first, and billions died,  
half of them during the riots.

**HUYANG  
**Oh my.

**LEIA  
**If it hadn't been for Han gathering the Smuggler's Alliance...

LEIA closes her eyes, suppressing the horror of those terrible days. She takes a deep breath, and turns to Huyang:

**LEIA  
**Between that and Mothma's mad quest for disarmament,  
those years weren't as good as they should have been.  
The Centralists kept throwing that at my party's face  
during my senate days.

**HUYANG  
**Bah, politicians! What do they know?  
I've traveled a great deal across the  
galaxy these past years.  
People are _happier _now that they don't  
have to suffer under the jackboots of thugs.  
These were _good_ thirty years, and mark my words what you do here  
will give the galaxy even more!

**LEIA [frustrated]  
**Honestly, Huyang, I'm not certain I can keep this all together.  
I've got a small fleet of scum and scoundrels,  
backed up by Hapan mercs led by a glory seeking little brat  
whose only loyalty to me is her mother's word. I've got an army of weird droids - no offense —

**HUYANG**  
Oh! None taken.

**LEIA [frustrated]  
**—led by a Clone War relic with unreadable motives...  
and at the core of it allis an army of... of children,  
who've just had their first real taste of war and would have deserted  
if I hadn't pinned the blame on my best pilot!  
It's not falling apart, but I can feel the cracks growing, and  
I don't know if I still have the strength to hold it all together!

She turns to the stars, hoping to see the ship that carries all her hopes.

**LEIA  
**I wish my brother would hurry up, already.

SIDE WIPE into:

**INT - FIRWIRRUNG, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, VERTHANDI'S WORKSHOP - DAY**

Through the gaps of metal window shutters, beams of sunlight cut through the darkness, illuminating a table top where LUKE SKYWALKER'S LIGHTSABER rests on a coral stand, under the gaze of six lenses of various magnifying power. From the dark, LUKE SKYWALKER emerges, approaching the SABER. He crosses the sunlight's path, his face barely illuminated by the light reflected from the chrome parts. His eyes, though, reflect the chrome's glint, and a smile comes across his face.

**LUKE  
**There you are.

Some of the lightsaber's parts are on the table, next to VERTHANDI's notes on their function. LUKE raises his hand, and through the Force the parts float up as the lightsaber opens up, revealing even more parts that hang in the air. LUKE examines them all and, satisfied that all is in order, begins the process of telekinetically reassembling it.

The last part clicks into place, and LUKE gently lets his LIGHTSABER fall into his hand. He grips the tool with both hands, and ignites it. There is that familiar snap-hiss as the bright green blade of light extends, casting a green gloom over the darkened room that reveals the papers plastered all over the walls. LUKE holds out his hand towards the windows, opening the shutters to let the sunlight in and get a better look at the papers. There are diagrams and designs of the lightsaber itself, as well as detailed schematics of VERTHANDI'S staff, complex circular sigils, and even sketches of a prototype for a Dagonian light-saber rifle.

LUKE looks around, a slight expression of awe on his face, awe for VERTHANDI's brilliance and technical mind for both magicks and sciences. Then, awe turns to sadness.

**LUKE [sadly]  
**Such a waste.

LUKE moves towards a door and opens it, revealing a sky made up of shades of indigo and cream coloured clouds that catch the orange sunlight. He steps out...

FADE IN

**EXT - PLANET ARJUNA, FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT, MILLENNIUM FALCON LANDING - DAY**

RAZOO QIN-FEE sits by a campfire, making Porg stew with spices from home he found in one of the MILLENIUM FALCON's many little nooks. Besides him, on a couch he found in a nearby house, sits THEO CILGHAL, smoking a pipe full of dried seaweed, playing a game of Dejarik opposite R2-D2's head, propped up by cushions. Behind them is the FALCON, atop which CHEWBACCA is working on replacing the top turret with weapons cobbled together from salvage gathered by REY and RAZOO.

REY herself is standing some distance from them all as a dozen spheroid droids - REMOTES - surround her, painted in GUAVIAN colours. She's changed her hair again - gone are the three buns, and the simple pony tail. Now, her mane is tied into a loose French braid, a misguided attempt at imitating the side braids of the Padawans of the old Jedi Order.

She takes a deep breath, and ignites ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S LIGHTSABER. The blade glows yellow, shining with the power of VERTHANDI'S POWER... for a while, before it shifts to blue, the colour of AISA's PASSION.

**REY  
**Okay...  
[deep breath]  
I'm ready.

RAZOO stops stirring the stew in the pot, then pulls out the REMOTES' control unit out of his pocket.

**RAZOO  
**You sure about this?

**REY  
**I'll be fine!

**RAZOO [sarcastically]  
**Yeah, sure you will.

RAZOO presses a button, and the Remotes begin pacing around REY, their micro-thrusters hissing as they move. Anticipation swells as the young Force prodigy readies herself to perform a feat of Jedi Defense the likes of which had never been seen before. Suddenly, one of the droids fires, and REY moves to block the shot with the blade...

...And misses.

**REY  
**OW!

The remotes take their turns firing at her, and their shots meet their mark, unblocked in spite of her frantic swinging.

**REY  
**OW! OW! OW!

**THEO [worried]  
**Oh... oh dear.  
Are you alright, miss?

**R2-D2 [in binary]  
**Ah, she'll be fine.  
Focus on the game, will ya?

CHEWBACCA and RAZOO laugh at her as she swings wildly at the REMOTES, only for her to overcommit, stumble and fall. She goes into a fetal position, and shields herself with her arms from the sting of low-power blaster shots. Having had enough, RAZOO shuts the remotes down, and they fall all around her. The show over, CHEWBACCA gets back to work.

**LUKE [off-screen]  
**Well, that could have gone better.

REY freezes, embarrassed.

**REY  
**...Razoo?

**RAZOO  
**Yeah?

**REY  
**Is that Luke?

ENTER LUKE, who saw everything.

**REY  
**Did he see everything?

LUKE walks up to REY, who is pointedly not facing him.

**LUKE  
**He saw everything.

REY groans, and could swear she could die of embarrassment. Luke helps her up, and pats her clothes, the burn marks come off. Luke then Force Pulls the controller out of RAZOO's hand, and shakes it at him.

**LUKE  
**[to Razoo, chiding]  
_That _was cruel.

**RAZOO [mock-offended]  
**Hey... she's the one who thought she  
could handle twelve of these things!

**LUKE  
**Really?  
[To Rey]  
Ever heard of biting off more than you can chew?

**REY [genuinely confused]  
**...No? I mean, there's hardly enough in a portion...

LUKE sighs, depressed at the thought that REY had been left to grow up in such horrible conditions. He sets up a single REMOTE...

**LUKE  
**You have to start small, at first.

**REY  
**But I can take on more! I know I can!

**LUKE [chiding]  
**That's your impatience talking.  
Now, show me your stance.

REY re-ignites her LIGHTSABER and drops into an imitation of a SORESU defensive stance.

**LUKE [surprised]**

You've done this before?

This gets CHEWBACCA's attention, who stops working on the new gun for a moment to listen in.

**REY**

It seemed appropriate.

**LUKE**

Appropriate, but not quite right, here...

LUKE makes adjustments to REY's stance with his hands, then adjusts her feet with a few gentle kicks.

CLOSE UP of the BRYAR PISTOL strapped to REY's thigh, with LUKE's face out of focus in the background. FOCUS on LUKE's face as he begins to recognize the weapon. He looks back at CHEWBACCA, who nods at him.

**LUKE**

Alright, that should do it.

[backing away]

Now, close your eyes.

**REY**

Why? I mean, don't I

need to see the shot

coming to block it?

**LUKE**

Your eyes can deceive you,

don't trust them.

**THEO [indignant]**

Well, that's hardly accurate!

_Hyur _eyes deliver their stimuli quite accurately,

it's the BRAIN that—

LUKE, RAZOO and REY give him a look.

**THEO [embarrassed]**

Ah, sorry.

REY closes her eyes as the remote prepares to attack...

**LUKE**

Breathe, let the Force flow through you...

REY obeys, and takes deep breaths.

**RAZOO**

What good that's gonna do?

**REY [droning]**

The Force will control my actions,

even as it follows my commands.

**LUKE [puzzled]**

...That's right.

The remote shoots, and REY nearly blocks the shots, which goes on to hit her hip.

**REY**

Ow! Damn it!

**RAZOO [snickering]**

What, did you order the Force to do that?

**REY [frustrated]**

Let's see you try it some time!

**LUKE**

Do, or do not, there is no try.

**THEO [confused]**

That... makes even less sense!

How does one learn without trial?

**REY**

...What he said.

**LUKE**

Trying is believing you can fail,

which is the worst thing a Jedi can do.

In order to succeed at blocking blaster shots,

you must allow the Force to control your

inner sight, allowing you to see the incoming

attack. Then, through clarity and focus,

_know _that you can block the shot.

**REY**

But I want to block the shot already!

That's all I think about!

**LUKE**

Wanting, and thinking, are not the same as _knowing_.

Do you understand?

**REY**

...I think so.

Wait, wait! I _know _I can.

**LUKE**

Good. Again.

REY takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and assumes the defensive stance once more. The remote stalks around her, and she shifts her stance to keep the saber between herself and the droid.

Finally, the REMOTE fires, and REY blocks the shot. It shoots again, and the shot once again fizzles against REY's blade.

Then comes a three shot burst, and REY blocks the first two bolts, but the third hits her in the shoulder.

**LUKE**

You see? You can—

REY snarls as she senses a fourth shot. The saber turns red, and she performs a Deflecting Slash that sends the shot back right at the REMOTE, imbued by AISA's STRENGTH. The blazing red shot buries itself inside the REMOTE, causing it to melt from the inside out as it flies out of control. LUKE seizes it through the Force, moments before it falls into RAZOO's stew.

**LUKE**

—Do it.

**REY [overjoyed]**

Wow! Did you see that?!

**THEO**

... That's enough training for today, I hope.

**LUKE**

Not quite.

CUT TO: REY and RAZOO sparring while Luke sits at the fire, observing REY's movements, taking note of any flaw in her technique. Rey's blade is dim, her lightsaber having been set to training mode, sparing Razoo's vibro-machete considerable damage. The blade proves solid enough to smash through RAZOO's guard, however, but the Kanjiklubber proves too agile to be struck by Rey's awkward follow-through.

**RAZOO [taunting]**

That was a good hit...

but you swing way too wide, trainee!

Gives up the game!

**LUKE**

He's right, tighten your strikes.

save the power swings for when he's off balance.

REY doesn't listen, and doubles her aggression. LUKE shakes his head as RAZOO continues to toy with Rey, occasionally tapping her with the back of his blade. Rey nearly growls, but doesn't quite loses her cool even as her movements become more and more unpredictable. Luke feels the rumble of the Force in the back of his mind, and REY's movements become more advanced, impressing RAZOO but not quite besting him just yet.

The wildness of her movements, an amateurish version of Form VII JUYO, and a blade of solid metal holding fast against a beam of light, stirs memories in Luke. The sounds of the sparring session grow distant, until...

**FLASHBACK: EXT — PLANET TYTHON, NEW JEDI ACADEMY — NIGHT**

_LUKE looks on as a master and apprentice spar atop a lone hill with a technique, skill and speed that had not been seen since the Clone Wars. _

_The master is a red-maned woman clad in a blood-red cloak over a high-tech black combat bodyglove that hugs her athletic contours tightly. Her body and visage is those of a young woman in her mid-20s, hiding her true age. Her lightsaber is a blur of purple light as she spins acrobatically all around her opponent, hoping to confuse him and breach his guard. _

_This is MARA JADE, named so for her demonic fighting style and the brilliant colour of her eyes. Her true name, passed on to her by her father, is not known to us, but it will._

_The apprentice is a tall, well-built, dark-haired young man, clad in a blue double breasted medieval tunic with elaborate patterns stiched into its hems. Ceramic gauntlets cover his hands, while dark pants and ceramic boots protect his legs. His entire outfit is worn, but good maintenance keeps the ravages of years of torturous training and following his master on various missions against evil at bay. His weapon, a broadsword, is made of dalmascan steel. Imbued with the Force, the weapon weathers the fury of MARA's dizzying flurries of Juyo, Ataru and Shien strikes with its wielder's unyielding Soresu._

_This is TRISTAN, named after a sorrowful character in a play. His real name, given to him by his mother, is not known to us yet, but it will._

_The fight goes on. TRISTAN switches from Soresu to Djem So, attempting to put MARA on the defensive. Mara's aggression triples, drawing a second lightsaber for her Ataru's Jar'kai, then plugging their pommels together to form a saberstaff for her Juyo. The saberstaff spins in her hand even as she somersaults over Tristan, a distraction for her true attack: a vibroknife telekinetically thrown at his face. _

_Tristan, in contrast, keeps his feet on the ground, weathering Mara's acrobatic onslaught some more. His own attack forces her to sacrifice one of her lightsabers to disarm him, opening him up for a stab to the heart. Tristan, his head cool in spite of his impending death, puts his hands together in front of the purple blade. We hear the sizzling of burning flesh for just a moment..._

_CUT TO: Luke's left shoulder, as it is being grasped by a hand covered in a black leather glove with triangular metal plates on its back and knuckles. We do not see the man it belongs to, but his voice is particular:_

**KYLE KATARN [off-screen]  
** _Luke?_

_KYLE's voice echoes, and fades into another's:_

**REY  
**Luke?

**EXT - PLANET ARJUNA, FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT, MILLENNIUM FALCON LANDING - NIGHT**

REY's hand rests on Luke's left shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie.

**REY  
**Luke, are you alright?

It's night, now, Luke realizes, much to his shock and concern. Clouds gather, slowly covering the moon. LUKE looks at Rey, and she tenses, worried that he may have lost his memories again.

**LUKE  
**Relax, I'm still here. I just...  
I guess I was out of it for a moment.

LUKE looks around. It's just REY and him outside.

**LUKE  
**Where is everyone?  
What happened?

**REY  
**Well, Razoo and I had been fighting for  
a while and he had just managed  
to send me to the floor...  
[under her breath]  
...for the third time,  
[clears throat]  
...and I got carried away and kicked him in the bits.

RAZOO's scream of pain resounds from the inside of the FALCON.

**THEO [off screen]  
**Please hold still, the pomade should  
allow the leeches to soothe—

**RAZOO  
**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

LUKE gives her a look of disapproval.

**REY [sheepishly]  
**...Anyways, are you hungry? There's still  
some food left in the pot.

LUKE nods, and the two share a meal by the fire, sitting side by side.

**REY  
**You looked so sad.

**LUKE  
**Hm?

**REY  
**While you were zoned out.  
You looked sad.

**LUKE [sighing]  
**I was recalling my wife.

**REY  
**Oh.

An awkward silence falls between them for a moment.

**REY  
**What was her name?  
What was she like?

CLOSE UP of LUKE's face, lit by the fire, as a warm smile dawns over his face.

**LUKE [fondly]  
**Her name was Mara... and she was...  
Passionate. Strong. Powerful.  
[wistfully]  
... and _beautiful_. Stars! you have no idea.  
There were times when I wondered if I had  
simply dreamed her. It wasn't just her looks,  
the way she moved... with incredible grace and speed.  
There will never be a lightsaber duelist like her, ever again.

**REY  
**How did you meet her?

**LUKE [embarassed]  
**Well... she snuck into my house one night  
and... tried to kill me in my sleep.

**REY  
**Oh...That... doesn't sound like something a Jedi would do.

**LUKE [smiling]**

No, it doesn't.

Luke recalls something else, and chuckles.

**REY  
**What?

**LUKE  
**I was remembering those early days at the new academy.  
We kept saddling her with Padawan after Padawan and...

Luke laughs out loud, but there is a tinge of sorrow to it.

**LUKE [laughing]  
**And they were all so scared of her! Terrified!

**REY  
**Why?

**LUKE  
**Oh, she was merciless! If she didn't drill them past their limits,  
she played cruel pranks on them! There was this Devaronian,  
I forget his name, but... She once tasked him to lift a boulder with  
the Force, it was huge, but he figured that was the point, so he  
concentrates and concentrates and concentrates and finally he lifts  
the boulder... but that was the only thing protecting him from cave full  
of hibernating Manka Cats who were not happy at all to be woken up!

**REY [smiling]  
**Oh, that's awful!

**LUKE  
**Oh, it was, it was, but... nobody ever got hurt.

He laughs some more, wiping a tear from his eye, then sighs.

**LUKE  
**We sent some of the toughest recruits her way, but  
after a while we just gave up on giving her any instructor duty...  
until...

LUKE's expression falls, and he seems to stare at something far away. There isn't a single happy memory of Mara that doesn't eventually remind LUKE of her death.

**LUKE  
**...until Tristan.  
Oh, Mara...

**REY  
**You mentionned him last week... Her student?

**LUKE [coldly]  
**Her **killer**.  
Hundreds of worthy students, rejected!  
And she goes out of her way to train  
the one that would kill her.

**REY  
**He... must have been special if  
she choose him over all the others.

REY's choice of words angers Luke, but his Jedi training holds.

**LUKE  
**He wasn't. When he first came to us  
he barely had a trace of the Force in him.  
We didn't know what to do with him until Kenth  
decided it was about time to bring the Agricorps back.  
Tristan had no complaints. He even seemed to enjoy the farm work.  
I still... I still don't understand what she saw in him back then.  
But her training paid off tenfold.

**REY  
**Why did he kill her?

**LUKE  
**Who knows?  
All I know is, after I had Tristan exiled  
to the forest for killing Brakiss,  
Mara had returned from a mission and immediately  
went to look after him.  
We found... we found her body weeks later.

LUKE's lip quivers, as he holds back tears.

**LUKE  
**It was as if a Rancor had slashed her apart.  
For the longest time we thought that was what did it...  
but when the droids found... the _foreign DNA_ inside of her I knew  
we had been looking for the wrong kind of monster all along.

Luke said 'foreign DNA' with a hint of disgust, implying something horrific.

REY's jaw tenses, as she expresses through her eyes a mixture of sorrow for Luke and anger at this Tristan for what he did. Having already cast him in the role of father figure, Rey is now eager to please him somehow. She takes her lightsaber out of her bag, drawing confidence from it, and decides to make an offering of revenge.

**REY  
**I've grown quite good at killing monsters.  
I promise you... I will find this Tristan,  
and I will make his _pay _for what he's done.

LUKE looks at REY, his expression unreadable.

**LUKE  
**No, you won't.  
Rey, if you ever encounter Tristan,  
and I am not around to help,  
do the wise thing: flee.

**REY  
**But...!

**LUKE  
**...At least until you complete your training.  
You still have a long way to go mastering basic meditation,  
nevermind dueling young Sith Lords.

CLOSE UP of the lightsaber as REY clutches it with both hands. Voices that only she can hear whisper to her, in alien tongues. Only once voice can be heard clearly:

**THE WITCH [whispering]  
** _Your weapon is complete..._

**REY  
**I defeated two sorceresses with my power.  
I could defeat a Sith Lord, young or old.

**LUKE  
**But did you defeat them alone?

The whispers die, and REY recalls the past events. She realizes that, had it not been for Chewbacca, or Razoo, or Artoo, or Theo... no, she would not have made it.

**LUKE  
**I know that you draw strength from your emotions.  
And it has served you well, to a point.  
But it will always be to a _point_, and  
it will fail you at the worst possible of times.  
A Jedi...

LUKE points at REY's heart.

**LUKE [cont'd]  
**...does not draw his strength from there...

LUKE's finger moves up, and taps her forehead.

**LUKE [cont'd]  
**...But from here, where knowledge, discipline and calm  
must reign. Keep yourself centered, and balanced,  
and the Force will never abandon you.  
That is why I've been trying to  
teach you meditation these past few days.

**REY  
**I've been trying to learn, it's just that...  
I don't know, no matter how hard I try,  
I can't seem to grasp your meditation techniques.  
It's like I'm constantly being tripped up.

**LUKE  
**I know. Firwirrung is not a place where one  
can find a sense of inner peace.  
Once we reach Leia's fleet,  
I'll ask her to lend us a craft.  
The sooner we get you to the  
temple on Tython, the sooner  
you'll be able to find your center.  
[smiling]  
And, while we're there, we'll craft you  
your very own saberstaff.

**REY  
**Saber what, now?

**LUKE  
**Exactly what it sounds like.  
Long hilt, blade on each end.  
It'll be perfect for your style.  
Rather than try to unlearn  
years of staff-fighting lessons,  
better to embrace them, no?

As LUKE finishes speaking, REY begins to yawn, and the clouds cover ARJUNA's moon.

**LUKE  
**Tired?

REY nods, still yawning, and the clouds begin to rumble with thunder before unleashing rain upon them. The fire begins to go out.

**LUKE  
**Ah, finally!

**REY  
**We've been chasing that storm for days!

**LUKE  
**Come on, it looks like it's going to pour!

LUKE and REY get up and move towards the Falcon, seeking shelter from the rain. Behind them, the city-ship's central tower is struck by lightning, absorbing the planet's energy in preparation for another jump.

**INT - MILLENIUM FALCON - NIGHT**

The Master and Apprentice walk up the ramp, their clothes wet with Arjuna's rain. REY shivers a bit.

**REY  
**Luke? Will you... will you be looking  
for more apprentices?

They walk through the ship's main corridor on a clockwise course...

**LUKE  
**Well, I should have my hands full training you,  
but I wouldn't turn away a potential student,  
considering the circumstances. Why?  
Do you know someone with potential?

... and arrive at the crew quarters.

**REY  
**Maybe. I'm not sure, but I had this funny feeling  
about him since the first time I saw him.

**LUKE  
**Oh?

REY puts her bag and gun holster away, and goes into her bunk while Luke fetches himself a can of coffee.

**REY  
**It could be nothing, though...

Luke sits at the foot of the bunk.

**LUKE  
**What is his name?

**REY  
**Finn. Just Finn.  
I'm... worried about him.  
The last I saw of him he was barely  
hanging on after Kylo had slashed his spine.

Using the force, Luke pulls the sheets over REY, covering her from the cold.

**LUKE [reassuring]  
**I wouldn't worry. Anyone tough enough  
to survive a lightsaber to the back... well,  
I have no doubt you'll be seeing him again.

**REY  
**Maybe you're right.

LUKE is about to leave...

**REY  
**Luke, could you?

**LUKE  
**Bad dreams again?

REY nods.

**LUKE  
**Of course...

LUKE waves a hand over her face.

**LUKE [Force Persuade]  
** _Go to sleep, and dream in peace._

There is a low, gentle rumble as REY lets the Force in, and her eyes flutter closed.

**LUKE  
**Good night, Rey.

SMASH TO BLACK

There is a low hum that makes way for the distant sounds of battle and carnage: Blaster fire, laser beams, and the hum of vibroknives. These make way for the screaming of Stormtroopers, the echoes of which make way for the constant hiss of a rebreather.

CUT TO:

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY" , WARD 114, ROOM 23 - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of FINN's face, surrounded by bubbling bacta, a breath mask struggling to provide him with oxygen. Muffled voices can be heard as the din of battle fades away.

**POE [off-screen]  
**Hey, doc? Is he alright?

**ASURAN ADASCA [off-screen]  
**His brain is negotiating with his new implants,  
they're spiking his neural activity.

FINN's eyes flutter behind closed eyelids, before opening in a panic. They dart around, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

**POE [off-screen]  
**He's awake!

**ADASCA [off-screen]  
**Already? Interesting...

POE knocks on something - a pane of glass? - getting FINN's attention. He reaches out with his hands , feeling the barrier trapping him inside some sort of pod. He panics, thinking himself a prisoner.

**POE [shouting through the glass]  
**Hey, it's okay! it's okay!  
You're among friends!

Seeing the Resistance pilot's face calms the former stormtrooper down, and he stops panicking.

WIDE SHOT of the room, its walls plated with smooth clean, sterile white plastic. To the left FINN is floating in a bacta tank labelled 23, the number matching the one printed on the frosted glass sliding door behind POE, who is standing in front of FINN. To the right, sitting at a medical console with several flat displays and holographic projections is an ARKANIAN HYBRID male of average height, clad in a white medical longcoat. His skin is pale, but nowhere near as white as his silver hair and irises. His ears are only slightly pointed, marking him as different from his ARKANIAN OFFSHOOT brethren.

This is DOCTOR ASURAN ADASCA, biomechanics expert, and one of the two cyberneticists in the Resistance fleet.

** [[2]](https://youtu.be/Jw0BMJ7zvfY?t=90) **

ADASCA types in some commands on his holographic interface, and in response a metal ring surrounding FINN's bacta tank rises, emitting a field of bright blue light that penetrates the glass, bacta and flesh as it scans FINN's body. We see a wide strip of thick white bioplastic lining the middle of Finn's back, translucent conduits plugged into it leading to machinery set into the tank's machinery at the ceiling.

A hologram of FINN's organs constructs itself in front of ADASCA, who admires his handiwork - an artificial spine, bought and paid for by LEIA ORGANA to replace the one horribly damaged by KYLO REN's cruel lightsaber strike back on Starkiller Base. A circular electronic sticker is stuck on FINN's temple, scanning his brain's activity.

**ADASCA**

Excellent, cyberware integration is... _perfect_.  
No rejection symptoms whatsoever.  
Bioplastic blood vessel fusion is complete, and...  
Interesting.

**POE  
**What? What is it?

**ADASCA  
**There's no glial cell buildup whatsoever.

**POE  
**Which means?

ADASCA eyes POE, sizing him up, and doesn't see much of a biologist. He considers his explanation, and decides to keep it simple:

**ADASCA  
**It appears he was born to have  
cyberware grafted into him.

POE is normally very friendly with people, even strangers, but ADASCA's flat tone and seeming lack of empathy had always unsettled him to the point that he could never be his usual, friendly self with him.

**POE [unsettled]  
**...Right, anyways,  
Is it about time to let him out,  
Doctor Adasca?

**ADASCA  
**He still needs more recovery time—

CLOSE UP of the sticker, as it blinks an alarming red.

CUT TO: The hologram of FINN's brain matches the sticker's blinking, alerting ADASCA of a major spike in FINN's brain activity. The Arkanian doctor merely frowns as FINN begins to have a seizure. Bubbles stream out of FINN's breath mask, and POE doesn't need a med school degree to know something is wrong. Meanwhile, a brainwave graph goes up and down erratically in front of the doctor, fascinating him.

**POE [alarmed]  
**Doc! What's happening?!

**ADASCA [calmly]  
**It appears to be an epileptic fit.  
Just a moment...

The conduits plugged to FINN's back fill with a different coloured liquid, an anti-epileptic medicine. It fails to work, and POE keeps gesticulating inside the bacta tank.

CLOSE UP of his face.

CLOSE UP of his eyes, shut tight in an expression of pain.

_Images flash across FINN's mind's eye. Glimpses of happier days, an early childhood with loving parents. The brutality of his Stormtrooper training, intercut with images of his kindly mother smiling warmly at him, and of his mighty father, the KING OF KINGS, champion of the TRIBAL ARENA. Cheers resound for the KING OF KINGS, even as STAR DESTROYERS raze his home city and STORMTROOPERS kill every adult they can find. The destruction of his homeworld is mingled with flashes of cybernetic gladiators clad in full armour clashing over a ball with rotors, or duelling with disc launchers. The visions that causes the greatest pain and sorrow, however, is that of the KING OF KINGS pumping his fists up in the air victoriously, a machine god of the arena... knowing that his doom is inevitable._

**RAE SLOANE  
** _Discard the meat.  
Salvage the metal._

And in his desperation to chase the painful sights away, FINN knocks off his breath mask. He begins to drown in a pool of life-saving liquid.

POE acts immediately, and pulls a lever to initiate an emergency bacta flush. The liquid is rapidly drained, but some of it is inside FINN's lungs. The glass cylinder rises, and FINN plops on the ground, spasming like a fish in a thin puddle, gasping for air. POE kneels and takes him in his arms, if only to stop him from flailing.

**POE [scared]  
**Nurse! NURSE!

**ADASCA [calm]  
**Waste of time.  
Hold him down.

ADASCA, medkit in hand, kneels besides FINN, takes out a small thin tube from the kit and, calmly and with practiced ease, shoves it down FINN's throat.

**POE [shocked]  
**What are you doing?! That's not proper—

The technique works, and FINN spews out the bacta in his airway.

**POE  
**Breathe, Finn! Breathe!

**ADASCA  
**His brain is still hyperactive - the medicine  
will kick in in approximately...  
[checks his watch]  
Sixteen seconds.

FINN continues to spasm, trying to cry out in pain but only managing to choke. More images flash across his mind, haunting visions of his family, and Rey, their eyes empty with blaster holes in their skulls. Kylo Ren, slashing him apart, over and over again...

**POE  
**Finn! It's okay, you're going to be alright!

FINN looks at his hands - they're fine, but in his mind the flesh is peeling away, and metal takes its place.

**FINN  
**No! NOOOO!  
I DON'T WANNA BE A MACHINE!

**POE  
**It's okay! It's okay! It's just a few implants!  
Just so you can walk again!

FINN looks up at POE, past his "metal" hands, and POE's visage alternates between his own and that of a dark-skinned man with thick braids painted in gold, with strips of golden circuitry printed under his eyes - the mark of the Sunbreakers. His neck is metal - pistons and carbon fiber plates and actuators, rather than flesh, skin, and sinew.

**FINN  
**PAPA! PAPA, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!

**POE  
**No one's taking you away, I swear! It's going to be okay!

As FINN screams, ADASCA keeps calmly staring at his chronometer... and after sixteen seconds, FINN begins to calm down. His breaths are ragged and quick, but their cadence slows. FINN looks at his fleshy hands, then up at POE... and blinks.

**FINN  
**Poe?

**POE [reassuring]  
**Yeah, pal, it's me...

**FINN**...  
I need you to tell me something...

**POE  
**What?

**FINN  
**...Am I naked?

POE lets out a small chuckle, as he is, at this moment, holding a semi-naked bacta-covered Finn in his arms.

**POE  
**...A little.

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY" , WARD 114, HALLWAY - SPACE**

POE pushes a wheelchair-bound Finn, who is dry and clad in a hospital gown. ADASCA follows closely besides them, checking readings on a medical scanner. They pass a wall with the word "WARD 114" printed on it in huge, bold black letters. They are not alone: medical technicians work calmly but diligently to provide care for hundreds of trauma and burn victims - casualties of the battle of D'Qar. Finn sees a Twi'lek nurse pull a sheet over a Devaronian's body. Another fatality, and POE feels guilty for it.

**FINN  
**What happened?

**POE  
**We fought the First Order at D'Qar. We won.

**FINN  
**Doesn't... _feel _like we won.

POE says nothing.

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY" , WARD 114, EXAMINATION ROOM - SPACE**

FINN sits on an examination table as ADASCA gives him a physical, shining a light in his eyes. POE stands besides him, concerned.

**ADASCA  
**It appears your motor functions  
have been completely restored.  
However your earlier seizure is cause  
for concern. I'll set up a meeting  
with Doctor Yueh in neurology.

**FINN  
**Am I... am I shell shocked, doctor?

**ADASCA  
**I do not believe so, no, but Yueh  
will give you a more accurate diagnosis.  
I also need you to come back in once a week  
for the next six months, if possible, for any  
necessary implant adjustments.

**FINN  
**Yeah, alright.  
Been meaning to ask, though... how did  
I survive a plasma beam to the spine?

**ADASCA  
**You didn't.

**FINN  
**...What?

**ADASCA  
**You were virtually beheaded.  
Fortunately your white blood capsules  
activated in time and preserved your brain  
long enough for the EMTs to plug you into  
an external life support unit.

**POE  
**Huh, I didn't know stormtroopers got that biomod.

**FINN  
**We... they don't. That stuff's reserved  
for special forces pilots or Zero-G troopers.  
Us grunts don't get anything that fancy.

**ADASCA  
**Interesting, not even gene-therapy?

**FINN  
**Again, Special Forces get all the cool stuff.  
[confused]  
...Who would put white blood bioware in me?  
I mean, I'm not important.

ADASCA nods, and produces a datapad from his coat.

**ADASCA  
**There is another anomaly in your test results  
that I must discuss with you.

ADASCA eyes POE, but not meaningfully enough that the pilot can discern his intent.

**ADASCA  
**Privately.

**POE  
**Oh! Okay, I'll just—

**FINN  
**Can't he stay?

**ADASCA  
**He can, if you wish.

FINN nods.

**ADASCA  
**Basic blood work detected an anomaly  
in your Midichlorian per cell count.

**POE  
**Midi what now?

**FINN  
**Tiny power plants in your cells, basically.  
Why's that important?

POE frowns, wondering why the FIRST ORDER would give FINN biology lessons.

**ADASCA  
**It averages at about 7500 - three times the average for humans,  
and it's the first marker for Force sensitivity.

**FINN [shocked]  
**...What's the second one?

**ADASCA  
**Abnormal brain activity characterized  
by high Gamma and Theta waves...  
which we just detected earlier.

FINN is completely silent as POE puts two and two together and begins beaming. He clasps Finn shoulder and shakes him.

**POE  
**Finn, you're going to be a Jedi!  
Congratulations, buddy!

FINN says nothing, shocked.

**POE  
**Finn? You okay?  
[to ADASCA]  
Is he okay?

Before ADASCA can scan him again, FINN's eyes roll back and he faints. POE catches his friend just before he falls off the bed completely.

**EXT - RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

The MERCY floats amidst the myriad warships of the Resistance fleet, in formation close to the RADDUS. Painted a bright beige with a white cross inside a blood-red stripe, its Imperial origins are betrayed by its elongated dagger shape.

CLOSE UP of the MERCY's hull. A set of double doors can be seen past one of the large windows arrayed in a shallow trench of the hospital ship, marked MAG TRAM STATION 4 in Aurebesh.

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY" , HALLWAY - SPACE**

The doors slide open, revealing the interior of one of the MERCY's mag trams, the means through which the ship's crew and staff rapidly move along the length of the long, but slender craft.

**FINN [distraught]  
**I can't be a Jedi!

FINN, sitting on a wheelchair, is being pushed by POE out of the tram into the hallway, and towards the physiotherapy ward. The array of windows are on their right.

**FINN [gulping]  
**I mean, I spent my whole  
life thinking they were  
evil space wizards! Heck,  
I spent most of my life  
learning how to kill them  
with a riot prod! And now...  
Turns out I'm one of them?!

**POE [smiling]  
**I can picture it already...  
You standing tall, clad in  
white ceramic armour  
holding up your lightsaber  
with both hands...

**FINN [worried]  
**Can stormtroopers even be Jedi?  
Do Jedi even wear armour?  
I... I'm so confused!

**POE [amused]  
**...And a sweet, black cape,  
billowing in the wind  
while Rey looks up at you  
with awe and admiration and  
maybe just a tiny bit of lust.

FINN suddenly remembers when he had last seen REY: Alone, against KYLO REN...

**FINN [panicking]  
**Rey? REY! Is she here?!  
Is she okay?!

**POE  
**Ah, she's not back yet,  
but she's on her way,  
and guess who's she's bringing  
with her?

**FINN  
**Who?

**POE  
**Luke Skywalker, man!  
He's coming back, and  
with him, the Jedi!

**FINN  
**Poe, I don't know, I...

FINN finally notices the RADDUS in the window, and the rest of the RESISTANCE fleet in the background. For his benefit, POE turns the wheelchair to the right, and stands besides FINN in admiring the immense ship.

**FINN [awed]  
**Whoa... that's a big ship.  
Is that a Star Defender?  
A _Viscount _Star Defender?

**POE  
**Yep. Only one of its class.  
Pride and joy of the fleet, courtesy  
Mon Cala. Ain't she something?

**FINN  
**And the fleet!  
How'd you get so many ships and crew?

**POE  
**We called in a LOT of favors.  
The Resistance isn't the only one  
with a bone to pick with First Order,  
you know? Twenty-thousand people  
and change. Droids, humans, bothans, twi'leks...  
troopers, sailors, medics, mechanics.  
But you know what we'll need more than  
anything else?

**FINN  
**Jedi.

**POE  
**That's right. I mean, Skywalker's a big deal,  
and Rey's got the gift, if what Chewie told me is true.  
But that's only two.

FINN senses what POE is driving at.

**FINN  
**Poe, honestly, I don't think I'd be a good Jedi.  
The best I can offer the Resistance for...

FINN looks back, trying to look at his replacement spine.

**FINN  
**... for all it's done for me is another blaster.

**POE  
**Come on, you'd make a great Jedi.

**FINN  
**What makes you so sure?  
All I've wanted to do since  
my conditioning broke is run away...

POE kneels in front of FINN, bringing the two to eye level.

**POE  
**Enough of that.  
You went on a rescue mission  
to Starkiller on a piece of junk!

**FINN  
**I just wanted to save Rey...

**POE  
**Hey, you know what's in there?

He taps FINN's chest with his finger.

**FINN  
**Fear, horror and terror?

**POE  
**_Courage_.  
And every Jedi of legend  
had that in spades and then some.  
You'll make a great Jedi.  
I can see it, Leia can see it,  
and so will Luke.

**FINN [moved]  
**You... really believe that?

**POE  
**I know it. Now come on,  
let's get you some therapy.

POE gets back up and resumes pushing FINN's chair. The ex-stormtrooper, meanwhile, is looking at his hands, his face full of hope for his own future. At first, he thought he'd spend the rest of his life as a fugitive running away from the First Order, the alternative being a slave, or worse, but now...

**FINN [murmuring]  
**A Jedi...?

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY" PHYSIOTHERAPY WARD - SPACE**

POE and FINN enter the physiotherapy ward, basically a small gym where patients that had suffered debilitating injuries come to restore the full functionality of their limbs through exercises. The place isn't very crowded, since most of the Resistance casualties are either in the burn ward or still recovering in the Bacta tanks. A maroon-haired Zeltron nurse comes to greet them. She's very lovely, with a uniform just snug enough to show off some curves but not quite enough to reinforce the clichés of her species.

**ZELTRON NURSE  
**Hello, there. Mister Finn, I presume?

**FINN [flustered]  
**Err... ah, maybe?

**POE  
**Yeah, it's him.

The nurse double checks by scanning the tag attached to FINN's wrist, and nods.

**ZELTRON NURSE  
**Hi, I'm Nurse Chani. I'll be the one  
administering your basic motion range exam.

**FINN [flustered]  
**How long will that take?

**NURSE CHANI  
**Not long - Dr. Adasca tells me  
your've adapted to your new spine  
extremely well. Assuming you pass  
you'll be allowed to get back to  
active duty almost immediately.

Nurse CHANI moves behind FINN, and grabs his wheelchair's handles. They begin to move towards a testing machine.

**FINN  
**Hey, Poe? Where can I find you after this?

**POE [yawning]  
**I'll be right there.

With his thumb, POE point points behind him, at another room past the door to the Ward. Said room was full of sleep pods, and some members of the Resistance milling about it.

**POE  
**Getting some pod time.

**FINN  
**Sweet dreams, I guess.

**POE  
**Nah, you don't dream in those.

POE turns around, and makes his way towards the pods.

**POE [under his breath]  
**...they'd just be nightmares.

**EXT - HOSPITAL SHIP MERCY - SPACE**

From outside we see POE as he examines a free sleep pod and dials in an hour of rejuvenating stasis. As he removes his flight suit and stores it a locker besides the pod, the barely visible, distorted silhouette of POE's guardian angel's ship — OMEGA ONE — comes into view. Inside the cloaked craft, the pilot eyes POE through the thick transparisteel, her visor hiding her intent. Suddenly, there is a _beep_ resounding in her cockpit before shetouches the side of her helmet as she receives a coded transmission.

She flies away, unnoticed by all...

...Except POE, who looks out the window, feeling like someone had been watching him.

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM - TURANIC BASE DERELICT - SPACE**

DREXEL, a red-dwarf star from which a fine particulate radiates out into the emptiness of space... just dense enough for the astral bodies in its system to cast a visible shadow in the red gloom.

XIII's Vulture jumps in from Hyperspace, and streaks across the stars. PAN to his destination - the TURANIC BASE that SCHAKAL's flight of fighters once called home.

At least, what remains of it.

**XIII [radio]  
**This is XIII to Raddus.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

ACKBAR's pod chair moves towards the central holo-table as KAYDELL gives him the thumbs up.

**ACKBAR  
**Raddus to XIII,  
We receive you.

**XIII  
**I'm beginning my recon flight now.  
No active pings on sensors so far.  
Streaming sensor data.

A miniature hologram of XIII's VULTURE appears in front of ACKBAR, followed by the low-resolution light-voxels of the debris and derelicts surrounding the recon craft.

**EXT - DREXEL SYSTEM - TURANIC BASE DERELICT - SPACE**

XIII flies amidst the shadows cast by the derelict ships in the area...

**ACKBAR [radio]  
**It's a graveyard out there...

The debris in the area barely moves, still in relative orbit around the red dwarf.

**XIII  
**Yeah. Everything's so... still.

XIII flies towards one of the base's perimeter autoguns, floating rotary cannons in space mounted on chassis, their hulls dotted with the holes of vernier thrusters. At least, that's what they should have looked like - instead, the autoguns that XIII flies around and shines his searchlight on had been mangled beyond recognition in an earlier attack. The only one that appeared intact hadn't functioned in years.

**XIII [radio]  
**Fleet, you seeing this?  
It's like something just... grabbed  
that autogun and crushed it.

**ACKBAR [radio]  
**Optics feed is good, we see it.

**XIII  
**I think this was done by War Droids.

**ACKBAR  
**No, Mandalorians don't come this far out, not these days.

**XIII  
**Tagging the wrecks for salvage.  
Pliers should be able to make something  
out of the scrap.

XIII makes another pass at the autoguns, and fires signal darts at them.

CLOSE UP of the last signal dart as it impacts with the intact derelict autogun. It beeps in unison with the bursts of its strobe light.

XIII flies closer to the base - where the torn pieces of Turanic RAIDER-class and STARVIPER-class fighters float in space. Corpses float among the debris... and the globes of coalesced liquids leaking from their suits.

**XIII  
**Hm, couldn't be torpedoes or missiles.  
The bodies are in good condition.

**ACKBAR  
**What kind of weapon tears the ship in two  
but leaves the pilot mostly whole?

**XIII  
**The Force, maybe?

**ACKBAR  
**It can't be - Luke Skywalker  
is the most powerful Jedi I know,  
and not even _he _could do this.

**XIII  
**Maybe it's a really, REALLY big Jedi, then?

The TURANIC CARRIER that had tried to defend the base had fared much worse: whatever attack the place had split it only partway in two, with just enough hull and girder left to hold the two halves together. Holes and burn marks are present all over, having turned much of the inside into slag. The crew had fared worst than the pilots, evidently.

XIII tags the wreck for salvage.

**XIII  
**Huh, laser hits all over.  
Had to have been surrounded.  
Alright, I'm moving on to the station.

The station's hull was ruined, leaving the inside lifeless, but compared to the carrier and fighters, had come out in better shape. XIII's vulture enters through a major breach in the hull, shining a searchlight over the interal workings of the ship, and finds more dead bodies and debris.

The dead turanics, strangely enough, had been cut apart.

**XIII  
**Hm... looks like the station got  
taken out by a boarding action.

The Vulture parks itself near a door as its rear hatch open, allowing XIII to come out and extend his body. Taking a small repeater blaster with him, the droid ignites his micro-thrusters and flies further into the ship.

**XIII  
**I'm going in. Gravity is nil  
and air is non-existent.  
Don't expect survivors.

**ACKBAR**

Be careful.  
At the first sign of danger, get out  
and return to base.

**XIII  
**Roger Roger!

**INT - RADDUS, LEIA'S QUARTERS - SPACE**

Now alone and still clad in her dark longcoat, Leia lays asleep on her couch, her weariness having finally caught up with her. The room is dark, lit only by the stars and the running lights of ships outside the window. Something can be heard in the shadows - the whispers of many, growing in number culminating in a single voice:

**CEADEUS REN  
**Leia...

LEIA does not wake, not yet. As she sleeps, the heavy footfalls of metal boots can be heard as they approach her, until CEADEUS' shadow looms over her. With more clarity, he speaks again.

**CEADEUS REN  
**...Organa.

LEIA heard that, and wakes with a start and rises, years of training on Alderaan kicking in: she quickly draws a pistol from her coat, and her eyes seek for any telltale sign of an assassin, if not the intruder himself.

**LEIA  
**Lights on!

The lights in the room activate, and the shadows retreat... but no one else is there. LEIA doesn't breathe a sigh of relief: her instincts are still telling her that danger is imminent...

CLOSE UP of the box of sabers, as LEIA grabs them.

CUT TO:

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

The main doors slide open, getting the golden droid's — Threepio — attention as LEIA enters and strides toward ACKBAR.

**THREEPIO  
**Oh, princess! Are you alright? you seem—

LEIA motions THREEPIO to be quiet as ACKBAR and XIII talk over the radio.

**XIII [radio]  
** _Lots of dead bodies, cause of death: vibroblade cut.  
Had to have been a raid._

**ACKBAR [skeptically]  
**You said there was too much hardware  
laying around to be one, earlier.

**XIII [radio]**

_Yeah, but... I dunno, but whoever did this_

_had to want something real bad from _

_the Turanics if they boarded, right?_

**LEIA  
**Ackbar...

**ACKBAR  
**[to XIII]

XIII, keep us posted. Ackbar out.  
[to LEIA]  
Leia, what is it?

**LEIA [tense]  
**Has anything happened  
while I was gone?

**ACKBAR  
**Besides XIII's recon flight?  
No, nothing.

**LEIA  
**Are you sure?  
No anomalies on sensors or  
any waveforms on the edge of  
the system?

**ACKBAR  
**Nothing as of yet...  
Leia, what's wrong?

**LEIA  
**I just had one of my bad feelings...

ACKBAR nods.

**ACKBAR  
**[to the bridge crew]  
Set condition yellow across the fleet.  
Tell all ships and patrol flights to keep their  
eyes peeled and report any danger.

KAYDELL relays the orders to the rest of the fleet, while ACKBAR swivels his chair towards the NAVIGATOR.

**ACKBAR  
**Navigation, how's our escape vector?

TAM DRADIS transmits the relevant data to the NAVIGATOR's console, who goes over it and nods.

**RADDUS NAVIGATOR  
**It's a little narrow, but it's clear enough  
of asteroids for a stable hyperspace jump.  
I've already begun synching the navcoms.

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

A flight of GREEN A-wings streak into the foreground, the fleet far behind them as they weave around errant asteroids. In the background, the shuttles and transports make themselves scarce, docking with the nearest available ship large enough to accommodate them.

CLOSE UP of GREEN LEADER in his cockpit as he catches a red blip on his sensor screen.

**GREEN LEADER [radio]  
**This is Green Leader, Raddus, do you read?

**KAYDELL [radio]  
**We read you, Green leader. Something to report?

**GREEN LEADER [radio]  
**I think I saw something on my current vector.  
Permission to investigate?

**KAYDELL  
**...permission granted. Good hunting!

**GREEN LEADER  
**Roger that. You heard her, Greens.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

**LEIA [worried]  
**Threepio, have you heard anything from our spies?  
Did they get any intel on the Knights of Ren, or  
does the First Order have anything else up its sleeve?

**THREEPIO**

I'm sorry, your majesty, but after Starkiller they've  
they've gone completely silent. I fear the worst.

**LEIA  
**Dammit...

**ACKBAR  
**I've learned to trust your instincts,  
but... I would like to know what we're  
on the look-out for.

**LEIA [frustrated]  
**I don't know! I just know something's coming.

**ACKBAR  
**Leia, the First Order can't jump on top of us -  
they'd phase into an asteroid! By the time  
a Star Destroyer can get past this wall of rocks  
we'll be long gone.

CLOSE UP of LEIA, her anxiety growing.

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, ASTEROID BELT - SPACE**

GREEN FLIGHT's A-WINGS are at the spot where they detected the errant sensor blip.

**GREEN LEADER  
**Spread out.

The other pilots obey, and GREEN FLIGHT scatters among the asteroids. Little do they know... a VT 66, painted with a BLOODSTRIPE across its menacing hull, stalks them, hidden in the shadow of a large asteroid. Unaware, GREEN LEADER keeps flying, until two asteroids part and he catches a glimpse of TIE WORKERS putting something into place.

The VT 66 strikes - four quad blaster turrets and its main forward guns quickly tear the A-wings apart. GREEN LEADER barely has time to scream before his own craft erupts into flame, and he is soon joined by his wingmen. Only a severely damaged A-wing survives, and escapes to warn the fleet.

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

The Bridge's lights begin to flicker, and go out.

**ACKBAR  
**What's happening?!

Before anyone can speak, a voice - low, deep, and growling - booms across the hull, silencing all.

**CEADEUS REN's VOICE  
**LEIA ORGANA.

A MONTAGE across the fleet:

FINN and CHANI aboard the MERCY...

LUMI and GARLAND aboard the RADDUS, stepping off its main tram...

SONOCHEE and PLIERS, in the main HANGAR...

ADASCA in one of the MERCY's labs...

TALLIE, in the brig...

MAHRACCOR and his men...

ZEV and SHRIV checking another fighter...

TAIKA, interrogating SCHAKAL aboard the SABLE PEARL...

KALANI and his bridge crew, aboard the Providence...

...All look up in surprise, and are struck silent by shock. CEADEUS' voice reaches them all.

MONTAGE ENDS

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

**CEADEUS REN's VOICE**

I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME.  
YOU... ARE TRAPPED.

Leia puts on a mask of boldness.

**LEIA  
**...are we, now?

LEIA gives TAM DRADIS a look, who shakes his head: _nothing on the scopes._

**CEADEUS REN's VOICE  
**I AM CEADEUS REN,  
AND I HAVE COME TO SEE JUSTICE DONE.  
LEIA ORGANA.  
YOU STAND ACCUSED OF DESECRATING HOLY LANDS,  
OF ORCHESTRATING THE ASSASSINATION OF  
HIS HOLINESS, THE GRAND KILTIAS HIMSELF,  
AND THE ATTEMPTED FILICIDE OF GRAND MASTER KYLO REN.  
I OFFER YOU THIS CHANCE TO SURRENDER YOURSELF,  
AND SUBMIT TO GOD'S JUDGEMENT.  
IN EXCHANGE, YOUR CREW SHALL BE SPARED THE WRATH...  
...OF THE KNIGHTS OF REN.  
WHAT SAY YOU?

**LEIA  
**[to KAYDELL]  
Can he even hear me?

KAYDELL gives her a look of complete bafflement in response.

**CEADEUS REN's VOICE  
**YES...

Suddenly, black smoke and red embers erupt behind LEIA, taking the shape of CEADEUS REN.

**CEADEUS' APPARITION  
**...I CAN.

LEIA whirls around, surprised, but unafraid, while the rest of the bridge crew immediately point their sidearms at CEADEUS. One of the Marines proves to have an itchy trigger finger, and the red bolt passes through CEADEUS's head, causing the smoke to briefly distort. An illusion, made of shadow, smoke and embers.

**CEADEUS' APPARITION  
**I ASK AGAIN:  
WHAT SAY YOU?

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, ASTEROID BELT - SPACE**

A lone A-wing pilot — GREEN FOUR — manages to make it within radio range of the fleet, past the interference of ferrous asteroids.

CLOSE UP of GREEN FOUR's A-WING. It's barely holding together: the left engine is smoking scrap, the canopy is cracked, and the pilot's consoles are sparking.

**GREEN FOUR  
**Mayday! Mayday!  
Fleet! The First Order is here!  
RADDUS, please respond!

But only static is transmitted.

**INT - TURANIC BASE, MAGAZINE - SPACE**

XIII is inside a vast chamber - the MAGAZINE - full of pirate ordnance: torpedoes, missiles, thermal detonators, mines. But something is missing in the room: a thousand cubic meters of it is conspicuously empty. XIII is accessing a computer, looking for something... and finds it: the MAGAZINE's manifest.

**XIII  
**Raddus, I think I figured  
out what they wanted...  
Raddus? Raddus! Do you read?

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of KAYDELL's earpiece, as XIII's voice can be faintly heard, garbled by static.

WIDE SHOT of the bridge, as LEIA stands defiantly against CEADEUS. The KNIGHT of REN's arms are crossed, waiting for her response.

**LEIA [defiant]  
**Here's what I say, you  
cheap, discount Vader wannabe!  
You're bluffing! There isn't a single  
Star Destroyer in the system  
or even an interdictor remotely  
close enough to prevent our escape!  
I don't have to submit to your authority,  
or your "Grand Kiltias", or your God, or Kylo Ren!

CEADEUS' blazing eyes narrow at LEIA.

**CEADEUS' APPARITION  
**AND YOUR CREW? WILL THEY LAY DOWN  
THEIR LIVES SO THAT YOU MAY  
ESCAPE GOD'S JUSTICE?

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, ASTEROID BELT - SPACE**

**GREEN FOUR  
**MAYDAY! MAYDAY!  
ANYONE, PLEASE RESPOND!

**CAPTAIN ELSON [radio]  
**This is the Protector! Green Four, we read you!  
What's going on?!

**GREEN FOUR  
**We need to get out of here!  
The First Order...

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

**LEIA  
**They'll lay down their lives  
because they know damn well what  
First Order Mercy looks like!  
If they're going to die, they're might as well die fighting!  
Now, are you going to keep up this conjurer's trick—

As LEIA speaks, XIII's voice finally comes through clearly. CUT TO KAYDELL, listening in on her headset.

**XIII [radio]  
**XIII to RADDUS, I've found out  
what the Turanics got killed for!  
I repeat—

**KAYDELL  
**[to XIII]  
What, what was it?!

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, ASTEROID BELT - SPACE**

**GREEN FOUR [scared]**

They put one in every asteroid!  
We need to go, now!

**ELSON [shocked]**

Repeat! Put what in every asteroid?!

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

**LEIA  
**—Or are you going to put your money where you mouth is?!

**INT - TURANIC BASE, MAGAZINE - SPACE**

**XIII**

—Seismic charges! Two thousand of them!

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

CEADEUS opens his arms wide...

**CEADEUS' APPARITION  
**...AS YOU WISH.

...and vanishes, just as the light of over two thousand seismic charges detonating washes over the inside of the bridge. The entire crew, excluding THREEPIO, shield their eyes...

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, ASTEROID BELT - SPACE**

Sound is momentarily erased from the world, and is promptly unleashed again as the seismic charges planted by the TIE WORKERS into the asteroids erupt into bright clouds of concentrated kinetic energy. They then burst into thousands of shockwave rings that tear, shatter and rupture everything in their path! Rock smashes into rock, causing a Kessler Effect that sends countless pieces — large and small — of ferrous rock flying at the Resistance Fleet. GREEN FOUR, in the path of the asteroid storm, attempts to evade, but a single pebble enters through a breach in his hull, causing his remaining engine to choke, and he spins out of control, right into the path of a shard of iron ore.

His death marks the start of THE BATTLE OF CHARON'S BELT.

**INT - MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT - NIGHT**

Sitting at the pilot's seat, LUKE SKYWALKER awakes from his slumber, as the Force alerts him of the threat to his sister.

**LUKE [frightened]**

Leia...!

END OF EPISODE 6

* * *

Musical Notes:

**[1]: Homeworld Remastered Soundtrack: Turanic Raiders. **Yep, crossover! What better way to introduce these guys with their original theme? A mix of drums and long synth notes, evoking thoughts of a tribal culture, along with a feeling of dread, as unbelievably fast and resilient starfighters swarm around you to take your money, cargo and your life.

**[2]**: **_Fifth Element OST: Leeloo_**. If you saw the movie, recall the fascinating scene where the deuteragonist of that movie is bioprinted back to life, and you should have some idea of how the scene with Finn in his bacta pod plays out. Halfway in, the track turns bittersweet and sorrowful, matching Finn's emotions as the memories of his family elude him.

* * *

Authors Notes: Legends fans! Asuran Adasca is, indeed, a descendant of the late Arkoh Adasca, CEO of the biotech company Adascorp. As his presence implies, Adascorp has survived in some form into the Sequel Trilogy Era. What's the scion of a wealthy family of doctors doing on the Mercy? Who knows?

Speaking of the Mercy, the numbers mentioned in its interior are a reference to another Legends character. Can you guess who?

By the way, episode 7 is in progress, and should get posted within the week!

* * *

**This fanfic is being made with the support of 34 patrons on patreon!**

**Extra special thanks to CMY187, Kalaong, Andrew, and PNG1!**

** _If you want to support my writing and art, drop in here:_ **

_ <https://www.patreon.com/robotforge> _


	8. The Battle of Charon's Belt part 3

**Spellcheck by WarpObscura**

* * *

_"War is _ **not** _ violence for its own sake. It is the art of applying just enough controlled violence  
to achieve a purpose... not to simply to kill your enemy, no, but to make him do what you want him to do."_

_-Grand Admiral Thrawn_

* * *

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, ASTEROID BELT - SPACE**

TRACK a multitude of errant asteroids, making their way towards the RESISTANCE FLEET...

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

At the SENSOR OPERATOR'S STATION, TAM DRADIS watches in horror as countless sensor contacts appear on his screens, approaching from the RESISTANCE FLEET'S starboard side on a collision course!

**TAM DRADIS [yelling]  
**Asteroid storm incoming!  
Thirty seconds to impact!

**ACKBAR [yelling]  
**Set condition red across the fleet!

Holographic strips of red light blink across the bridge, while alarm klaxons scream across the ship.

**LEIA [yelling]  
**NAVIGATOR! ARE WE CLEAR?!

**NAVIGATOR  
**STILL CLEAR!

**LEIA  
**THEN GET US OUT OF HERE!

**NAVIGATOR AND HELMSMAN  
**AYE AYE!

The ship's helm confirms the fleet's Navcoms are synched, and begin entering hyperspace. The pseudomotion of the the stars begins, causing them to stretch into infinity... and snap back into little dots of light as red warning holograms appear all over the CONSOLES of the SENSOR OPERATOR, NAVIGATOR and HELMSMAN.

**LEIA  
**WHAT'S HAPPENING?!  
HAVE WE BEEN SABOTAGED AGAIN?!

**NAVIGATOR  
**NO, THERE'S A MASS SHADOW SIXTY KLICKS  
IN FRONT OF US! OUR NAVCOMS REFUSE TO JUMP THROUGH IT!

**TAM DRADIS  
**ASTEROIDS WILL IMPACT IN FIFTEEN SECONDS!

**ACKBAR  
**[to the GUNNERY OFFICER]  
READY STARBOARD GUNS!

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of the RADDUS's starboard blisters as they open up to reveal bank after bank of its mighty heavy turbolasers and ion cannons.

**ACKBAR [radio]  
**ALL SHIPS, FORMATION DELTA!  
SCRAMBLE EVERYTHING WITH BOMBS AND TORPEDOES!  
CONCENTRATE **ALL **FIREPOWER ON  
THE STARBOARD SIDE AND BLOW THOSE  
ROCKS TO OBLIVION!

WIDE SHOT of the fleet as its formation shifts, allowing for maximum coverage of its ships' starboard guns and turrets. As X-wings, Y-wings, Jackal bombers and various other strike craft scramble, the Resistance fleet's cruisers unleash a barrage of blaster fire at the incoming rocks, prioritizing the larger ones first. The ones that don't break apart slow down, only to be pushed forward by the momentum of the rocks behind them.

**ACKBAR [radio]  
**Support ships to the port side of the formation!  
All tractor beam crews, support your gunners!  
Buy them some time!

The MERCY and several cargo barges move as ordered, fully clearing the starboard firing arcs of the RADDUS's guns and positioning the enormous warship between themselves and the oncoming tide of rocks. The RADDUS's turbolasers roar as they spit mass-infused photon bursts that impact against a huge asteroid, causing it to crack and finally burst into six pieces. The heavy cruisers - the fleet's heavy hitters - join in, firing at smaller targets on direct collision courses with a ship.

The tide of rocks is kept at bay, but just barely: a couple of corvettes are smashed into pieces, their hulls spitting out crew moments before their power cores explode.

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

**KAYDELL [yelling]  
**The _Kushiban _and the _Chu'la_ are lost!

**TAM DRADIS** [yelling]  
Anomaly is expanding! Mass Shadow is the size of a damned moon!

**LEIA [angry]  
**What's causing it?!  
An interdictor?!

**SENSOR [shocked]  
**... A wormhole.

**ACKBAR  
**...That's impossible.

**EXT - CHARON SYSTEM, RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

** [[1]](https://youtu.be/4ephkPsDSTI) **

A bubble of glistening shadow, wreathed in dim flames, forms and expands, distorting the light of the stars around even as it faintly reflects the fleet and its cannon blasts. Suddenly, the surface of the sphere ripples and bubbles, and the sculpted silver prow of an alien vessel, shaped as an eyeless beast baring its teeth as it bites a horse bit, emerges

**TAM DRADIS [voice over]  
**There's a ship coming through!  
Heavy cruiser displacement...  
mass reading keeps fluctuating!

The alien vessel emerges from the spherical void, and its full shape is revealed - a fusion of a hammerhead shark and a whale, clad in finely-decorated black biometal. Its lack of fins is made up for with arrays of glossair rings, and a small city made up of towers is on its back.

This is the ALEKSANDR, a _Kuyutha_ \- a living ship, born out of Valendian science built upon what remained of the ancient Yuuzhan Vong... and CEADEUS REN's WARSHIP.

The sphere vanishes behind it, and the ALEKSANDR begins to move forward.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of the ALEKSANDR's hologram on the central holotable, with ACKBAR's face in the background, out of focus. It quickly approaches the holographic icons of the fleet, and passes through the picket line of corvettes, uninterested

FOCUS on ACKBAR's face, frowning.

**ACKBAR  
**I've never seen anything like it...  
[to TAM]  
I need more data!

**TAM [nervous]  
**Readings are all over the place!  
The only constants... high armour density!

**LEIA  
**That's all?!

**TAM [nervous]  
**No visible weapons, no shield readings...  
Wait... WAIT! The Mass Shadow, the source...  
[realizing]  
...it's that ship!

**LEIA  
**Take it out, and we're clear to escape!

**ACKBAR  
**Send the Rieekan and the Paragon to engage the alien interdictor!  
[to the GUNNERY CHIEF]  
Open the forward blisters!

**EXT - RESISTANCE FLEET, RADDUS - SPACE**

Four blisters at the prow of the RADDUS open, revealing the four mouths of its spinal turbolaser cannons, each with a lens ten meters wide. The lenses gather energy...

**ACKBAR [off-screen]  
**Set for maximum range...

CLOSE UP of one of the lenses as the light inside of it shifts from red to blue...

**ACKBAR [off-screen]  
**FIRE!

Four javelins of blue light burst out of the spinal turbolasers towards the ALEKSANDR headed straight at its prow. In response, a giant mandala of golden light appears in front of the alien craft, just before the four turbolaser shots hit. The javelins flatten, turning into fireballs as they attempt to break through this strange shield... until they fade into nothing.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

**GUNNERY CHIEF  
**Direct hit!... no visible damage!

**ACKBAR  
**Maximum power!  
Fire at will!  
Take that monster out!

**EXT - RADDUS, PROW - SPACE**

The lenses turn yellow, and unleash yellow-white beams. The ALEKSANDR'S mysterious shields absorb those, as well.

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

A MARK II ASSAULT FRIGATE and an MC30c FRIGATE (the PARAGON and the RIEEKAN, respectively) move in to engage the ALEKSANDR as it absorbs turbolaser hit after turbolaser hit from the RADDUS's main guns. Once in close range, the PARAGON opens up on the ALEKSANDR with its Clone Wars-era laser beam cannons, while the Frigate fires a salvo of assault proton torpedoes. Two mandalas appear on the ALEKSANDR'S flank, right in the path of pillars of energy spat out by the PARAGON's hull trench. The Torpedoes are crushed by an invisible hand, and don't even explode.

The ALEKSANDR grumbles, the low roar of a giant, angered tiger...

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

**TAM  
**Sir! The Mass Shadow is growing!  
Power readings of the alien ship are spiking!  
I think... I think it's absorbing  
the energy from our attacks!

**ACKBAR  
**[to the Gunnery Chief]  
Cease fire!

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

Two dozen more mandalas appear around the Aleksandr, each one host to a growing sphere of gold plasma. As they grow brighter they all sing an eldritch note, the sound of a choir of fallen angels doomed to sing but a single note that turns into a scream as the miniature suns explode into showers of plasma lances. Each spear is aimed at a ship in range, but the PARAGON and the RIEEKAN take the brunt of it the attack. The former almost loses its forward shields, while the latter's starboard barriers hold out barely long enough to survive. The RIEEKAN takes a hit to the hull, somewhere non-critical, to the relief of its crew.

**INT - PARAGON, BRIDGE - SPACE**

Sitting at the captain's seat of the PARAGON's CIC, the assault frigate's commander barks orders at his crew. Much like the Raddus, the entire bridge is on alert, strips of red light blinking in alarm as the crew try to keep their cool facing down a alien ship of frightening power...

**PARAGON CAPTAIN  
**Divert shield power forward!  
Keep our front arc safe!

CLOSE UP of the PARAGON's holographic shield display as three circular arcs around the ship's silhouette shrink, while the arc in front grows brighter...

**PARAGON CAPTAIN  
**Fire again!

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

The PARAGON and the ALEKSANDR trade photons and plasma, until the latter's non-physical plasma launchers turn into another configuration of symbols and lines.

**ACKBAR [radio]  
**Paragon! Stop firing, it's a TRAP!

The plasma beams lance out sideways, seemingly aimed away from the PARAGON...

...and they bend, bypassing the PARAGON's reinforced forward shield and hitting the bare flanks! The PARAGON erupts into flames, but the ALEKSANDR isn't finished: manipulating the MASS SHADOW, the living ship SEIZES the PARAGON with the FORCE, causing the Assault Frigate's hull to buckle and tear...

**INT - PARAGON, BRIDGE - SPACE**

The captain watches in horror as his ship tears itself apart all around him

**PARAGON'S CAPTAIN [panicking]  
**Raddus! Help us! Oh, stars! PLEASE! HELP US!  
[screaming in horror]**  
HELP US!**

The air is sucked out...

**EXT - PARAGON - SPACE**

... as the Paragon is torn in two, cutting the captain's and his crew's horrible screams short. After all, screams don't travel through empty space.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

The bridge crew looks on in horror as the two burning halves of the ship drift away from each other, trailing burning debris and corpses. Once again, LEIA feels their deaths, and struggles to contain her grief, grasping her chest...

**KAYDELL  
**That... that was one of our best cruisers...

**TAM  
**The Rieekan is disengaging...  
enemy is ignoring it!

**ACKBAR  
**Of course. It's us it's after...

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

The Aleksandr accelerates towards its prey: the RADDUS. Its biometal shell opens around its torso, exposing wide metal ribs that part to allow the launching of an entire wing of black-and-silver fighter craft that resemble gun-towers propelled - and protected - by glossair rings. They look alien, though not like the ALEKSANDR: These craft look like they came straight out of some backwater world's Industrial Age, and only made space worthy by virtue of magicks fused with technology.

These are the Draklor Type 56 REMORA fighters, found and restored by the GLADIATORS OF REN to serve as the ALEKSANDR's guardians against enemy strike craft.

As the seventy REMORAS are unleashed, their glossair rings spinning with light, the ALEKSANDR lets out a long, strangely metallic wail of victory, a gravitic burst that rumbles across the void of space and resounds through the hulls of the fleet...

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY" , PHYSIOTHERAPY WARD - SPACE**

...including the MERCY's. POE is being helped out of an exercise machine by NURSE CHANI, and when he hears the sound an expression of horror and recognition crawls over his face.

**FINN [frightened]  
**Oh no, I know that sound... POE!

Just then, an asteroid hits the MERCY... it's not enough to destroy it, but the entire ship is shaken by the impact. FINN loses his balance and falls to the ground, and is quickly helped up by Nurse Chani. He tries to walk, but she holds him still.

**FINN  
**Take me to Poe!

**CHANI  
**You're a patient!  
I have to get you to a safety pod!

**FINN [pleading]  
**I need to talk to him, it's important, please!

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY", SLEEP POD ROOM - SPACE**

FINN and CHANI enter the room, where they find POE still in his sleep pod, amidst others arrayed upright into the wall. The rest of the room, however, is vacant - the others were taken out of their pods by the alarms, and have gone to man their stations. CHANI strides towards POE's sleep pod's controls...

**CHANI [shocked]  
**Oh, stars! Someone bypassed the safety protocols!  
These settings... they'll kill him!

**FINN [worried]  
**Can you get him out?!

CHANI takes out a security key from her pocket and plugs it into the machine. With admin access, she shuts down the pod's systems and manually cycles an emergency lever to force open the pod. FINN grabs POE as he falls forward, and tries to shake him awake, but the pilot is still affected by the pod's light radiation treatment...

**POE [slurring]  
**Mom...

CHANI examines him.

**CHANI [diagnosing]  
**Dilated pupils, slurred speech...

Before FINN can say anything, CHANI is already pressing an stimulant injector gun into POE's neck. POE's eyes open wide, his pupils contracting as melatonin receptor agonists are flushed out of his brain by neurochemical boosters.

**POE [high on stims]  
**WHOA I'M REALLY HUNGRY!  
[sees CHANI]  
Hellooo, nurse!  
[sees FINN]  
Hellooo, Finn...

The ship is rocked again, and alarm klaxons alert the crew and patients of the danger.

**MERCY'S CAPTAIN [over intercom]  
**Repair crews to Section 3!  
I repeats, repair crews to Section 3!  
Get those shield capacitors back online!

**POE [sobering immediately]  
**Aw crap, are we under attack?!

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY", HALLWAY - SPACE**

FINN, POE and CHANI walk out of the pod room, with the nurse carrying a pack of vacuum sealed, freshly printed clothes. As they talk, she helps FINN dress himself, with some difficulty. POE strides forward, determined.

**POE  
**Why did nobody wake me up?!  
We're in condition red!

**CHANI  
**Someone tried to put you to sleep!

**POE  
**That was the plan!

**CHANI  
**_Permanently_, I mean!

POE is either not quite paying attention or doesn't seem to care, it's difficult for anyone to tell, even himself, at this point.

**FINN  
**Poe, POE! Listen to me, I know who's attacking us!

**POE [sarcastically]  
**Wild guess: First Order?

**FINN  
**No, it's Ceadeus Ren and the Aleksandr!

**POE [confused]  
**I'm sorry, who in the what now?!

FINN catches up with POE and grabs him by the shoulders and explains.

**FINN [scared]  
**Ceadeus Ren, Master of the Gladiators of the Knights of Ren,  
The Aleksandr's their flagship!

**POE [confused]  
**Flagship? He's leading a fleet?

**FINN [terrified]  
**He doesn't need to! That one ship  
can take us on by itself! Listen, we need to tell  
Leia - we _can't_ fight him! She needs to either run  
or-or surrender! Fighting that bioship is suicide!

**POE [angry]  
**Like hell! We're not surrendering to Kylo's  
wannabe dark lords!

**FINN [terrified]  
**We'll die!

**POE  
**You overestimate his chances!  
We outnumber him a thousand to one!

**FINN  
**That's just the way the he likes it!

POE holds FINN's gaze for a moment.

**POE [determined]  
**Then we die fighting.  
[To CHANI]  
Where's the nearest fighter bay?

**INT - RESISTANCE MEDICAL CRUISER "MERCY" , FIGHTER BAY 1 - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of the elevator's doors as they slide open, revealing a fully dressed FINN and a somewhat disheveled POE, back in his flight suit. They exit the cabin, leaving Chani behind.

**CHANI [earnestly]  
**Good luck!

The doors slide closed as POE strides forward, with FINN close behind him.

**FINN [pleading]  
**You've got to listen to me, Poe!

The hangar crew is frantic as they aid pilots into their fighters and secure the shuttles, even as the ship is shaken by another impact. FINN and POE stumble, but the latter turns his strides into jogs.

**FINN  
**Star destroyers ran live fire  
exercises against that thing and it  
just shrugged off everything they threw at it!  
It's full of fanatical, sword-swinging, pain-loving,  
insane WALKING TANKS that eat blaster bolts for breakfast!

**POE**

Not hearing anything helpful, pal!  
Shut up and help me find something to fly!

**FINN [frustrated]  
**Oh, fine! Be that way!

FINN points at something to his right, off-screen..

**FINN  
**What about that one?!

**POE [dismissive]  
**Pile of crap. I need something better.

**FINN  
**Like it makes a difference!

They run towards a ship: a T-75 Scout type X-wing, a two-seater, appearing factory fresh.

It flies away, denying POE a high-performance starfighter worthy of his skills. He looks around: there aren't any fighters left.

**POE  
**I guess crap will do. Come with me!

They run towards the "crap" ship, docked between an AMBULANCE and ADESCA's PERSONAL YACHT. It's an ARC -170 starfighter painted silver with maroon stripes, refurbished by the Rebel Alliance decades ago. It has seen better days, but it's functional.

**INT - ARC 170 STARFIGHTER - SPACE**

The inside of the starfighter lights up as POE steps into the main cockpit's pilot's seat, while Finn steps in the rear cabin. The space is narrow, but there's enough room for two seats - one in front, the co-pilot's, and the rear, the gunner's.

**FINN  
**I'll take the guns!

Strapping himself to the gunner's seat, FINN marvels at the controls, and the inside of the cabin, it's no luxury yacht, but looks far less utilitarian and more advanced than the inside of a TIE Fighter...

**FINN  
**Huh... this looks pretty cool.

POE starts pulling levers and switches, and the ship hums to life.

**POE  
**Don't let the fresh coat of paint fool you;  
this thing's older than I am!  
The only thing that's new are those rear guns!

CLOSE UP of the rear guns - a pair of triple-barrelled TYPE 4 VULCAN rapid fire laser guns.

**POE  
**[to himself, quietly]  
Fuel's good... Magazine's full...  
Avionics checks out!  
Green across the board.  
[To Finn, loudly]  
Know how to use those guns?

FINN puts on the GUNNER'S HELMET, and moves the gun camera's eyepiece over his eye. He grasps the controls - not that different from the Falcon's. So far, everything looks intuitive enough for a beginner to use.

**FINN  
**I'll manage!

**POE  
**Good! Here we go!

The ship's repulsorlifts raise the ship while it retracts its landing gear, and POE raises the throttle...

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

The ARC-170 flies out of the hangar into a hailstorm of rock and blaster fire. A wall of photon bursts keeps the larger, more dangerous chunks of asteroid at bay, but the smaller ones keep getting through. Some of those follow curved paths around the RADDUS, moved by the invisible hand of the Force, and impact against the smaller ships under its protection. Its not enough to destroy them, at least not yet.

**INT - ARC 170 STARFIGHTER - SPACE**

POE is horrified at the scale of the disaster - he sees the burning husks of seven capital ships floating into the path of moving asteroids. Lifepods try to navigate the rock storm: some of them don't make it to the nearest ship. The PROTECTOR, however, wastes no time in trying to save as many as it can.

**POE  
**How... how did this happen?!

**FINN  
**Seismic charges. Had to be.

The ALEKSANDR comes into view, as it moves in parallel to the RADDUS. The STAR DEFENDER easily dwarfs the living ship, but the ALEKSANDR proves its equal, especially in durability. The two vessels trade fire, with the RADDUS's shields holding fast.

**POE  
**What are they trying to do?!

**FINN  
**Standard boarding maneuver.  
Take out the shields, immobilize target,  
deploy assault shuttles.

**POE [puzzled]  
**I don't see any ion cannons.

**FINN  
**They don't need any.

Suddenly, the ALEKSANDR is drowned in plasma flak, courtesy of both the RADDUS and the STORMBLOOD.

**POE  
**Good move, Ackbar! Those will keep  
the assault shuttles in their berths.

The Aleksandr roars at it as it unleashes a volley of curving plasma beams, but the STORMBLOOD's own prototype particle shields hold fast as well.

**FINN  
**Poe? What do we do? The flak will kill us, and  
there's only so many rocks we can shoot...

**GOLD SIX [radio]  
**Mayday! Mayday!  
We need fighter support!

**HYENA SIX [radio]  
**Oh no! It's right above — [static]

POE spots the HYENA DROID BOMBER's explosion, and pitches his fighter towards it.

**POE [determined]  
**Here's what we can do!

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

Pilots scream over the radio channel as their Y-wings are showered with bursts of molten metal, tearing them apart just before detonating their payloads safely away from a medium sized rock. A few blisters of the RADDUS's guns attempt to destroy it, but it overheats, leaving a gap in its defense. Fortunately for the flagship, its PARTICLE SHIELDS prove unyielding, even to asteroids the size of a house.

The ALEKSANDR's REMORA fighter pilots remain determined, however, to wipe the black sky clean of the bombers, and regroup for another pass. Ready to meet them is Black Squadron's X-wings and Blue Squadron's A-wings.

**SNAP WEXLEY [radio]  
**Don't joust with these things!  
They're too tough! Outmaneuver them!

**C'AI THRENALLI  
**Easy for you to say! They're flying turrets!

The A-wings and X-wing engage the Remoras in a dogfight. The ancient aerospace fighters, while slow, are incredibly tough, their armour easily absorbing the photon shots their glossair ring's energy fields fail to scatter. Their lower keel guns — slugthrowers — fire superheated slugs of metal that bypass the X-wings and A-wing's energy shields completely. The Remora's pilots - barely visible through their glass bubble canopies - aren't the best shots, but they occasionally get lucky.

BLUE TWELVE's death is quick, and fiery.

**BLUE LEADER [angry]  
**DAMN IT!

BLUE SQUADRON, eager to avenger BLUE TWELVE, group up and focus fire on a single REMORA, which absorbs at least a hundred blaster shots before even faltering. Seizing on this opportunity, another REMORA fires slugs at the group of A-wings, managing to hit two.

They are quickly avenged by KARÉ KUN, who fires her last two Proton Torpedoes at their killer, taking it down. The rest of BLUE SQUADRON scatters, then re-engage the REMORA squadron.

**KARÉ KUN  
**Magazine's empty!

**NIEN NUMB [in haya]  
**Mine too! And our guns are worthless  
against these tanks!

**SNAP  
**Focus on distracting them!  
Keep them off our bombers' backs!

SNAP's torpedoes down another REMORA, only to quickly find himself chased by one. It gets a lucky hit on one of his engines, reducing his maneuverability as he attempts to evade. It looks like this could be it for him...

**KARÉ  
**SNAP! NO!

Out of nowhere, photon bursts impact repeatedly against the REMORA'S primary glossair ring, slowly but surely tearing it apart!

**INT - ARC 170 STARFIGHTER - SPACE**

**POE  
**Are you sure this is even going to work?!

**FINN  
**Trust me!

POE keeps the trigger on his joystick pressed firmly, his aim constantly trained on the REMORA's main propulsion system. Eventually, it breaks apart, causing the REMORA to lose all control and to crash into an asteroid.

**INT - SNAP WEXLEY'S X-WING COCKPIT - SPACE**

SNAP breathes a sigh of relief at the timely rescue. Behind him, his astromech droid puts out the engine fire.

**C'AI  
**Who the hell is that?!

**SNAP [smiling]  
**Only one man in the fleet  
is that good a shot!  
Poe! Is that you in the ARC?

**POE [radio]  
**Yeah, and I'm not alone!  
Finn! Tell 'em!

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

BLACK SQUADRON forms on POE's ARC-170, followed by BLUE SQUADRON and a couple of VULTURE DROIDS, squaring off against what remains of the REMORA squadron.

**FINN [radio]  
**These are Remoras!  
Their hull's tough, but their  
engines — those rings —they _can _be blasted!

**SNAP**

Roger that! You heard the man!  
This is Commander Wexley to all X-wings!  
Lock S-foils into _cruise _position!  
Keep that fire nice and tight and aim for those rings!

A joust begins, then turns into a dogfight! The Resistance's starfighters do better against the squadron of Remoras, managing to take out all of them with considerable effort and skill. However, six more enemy squadrons remain, and they've brought help: The VT-66 responsible for GREEN SQUADRON's destruction comes out of hiding and joins the fray.

As the dogfight rages again, BLACK SQUADRON talk over the radio:

**NIEN [in haya, shocked]  
**Is that a DECIMATOR?!

**SNAP  
**No, but it's an imp ship, definitely.

**C'AI [mocking]  
**All their ships look the same!  
Damned imps got no imagination!

**KARE  
**Wait... what's the First Order  
doing flying with aliens?  
Those ARE aliens, right?

**FINN  
**No, they're the Knights of Ren!

**KARE  
**_Kark_! Where were those guys  
when we attacked Starkiller?!  
Or when we bailed from D'Qar?!

**C'AI  
**Just be glad they weren't there!

**SNAP  
**Less talking, more shooting!

SNAP and KARE focus fire on another REMORA, and destroy its glossair ring, leaving it helpless under its own inertia.

The VT 66 engages a flight of vultures, and utterly destroys them with its four quad lasers turrets. Behind it, four TIE WORKERS come out of hiding, their arms plugged into the ION DRIVE they're towing as they head straight for the RADDUS. The engine's core crackles with a blue energy.

**VULTURE FIGHTER  
**That's thing's ion core is gonna blow!

**SNAP  
**The shields! They're trying to  
bring down the shields!

**POE  
**Not if we can help it!  
You guys take out that drive!  
That gunship is MINE!

POE's group flies towards the ION DRIVE. Reacting to the threat, another squadron of REMORAS forms up with the VT 66, then move in to intercept. They take potshots at BLACK SQUADRON, who responds in kind, then:

**SNAP  
**Break and attack!

The VT 66's pilot goes into evasive maneuvers as soon as the two groups are in optimal firing range, and POE misses half of his shots aimed at it. The rest impact harmlessly against his target's powerful shields. POE then attempts to get a target lock for his torpedoes, but he can't keep his aim steady enough on the much larger ship to get a tone.

**POE [impressed]  
**That thing's more agile than it looks!

The VT turns on a dime and fires a POE, forcing him to hide under the cover of asteroids. The two play cat and mouse within the asteroid storm, switching roles far too often for POE's liking. Quickly, they leave the Knights of Ren and Resistance Fighters to their battle.

FINN does his part, proving himself to be a life-saver. The VT fired its guided cluster missiles at the ARC three times, and each time FINN managed to detonate their warheads with well-placed blaster shots. The last volley fares no better against FINN's cybernetically enhanced reflex arc.

**INT - ARC 170 STARFIGHTER - SPACE**

**FINN [victoriously]  
**WOOHOO! DID YOU SEE THAT?!

**POE  
**Nice shot! Keep 'em coming!  
The longer he chases us, the longer  
our friends can do their WHOA!

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

The VT outmaneuvers the ARC once again with a segnor's loop, but POE performs a barrel roll in time evading, giving himself enough breathing room to pull off a Tallon Roll to put himself in the VT's blindspot. The hunt resumes, with FINN harassing the VT's cockpit with his rapid-fire lasers.

**INT - ARC 170 STARFIGHTER - SPACE**

**POE  
**This guy's good! Who the hell is he?!

**FINN [frustrated]  
**Poe, I can't hurt him with these pop guns!

POE looks up at the thousands of asteroids as they smash into each other... and finds something in all the chaos.

**POE  
**Don't worry, I got an idea! Hold on tight!

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET- SPACE**

The ARC accelerates towards the asteroid storm, past the wall of flak blasts and lasers.

**FINN [radio]  
**POE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

The VT 66 gives chase, and POE maintains a distance of less than fifty meters, even as he barrel rolls out of the enemy ace's bullseye. A few laser bolts manage to singe the ARC's shields, but POE remains in control of the chase, waiting for the right time.

**POE  
**That's right you kriffer, stay close!  
Follow my heat wake!

It comes: two huge asteroids, about to smash into each other.

**POE  
**And here we go!

POE goes full throttle and pushes the ARC-170 to its limits, headed straight for the asteroid's impact point. The VT 66 gives chase, its pilot as tenacious as a dog with a bone, unaware of the trap that POE is laying for him. The ARC-170 gets a sudden burst of acceleration as POE dumps weapon power to the engines, causing them to overheat but providing enough thrust to clear the thinning gap between the two rocks. Meanwhile, the VT 66 lags behind, and is about to be crushed by the crashing asteroids.

**POE  
**So long!

**INT - VT 66 COCKPIT - SPACE**

CLOSE UP of the VT's pilot — PAXTON FELL — completely unbothered by his impending doom.

**PAXTON FELL [smirking]  
**Hmph.

PAXTON, keeping his left hand on the throttle, presses a side button on his right joystick...

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT- SPACE**

CLOSE UP of the VT 66's aft as it drops a seismic charge.

PAXTON pushes the throttle to the max, engaging the boosters a second before the asteroids crash into each other. The two asteroids seem to break apart from the impact... and split into four as the VT-66 comes surging out of an explosion of rocks, and pebbles, trailing wisps of finely ground dust as it rides the seismic charge's shockwave to safety!

**FINN  
**Oh, crap! Poe! It didn't work!

**POE  
**What—?!

The VT-66 overtakes and flies right past the ARC-170, leaving it to take the dissipated shockwave in the rear. The old ship's upgraded shields break under the strain, rocking the hull, and causing the engines to jam and sputter.

**PAXTON FELL [radio]  
**Not bad... for rebel scum.

PAXTON leaves POE to the asteroids, with only vernier thrusters for propulsion.

**INT - VT 66 COCKPIT - SPACE**

The dimly lit chamber is barely larger than the Millennium Falcon's own cockpit, made up of fresh, unmarred metal and carbon wrought into angular shapes and triangles. The only source of illumination comes from the consoles: Orange and red holograms, part of an elaborate haptic system for next-gen avionics. Fortunately for an old-school pilot like PAXTON FELL, the pilot's seat came with physical, analog controls.

**PAXTON  
**Breathe; it's over.

Sighs of relief resound across the ship's cockpit as the members of PAXTON's SENIOR STAFF stop holding their breaths. PAXTON's earlier maneuver had, after all, nearly killed them all, but little did they know that he had done this several times before, and his sense of timing had defeated the odds, every time.

PAXTON removes his earpiece, from which the faint sounds of electronic trance music can be heard.

**PAXTON  
**Status report.

Sitting to PAXTON's left is LYNN, now pressed in the role of co-pilot. She takes a deep breath to soothe her nerves, then goes over the data being displayed on her console.

**LYNN  
**Shields at ten percent,  
no hull damage...  
[To Kilran]  
Something wrong with the guns, Kilran?

KILRAN sits at the gunnery station, left and behind LYNN.

**KILRAN  
**They're still venting heat - calibrations  
are getting thrown off.  
[to PAXTON]  
Sir, I'm sorry, it's my fault that ship  
tied us up for so long.

**PAXTON  
**Relax, Kilran.  
He was, after all, just that good.

**CEADEUS REN  
**Is that admiration i hear in your voice?

CEADEUS REN steps into the dim light, barely visible save for the glow of his eyes. PAXTON doesn't bother looking behind him.

**PAXTON  
**Sure. Pilots like him are a rare breed.

**CEADEUS  
**And you let him provoke you.

It is not an accusation, just a statement of fact.

**PAXTON  
**What can I say? I can't say no to a challenge.

**LYNN  
**Sir! TIE Workers are reporting,  
they've lost the drive!

**PAXTON  
**Tell them to retreat.

**LYNN  
**Understood.

GULD, on sensors, gives his report:

**GULD  
**Sir, the Resistance fleet will clear our  
Asteroid storm in five minutes.  
Their losses are considerable, but  
their flagship's shields... they're still holding  
at ninety percent.

**PAXTON  
**[to CEADEUS]  
So, plan B?

**CEADEUS  
**As you say. Are you prepared?

**PAXTON  
**To die? Oh yeah.

To PAXTON's right, KRIOS begins to protest.

**KRIOS  
**Sir... I must object!  
This maneuver is suicide!

CEADEUS' gaze falls upon KRIOS...

**KRIOS  
**We must retreat!

CEADEUS raises his hand towards the young Navigator...

**PAXTON  
**Krios, follow your damned orders  
and ready the Navcom!

**KRIOS  
**The safeties are hard-coded!  
Bypassing them is IMPOSSIBLE!  
We should— AUGH!

...and FORCE PULLS Krios out of his chair, leaving him floating in mid-air, but otherwise unharmed. CEADEUS walks up to the Navigator's console, and raises his fist.

**PAXTON  
**What in the bloody Maw are you doing?!

**CEADEUS  
**Bypassing the Navcom.

CEADEUS punches down, burying his fist in the console's electronic guts. The haptics die, then surge to life again as CEADEUS growls. Alien geometries and code appear all over the navigation console.

**CEADEUS  
**The path through the Empyrean is set.  
The rest, I leave to you, Fell.

He removes his fist from the machine, which still clings to life in spite of the damage done to it, and leaves the cockpit, dropping KRIOS to the ground. The poor navigator scrambles up and examines the damage done, but quickly find himself awed at the patterns of light inside the hole left behind by CEADEUS' fist.

**EXT - CHARON BELT, RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

The VT 66 flies like a bat out of hell, past speeding asteroids and turbolaser fire on a collision course towards the RADDUS. SNAP WEXLEY, having just killed his second REMORA, sees the large strike craft coming in.

**SNAP [horrified]  
**Oh no, where's Poe?!

**C'AI [angry]  
**That kriffer! He took him out!

**NIEN [in haya]  
**Its shields are almost gone!  
Poe must have given him hell!

**SNAP  
**Then let's finish what he started!  
Black Squadron!  
S-foils open, let's make it rain!  
FOR POE!

BLACK SQUADRON's X-wings move in to engage PAXTON's VT, who quickly reacts to the incoming barrage of laser fire with an evasive barrel roll, then a quick engine boost that puts some asteroid cover between him and the X-wings. Not a single shot hits him.

**KARÉ [frustrated]  
**I thought VT's were SLOW!  
This thing's moves like a Tw'ilek dancer!

**SNAP [realizing]  
**I've seen those moves.  
It's Fell!

**C'AI  
**I don't care who he is,  
he dies now!

The entirety of BLACK SQUADRON, hellbent on avenging POE's supposed death, redouble their efforts to take down Paxton, but utterly fail to prevent him from approaching the RADDUS. Their guns overheat, giving him an opportunity to make a straight line for the RADDUS

**KARÉ  
**What's he doing?!

**C'AI  
**He's going to Kamikaze the Raddus!  
He's insane!

**SNAP  
**The shields are still up!  
What's he trying to pull?!

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

**TAM DRADIS**  
Hypermatter reaction on that ship!  
It's headed straight for one of our hangars!

**LEIA  
**A hyperspace ram?  
Is that even possible?

**ACKBAR  
**No, he'll just phase right through us,  
and there isn't enough hypermatter to damage  
our shields. The hangar's safe

**LEIA [realizing]  
**Through us... or inside!  
He's trying Han's trick!

**ACKBAR [horrified]  
[to KAYDELL]  
**CLOSE THE HANGAR DOORS!  
ALL OF THEM!

**INT - RADDUS, MAIN HANGAR CONTROL ROOM - SPACE**

**CONTROLLER  
**Seal the doors!  
Seal the doors now!

One of the CREWMEN pushes a red button...

**INT - RADDUS, MAIN HANGAR CONTROL ROOM - SPACE**

... and SONOCHEE PAVA watches with worry as the main hangar's massive internal double doors slide shut, sealing the immense chamber away from the four other smaller hangars leading out into space.

**EXT - RADDUS - SPACE**

The external doors shut in front of the VT, still a few kilometers away from the surface of the RADDUS' shields. What remains of Blue Squadron has no problem locking their A-wing's concussion missiles, and fire a volley of twenty-four missiles at PAXTON's ship. He does not evade - he needs to maintain the current speed of 88 megalights, or the maneuver will fail. Countermeasures don't work - the missiles' warheads had been set to track heat.

Plasma flak burst around the First Order ship.

**INT - VT 66 COCKPIT - SPACE**

**PAXTON  
**How long, Krios?!

**KRIOS [confused]  
**Hyperdrive is almost ready... I think!

KRIOS watches a circular meter go up on his console, which, unfortunately, has been set to an [alphabet ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celestial_Alphabet)alien to the galaxy at large.

**PAXTON  
**You think?!  
We've got two dozen missiles on our rear  
and a wall of flak in front!  
Don't think, KNOW!

PAXTON puts his hand on the hyperdrive lever.

**KRIOS  
**I can't make sense of this!

**GULD  
**Five seconds to impact!

**PAXTON  
**Krios!

**KRIOS  
**Ah... I don't...

**GULD  
**Two seconds!

**KRIOS  
**NOW!

PAXTON pushes the lever, and reality lurches before infinitely stretching forward...

**EXT - RADDUS - SPACE**

The VT erupts in a shower of golden sparks as a ring appears in front of it. It crosses the ring and disappears in a blur of pseudomotion a split second before the missiles hit...

**INT - RADDUS, HANGAR BAY 1**

...and reappears in a flash of light, headed straight for the massive doors leading into the RADDUS's main hangar. PAXTON's unnaturally fast reflexes allow him to pull the inertial brakes just in time, slowing the VT to a crawl but causing immense strain to its engines and internal systems. The VT crashes on the hangar floor, sliding half a kilometer, knocking down piles of cargo and crushing some unfortunate crewmen, turning them into red smears on the metal flor. The VT comes to a standstill some twenty meters from its goal, and suffers a temporary power failure as RESISTANCE MARINES begin to surround the ship.

**INT - RADDUS BRIDGE - SPACE**

ACKBAR and LEIA sigh in relief.

**ACKBAR  
**It's contained in Hangar Bay One.

**LEIA  
**That's one problem dealt with.

**KAYDELL  
**Boots on the ground report  
no activity from the ship, sir.  
It looks dead!

**ACKBAR  
**[to Kaydell]  
Tell the marines they have  
permission to use their Plex launchers!  
Destroy it! Take no chances!

**KAYDELL  
**Aye-aye!

**LEIA  
**Now we just have to deal  
with that space monster.  
Any ideas?

**ACKBAR  
**Just one. HELM!  
FIRE ALL PORT THRUSTERS!

**EXT - RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

The RADDUS surges starboard, and its mighty shields impact against the bare armour of the ALEKSANDR. The STAR DEFENDER'S particle wall grinds itself against the _Kuyutha_'s biometal, causing the living ship to wail as it bounces off right onto the path of a large asteroid.

**INT - RADDUS - SPACE**

The bridge crew cheers as the ALEKSANDR takes an asteroid to the prow, trailing smoke from particle burns. Only KAYDELL fails to do so, hearing something horrible from the marines defending the Hangar.

**KAYDELL  
**Sirs? I got... I'm getting  
bad reports from Hangar Bay One.

**ACKBAR  
**What's happening?!

LEIA presses a few keys on the central holographic display, bringing up a grid representing the status of the six squads of marines assigned to the defense of hangar bay One. Each square had a face, a name, and a biometric readout of for each Marine. Blue means alive. Orange means wounded. Red means dead.

Squad six is all red.

Voices come over their channel.

**MARINE SERGEANT 1 [radio]  
**Keep firing! Keep firing!

The low snarl of a beast can be heard in the background, over the din of blaster fire and the hiss of flying Plex missiles.

**MARINE 2 [radio]  
**Oh stars, what the hell is that?!  
What the— aaaaaaAAAARGH!

MARINE 2 goes red, followed by three more.

**LEIA  
**Get reinforcements to Hangar One NOW!

**KAYDELL  
**Aye-Aye!

**MARINE 3 [radio]  
**There's too much smoke; I can't see!

**MARINE 4 [radio]  
**ARROWS! HIT THE DECK!

MARINE 4 goes red, along with half his fireteam. Amidst beastly snarls, the sound of flesh being cut, of Plex missiles detonated prematurely, and the hiss of arrows, more and more squares go red on the holo-display. There is another constant: the sound of blaster fire being deflected by a wall of metal.

**MARINE 5 [panicking, radio]  
**No, please! NOOO!

**MARINE 6 [berserk, radio]  
**COME ON! COME ON!  
FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME, I'M RIGHT HERE!

**MARINE SERGEANT 2 [radio]  
**GENERAL! GENERAL, WHERE'S  
OUR DAMNED BACKUP!  
WE'RE BEING SLAUGHTERED!

**LEIA  
**They're coming! Just hold on!  
Hold the stormtroopers at bay!

**INT - HANGAR BAY ONE - SPACE**

The site of the VT's crash is bathing in smoke, making it impossible for the MARINES to get a good shot at their attackers. PLEX missiles fly at the VT, only to veer off and get redirected at the poor marine who mad the mistake of launching it. A group of three RESISTANCE MARINES pouring suppressive fire at the crashed vessel are suddenly hoisted up by the force, allowing a blade of air to slice them all in two.

**MARINE SERGEANT 2  
**What stormtroopers?!  
We're fighting the damned SITH!

The SECOND MARINE SERGEANT, taking cover behind a stack of heavy crates, sees the silhouette of the one who raised them from cover: a robed woman, wielding a staff and - to his confusion - an incense burner.

The SERGEANT takes aims his BLASTER RIFLE at the woman and fires, only to see a globe of light appear and protect her from harm. He barely has time to marvel at the sight before an arrow pierces his visor, killing him.

**INT - RADDUS BRIDGE - SPACE**

LEIA hangs her head in sorrow as more marines go red, until finally all that is left is a single marine. She cries into her radio, and the sound of heavy boots approaching resounds through her channel...

And then grow distant. There is a pause, and suddenly the marine screams, not out of fear, but out of rage for her fallen comrades.

There is a burst of blaster fire coming from the Marine's Carbine. It, along with the screams, are cut short, as her icon goes red. The battle rages on over the comms as mere sailors attempt to kill their attackers, but it quiets in time.

**LEIA [to her commlink]  
**This is General Leia to all hands...  
prepare to repel boarders.  
I repeat, prepare to repel boarders!

**INT - RADDUS, BRIG - SPACE**

The guard is about to leave to defend the ship, but decides to unlock TALLIE LINTRA'S CELL, first.

**GUARD  
**You heard the lady, off you go!

**TALLIE  
**Hey, I'm a pilot, not a marine!

**GUARD  
**We're all marines now, flygirl!

The guard hands her a pistol.

**GUARD  
**Don't make me regret this!

**INT - RADDUS, MAIN HANGAR - SPACE**

There is a single knock on the door. Had the space been empty, it would have echoed across the ship, but between the cargo crates absorbing the sound and the din of thousands of crewmen readying themselves to mount a defense, GENERAL CANUAL EMATT can't hear it... at least not yet.

He barks orders at a group of droids.

**GENERAL EMATT  
**Droids! Move those crates  
there, there, and there!  
Pile them up waist high!

The middle-aged Civil War veteran is aided by SHRIV SUURGAV, who is commanding a group of Resistance Sappers running towards the bay doors.

**SHRIV  
**I want mines all over that entrance!  
Sonic, Plasma, Cryoban!  
I want those Sith kriffers to feel real welcome,  
you hear me?!

**RESISTANCE SAPPERS  
**Sir, yes sir!

SHRIV checks his assault loadout, while ZAY comes up to him in her recon loadout, complete with a DLT-20A SCOPED LONGBLASTER.

**ZAY  
**Where do you need me?

**SHRIV  
**As far away as you can manage—

ZAY assumes he's sending her away from danger.

**ZAY [shocked]  
**What? No, I can—

**SHRIV [pointing at a spot]  
**—With a clear line of sight to  
this door! Whoever gets through,  
you put a shot right between his eyes, got it?

**ZEV [worried]  
**Got it. Shriv? Good luck.

SHRIV loads his TRANDOSHAN CHARGED PARTICLE REPEATER GUN.

**SHRIV [smiling]  
**Who needs luck when you  
got superior firepower?

Marines and battle droids take cover behind the crates, flanked by Super Battle Droids, their weapons aimed at center of the double doors. They all keep a distance of a hundred meters away from the entrance, in the off chance that the enemy would breach in with high-explosives. Hundreds more fighters are behind that line of defense, ready to fight.

SHRIV walks up to EMATT, who's at the center of the formation.

**SHRIV  
**What's the plan?

**EMATT  
**We wait.  
The longer it takes them  
to get in, the better.

**SHRIV  
**Any other ways in?  
Air vents, or somesuch?

**EMATT  
**Too thin for a person to get in.

SHRIV takes cover, and aims at the door.

BOOM. Everyone hears the knock, this time.

**SHRIV  
**How thick is that door?

**EMATT  
**Very. If they got lightsabers,  
it'll take them hours to get through.  
Plenty of time for the Wookiees  
to reinforce a fallback point.

BOOM. A slight dent forms on the door.

**SHRIV [sarcastic]  
**Well, _someone_'s impatient.

BOOM. The dent grows larger.

**EMATT [worried]  
**Damn. We don't have hours.

**SHRIV  
**Suits me fine. Honestly?  
Wouldn't know what to do  
with the time.

Silence... Then, the dent turns into a stain of blackened metal.

**EMATT  
**Lightsaber...

The black stain makes way for a spot of bright orange.

**SHRIV  
**No, there's no way it  
can melt through that fast...

The door begins to bubble into slag.

**SHRIV  
**PLASMA BEAM!

**EMATT  
**SHIELDS! NOW!

The marines at the forefront activate their portable shields generators, erecting a wall of bubbles of energy.

A beam of plasma burst through the slag, piercing everything in its path save for the shields. The mines in front of the door detonate from the heat alone, ruining the SAPPERS' trap.

Suddenly, the beam climbs, cutting a gap of molten metal through the seam of the double doors, narrowly missing ZEV at her perch. The beam cuts into the far wall, several elevator cages, and the ceiling, hitting hundreds of power conduits, causing a cascade failure across the Hangar's aged systems that robs everyone of illumination.

The beam stops, and the shields lose their charge.

**SHRIV  
**Flares!

The marines toss their flares at the molten gap, bathing the small area in red light and smoke, hiding a tall, dark figure as it makes its entrance, each of its slow and meaningful steps resounding in the ears of all present.

** [[2]](https://youtu.be/gHlCcv1DtEo) **

CEADEUS crosses through the molten threshold, and stands tall in front of the marines gathered in front of him. On his right arm is a GUNSHIELD — RHYTAHTIN's REVENGE — a towering barrier made of thick iron with a drum-powered plasma cannon set along the length, its barrel smoking by the Knight of Ren's boots. In his left hand is an immense bastard sword, sculpted and forged with a beast motif: The BEASTLY PRINCE. The air around it distorting with the raw power of the Force.

His horns, and the light and smoke of the flares, conspire to make him appear like a demon, stepping out of hell.

Stepping out from behind him and appearing at his flanks are the two mysterious figures from the ALEKSANDR:

On his left is the woman in the white robe, wielding a metal staff — the ROD OF FAITH — and an incense burner on a chain. This is KAINÉ REN, the SAINT, the master of Priestesses.

On his right is the man in the longcoat, wielding SAGITTAIRE, a biometal bow. This is IRVINE REN, THE HUNTER, and the master of Archers.

**EMATT  
**OPEN FIRE!

As soon as EMATT says the words, CEADEUS grabs KAINÉ and pulls her into an embrace to better cover her with his GUNSHIELD, while IRVINE just stands there, uncaring about the incoming barrage of blaster fire coming from the marines and battle droids. IRVINE, predictably, gets torn down, but no one notices as his corpse vanishes into dust, smoke, and red embers, far more concerned about the giant with a plasma cannon for a shield.

No one notices... except ZAY, who follows her instincts scanning the area with her eyes for something... She spots the real Irvine, and takes a shot at him, only for him to QUICKEN AWAY, evading the shot entirely. He re-appears elsewhere, on some stairs leading up to the HANGAR CONTROL ROOM suspended on the ceiling above.

**ZAY  
**[to her headset]  
SHRIV! Hostile 3 is not dead!  
I've spotted him headed towards the  
Control Room!

She takes another shot, and Irvine just quickens again, into a broken A-wing's elevator cage. The man is supernaturally agile - there are at least twelve stories between him and his goal, and within seconds he's made it a third of the way there.

**SHRIV [radio]  
**Intercept him!  
We got this giant freak pinned,  
he's not going anywhere!

**ZAY  
**Roger that, on the move!

ZAY chases after Irvine, taking potshots at him that never hit.

Meanwhile, under CEADEUS's huge shield, KAINÉ whispers something to her incense burner in an alien tongue, while the drum powering the plasma cannon spins, gathering the energy of the blaster fire being poured into the surface it is linked to. Ceadeus fires into the ground, and the ground beneath him becomes veined...

SHRIV notices this, and is smart to know what's coming next.

**SHRIV  
**Get out of cover!  
He's about to—

It's too late: dozens die in agony as plumes of plasma rise from the metal floor beneath them. Those who survive fall back, and resume shooting, only for KAINÉ to finish invoking her incense burner's power: white Mist streams out, covering the area and hiding both she and Ceadeus from view. Ceadeus leaps out of the smoke, and cuts a Super Battle Droid apart, growling. More droids follow, valiantly (and stupidly) shooting Ceadeus with their blasters.

**DOOMED BATTLE DROID  
**Protect the meatbags!  
Prot— **AAAAAAAAUUGH!**

Then, its the Marines' turn; that's when things turn bloody. Screams mingle with snarls: CEADEUS's shadowy form can barely be seen in the Mist: a ghostly titan, dealing death.

**EMATT  
**Fall back!  
Fall back to position three!

SHRIV, under the cover of the mist, hides from CEADEUS and attempts to hunt down KAINÉ in the hopes of killing at least one third of the invading force. It is she who comes upon him first, but she makes no move to attack. Instead, she merely raises a hand at him. Sensing an incoming Force attack, SHRIV shoots first, only to find his ACP bursts hitting a barrier of pure light, powered by the Mist.

**KAINÉ  
**Sleep...

It is not even a command, more like a request... that SHRIV can deny less and less as the Mist rush into his mouth and eyes.

**SHRIV [struggling]  
**No...!

SHRIV drops his weapon, and falls over, unconscious.

**INT - HANGAR BAY CONTROL ROOM - SPACE**

One of the entrances slides open, revealing ZAY. At her feet are dead RESISTANCE MARINES, their blood seeping through the holes in the thin metal of the catwalk, their chest plates and hearts pierced by steel arrows. She steps through the threshold: the room is eerily quiet, save for the muffled sounds of battle far below.

ZAY removes her gun's scope, and scans the room through the iron sights.

We assume her POV as she looks around: dead bodies are everywhere, but in spite of this she keeps her calm. She does another pass with her eyes, then another... and finds IRVINE casually sitting in the central chair, where the corpse of the Lead Hangar Controller once sat, slumped. Were it not for the silvery mask under his hunter's cap, ZAY would have beheld a scoundrel's grin.

**IRVINE  
**Hello there.

She shoots first, and would have hit him square in the heart had he not turned to smoke and red embers, and re-appeared elsewhere in the room. ZAY shoots again and again, and IRVINE makes a game of it until the young soldier's gun finally overheats. IRVINE quickens in front of her, and she lets her gun fall while simultaneously drawing her tonfa. Irvine lets her get a hit in across the face, and laughs.

**IRVINE [amused]  
**You can do better than that.

Losing her cool, ZAY unleashes a flurry of blows that hit nothing but air. Irvine responds by drawing his bow, but doesn't take an arrow from his quiver. Instead, the biometallic weapon splits in two, forming two long daggers, connected at the tip by a cord of energy. ZAY braces herself for getting stabbed, and is taken by surprise when IRVINE wraps the cord around her leg and pulls, causing her to fall back on her head. She screams, wincing in pain, but Irvine doesn't finish her off.

Instead, ZAY finds him casually drinking from a mug of coffee in one hand. He beckons her to come closer, his fingers practically shouting "bring it" even as he slurps the drink.

His daggers are gone.

ZAY rushes him, only to receive her own baton to the face as he kicks it at her. They engage in a brief fistfight, but IRVINE is just too quick. Finally, he decides to end it... by baiting her and tripping her feet. Her face hits the corner of a console as she falls, stunning her.

Irvine pins her to the ground with the sole of his boot to her neck.

**IRVINE  
**Relax, I don't kill the pretty ones.  
It'd be a waste. But hey, if it makes you feel any better...

Another Irvine appears behind the first, staring down at ZAY, daggers in hand.

**IRVINE 2  
**...You were already too late.

The two Irvines turn to black smoke and embers, and combine into one. Laughter echoes across the room as tendrils of smoke are sucked into the air vents, with IRVINE traveling to another part of the ship.

Suddenly, the SECURITY SPIKE that Irvine had jabbed into a computer finishes its task: inserting a virus into the RADDUS's systems. It quickly spreads across the ship's internal network, tearing through firewalls and security...

**ZAY [horrified]  
**Oh no...

ZAY faints, her head wound finally robbing her of consciousness.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

Red warning windows appear on every console. The Raddus' holographic shield display match their colour, once the blue of its many redundant particle shield arcs deplete to nothing.

**KAYDELL  
**Computer core reports!  
Networked Systems are compromised!

**ACKBAR  
**Blow the secondary cables!  
Contain the damage!  
Get those shield back online!

**GUNNERY OFFICER  
**Targeting is jammed!  
Crews are switching to eyeballs!

**KAYDELL  
**Hangar bay doors are opening!

**EXT - RADDUS - SPACE**

All four external hangar bay doors open, their energy fields keeping the air in.

**INT - VT 66 , COCKPIT - SPACE**

PAXTON watches as the doors open in front of his ship, while KILRAN keeps the surviving crew in the hangar pinned down with the quad laser turrets.

**PAXTON  
**[to Lynn]  
Now.

**LYNN  
**[to her headset]  
Eclipse, invasion is go!  
Repeat, invasion is go!

**EXT - RESISTANCE FLEET - SPACE**

The wedge of the ECLIPSE COMMAND SECTION leaves its hiding place between two asteroids, and its remaining engines are pushed beyond their limits, a full burn towards the RADDUS's port side, heading for hangar bay 3. With only support ships in the way, it faces little opposition. X-wings attempt to destroy it, but are driven off by light turret fire.

**INT - ECLIPSE BRIDGE - SPACE**

Alone at his post and strapped to his chair, Helmsman PRESSLY is sweating profusely as he drives a ship half the size of a classic Star Destroyer through an asteroid field, laser fire, and the harsh glare of hundreds of turbolasers as they attempt to blow his ship apart, only managing to hit him a couple of times.

**PRESSLY [panicking]  
**This is crazy this is crazy this is crazy...

He is seconds from the RADDUS trench when he yells like a madman and pulls the inertial brakes.

**INT - HANGAR BAY 3 - SPACE**

The immense command section breaks through the threshold, and two thirds of the triangular hull's length makes it in before it wedges itself between the two far walls. Anything in its paths is either battered away or ground into dust, or fleshy paste. Panic takes over as crewmen and marines try to recover from the shock of what happened.

Suddenly, shaped breaching charges explode across the COMMAND SECTION's hull. Entire gashes explode outward, revealing the ship's dark depths. The surviving Resistance crew peer inside from a distance, and turn pale as the red glow of swords appear from the hundreds of long gashes in the wedge-shaped crafts hull.

The three hundred KNIGHTS OF REN — CEADEUS's GLADIATORS — step forward into the light, tall metal shields in one hand and dark metal BRIGHTSWORDS in the other. The tips and edges of their blades glow a bright red, the source of tendrils of energy that snake up as the GLADIATORS pour the energy in their blood into their weapons. They resemble lesser versions of CEADEUS, lacking horns and wearing tabards instead of a gambesson over their plate armour, painted black: the colour of Warriors. Hoods cover their heads, casting a shadow over the silvery, finely wrought visors of their helms.

Behind them are fifty PRIESTESSES of REN, clad in white and red, the colours of healers and the clergy, respectively. They bear staves of gnarled oak, but no incense burners. They too are hooded, and masked.

Behind the Priestesses, a thousand FIRST ORDER STORMTROOPERS, and more than thrice that number of FIRST ORDER SAILORS, looking to avenge the loss of the ECLIPSE and its quarter of a million crew, even if they have to do it with their bare hands.

Standing tallest amidst all of them is one of CEADEUS' most trusted of elites, GALLUS DIMACHARUS, who has eschewed plate armour of his brethren for leathers, and a shield for a segmented _manica _with silver inlays, freeing his right hand for a second, shorter sword. He raises his brightsword...

**GALLUS [cheering]  
**AH HOO!  
AH HOO!

The GLADIATORS raise their swords...

**KNIGHTS OF REN [cheering]  
**AH HOO!  
AH HOO!

GALLUS leads the cheer three more times, with the Stormtroopers joining in, caught up in the Knight's _esprit-de-corps. _An audacious Resistance Marine tries shooting a Knight of Ren in the head, if only to get them to shut up. The shot bounces off his shield, and they laugh at him.

**GALLUS [bellowing]  
**Warriors of Valendia!  
This Republic scum wishes to die!  
LET'S GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS!

GALLUS is the first out of the tears in the hull, and the KNIGHTS follow, bellowing a war cry as they charge. The stormtroopers and sailors follow them, a human tide kept safe behind the knights' shields from nearly all blaster fire.

A RESISTANCE heavy weapons team set up a firing position on the HANGAR's catwalk, and manage to kill ten stormtroopers with a tripod-mounted, belt-fed Trandoshan LS-150 Heavy Repeater. They are quickly killed by arrows, as a hundred and fifty of IRVINE'S Archers reveal themselves from the depths of the COMMAND SECTION, flanked by the few of the ECLIPSE'S STORMTROOPERS still able to carry a RECON loadout. From their vantage points on the upper levels of the COMMAND SECTION, they provide plenty of support to their brethren below, who rapidly cut down anyone valiant enough (or foolish enough) to stand in their way. The less brave flee for their lives, under the cover provided by several heavy weapons teams desperately firing at the wall of metal shields that advanced towards them.

A KNIGHT OF REN, freshly knighted, controls his shoulder mounted weapon through the Force, aiming it at a fleeing RESISTANCE TECH's back. He is stopped by a VETERAN knight.

**VETERAN KNIGHT  
**Fight the braves.  
Let the cowards live with shame.

The young knight hesitates, eager for blood and an easy kill... but his honor wins out.

**YOUNG KNIGHT  
**...Yes, brother.

The shoulder mounted blade launcher looses a projectile at a gunner, instead, hitting the neck.

Meanwhile, several FIRST ORDER TECHS, under escort from a handful of KNIGHTS, move to the hangar door's atmospheric shield emitters, carrying a length of cable plugged to the inside of the COMMAND SECTION. They splice the power train to their ship's core, ensuring that the RESISTANCE cannot simply eject them into space by disabling the shield.

Lights shine on the fallen stormtroopers, as the PRIESTESSES use the Force to heal their wounds. Those still clinging to life rise, initially confused, but ready to fight once again.

HANGAR BAY 3 is taken over in minutes. Quickly, the STORMTROOPERS pillage the cargo pods, and distribute the RESISTANCE's weapons to the sailors, giving them more firepower than their blaster pistols can provide. Freshly armed, and re-organized, the boarding force surges out into the MAIN HANGAR...

**INT - RADDUS, CENTRAL HANGAR - SPACE**

...surprising EMATT's squads, who were far too busy dealing with CEADEUS to notice the pincer attack. Several RESISTANCE MARINES die under a barrage of blaster bolts and arrows in their back, and of course...

**GALLUS  
**CHAAAARGE!

... a stampede of KNIGHTS OF REN, their red glowing swords raised over their heads. EMATT sees his worst nightmare come to life: an army of Sith! Not one, or two, but HUNDREDS.

**EMATT  
**Retreat to position four!  
Go! Go! Go!

The RESISTANCE troops perform a controlled retreat back to position four, under the cover of several heavy weapons teams. The GLADIATORS give chase, undaunted by the blaster shots, that is until...

**RESISTANCE HEAVY GUNNER  
**AIM FOR THEIR LEGS!

Even the toughest, heaviest GLADIATOR would stumble to a burst of mass-infused photons exploding at their feet, and so many of them trip and fall. Their brethren quickly come to their aid, covering them with their shields, slowing down the GLADIATORS' advance.

**CEADEUS  
**Get back in formation!

The wall of shields reforms, and as they advance with a slow cadence, the Archers take out half of the resistance gunners, the rest of which proceed to flee back to position four.

As the STORMTROOPERS and KNIGHTS soon discover, "position four" is an area devoid of any crate or starfighter, providing no cover for anyone marching through it. It's a no man's land, watched over by over a hundred of MAHRACCOR's SIEGEBREAKERS, wielding heavy assault weapons, including Trandoshan particle repeaters and souped-up, chainsaw grip LG-50 CONCUSSION GUNS. They, in turn, are backed by three thousand marines and B1 Battle Droids, and thousands of volunteers willing to pick up a rifle. They outnumber the FIRST ORDER's troops, easily.

MAHRACCOR raises MOONBREAKER, and roars. At his belt, EMTEEDEE translates for everyone's benefit.

**EMTEEDEE  
**FIIIIIIRE!

The GLADIATORS barely withstand of the first volley of Concussion blasts, with many among them bowled away into the stormtroopers behind them. The knights reform, and brace themselves with the Force, allowing them to withstand volley after volley of concussion rounds. Nevertheless, the Wookiee barrage has stopped them... The archers attempt to take Wookiee gunners out, but their powerful arrows are stopped short of the Wookiees' bare flesh by MANDALORIAN PERSONAL SHIELDS. It's a stalemate, for now.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

ACKBAR's victory over the ALEKSANDR is short lived, as the beast takes out its frustration on another of the Resistance's Heavy Cruisers, the VALOR. Its captain had the good sense to keep its energy shield arcs equalized, but they break eventually. Another barrage of Force-guided plasma projectiles pierce its hull. ACKBAR is at his wits' end. If the ALEKSANDR had been a Star Destroyer, he would have dealt with it as soon as it appeared, but the alien crafte baffled him, and he simply couldn't adjust his tactics.

Suddenly, a glint of metal streaks across space as a CHISS RAILGUN SHOT pierces right through an asteroid to damage the ALEKSANDR's hull. It does not blow through the other end, but a liquid seeps out of the wound, causing the ALEKSANDR to scream in pain.

**INT - RADDUS, CENTRAL HANGAR - SPACE**

CEADEUS stumbles as he feels the ALEKSANDR's pain. His eyes widen as he realizes what is happening.

**CEADEUS  
**ALEKSANDR!

CEADEUS kneels, and presses his fingers against his forehead, communing with his _Kuyutha _through the force.

**CEADEUS [telepathically]  
** _Protect yourself!  
Protect the sleepers!_

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

**TAM DRADIS [hopeful]  
**Sir! The mass shadow! It's... practically gone!  
It's only six— no, five kilometers wide!

**NAVIGATOR'S AIDE  
**But we're still inside of it!

Outside, another railgun shot streaks towards the ALEKSANDR, passing through several gravity lenses before it stops cold as its monomolecular tip touches the armour, and floats away, leaving the impact spot unmarred.

**ACKBAR  
**...This is the fleet's only chance!  
Can we send out light signals?

**KAYDELL  
**We can!

**ACKBAR  
**Burst a message to the fleet!  
"All support ships and damaged  
warships are to form up with the  
Stormblood and retreat immediately!"

**KAYDELL [hesitant]  
**...Sir?

**LEIA  
**Do it! As long as even one ship survives  
It will keep the Resistance alive!

KAYDELL obeys, and sends out a signal flare programmed to burst with a repeating morse sequence. The ships get their orders, and the STORMBLOOD moves at the center of a formation that will leave the RADDUS behind.

**KAYDELL  
**Internal comms are back!  
I've got General Ematt on the line!

**LEIA  
**Put him through!

**EMATT [radio]**

Bridge, this is Ematt! We've got the Sith  
and the stormtroopers contained!

**LEIA  
**Stormtroopers?!

**EMATT  
**A thousand of them, plus sailors!  
They've got the numbers to take the ship!

**ACKBAR  
**Oh, no...

**EMATT [radio]  
**Mahraccor's holding the enemy back,  
and I'm throwing everyone that can  
carry a gun at them, but... that horned beast!  
if he shows up...

**ACKBAR  
**Horned beast...

**LEIA  
**"Caedus"... he's here?!

LEIA eyes the box of lightsabers.

**EMATT [radio]  
**We still have control of hangars 2 and 4!  
We can still evacuate anyone in there!

**LEIA  
**Do it! Pack as many non-combatants as you can  
into those shuttles.

**EMATT [radio]  
**...That's gonna be a little hard!

**LEIA  
**Why?

**INT - RADDUS, CENTRAL HANGAR - SPACE**

Behind cover, from a high vantage point, PLIERS and SONOCHEE yell as they unload their weapons at the KNIGHT's shield wall, with PLIERS wielding four blasters, one in each hand.

**EMATT [radio]  
**Right now _everyone's_ a combatant!

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE **

**LEIA  
**Then hold the line!  
I'm coming down there!

LEIA grabs the box of lightsabers, and moves to leave for the main hangar.

**ACKBAR  
**Leia, no!  
It's suicide!

**LEIA  
**I have to do this!  
It takes a Jedi to take down a Dark Lord, and  
once I take out this "Caedus",  
they'll lose all heart and surrender!  
We can still win this!

**THREEPIO  
**But... you're NOT a Jedi, your majesty!

**LEIA  
**No, but I'm the next best thing.  
Threepio, if I don't make it, you run,  
you hear me? You're our most important asset,  
and if you get captured...

LEIA's expression is grim.

**LEIA [cont'd]  
**...you know what to do.

**THREEPIO [frightened]  
**Oh... oh my.

LEIA leaves the bridge. Suddenly, the hull rumbles.

**ACKBAR  
**What happened?!

**TAM DRADIS  
**We just lost starboard gunnery control!

**INT - RADDUS, CENTRAL HANGAR - SPACE**

There is a lull in the battle, and CEADEUS' voice booms across the small no man's land.

**CEADEUS  
**Warriors of the Republic!  
I'm giving you this one  
chance! Get on those vessels  
behind you, and flee!  
You need not perish for the  
False Princess' crimes!

EMATT and MAHRACCOR stand side by side, and look at each other, smirking. They think CEADEUS overplayed his hand, showed how weak and desperate he actually is.

**EMATT [shouting]  
**Sith dogs of the First Order!

MAHRACCOR chuckles.

**EMATT [shouting]  
**Go kriff yourselves!

The leader of the SIEGEBREAKERS gestures at his men, who fire another volley of concussion blasts. EMATT turns to his aide, a thin, timid looking man.

**EMATT  
**The hangars...

**AIDE  
**They're evacuating now, sir!

**EMATT  
**Good, go with them!

**AIDE  
**...sir?

**EMATT  
**I said go!  
[to another marine, off-screen]  
Where's that AT-TE?!  
I needed it YESTERDAY!

**MARINE [off-screen]  
**They just fixed the leak!  
They're pumping the Tibanna in!  
We need more time!

The aide hesitantly flees, and makes his way to HANGAR 4. The KNIGHT'S shield wall begins to crawl forward, less daunted by the Concussion blasts. They inch closer, shrinking the no-man's land.

**EMATT  
**And they'll have it!

EMATT takes out a WHISTLE from his pocket, and blows into it. The ultrasound noise is the signal for a trap: Far behind the GLADIATOR's line of shields, hundreds of COMMANDO DROIDS and MAGNAGUARDS crawl out of their hiding places to begin harassing the enemy troops.

MAHRACCOR roars. Three of his KARTIKEYA Gunships rise from behind a wall of crates, and begin strafing the First Order troops, bypassing the GLADIATORS completely.

Unfortunately for them, PAXTON had just managed to bring the VT 66 back online, and flies into the CENTRAL HANGAR, guns blazing as it intercepts the wooden gunships.

**PAXTON  
**Oh no you don't!

The gunships fight valiantly, but the VT is clearly the superior ship. The Wookiee gunships' shields buckle under the combined fire of the VT's main guns and turrets, and their very large engines become prime targets for PAXTON's aim. One of them erupts into flame, and its pilot attempts to go out in a blaze of glory by crashing into the First Order sailors. KAINÉ sees this, and raises her hand to hold it in place with the Force. She strains, but is quickly aided by other PRIESTESSES and KNIGHTS.

**KAINÉ  
**God have mercy on you...

The flaming wreck is moved away, where it explodes safely away from everyone, RESISTANCE and FIRST ORDER alike.

The Resistance loses "air' supremacy, and many of them are quickly pinned by its ventral quad blaster turrets. PAXTON demonstrates his own gunnery skill, sniping the enemy with one of the VT's main guns, saving a Priestess from a Magnaguard, and Stormtrooper EDGE from a COMMANDO DROID. EDGE is lying on his back, clutching a gut wound from a vibroblade.

**EDGE  
**Someone... please, help...

His call is answered by a KNIGHT with a white tabard — a MEDICUS — who covers him with his shield as he takes him behind the relative safety of cover.

**KNIGHT MEDICUS  
**Priestess! I need a Priestess over here!

None answer, too busy raising those that fell from the Wookiee gunship's strafing run.

**EDGE [pained]**  
I... I-I don't wanna die...  
I don't wanna die.

**KNIGHT MEDICUS  
**You won't,**  
**not today, Stormtrooper...

The MEDICUS mutters a prayer as he uses the Force to stem the bleeding, and then produces a glass vial from his belt, containing a clear liquid.

**KNIGHT MEDICUS  
**This might sting a little...

The MEDICUS channels the Force through the liquid, causing it to bubble and glow. He pops the cork, and then pours the liquid into the wound. EDGE screams: the sting is almost unbearable, but the wound seals itself, and the blood is washed away.

**EDGE [relieved]  
**Am I...? I'm alive!

The Medicus helps EDGE get back on his feet.

**KNIGHT MEDICUS  
**Good, now get up!  
There's a battle to win!

**EDGE  
**Thank you, thank you so much!

Elsewhere, Gallus and CEADEUS, back to back, fight off several Vibrosword-wielding commando droids, who have long figured out that shooting CEADEUS was an exercise in futility. Engaging him and his brother in arms in a swordfight, however, was an exercise in suicide, though the commando droids do manage to nick CEADEUS' armour here and there.

**GALLUS  
**We have to break this stalemate!  
We are of little use at this range!

CEADEUS shield bashes one of the droids into a wall, and the Commandos retreat, intent on striking at a more opportune time. GALLUS swipes his sword, and a blade of air cuts one in two just as it was about to vanish.

CEADEUS turns to KAINÉ, who had managed to hold her own against a MAGNAGUARD in a staff fight, and ends it by sending him flying through the Force.

**CEADEUS  
**KAINÉ!  
PROTECT!

KAINÉ mods, while CEADEUS kneels, and unclasps the silver book from his belt. Energy gathers around him as he prepares a Force power. A ring of light forms above his head, with spokes of alien text growing outward.

KAINÉ, meanwhile, speaks in a alien tongue as the Mist streams out of her incense burner.

**KAINÉ [in Old Valendian]  
**O Precious Light! Wrap us in your paling and  
save the faithful from harm! PROTECT!

CEADEUS, in contrast, merely roars as he unleashes his FORCE VALOR, affecting all allies around him. A glow appears in their eyes, as they feel the Force grant them enhanced strength, vitality, agility... and bravery. At the same time, KAINÉ's mist wraps around every trooper, sailor, archer and knight, granting them a defense against physical harm.

CEADEUS rises, taking deep breaths to recover his pool of Force energy faster, but he has little time before the power fades. He strides to the front line, GALLUS following close behind him. The shield wall parts to make way for his charge...

**CEADEUS  
**ALL OF YOU, FOLLOW ME TO VICTORY!

**KNIGHTS OF REN [cheering]  
**AH HOO!  
AH HOO!  
AH HOO!

Emboldened and empowered by the Force, the FIRST ORDER army and the KNIGHTS of REN follow CEADEUS, cheering, unafraid of the heavy weapons fire that had once kept them at bay. The Siegebreakers focus their fire on CEADEUS, hoping to demoralize their enemy by killing their champion, but his Gunshield absorbs all damage. The Resistance's shooters attempt to kill the stormtroopers, but they too are practically invincible, and it takes a continuous barrage of photons to bring even one of them down.

The AT-TE's cannon charges as its gunner aims it directly at CEADEUS, but the Wookiee gunners had given his GUNSHIELD's power drum all the energy it needed to core out the Walker with a plasma beam, killing both pilot and gunner in a single blast. EMATT keeps his cool, in spite of losing his only tank.

**EMATT  
**Aw, sithspit!  
NOW!

Two hundred more COMMANDO DROIDS decloak, and run to meet the KNIGHTS in melee combat. They are soon joined by two hundred SUPER BATTLE DROIDS, one hundred MAGNAGUARDS, a matching number of snarling wookiees with enormous Vibroswords... and PROFESSOR HUYANG. The Knights were outnumbered two to one, and they believe their numbers will grant them victory.

**HUYANG  
**FOR THE REPUBLIC!

**SUPER BATTLE DROID  
**FOR THE FREE DROIDS!

**LOVESTRUCK MAGNAGUARD  
**FOR SONOCHEEEEEEE!

**RANDOM WOOKIEE  
**RRAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!

A melee ensues between the GLADIATORS and the RESISTANCE's skirmishers, both sides giving as good as they get. Super Battle Droids punch Knights to the ground, while Wookiees cut their shields apart, opening them up to be speared by the electro-staves of Magna-guards. HUYANG, apparently, had upgraded himself after the Clone Wars, and deploys two extra arms to draw a total of four lightsabers, turning himself into a spinning whirlwind of death the likes of which hasn't been seen since General Grievous. Under that onslaught, the shield wall eventually breaks... but the Knights prove resilient beyond belief. Whether knocked down or stabbed, they simply refuse to stay down, and even if their metal shields fails them, their BRIGHTSWORDS do not.

Soon, the RESISTANCE's superior numbers over the GLADIATORS mean less and less. Stormtroopers, shock batons in hand, come to the KNIGHT'S assistance, and it turns into a free-for-all. Even then, the GLADIATORS keep their discipline, fighting back to back, much to the backstabbing COMMANDO DROIDS' chagrin.

**INT - VT 66 COCKPIT - SPACE**

PAXTON looks at the melee below, at the sheer skill and strength being displayed by the outnumbered GLADIATORS, at CEADEUS taking on all comers, at the bravery of his stormtroopers and feels something he hasn't felt in a long time...

Hope.

**PAXTON  
**[muttering]  
We can do this.  
[to KILRAN]  
Keep strafing those Plex troop—

**LYNN  
**INCOMING!

PAXTON turns back just in time to see a bunch of crates flying at the viewport. His reflexes kick in, and he turns the vessel just in time to prevent a cockpit shot that would have killed his whole crew. The crates hit the ship with the force of a turbolaser, sending the craft spinning out of control. Hope makes way for frustration and despair, as PAXTON's remembers all those times LUKE SKYWALKER had appeared, snapped his fingers, and just grabbed victory for the Rebellion.

**PAXTON [angry]  
**Damn it! The Jedi! AGAIN!

PAXTON engages the inertial brakes, but the VT crashes against the wall, tearing through machinery and getting stuck within the twisted metal of an elevator cage and its gears. The crew is stunned, but otherwise unharmed.

**INT - RADDUS, CENTRAL HANGAR - SPACE**

More crates fall upon the First Order army like artillery. CEADEUS turns to face the source, expecting a JEDI.

Instead, he sees the Wookiee MAHRACCOR, with the MOONBREAKER raised above his head, glowing bright as it creates an invisible tether between itself and a girder on the ceiling. The gravity hammer pulls at the superior mass, causing the enormous (but lighter) WOOKIEE to leap up six stories high on an arcing path that ends in the middle of the GLADIATORS' formation. Bringing the hammer down, a burst of kinetic energy washes over Knight and trooper alike in a six meter radius. Those outside of the blast area quickly engage him, only to be smacked away, either by the swing of the gravity hammer or a backhand of a fur-covered fist.

CEADEUS moves to engage him, just as the VT 66 comes back to life. MAHRACCOR, intent on finishing the craft once and for all, ignores him. He aims MOONBREAKER at the VT, and leaps! Time slows as MAHRACCOR raises his hammer and shouts victoriously, about to crush PAXTON and his crew in their cockpits... and is denied the satisfaction. CEADEUS' spinning GUNSHIELD, thrown by raw strength and guided by the Force, hits the Wookiee Chieftain right in the ribs. MAHRACCOR suddenly finds his body tearing through a crate of ration packs, and rises from the resulting pile of foil packs snarling, annoyed and looking for payback.

Meanwhile, STORMTROOPER VICKS spots a COMMANDO DROID about to stab KAINE in the back with a vibrosword. Sensing his chance to be a hero, VICKS picks up a fallen comrade's scattergun and rushes the droid, utterly obliterating the machine's body before it has a chance to hurt her. VICKS, unaccustomed to pretty women (even masked ones), freezes, awaiting an expression of gratitude of some kind.

**KAINE  
**BEHIND YOU!

**VICKS  
**Wha—

VICKS turns around and sees a WOOKIEE aiming a bowcaster at his face, point blank. Just as the Wookiee fires, KAINE protects VICKS with the Force, and the bolt flattens against his helmet. VICKS, panicking, screams as he empties his scattergun into the WOOKIEE's guts... who snarls in pain, drops his weapon and hoists VICKS up just before attempting to snap his neck. VICKS screams, and buries his blaster carbine's barrel into the Wookie's face and pulls the trigger, and doesn't let it go.

CLOSE UP of VICKS' helmet, as blood splatters all over it, illuminated by his blaster's fully automatic fire...

Elsewhere, MAHRACCOR looks for his foe, killing every sailor, trooper and archer in his path, and a couple of Priestesses as well. CEADEUS recalls his shield to him with the Force, and MAHRACCOR follows it back to him. CEADEUS sees him first, and knocks his sword on his shield, getting the WOOKIEE's attention.

The two champions square off, a circular space in the center of the melee opens up for the two of them. MAHRACCOR knocks on his chest with his free hand, challenging CEADEUS as he looms over him menacingly. As tall as CEADEUS is at two meters, MAHRACCOR easily dwarfed him: he has to look up to meet his gaze.

SHOT of CEADEUS' bright eyes, narrowing.

COUNTER SHOT of MAHRACCOR's face, snarling, looking down at CEADEUS.

WIDE SHOT as they dash at each other; their duel has begun!

CUT TO:

**EXT - CHARON ASTEROID BELT - SPACE**

POE expertly dodges the errant asteroids with the ARC 170's maneuvering jets, just as the fleet clears the asteroid storm that had been thrown at it.

**POE  
**We gotta get back to the Raddus!  
Leia needs us!

**FINN  
**Hey, the fleet's making a run for it!

**POE [angry]  
**Cowards!

FINN is a bit perturbed: POE just revealed an uglier aspect to his personality.

**FINN  
**Our engines are dead!  
We haven't got enough thrust to get back!

**POE  
**Oh yes we do!

POE maneuvers the ARC away from the RADDUS, and fires a torpedo.

**FINN  
**Poe... what are you doing?!

**POE  
**Trying that trick he used!

**FINN  
**Wha—

POE fires at the torpedo, and the blast pushes the ARC towards the RADDUS.

**FINN [scared out of his mind]  
**ARE YOU CRAZY?!

**POE  
**I haven't been more sane in my life!  
Now hold on!

POE performs the trick two more times, and each time the ship gains more speed, but his cockpit cracks a little more...

CUT TO:

**INT - RADDUS CENTRAL HANGAR -**

The hammer-wielding Wookiee strikes, and CEADEUS blocks it with his gunshield. He holds fast against the hammer's raw power, but only just barely. MAHRACCOR's onslaught is savage, raining blow after blow against the gunshield, its drum unable to absorb the raw kinetic energy. The plate begins to buckle, but CEADEUS finally finds his chance to perform a well-timed shield bash, opening the Wookiee up for a counter-slash... but MAHRACCOR sees the blow coming: He steps back out of the sword's reach, and performs a power attack that knocks the GUNSHIELD away.

CEADEUS grasps the BEAST PRINCE with both hands, and deflects MAHRACCOR's combination of blows until he makes the mistake of redirecting the last one to the ground. The hammer's head explodes with graviton energy, causing the MASTER GLADIATOR to float helplessly as MAHRACCOR swings MOONBREAKER at his chest, batting him flying into a nearby wall. CEADEUS, incredibly, recovers and rebalances himself in mid-air, hits the wall with his two feet, and FORCE JUMPS right back at MAHRACCOR.

As the WOOKIEE and the KNIGHT duel, GALLUS takes down a Magnaguard with an impressive counter. With two swords buried into its chest, the droid's death rattle mingles with the sound of the sparks of its ruptured power core. Suddenly, A YELLOW LIGHTSABER spins at him, and only his reflexes — enhanced by both the Blood of Ceadus and the _Force Valour_ tjat had been cast earlier — allow him to dodge the spinning disc of energy. The other KNIGHTS aren't as quick, but their armour and shields hold. Some of them scream at the scalding heat, but...

**WOUNDED KNIGHT OF REN [euphoric]  
**THE PAIN! GLORIOUS!

**ENVIOUS KNIGHT OF REN  
**GOD'S GIFT IS UPON YOU, BROTHER!

Another spinning lightsaber flies towards the stormtroopers, tracing an arc across their ranks. Unlike the knights, they are not happy about being cut into by a lightsaber.

**WOUNDED STORMTROOPER [agonizing]  
**MY LEG! MY LEG!

Dozens of stormtroopers and sailors are cut down by the flying sabers, and GALLUS watches as they return to their master, floating in orbit around LEIA ORGANA, standing next to GENERAL EMATT with a Zakuul LIGHTSABER held upward in front of her, her eyes closed as she concentrates on telekinetically manipulating the two other lightsabers around her.

**EMATT  
**Riflemen! Ready scatterguns!

The Marines obey. LEIA raises her lightsaber.

**LEIA  
**Get these scumbags... OFF MY SHIP!

The Marines cheer as they charge the knights, with LEIA and EMATT leading them into the fray, while the B1 battle droids provide as much cover fire as they can. Scatterguns prove better at damaging the Knights' armour than blasters, denting them considerably... but the more the GLADIATORS were wounded, the harder they fought. And the harder they fought... the faster the Wookiee Warriors died, and that meant the Marines would be next to die on the edge of a BRIGHTSWORD.

LEIA, however, proves to be the most dangerous thing on the field next to MAHRACCOR. Her sabers fly behind enemy lines, killing stormtroopers left and right. A GLADIATOR, upon seeing a Priestess being cut down, screams in fury and attempts to kill LEIA, only to find himself hoisted up and crushed by the Force. Tossed away, the crushed knight lands near CEADEUS, who can only take a moment to frown at his brother-in-arm's ruined body before deflecting another attack by MAHRACCOR. The WOOKIEE grins, sensing victory as his latest attack disarms his foe, and is quickly disabused of the notion as CEADEUS assumes a boxing stance and punches him in the jaw. MAHRACCOR, cursed with a glass jaw, is stunned and disoriented for a second and loses his grip on his weapon. He recovers quickly, but with no time to pick MOONBREAKER back up, he engages in a fistfight with his CEADEUS. A combination of straights hit nothing but air as CEADEUS reveals himself to be faster than he appeared. A counterpunch, followed by a sidekick to the head sends MAHRACCOR to the floor.

LEIA comes to his rescue by grabbing MOONBREAKER with the Force and sending it spinning at CEADEUS. The knight ducks out of the way, and recalls his sword towards him. The Silver Book at his belt opens, emitting a tower of mandalas that form into another weapon - a greatsword with the same beastly motif as the bastard sword: the BEAST LORD. CEADEUS takes it with his free hand, wielding it as easily as a longsword.

LEIA telekinetically returns MOONBREAKER to MAHRACCOR as he gets back on his feet, and the two of them attack at once, hoping to end this battle by headhunting CEADEUS. MAHRACCOR takes another swing, as LEIA's two sabers fly to support him.

GALLUS sees his Master outnumbered, and is furious at the sight. A duel is sacred to him, and now that LEIA and MAHRACCOR had proven themselves dishonorable...

**GALLUS [outraged]  
**Dishonorable DOGS!

...He moves to his master's aid, but is stopped by none other than HUYANG.

**HUYANG [taunting]  
**Oh no no no! _You _stay right here  
and watch the fate of all Sith  
fall upon your master!

Huyang's lightsabers spin in his hands, and he attacks. GALLUS proves to be quite a match for the old droid, but is too distraught at his master's situation to effectively kill his foe.

**GALLUS [frustrated]  
**Blasted _machina_!

GALLUS watches helplessly as CEADEUS is put on the defensive, blocking the flying lightsabers with the bastard sword and deflecting the MOONBREAKER with the greatsword. He manages to slice one of the lightsaber's emitters away, rendering it useless. CEADEUS strikes MAHRACCOR with both weapons, and when that fails to break MOONBREAKER's halt, he Force Leaps back, landing in front of the ruined AT-TE, giving himself room to breathe and rethink his tactics.

**MAHRACCOR  
**Hold him!

LEIA attempts to hold CEADEUS in place with the Force. CEADEUS counters by absorbing the force energy, thinking she was attempting to toss him around. LEIA and MAHRACCOR pull the AT-TE with both gravitons and the Force, the wreck promptly hiting CEADEUS in the back, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to lose his grip on his weapons.

They clatter away from him.

The wreck rapidly pushes CEADEUS right towards a smiling MAHRACCOR, his MOONBREAKER ready or a powerful swing. Time slows to a crawl again as the Master of Gladiators gets struck in the chest by the hammer, the raw kinetic energy travels through his armored body, sending shockwaves into the AT-TE's armour behind him that folds ripples into it. CEADEUS falls to his knees, his defeat is imminent...

His consciousness is fading. The lights grow dim.

**GALLUS [distraught]  
**Brother! BROTHER!

GALLUS' echoing voice fades away, along with the din of battle, blaster fire, and the grinding of vibroblades against brightswords... all fade, except for the sound of CEADEUS' breath.

The lights grow dim. MAHRACCOR roars in victory as he is about to smash CEADEUS's skull.

**KAINE [horrified]  
**Noooooo!

The lights grow dim... The blaze in CEADEUS' eyes fades... he sees nothing.

Nothing... except HER.

She stands there, the light of heaven shining down on her, a psychopomp in a black bodysuit and hair the colours of fire and blood. She smiles warmly at CEADEUS, like greeting an old friend... But then her eyes narrow at him. She speaks, her voice a smooth contralto.

**MARA JADE [mocking]  
**Come on, farmboy... You can do better than that.

CEADEUS' eyes blaze white once more, and he grabs MOONBREAKER by the haft near its head just as it is about to impact with his head, stopping it just short of his face. MAHRACCOR snarls, and MOONBREAKER's graviton drive pulls at the wall of ruined metal behind CEADEUS' head. Stuck between armour plate and hammer, his head is slowly being crushed. His helmet groans, his horns crack. The seam at the mouth of CEADEUS' mask snaps open, revealing two rows of tiger's teeth clenched as CEADEUS defies death. The glass jaw out of reach, he punches MAHRACCOR in the gut, over and over again, but the huge Wookiee is just as unyielding as he is.

LEIA, seeing her losses mounting, is desperate to finish this. She Force Throws her second lightsaber at CEADEUS's chest... who catches it, and buries the yellow blade into the side of MAHRACCOR's belly.

The WOOKIEE's eyes widen as he stumbles back, in shock. His hands are gone, he realizes, the stumps smoking. MOONBREAKER is in CEADEUS's other hand, now, and it is being swung at the Wookiee's legs. MAHRACCOR falls on his back, and CEADEUS silently raises the graviton sledgehammer over his head.

**MAHRACCOR [in shyriiwook]  
**Lowbacca...

There is a loud thud, and the sickening crack of bone and brains being crushed as MOONBREAKER betrays his master.

**KNIGHTS OF REN [cheering]  
**AH HOO!  
AH HOO!  
AH HOO!

The cheers almost drown out EMTEEDEE's anguised cries:

**EMTEEDEE [distraught]  
**Master? Oh, this can't be happening!  
Speak to me, master! Please!

The tide of the battle turns. The Gladiators overcome the Skirmishers. The Young Knight of REN, having lost his sword, bashes a sword-swinging Wookiee to the ground with his tower shield and caves his furry head in with its edge. The stormtroopers begin killing the marines one by one...

**HUYANG  
**No!

HUYANG, distraught, is disarmed, and promptly beheaded by GALLUS. The droid's head rolls away from its body.

SONOCHEE cries tears of rage, as a B1 battledroid grabs her and takes her away to safety.

**BATTLE DROID  
**Sonochee, we've lost!  
We have to run!

**SONOCHEE  
**NO! THEY ALL HAVE TO PAY!  
I HAVE TO MAKE THEM PAY!

**PLIERS  
**I'll cover you; get her out of here!

Sonochee cries, as the B1 drags her away, while PLIERS gives them cover fire.

CEADEUS stands victorious over the Wookiee's corpse, breathing hard. He looks up, hoping to find the vision of MARA JADE, but where the vision once stood, he sees only a red-haired woman in a pilot's suit: TALLIE LINTRA, aiming her blaster at him.

**TALLIE  
**LEIA! RUN!

TALLIE shoots at him, and CEADEUS silently deflects the blast right back to the pistol, destroying it. A Force Push, and TALLIE is knocked to the ground. Unconscious, but alive. CEADEUS walks towards LEIA as EMATT rushes in with his scattergun, the weapon on the verge of melting down.

**EMATT [defiant]  
**Die, you Sith piece of—

CEADEUS is less merciful to the old man. A single swing of the lightsaber, and the GENERAL is beheaded. CEADEUS didn't even look at him as he did it. Wookiees come at him to avenge their chief, but they too are cut down, and occasionally crushed by MOONBREAKER. Nothing stands between him and LEIA, now. Following his training, CEADEUS performs a MAKASHI greeting, then assumes the Form's opening stance. A challenge, and a silent warning:

_I know how to use this._

**CEADEUS  
**Surrender.

**LEIA  
**No.

LEIA keeps her distance, and Force Throws a crate at CEADEUS, who slices it in two.

**CEADEUS  
**You are weakening, Organa.  
Surrender.

**LEIA [frightened]  
**NO!

Then comes an engine, and CEADEUS smacks it away with MOONBREAKER.

**CEADEUS  
**You are ill-trained.  
You cannot defeat me!  
Surrender!

**LEIA [angrily]  
**NOOO!

Then comes an A-WING, and CEADEUS takes a running start before Force Jumping right at it. It explodes, and CEADEUS emerges from the fireball, his weapons raised high. He lands in front of LEIA, and takes a few swings with the lightsaber, probing her defense... and finds it is poor. Her form is sloppy, and handicapped by her advanced age, revealing the reason for her previous unwillingness to engage in melee. CEADEUS, meanwhile, holds back, intending to take her alive.

**CEADEUS  
**Your people are going to die!  
SURRENDER!

CEADEUS disarms her, easily, and points his lightsaber at her neck.

**CEADEUS  
**It's over.

**LEIA [hatefully]  
**NOOOOOOOO!

LEIA's eyes glow orange, then pure red!

**CEADEUS  
**Don't do this!

RED FORCE LIGHTNING surges out of LEIA's hands. CEADEUS brings his weapons up, and finds the MOONBREAKER knocked away from his hand. Only the lightsaber, and CEADEUS' mastery of Tutaminis allow him to weather the arcs of electricity and the waves of kinetic energy washing over him.

**LEIA [furious]  
**FALL! FALL! FALL!

CEADEUS's breathing grows ragged, as past trauma and his own phobia of lightning begin to break his concentration. His armour begins to sizzle and smoke, the lightsaber begins to flicker...

BANG

A ring of blue plasma impacts on LEIA's back as PAXTON fires stun shots at her. She doesn't fall, and he increases the power setting of his heavy pistol. He shoots her two more times, and she snarls before aiming a hand at him, crackling with electricity.

CEADEUS takes the opening, seizing her by the neck and chokeslamming her to the ground.

LEIA becomes still.

PAXTON walks up to her fallen form, looks down at her, and gently kicks her. She doesn't move.

**PAXTON  
**Is she dead?

**CEADEUS [exhausted]  
**No.

**PAXTON  
**That is one tough lady.

**CEADEUS  
**Indeed. And now**...**

CEADEUS grabs her by the head, an act of calculated viciousness, and hoists her up for all to see. He roars victoriously, getting the attention of all present.

**CEADEUS [booming through the Force]  
**IT IS OVER. YOU HAVE LOST!

The Resistance troops become utterly demoralized, and many drop their weapons. The GLADIATORS, ARCHERS and PRIESTESSES obey, and stop fighting as well. Some members of the Resistance don't get the hint, and attempt to kill Gladiators. Their would-be victims merely punch them into submission.

Stormtroopers hesitate, torn between the command of the Master of Gladiators and their desire for vengeance.

**PAXTON [shouting]  
**You heard the man!  
The fight's over!  
Secure the hangar bay!  
We're going to spread like wildfire across this ship!

CEADEUS drops LEIA to the ground.

**VICKS  
**Sir! What about them?!

VICKS points at the surrendering Resistance fighters. PAXTON looks at CEADEUS, expectantly. He knows that in the end, this is his show. The Master of Gladiators looks down at LEIA.

**CEADEUS [menacingly]  
**I offered God's mercy to her men,  
and she denied it to them...

There is a tense moment as PAXTON expects CEADEUS to say the words a dark lord should say: "Kill them all." Stormtroopers tighten their grip on their weapons.

**CEADEUS  
**...but I shall give it, nonetheless.

CLOSE UP of CEADEUS' black gambesson - two silver clasps at the neck and chest had popped open from battle damage, revealing the bright silver of CEADEUS' chainmail, and the red inner quilting inside the protective coat.

Immediately, the GLADIATORS sheathe their swords.

**PAXTON [relieved]  
**[to VICKS]  
Take them prisoner.

VICKS nods, and the Stormtroopers begin to round the survivors up.

**CEADEUS  
**Let my men and Kainé take care of that.  
The ship is yours to take, Captain. Go.

**INT - RADDUS, HALLWAYS - SPACE**

** [[3]](https://youtu.be/Ab943UeSGPs) **

CEADEUS's voice, amplified by the Force, resounds across the ship.

**CEADEUS' VOICE  
** _Crew of the Raddus...  
You have lost.  
Your defenders have surrendered.  
Your generals are dead and Leia is our prisoner.  
Surrender or flee, I care not... but if you resist, you WILL die._

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

The entire bridge crew is struck dumb at the news. ACKBAR sinks into his pod chair, defeated.

**KAYDELL [scared]  
**Sir? Sir, what do we do?

ACKBAR closes his eyes, and gives the order.

**ACKBAR  
**All hands, abandon ship.

A press of a button on Ackbar's pod chair, and the bridge's escape pod hatches open.

A MONTAGE begins as the FIRST ORDER spreads all over the ship:

Engineers attempt to sabotage the Hyperdrive, hoping to achieve asset denial. They fail to do before the Stormtroopers storm in. Lumi Celchu and Alleck are taken prisoner. KAINÉ uses her incense burner to render the prisoners unconscious. Medicus Knights take care of the wounded, even Leia. There is a rush for the escape pods, as all that remains of the RADDUS's marine detail valiantly delay the Stormtroopers long enough for the crew to escape into space, where their lifepods are picked up by the vessels the ALEKSANDR had yet to destroy. The ALEKSANDR, tellingly, does not attack them, and lets them go. Those that cannot make it to the pods... either surrender to the Stormtroopers, or commit suicide, thinking erroneously that CEADEUS is being dishonest, and that a horrible death awaits them. SONOCHEE hides in a maintenance conduit, as the B1 battledroid sacrifices himself to distract the troopers away from her. FINN and POE crash into Hangar Bay 4, and are quickly taken prisoner, all hope of heroics dashed. THREEPIO is being forced into an escape pod, protesting, wordlessly begging for someone else to take the pod. The corridor to the bridge is drowned in blaster fire as more marines die. Only ACKBAR remains in the end.

The MONTAGE ends: the Resistance faces its darkest hour.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

ACKBAR is all alone, and looks out to the stars. He sees the fleet he helped build make a getaway past the asteroid field. The fleet is just about to jump... when a FIRST ORDER INTERDICTOR appears right in front of them, flanked by four STAR DESTROYERS and twelve MAXIMA Cruisers. They quickly spew out their TIE FIGHTER wings - hundreds of them. The Interdictor activates its gravwell generators, trapping the retreating fleet.

ACKBAR's head falls, having lost all hope. Behind him, the doors leading out of the bridge are being cut open by a plasma torch. ACKBAR takes out a locket out of his coat, and looks at the holographic image of his family one last time.

**INT - STAR DESTROYER 'MERCILESS', BRIDGE - SPACE**

**FIRST ORDER COMMS OFFICER  
**Message from the... unknown ship, sir.  
We are to accept any surrender, or...  
[chuckling]  
...or 'face the consequences'.

**FIRST ORDER CAPTAIN [smugly]  
**I don't hear any calls for surrender.  
Do you?

**FIRST ORDER COMMS OFFICER  
**Actually...

**FIRST ORDER CAPTAIN [smugly]  
**No. You don't. All fighters and guns, fire at will.  
And while you're at it? Flag that alien ship as hostile.

**EXT - RESISTANCE FLEET REMNANT - SPACE**

Black Squadron's X-wings are trailing smoke, some of them sparks. The pilots are exhausted. SNAP looks down at his HUD, and sees hundreds of red blips on his scope. The Protector and the Stormblood attempt to put up a wall of flak, but can't cover the fleet. None of the Resistance's capital ships can take on this many Star Destroyers. Everyone knows it, and hope of survival fades.

**SNAP [resigned]  
**...Are you guys ready?

**KARE  
**...Yeah. I'm ready.

**C'AI  
**Guys? It was an honour.  
I'll see you all in the Maw, yeah?

**NIEN NUMB  
**Drinks are on me.

Suddenly, the INTERDICTOR is pierced by a railgun, and explodes.

**SNAP [surprised]  
**Wha...?!

**C'AI  
**Guys... GUYS!  
I've got a huge quantum waveform  
reading coming up behind the First Order fleet!  
It's... it's HUGE!

**SNAP  
**How huge?!  
Super Star Destroyer huge?!

**C'AI  
**BIGGER!

**KARE [despairing]  
**They outnumber us already!  
Why would —

An immense, ominous star shape hyperspaces in, above the FIRST ORDER FLEET, casting a shadow over them in spite of the globe of energy surrounding it.

It's the FIRWIRRUNG.

**SNAP  
**What the—

**INT - STAR DESTROYER 'MERCILESS', BRIDGE - SPACE**

**FIRST ORDER CAPTAIN [horrified]  
**—kriff is that?!

**FIRST ORDER SENSOR CHIEF [panicking]  
**Unknown, sir! No IFF—  
massive energy spikes all over!  
It's—

Lightning arcs all over the bridge, disintegrating the crew just before the ship explodes...

**EXT - RESISTANCE FLEET REMNANT - SPACE**

The Firwirrung unleashes the power of all of its lightning cannons at the First Order fleet. The energy blasts arc from ship to ship, and half of the First Order capital ships are obliterated in an instant. The TIE fighters, however, are out of the dagonian city-ship's range, and are now suicidally bent on destroying the Fleet.

Suddenly, five Chiss Warships micro-jump in front of the RESISTANCE FLEET: two Frigates and two Corvettes, lead by a Heavy Cruiser. They fire cruise missiles at the TIEs, their warheads splintering into hundreds of submunitions. A full wing of S'JET CLAWCRAFT jumps in, and move in to finish off what remains of the TIE Fighters.

**SNAP  
**SERIOUSLY,  
WHAT THE KRIFF?!

**KARE  
**...What's going on?!  
Who are those guys?!

**C'AI  
**SHOOT FIRST! QUESTIONS LATER!

Black Squadron joins in the dogfight, their hope re-ignited.

**INT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

ACKBAR sees the fleet being rescued, and he becomes filled with determination.

The Stormtroopers breach the door, and ACKBAR whirls his pod-chair around... revealing a pair of autoblasters hidden in the seat's armrests. He pours blaster bolt after blaster bolt into the entrance, killing any trooper who attempts to get in. A trooper manages to get a shot in, hitting ACKBAR in the shoulder, but he does not stop fighting. He knows he must not stop: Every second he can deny the First Order the bridge widens the chance of the Resistance striking back and retaking the ship.

**EXT - RADDUS , BRIDGE - SPACE**

The light of the blaster bolts burst out of the windows, the muffled blasts drowning ACKBAR's defiant cries as he kills Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper.

Smoke and red embers appear in the windows, streaming in from the vents...

**EXT - RESISTANCE REMNANTS - SPACE**

The FIRWIRRUNG fires again, and obliterates the rest of the FIRST ORDER capital ships.

**INT - RADDUS, HALLWAY - SPACE**

CEADEUS and KAINÉ feel a presence they haven't felt in a decade, while PAXTON's own instincts tell him something is very, very wrong.

**KAINÉ [frightened]  
**It's... it's him.

**CEADEUS [growling]  
** _...Luke._

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG CONTROL TOWER - SPACE**

Luke turns away from the KAIBURR stone, sensing a presence he had hoped never to feel again. He looks out, and sees the distant image of the RADDUS... His eyes narrow, keeping his anger in check.

**LUKE [bitterly]  
** _Tristan._

**INT - RADDUS, HALLWAY - SPACE**

CEADEUS, KAINÉ and PAXTON stride towards the BRIDGE, moving past hundreds of dead bodies. LYNNE follows them, jogging to keep up.

**PAXTON  
**Are you sure?

**CEADEUS [worried]  
**Very. We need to leave, now.

**INT - RADDUS, BRIDGE - SPACE**

They enter the bridge, and find it littered with at least fifty dead Stormtroopers. PAXTON's eyes widen as he sees ACKBAR's dead body, riddled with arrows and stab wounds. He should feel happy, instead... there is a sorrow in his heart he had not expected to find. IRVINE is sitting on a crewman's chair, clearly exhausted, his coat singed. EDGE, still alive in spite of everything, is coordinating a Stormtrooper squad's activities as they assume control of the ship.

**IRVINE  
**Whew...! That was...  
That was one tough fish.

PAXTON glares at him, angrily. LYNN moves towards the comms station. Just as she activates it and puts on the headset, she sees the battle unfolding in the distance.

**LYNN  
**Sir, look... an alien dreadnought!

EDGE, manning the SENSOR station, checks the readings.

**EDGE  
**Oooooh... crap.  
I've got debris readings - millions of tons of durasteel!  
Looks like that thing took out our reinforcements!

**PAXTON  
**Stars...

**CEADEUS  
**Luke is controlling it.

**EDGE  
**It gets worse! I've got distorted readings,  
but cameras confirm it! The Chiss are here!  
They've got a Vandal!

PAXTON takes the helm, and checks the hyperdrive.

**PAXTON  
**Railgun?

**EDGE [alarmed]  
**It's cold! It could fire at us at any moment!

The reading's on PAXTON's console doesn't look good.

**PAXTON  
**Damn, Ackbar torched the Navcom!

CEADEUS take the SILVER BOOK from his belt, and opens it, flipping through the pages.

**CEADEUS  
**Fear not.  
What of the command section?  
Have you transfered your wounded?

**LYNN  
**I've got reports coming in...  
[relieved]  
Yes! All of our medical pods  
have been moved into the hangar!

**CEADEUS  
**Tell your crew to evacuate the  
command section. We're leaving.

**LYNN  
**But the Navcom...

The Silver book's pages glow, and a ring appears over CEADEUS' hand, and he places it over the NAVIGATOR'S CONSOLE, which surges back to life with alien text.

**CEADEUS  
**I will serve as the Navcom.

**PAXTON  
**Do as he says!

**LYNN  
**Understood!  
[to her headset]  
Bridge to all hands! Prepare for emergency jump!  
All crew still aboard the Eclipse, abandon ship!

The remaning REMORA fighters are joined by the surviving TIE WORKERS in executing emergency landings on the RADDUS's hangar bays, passing by escaping RESISTANCE TRANSPORTS AND SHUTTLES.

The RADDUS and the ALEKSANDR form up, and accelerate away from the FIRWIRRUNG. The Command section is pushed away by tractor beams, set to reverse. Scuttling charges explode, destroying all that remains of the Eclipse. The two ships sync up their Hyperdrives...

**EXT - FIRWIRRUNG CONTROL TOWER - SPACE**

**LUKE  
**No... don't you DARE!

LUKE begins to tremble with anger as he watches the RADDUS and the ALEKSANDR are about to escape into hyperspace. They become blurs of motion, and Luke can only stare at this empty spot in space as he realizes that the man he holds responsible for his wife's death has just escaped him...

**LUKE  
**TRISTAAAAAAAAANNNN!

He is tempted, deeply so, into chasing after him, but he sees the Resistance fleet, and knows that he must help them first.

Vengeance... vengeance for his beloved Mara, must wait. LUKE stares down at his artificial hand, deprived of synthetic flesh, as he clenches it. Revenge must _always _wait. His duty as a Jedi must always come first.

The Battle of Charon's Belt is over. The Resistance has won, once again... but it is a victory it may never recover from.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE 7**

* * *

** Author's notes: **

Yep, the Aleksandr is one big Final Fantasy reference, specifically to the Summonable monster Alexander that appears throughout in the series... and of course, the airship in Final Fantasy XII. Brace yourselves, there's more coming.

So yeah, the Yuuzhan Vong are a thing in this continuity, too... only, they seem to have travelled back to the past, and all that remains of them are echoes of their tech. represented by the Aleksandr. Some of the Vong traditional colours have also seeped into the Knight's of Ren's culture: Black for warriors, White for healers (Shapers), Red for Priests, and Green for Scribes and Bureaucrats. Ceadeus is clad primarily in black, but has a red sash under his belt. This is meant to represent his role in the Knights of Ren, as well as visually imply that he's more morally complicated than initially assumed, particularly by Luke.

Speaking of complicated, get ready for some Ivalice levels of political intrigue back in Valendia. What's Valendia? The First Order's home sector, that's what, and the place is not as monolithic as Snoke would like it to be. There's been hints implied through this arc: the "Party", "natives", In-vitro births and mental conditioning, and some tensions between the secular and the religious.

As for moral complications... are CEADEUS' accusations true? The last one, attempted filicide, is only true from Ceadeus' point of view, who hasn't got the full picture... but what about the others. A 'Grand Kiltias' has been murdered. Who is responsible? Is Ceadeus justified in his actions, or not?

Finally, If you haven't noticed already, I'm setting up a rivalry between Rey and Ceadeus, who will be the Aces of their respective factions for quite a while. Their first encounter probably won't go the way canon Rey would think. You'd think Rey's foil would be Kylo, but if you think about, Kylo's foil... would be Luke.

* * *

** Musical notes: **

[1] **Nier Automata Orchestra: The Dark Colossus Destroys All**... well, the title is pretty apt for the ALEKSANDR's big entrance, eh? The song is, too: It begins with a choir, setting up a sense of religious awe that contrasts sharply with the eldritch horror that is the Kuyutha. When the strings hit, you should feel exactly what the crew on those resistance ships are feeling upon seeing this one ship - not a death star, not a star destroyer - move in to attack them with without fear, and realize that yes, it can take them on.

alternate tracks: **Nier Automata OST: Dark Colossus (QUIET)**, followed by **Dark Colossus (DYNAMIC)**. Some appropriate soundtrack dissonance with QUIET's organ pipes and vocals, perfect for when the ALEKSANDR goes full DIES IRAE on the fleet with its beam spam. DYNAMIC has more energy appropriate for a battle, but it doesn't have that Orchestal touch Star Wars needs.

There's also **Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak: end credits. **I can easily imagine that's the Knights of Ren chanting, since the bad guys in Deserts of Kharak are as religiously motivated as the Knights of Ren. Then again, I don't know what they're chanting about in the song, so I can't recommend it. Very evocative of the desert, of course, which also works for space. That's Paul Ruskay, for ya.

[2] **Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 OST: Paladin of God.** Another accurate title and song for CEADEUS, it starts with a buildup of scary chords as he fully reveals himself to the RESISTANCE in all his horrible gothic glory.

[3]** Revenge of the Sith OST:** **Anakin's betrayal**. What better song to set the RESISTANCE's darkest hour than the song John Williams set the great Jedi purge to? Things aren't that bad, I suppose... The Resistance seemed pretty okay with being reduced to like, thirty people in The Last Jedi, so losing less than half their people in this continuity should be okay, right? ...Right?

* * *

Character Artwork of Ceadeus Ren:

* * *

**This fanfic is being made with the generous support of 34 patrons on Patreon!**

**Extra special thanks to:**

**Kalaong**

**CMY187**

**Andrew**

**and PNG1!**

**You guys rock!**


	9. Heroes on both sides, part 1

“_**Few wars have ever been between good and evil... in fact, most have been between one form of good and another.  
Which was which? The answer depended largely on one's point of view.”**_

_**-Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master. ** _

**EXT – PLANET NEDIJ, NEDIJI VILLAGE — DAY**

The skies above the snowy peak of planet NEDIJ are clear, the white sun's light reflected brightly on the slopes. At the foot of the mountain is a village, made of wooden bunkhouses decorated with whale bones, home of the planet's natives, the NEDIJI. A primitive people, the Nediji are bird-like humanoids clad in buckskins and furs, wielding tools of medieval sophistication. In the central marketplace of the village, hundreds of them go about their business: Hunters, fishermen and whalers trade their catches for what they lack – fresh tools of the trade, tallow for fuel and maintenance, food preserves for the coming winter.

We follow a tiny lone Nediji boy — IGALUK — as he plays with a wood carving that looks suspiciously like a Z-95 Headhunter starfighter. He makes whooshing sounds, as he imagines himself a dashing fighter pilot, out-flying his people's ancient enemies, those that forced his people to seek refuge in this world of ice and snow. His flight of fancy leads him to the shore of the great lake, a body of water so vast it stretches far into the horizon.

Suddenly, his ears pick up a noise: a dim wail that grows louder and louder. He is the first to look up, and as he shields his eyes from the sun, he takes full advantage of his race's long range vision, peering into the sky for the source of the sound: a RESISTANCE CORVETTE, the PROTECTOR, trailing black smoke from several burning holes in its hull. Far behind it is the remnant of the Resistance fleet, still fresh from the battle at Charon's Belt. Larger ships appear from hyperspace, their hulls severely damaged.

Igaluk is awed by the sight, and calls out to his tribe, pointing at the ship.

**IGALUK [in Nediji]  
**Look! Look, in the sky!

The nearby fishermen and hunters look up, and see the craft. They too are awed by it, not yet knowing that the _Protector_ may very well be their doom.

**INT – PROTECTOR'S BRIDGE — DAY**

The entire bridge trembles as ELSON, a bald human male fitted with a cybernetic headset, gives orders to the rest of his bridge crew.

**ELSON  
**Divert power from the main drive to the repulsorlifts!

**BRIDGE CREWMAN  
**I'm trying! Primary and secondary power manifolds are offline!

**ELSON  
**Emergency power, then!

**BRIDGE CREWMAN  
**...The super-capacitors just blew!

**COMMS OFFICER  
**Lower decks reporting in! Half our escape pods won't launch!

**ELSON [angry]  
**Damned saboteur!

**SENSOR OFFICER  
**Sir! Secondary sensors are picking up something!  
Sapient lifesigns, at least six hundred of them!

**ELSON  
**Please tell me we're not headed straight for them!

**HELMSMAN  
**We're not! Estimated trajectory takes us away from them!

ELSON looks relieved. His ship may be doomed, but at least it won't kill hundreds of innocent people.

**SENSOR OFFICER  
**Incoming jump!

**EXT – PLANET NEDIJ, SKY – DAY**

Far besides them, one of TAIKA's TOWBOATS successfully completes a very risky close-range hyperspace jump. It approaches the _Protector_ at full speed, and activates its array of tractor beams, the tethers of pure graviton energy grasping the ship at key points to prevent the pull from rupturing the hull.

**TOWBOAT PILOT [radio]  
**We got you, Protector!

The TOWBOAT attempts to slow the _Protector's_ descent, and for a moment it looks like everything is going to be alright.

**EXT – NEDIJI VILLAGE — DAY**

The NANUK of the village, an elderly woman that serves her people as both chieftain and shaman, steps out of her hut and bears witness to the spectacle above.

**NANUK [in Nediji, awed]  
**The gods! The gods have returned to take us to the promised land!

**EXT – PLANET NEDIJ, SKY – DAY**

The Towboat keeps pulling at the _Protector_, slowly putting a stop to its freefall

**ELSON [radio]  
**Never thought I'd be happy to see you damned pirates!

**TOWBOAT PILOT [radio]  
**Heh! Well, we don't work for free, ya know?

**ELSON [radio]  
**Well, send us the bill—

Then, the worst thing that could happen, happens. Half of the array malfunctions, stressing the rest of the tether points until the hull ruptures. The Towboat spins out of control, leaving the corvette to freefall straight towards the NEDIJI village.

**INT – PROTECTOR'S BRIDGE — DAY**

**SENSOR OFFICER  
**Sixty seconds to impact!

**ELSON  
**Helm! I don't care what you have to do!  
CHANGE OUR DAMNED COURSE!

**HELMSMAN  
**Firing verniers!

**EXT – PLANET NEDIJ, SKY – DAY**

The PROTECTOR's vernier thrusters promptly misfire, sending the ship spinning out of control.

**EXT – NEDIJI VILLAGE — DAY**

The villagers finally realize the danger they are in, panic and begin to flee. Only two people don't: Igaluk, too awed and to young to understand, and the Nanuk, who implores the gods and the spirits to spare her people from their divine wrath.

**INT – PROTECTOR'S BRIDGE — DAY**

The ship's own artificial gravity struggles against the spinning and the planet's natural one, and some of the bridge crew who didn't put on their seatbelts are thrown off their chairs.

**SENSOR OFFICER  
**Thirty seconds!

ELSON looks at the ship's emblem behind him: a corvette within a shield, surrounded by six stars. He focuses on the ship's motto: OUR LIVES FOR THEIRS. He knows what he's got to do.

**ELSON  
**Order the magazines to detonate our missiles – we're self-destructing!

**CREWMAN [shocked]  
**Sir, we can't do that!

**ELSON  
**We have no choice! It's either just us or—

**CREWMAN  
**—The hull near the magazine is GONE!

**EXT – PLANET NEDIJ, SKY – DAY**

CLOSE UP of the tear in the PROTECTOR'S hull, and truly enough, the ship empties itself of its own munitions until almost nothing remains.

**INT – PROTECTOR'S BRIDGE — DAY**

ELSON and his crew despair – not only are they doomed, but they will take six hundred innocent people with them. They all shut their eyes, awaiting the inevitable. Meanwhile...

**EXT – NEDIJI VILLAGE — DAY**

The villagers go mad with terror as the corvette – an alien projectile of metal, smoke and fire — is about to hit them at terminal velocity. Some try to flee, others prostrate themselves in religious horror. It's all futile, nothing can stop what's coming.

At the coast, Igaluk _feels_ something, a quiet rumble of energy that slowly builds up as bits of water and snow float up, marking where the wind blows gently, carrying the mist upwards towards the corvette.

**INT — PROTECTOR'S BRIDGE — DAY**

Gravity's hold on the bridge crew begins to fail, and even time itself feels slow...

**EXT — NEDIJI VILLAGE — DAY**

The corvette crosses path with the rays of the sun, and so the shadow of the Protector quickly covers everything and everyone below. The people brace themselves for a fiery death...

...Which fails to come. All are silent, but very much alive and it takes a moment before someone dares to look up. The Corvette, no longer ablaze, floats harmlessly over the village's marketplace, held there in place by the FORCE.

UP in the sky, the FIRWIRRUNG is at the center of the RESISTANCE FLEET, having appeared moments earlier before disaster could strike.

**INT — FIRWIRRUNG CONTROL TOWER — SPACE**

Sitting cross-legged directly below the Kaiburr Crystal of Pomojema, LUKE SKYWALKER meditates, multiplying his reach with the Force. He raises his hand, moves it slowly...

**EXT — NEDIJI VILLAGE — DAY**

And the villagers watch in awe as the _Protector_ moves away from the marketplace, towards the Great Lake.

**INT — FIRWIRRUNG CONTROL TOWER — SPACE**

CLOSE UP of LUKE's face as he meditates, his eyes closed. Suddenly, rapid-eye movement kicks in as his mind goes too deep into his trance, and the image of CEADEUS REN flashes before his eyes, feelings of anger and sorrow dancing across his face, intercut with visions of the burning temple of the New Jedi Order. Finally, MARA JADE's eyeless, bloodied face appears for a split second, the shock of the horrible sight causing LUKE's eyes to open wide.

He loses his focus...

**EXT — NEDIJI VILLAGE — DAY**

The Protector shakes, as the Force loosens its grip on its hull. Luke regains his focus just in time, sparing Igaluk from being crushed. The boy looks on in awe as the ship floats away, until finally the towboat arrives to carry it back up towards a descending FIRWIRRUNG.

**INT — PROTECTOR, BRIDGE — DAY**

Captain Elson looks to his crew, all visibly relieved.

**ELSON  
**We're saved...

**INT — FIRWIRRUNG CONTROL TOWER — SPACE**

Luke sighs wearily, and he gets up. He walks over the edge of the top of the control tower, and looks on as several small Resistance ships — Transports and Shuttles — begin their approach.

**EXT — FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE OF SSI-RUUK — DAY**

The city-ship is now completely under the planet's atmosphere, and the lightning shield drops, allowing the other ships to enter.

Atop the ruined temple, with the KANJIKLUB STAR GALLEON still buried in it, REY waves a signal flare, marking the area where the resistance transports and their fighter escorts should land. Hundreds of small craft park themselves all around the temple. REY looks on, the ships practically vomiting people, from where she stands. She hopes to catch a glimpse of FINN, but decides it's best to go looking for him below. She makes her way down...

**EXT — FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT — DAY**

...And finds herself surrounded by more (living) people than she had ever seen in her life. All around, people were tending to the wounded, setting up triage areas and infirmary tents. Shuttles and a yacht from the MERCY arrive, and the emerging medtechs, led by ADASCA, who begins barking orders over the groans of the wounded. REY watches as someone pleads at someone lying on a cot – missing an arm and a leg – to hold on.

The girl feels overwhelmed, by both the swarm of people around her — more than she had ever seen! — and their suffering. She remembers who she's here for.

**REY [worried]  
**Finn? FINN!

She sees a medtech carrying a large medkit approach, and steps into his path.

**REY  
**Have you seen my...

The medtech shoves her aside...

**MEDTECH [angry]  
**Out of the way!

Into the back of a bandaged grey Wookiee, who snarls at her.

**REY [distraught]  
**I'm sorry!

Someone grasps her ankle, their grip loose and weak. REY frees herself easily, and looks down at a RESISTANCE MARINE, laying down on a stretcher. He's badly wounded, his bandages are drenched with his blood.

**WOUNDED MARINE [pleading]  
**Please, nurse! Don't leave me... Don't go!

REY becomes increasingly upset, and is unable to say anything to the poor man. The fact that he looks almost exactly like Finn makes things so much worse.

**WOUNDED MARINE  
**The pain, it's too much...

Someone screams, the victim of rapid battlefield surgery and not enough anesthesia. Nurse CHANI appears from the sea of people, and takes care of the wounded marine. REY proceeds to wade through that sea, going from face to face, hoping to find her friend...

**REY [scared]  
**FINN! ARE YOU HERE?

**SNAP  
**Rey?

REY turns around, and finds TEMMIN 'SNAP' WEXLEY, along with the rest of BLACK SQUADRON's pilots at his side. SNAP strides towards her, and grabs her by the shoulders.

**SNAP  
**You're her, right?  
The one we sent to find Luke?

**KARÉ  
**Thank the Maker for you, kid!  
You brought us a damned dreadnought right in the nick of time!

**NIEN NUMB [in Haya]  
**Where is he? Where's Luke? He's flying this ship, right?!

**REY [frustrated]  
**Nevermind that! Where's Finn?!  
Leia said she'd make him better!

The pilots look at each other, their expression sorrowful.

**KARÉ  
**Kid, I'm sorry...

**REY  
**What? Why?! What's happened?!

They all speak at once:

**SNAP  
**He was Poe's gunner on an ARC...

**C'AI  
**Went up against an Ace!

**NIEN NUMB [in Haya]  
**The way it moved, it had to have been a Baron!

**SNAP  
**They went off into an asteroid storm...

**KARÉ  
**Had to do it, we couldn't have taken  
out that ion missile otherwise...

**NIEN NUMB [in haya]  
**It was Seether! I know it was!

**SNAP  
**And then he didn't come out...

**REY [angry]  
**Stop talking all at once  
and tell me what happened to Finn!

There is a short pause, and SNAP sums it up.

**SNAP  
**Poe and Finn engaged the _Seether_.

**REY [confused]  
**Who?!

**SNAP  
**Paxton 'Seether' Fell, a... no,  
THE Baron of the Empire, their top pilot.  
Poe engaged him, the two of them flew into  
an asteroid storm... and it was Fell that came out.  
He killed them both. I'm sorry.

REY sees the faces of Black Squadron fall, believing that their beloved commander had perished in the recent battle, while she has yet to process the shock caused by what she had heard.

**REY  
**Did.. did you see it happen?

**SNAP  
**No, but...

**REY  
**Then there's still a chance! Maybe...  
maybe there's still there, adrift in space, waiting for a rescue!

**NIEN NUMB [in Haya]  
**Girl, nobody goes toe-to-toe with Seether and lives.

**SNAP  
**I'm sorry, but they're gone.

**REY  
**No...

Somewhere else, someone notices a Glossair Bike approaching. It lands on the street, close to the crowd and its rider – LUKE SKYWALKER – disembarks from the vehicle and approaches the crowd. The members of the Resistance, sailors and soldiers, casualties and caretakers, are struck silent at the sight of him and can only stare as Luke walks among them. We follow his point of view – he's surrounded by haggard, dirty faces, human and alien alike, encrusted with smoke or slick with blood. They speak among themselves in hushed tones, while the Medtechs continue working behind them to save lives.

Nobody knows what to make of Luke – he doesn't look like much, with his unkempt beard and his humble robes and cloak. Some of the people who stare at him make some effort to acknowledge him – polite 'sirs' and nods. Perhaps the welcome would have been warmer, if they hadn't suffered such a terrible defeat.

**RESISTANCE PILOT  
**Is that him?

**RESISTANCE TECH  
**I don't know...

**RESISTANCE MARINE 2  
**Of course it's him, it has to be...

**RESISTANCE MEMBER  
**Thank the Force... the Jedi have returned!

**RESISTANCE MEMBER 2  
**It's too late; what good can they do now?

**WOUNDED RESISTANCE MEMBER  
**Where the kriff were they all this time, huh?

**EXT — FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT, TRIAGE AREA — DAY**

Luke comes across one of the triage areas, and the wounded, lying down in their stretchers, reach out to him weakly. Luke kneels, and reaches back to one of them, a young woman, taking her hand into his, healing her wounds with the Force. Luke, however, is not a healer, and there's only so much he can do. By the time he stabilizes the woman, the medtechs write off five poor souls, covering their faces with white sheets.

Then, he realizes something.

**LUKE  
**You're all just... children.

It was true, from a certain point of view: though there were a few veterans present, most of the Resistance's roster wasn't much older than twenty-five standard years of age, with some as young as eighteen. This detail makes Luke realize the consequences of his long absence. As the Last Jedi, it had fallen on him alone to preserve peace across the galaxy so that the next generation - THIS generation - would never know the horrors of war.

And he had failed in this duty.

**C3-PO  
**Master Luke!

LUKE whirls around, and finds that familiar glint of gold as C3-P0 makes his way through the crowd to meet him. The old Jedi's joy at seeing his old companion is subdued, but no less true.

**LUKE [overjoyed]  
**Threepio! You're alive!

Luke gets on his feet and strides towards the droid, grabbing him by the shoulders.

**C3-PO [distraught]  
**Oh, it truly is you! Master, you could not have  
arrived at a more dire time! Our losses alone...  
I don't know if we'll be able to  
recover from this without Leia or Ackbar to guide us!

**LUKE [worried]  
**Leia? Leia! What happened to Leia?!

**EXT – HYPERSPACE**

The immense RADDUS streaks across the tunnel of blue light, flanked by the dark shape of the ALEXANDER.

**INT — RADDUS, STORAGE ROOM — SPACE**

In a poorly lit, windowless chamber stripped bare of its sundries, Leia wakes with a start, finding herself chained upright on a wall rack. She feels groggy, and shakes her head, hoping to clear it of the fog of confusion. There are several Gladiators in the room, shields on their arms and swords in their sheaths, watching her carefully, hands on their swords' handles, ready to be drawn in a instant.

Standing in front of her is CEADEUS, hands behind his back. LEIA's eyes narrow in quiet anger at him.

**LEIA [angrily]  
**You.

**CEADEUS  
**Yes, t'is I.

**LEIA  
**Come to gloat?

**CEADEUS  
**No.

LEIA shuts her eyes, and attempts to send out a telepathic message to LUKE through the Force.

**LEIA [telepathically]  
** _Luke! Luke!_

**CEADEUS [telepathically]  
** _Don't bother._

LEIA's eyes widen in shock.

**CEADEUS [telepathically]  
** _It takes special training to be able to commune  
with someone through the twisted eddies of the Empyrean,  
especially now that it's been... scarred. _

**CEADEUS  
**Training you do not have.  
Did you think I would risk waking you, otherwise?

**LEIA  
**You don't strike me as very smart.

**CEADEUS  
**Mind your insults, Organa...  
They reflect poorly on you.  
Your fleet, your army, routed by a fool?

**LEIA  
**Routed by a savage monster, more like.

If the insult LEIA shot at him found its mark, Ceadeus does not let it show.

**LEIA  
**Just get on with the torture, _boy_.

Ceadeus leans towards LEIA...

**CEADEUS  
**You would like that, wouldn't you?  
Pain, to stoke the fires of righteous hate,  
To feel yourself justified in your crimes...

He holds her gaze for a moment, then he pulls away, turning his back to her. Revealing the Silver Grimoire in his hands.

**CEADEUS  
**I came to ask you a question:  
Why?

**LEIA  
**Why what?

**CEADEUS  
**Why did you have our beloved Grand Kiltias killed?

LEIA is silent, at first, feigning shock at being accused of murder.

**LEIA [dismissively]  
**I don't even know who that is.

**CEADEUS  
**Oh? Has old age ravaged your mind already?  
Or... is it the spice?  
No matter, let me galvanize your memory.

CEADEUS opens the Silver Grimoire, and from its open pages particles of light surge out, coalescing besides the huge armoured knight into a life-sized holographic sculpture of an elderly _Helgas_ man, clad in the elaborate crimson robes of a religious leader. He is lanky and tall, though not as tall as CEADEUS. If the Master of Gladiators had not been wearing his masked helm, LEIA would have seen the reverence and respect CEADEUS had for the man, and the sorrow at his death... But all she sees is an uncaring monster.

**CEADEUS  
**Grand Kiltias Anastasis...  
as he was before that terrible day, when  
that band of Mandalorian _scum_ reaved  
and ravished their way across Bur-Omisace...

CLOSE UP of one of the Gladiator's hand as it grips the handle of his Brightsword tightly, shaking with barely contained rage. He had been there, and the memory is painful, and enraging.

LEIA, for her part, becomes impassive, and utterly silent as she holds CEADEUS's gaze.

**CEADEUS  
**Nothing?  
How about this, then?

CEADEUS conjures up another holo-sculpture: a 1/72 scale Kom'rk-class heavy fighter, spinning gently in the air.

**CEADEUS  
**They came aboard this ship,  
through a Wild Path in the twisted Empyrean  
that surrounds Valendia...

LEIA tries to shrug, having no idea where Valendia is.

**CEADEUS  
**...The Unknown Regions. Surely you recognize the design?

LEIA shakes her head, the expression disdainful.

**CEADEUS  
**The colour, then?

The golden light wreathing the holo-sculpture of the ship fades a little, revealing the ship's colours – Red and Black. CEADEUS's eyes focus on LEIA's face, as a slight flinch betrays her memory of the ship, the NIGHTBROTHER.

**CEADEUS  
**Still nothing? How about the ship's owners?

CEADEUS conjurs up three more images: A male human Jedi, a Mandalorian woman in painted armour, and an ageing Lasat man.

LEIA knows them, but does not respond.

**CEADEUS  
**No?  
...Hm, perhaps I was wrong about all this.

Ceadeus gestures at one of his men, who brings him a cloth sack, filled with two round objects...

**CEADEUS  
**Then again... the holograms  
may no longer be up to date.

The GLADIATOR opens the sack, and tosses it at LEIA's feet. Two heads roll on the floor, hidden in shadow, but LEIA whimpers in horror.

**CEADEUS  
**Ah, recognition at last.  
Perchance you know their names?

**LEIA [sobbing]  
**Oh, Sabine...

**CEADEUS  
**Ah... yes, _Sabine Wren.  
_That would make the other... Ezra Bridger?  
The Lasat must have been Zeb.  
I apologize for his absence. He's in no state to see you.

**LEIA  
**You're a monster!

CEADEUS's eyes suddenly flare with sunfire, and suddenly he is face to face with LEIA.

**CEADEUS [outraged]  
**You wish to speak of monsters?!  
They _**murdered**_ a sick old man.

**LEIA**  
You lie! They were good people!

**CEADEUS**  
Good people don't consort with Mandalorian filth!

Seething with rage, CEADEUS points at SABINE's maggot infested head. The sight of it upsets Leia greatly - they had, after all, become very good friends during the dark days of the Thrawn campaign.

**CEADEUS  
**Her Mando _thugs... _they desecrated our most ancient temple!  
Did unspeakable things to innocent vestals of God!  
Set children on fire and laughed as they BURNED!

**LEIA**  
Lies! More lies! Wren fought on the side of good!  
I refuse to believe she would stoop so low!

**CEADEUS**  
I confronted her with their crimes myself!  
Would you hear her reply?!

From the book, Ceadeus conjurs up a recording of SABINE's voice, aged by the long years since the fall of Palpatine.

_ **SABINE'S VOICE** _   
_Just more dead imps._

As CEADEUS speaks, LEIA's own righteous anger bubbles over her self-control...

**CEADEUS  
**No more lies, Organa! I know in my very soul  
that you're responsible! Answer me! WHY?!

**LEIA  
**HE STOLE MY CHILD FROM ME!

LEIA pauses, taking deep breaths, with the same length and cadence as her father before her.

**LEIA  
**He and Snoke... they seduced my son into an insane cult!  
Anastasis deserved to die, he HAD to die, so that my boy could be cured  
from the poison that he – that YOU injected in his mind!

**CEADEUS  
**So you admit it!

As she speaks there is a low hum through the Force, and Ceadeus catches it: LEIA is trying something.

**LEIA [defiant]  
**I admit nothing except that I'm glad one of the leaders of your  
insane cult died an ugly, ignoble death!  
I admit to not giving a damn about your dead women!  
I admit to not caring one bit about your barbecued children!  
They were all a bunch of Neo-Imperial fascist pigs and they deserved to DIE!

CEADEUS lets out a slow growl, narrows his eyes at LEIA. It looks like he's lost his cool, and is about to kill her with his bare hands...

**CEADEUS  
**Clever girl.

...but it's the angry gladiator from moments before, SACKHEIM, that screams bloody murder, rushing at LEIA with a brandished brightsword. Besides him, another Knight of Ren — GODWIN — moves to stop him...

**GODWIN [In Valendian]  
**Sackheim, NO!

CEADEUS stops the Brightsword's heated edge with his bare hand short of LEIA's head, and puts the enraged gladiator in a tight hold, foiling LEIA's attempt at suicide by knight. Sackheim struggles under CEADEUS' iron grip, crying tears of sorrow even as his face is contorted with rage. GODWIN and the other knights pile on, disarming him.

**SACKHEIM [in Valendian]  
**She admits it! She admits it!  
My lord! I beg you! Revenge! Revenge for my son! REVENGE!

**CEADEUS [in Valendian]  
**It's what she wants!  
[to GODWIN]  
Get him out of here!

Suddenly, the doors leading out of the room slide open, and LIEUTENANT LYNN steps through, and is somewhat taken aback at the spectacle of an upset Knight of Ren being dragged away by his comrades. LYNN approached CEADEUS, keeping a respectable distance.

**LYNN  
**Sir?

**CEADEUS [in basic]  
**What?

Lynn clears her throat and gives a proper salute, knowing of no other way to show respect to a Knight of Ren.

**LYNN  
**You asked to receive notification once  
we were 10 minutes away from our destination?

**CEADEUS [nodding]  
**Yes, and?

**LYNN [scared]  
**...We sent it eight minutes ago; you ah... you didn't respond.

CEADEUS' eyes narrow at LYNN, who has heard what happens to those who deliver bad news. She gulps, expecting to be Force Choked for her trouble.

**CEADEUS [calmly]  
**Thank you. You may go.

LYNN excuses herself, and leaves, while CEADEUS bids the rest of his men to leave the room.

**LEIA [taunting]  
**Two minutes. That's how long you've got until my brother  
rides out like a bat out of the Maw to find me. And then...  
And then he's going to make you pay for what you did to his students.

Ceadeus approaches her again, leafing through his book.

**CEADEUS  
**There's something you need to know.  
Anastasis and Snoke are... _were_ mortal enemies.  
With him out of the picture and a massacre fresh on our  
people's mind... Snoke has gone unopposed for months, time spent  
consolidating his power... reinforcing his hold on Kylo, and  
securing the resources to reactivate Starkiller.

LEIA's defiant stare dies a little.

**LEIA  
**I don't believe you.

**CEADEUS  
**...Search my feelings, you know I speak true.  
Go ahead; my soul is laid bare for you.

Leia narrows her eyes at CEADEUS, peering into the open halls of his mind, and her eyes widen in horror at the glimpses of an infuriated crowd, their rage stoked by SUPREME LEADER SNOKE.

**CEADEUS  
**And let that truth _haunt your dreams._

A handful of light particles emerge from the book and spin around Ceadeus's index finger, gathering into his claw. HE presses it on LEIA's forehead, drawing a bit of blood, and an emblem of light appears over the wound. Instantly, she falls unconscious. The tall, masked Knight looks at the sleeping LEIA, and leaves her in the dark.

**INT — RADDUS, MAIN HALLWAY, CENTRAL — SPACE**

Hundreds of Stormtroopers and First Order sailors move about in the hall, some transporting goods, others trying to get the ship's stubborn systems to stop stalling. The lights, in particular, are recalcitrant, always dim and only occasionally flickering to their full brightness... until CEADEUS steps in, and then the lights brighten, almost as if greeting him.

As Ceadeus steps towards his destination, the Stormtroopers that pass him by stop to salute him, in spite of him not being in the First Order's Armed Force's hierarchy.

**STORMTROOPER [saluting]  
**Sir!

Ceadeus nods back in response, politeness and etiquette compelling him to do so. A handful of steps later, he passes by a group of First Order technicians, who immediately stop what they're doing to salute him, as well. He nods politely at them. Then, more and more people — soldiers and sailors alike — salute him, staring at him in with expressions of mingled awe and fear.

His steps hurry: he doesn't want their admiration or their dread.

He grasps his book in one hand, a small, futile act of self-consolation. The steps turn into strides.

**INT — RADDUS, MAIN HALLWAY, CENTRAL — SPACE**

CEADEUS sits on a plasteel bench below a large window, sighing briefly as he opens the Silver Grimoire. The archaic paper's black ink surges to life, glowing gold. The letters and diagrams shift into a program that briefly replays LEIA's interrogation, allowing the knight to review it.

**KAINÉ  
**Did you get what you needed from her?

He looks up, and sees KAINÉ REN approaching him, a cylinder in one hand and her scepter, the ROD OF FAITH in the other. CEADEUS looks back down, lest the Rod remind him of painful recent event.

**CEADEUS  
**No. Even in anger she was the consummate politician.  
She confessed nothing...

KAINÉ sits besides CEADEUS without prompting, knowing that she was always welcome to be at his side. Ceadeus glances at the ROD as Kainé sets it to rest against the wall, and the sight of it causes him to flash back, very briefly, to the death of Anastasis — _The same scepter is on the floor of the Temple at Mount Bur-Omisace, in a pool of blood, darker than wine. The source of the pool, Anastasis, is so thin, so fragile in Ceadeus' arms as his life flows out of his wounds... and with it, hope for a peaceful future. Anastasis reaches out, choking blood— _before CEADEUS chases the vision away, eager to get away from the horrible memory.

He clenches his fist, practically burying his claws in his own palms.

**CEADEUS  
**...Nothing that would convince the Judges  
to convict her immediately.

Kainé sits demurely and ladylike, and lets the cylinder rest on her lap as she removes her mask. She adjusts a band of finely embroidered black cloth over her beautiful aqua eyes, hiding them from the world to avoid unwanted attention. Her face is obscured as she does this, and when she finishes she turns to CEADEUS with a pleasant smile.

**KAINÉ  
**The Judges are wise, are they not?  
Would they not see the truth of  
her guilt etched in her very soul?

Kainé's face and voice are as beautiful as a dawn... but CEADEUS pays it no heed, his gaze fixed on the book.

**CEADEUS  
**Only if she allows them to look into it.  
Such is the Law.  
Otherwise, it falls on the prosecution  
to convince them of her guilt.

Kainé grasps the cylinder – an item of finely wrought, silvery tin and glass, and twists it, causing the liquid it contains to bubble and steam to escape from the top. Hundreds of tea leaves swim inside as they blend with the hot liquid, infusing it with their flavour. Quickly, the steam stops hissing, and the glass begins to sweat, becoming opaque with frost. The flash brewing ended, Kainé twists off the top of the cylinder to drink from its freshly brewed content, which she greatly enjoys, judging by the long hum she lets out as she swallows.

With both hands, she tries to pass her drink to CEADEUS, only for him to shake his head.

**CEADEUS  
**Thank you, but caffeine unbalances me.

**KAINÉ  
**But it's sweet, just how you like it!

CEADEUS gently pushes the drink away, and KAINÉ pouts.

**KAINÉ  
**So... what's the problem?

**CEADEUS  
**Leia is an Organa; _that's_ the problem.  
Lies and deceit is their stock in trade and even the Judges  
are not immune to deception. She'll _talk_ her way  
into reasonable doubt. And then... she will be found not guilty.

**KAINÉ  
**But you have a testimony!  
Surely, that's enough!

**CEADEUS  
**I could have had Bridger and Wren singing  
at court an entire ballad of Leia's part in the Bur-Omisace massacre,  
and it would not have mattered. She will deny everything.

**KAINÉ  
**Has Irvine found anything?

**CEADEUS  
**No.

**KAINÉ  
**Maybe he'll have better luck at that base on...  
what was the name?

**CEADEUS  
**D'Qar. And he might have found something there...  
If our so-called 'General' Hux hadn't glassed the entire planet.

**KAINÉ  
**Oh.

**CEADEUS  
**That leaves a confession, and extracting  
one will be difficult with Luke nipping at our heels.  
I keep Leia awake too long, and...

KAINÉ tenses at the mention of Luke's name.

**KAINÉ  
**I'm sure you'll find a way.  
[smiling]  
It's what you do.

**CEADEUS [sighing]  
**How are the wounded?

**KAINÉ  
**The worst is past. All are stable...  
[regretful]  
Those that I could save, in any case.  
Many are still in terrible pain, however.

**CEADEUS  
**I'll bring you another crate of High Potions for them.

**KAINÉ  
**Thank you.  
Will there be water, where we're going?

**CEADEUS**  
Yes, plenty...You wish to perform Last Rites for our fallen?

Kainé nods.

**KAINÉ**  
And theirs, as well.

Ceadeus is silent for a moment, surprised.

**CEADEUS  
**I wouldn't bother. They're faithless.

**KAINÉ  
**But even the faithless have souls.

**CEADEUS  
**Empty ones. Snoke saw to that.  
And the Republic, well...

A silence falls between them again as Kainé toys with her drink, nervously.

**KAINÉ  
**Tristan?

**CEADEUS  
**Hm?

**KAINÉ  
**What if...  
What if Luke finds us?

CEADEUS says nothing.

**KAINÉ [frightened]  
**I'm... I'm scared. I felt his power, even from...

**CEADEUS [reassuring]  
**I won't let him hurt you again.

**KAINÉ**  
But he's so much stronger than you! Than _ us_!  
What hope do we have against him, Tristan?

CEADEUS gets up, kneels before KAINÉ...

**CEADEUS**  
We have this.

...and hands her the Silver Grimoire.

**KAINÉ  
**Oh, Tristan, faith can only take us so far...

With a wave of CEADEUS's hand, the book opens itself, revealing its seemingly infinite pages turning and turning into a blur of motion.

**CEADEUS**  
True, but the Ren Herself has left us with more  
than scripture to face the trials before us. Look.

The pages stop turning, and present KAINÉ with a mandala. The configuration is complex, with a strange fetal lizard serving as its central symbol. In spite of the complexity of the strange script, KAINÉ deciphers the title.

**KAINÉ [reading]  
**Ysalamir...?

...the **BRINGER OF SILENCE.**

**CEADEUS**  
Luke is indeed the greatest of all Jedi Knights...  
But if the Force were to be stripped away from him,  
all that would remain is a Tatooine farmboy.

  
  
**KAINÉ [fascinated]  
** I've never seen one like this before... **  
**This could rob him of his power?

**CEADEUS  
**Deny, more like, but it would be effectively the same.

KAINÉ studies the mandala's code, and quickly understands what it can do.

**CEADEUS**  
Can you cast it?

**KAINÉ [shocked]  
**Wait, me?! Tristan, this is your book!  
You worked so hard for it,  
and Anastasis entrusted this to _you_!

Ceadeus ignores Kainé's protests as he gently takes her arm by the wrist, lays her hand on top of the book's cover, and covers her hand with his. The act makes KAINÉ blush, but CEADEUS doesn't – or pretends to – not notice. A ring of light appears above their touching hands.

**CEADEUS**  
And so in turn I entrust its power to you.

**KAINÉ  
** No, no! Jadru! Or, or Jerec!  
They are stronger in Magicks than I!  
They are worthier than me!

**CEADEUS**  
You are stronger than you think you are.

Lines of codes briefly erupt outwards, only to recede as a holographic icon confirms KAINÉ as a trusted user of the Silver Grimoire. KAINÉ looks down, admiring a pulse of golden light that orbits her wrist, tracing a ring of light around it.

**CEADEUS**  
See? The book of the Ren Herself has judged you worthy.

The Silver Grimoire floats up, hovers in the air next to her head for a moment, then moves to rest in her hands. Getting on her feet, KAINÉ is at once moved by CEADEUS's trust in her, and utterly frightened at the responsibility and power that has been thrust into her hands. She hugs the book, treating it like a new teddy-bear rather than a priceless relic of an age long past.

**KAINÉ  
**Thank you! I...!

But before she can express all of her gratitude and love for Ceadeus, duty comes calling through the ship's intercom.

**PRIESTESS OF REN [intercom]**  
Lady Kainé? Lady Kainé!  
We need you at the infirmary!  
Can she hear me through this thing?  
Please, it's urgent!

**KAINÉ [disappointed]**  
I... have to go.

CEADEUS bows slightly in response, and watches silently as KAINE leaves, her long robe flowing behind her. As she vanishes into a corridor, amidst FIRST ORDER sailors, the tall knight notices her little forget-me-not: the tea cylinder, standing on the bench under the window. CEADEUS picks it up, shakes the content a bit, and stares into the liquid as the leaves spin and swirl. A memory surfaces from the back of his mind and he gladly surrenders to it, knowing he is to be taken to better days.

**FLASHBACK: INT – NAR SHADAA, COFFEE SHOP - NIGHT **

_TRISTAN and MARA are sitting on a small metal table on opposite sides of each other, their glasses of iced tea sweating into their coasters as their cold surfaces catch the Nar Shadaa moisture. The walls are plastered with holographic adverts, doubling as illumination for the room, as a droid waiter passes by to serve other customers. _

_Besides the drinks are three Pazaak decks._

_ **TRISTAN**  
Nineteen. I Stand. _

_ **MARA**  
Twenty-six... minus six. I win this round. _

_TRISTAN hands MARA the green cards, and she expertly re-shuffles them in the green deck._

_ **TRISTAN [frustrated]**  
I don't see the point of playing this... this crappy game.  
  
**MARA [amused]**  
Don't worry, you will. _

**INT — RADDUS, MAIN HALLWAY, CENTRAL — SPACE**

The vision goes away, allowing CEADEUS to stare out into space as the glowing curve of the planet SOCORRO appears in the viewport.

**SIDE WIPE INTO:**

**EXT – PLANET NEDIJ, GREAT LAKE — DAY**

The Firwirrung settles into the water at the center of the Great Lake, tens of kilometers away from any of its coasts. The Resistance ships that still have functioning repulsorlifts float around it, sending shuttles down to help transport the stabilized casualties from the ancient city-ship to the MERCY.

A sleek CHISS SHUTTLE approaches the city-ship, its flight path unobstructed. No a single ship stops to inspect it, or hail it as it lands near the centre of the Temple District.

**EXT — FIRWIRRUNG, TEMPLE DISTRICT — DAY**

The relative darkness of the CHISS SHUTTLE's passenger cabin is cut in two by the light streaming from the outside as the mechanized doors part. We follow THRAWN as he steps out, flanked by two CHISS MARINES. No one in the crowd acknowledges him, too busy with their wounded to care. As far as they were concerned, he was just another alien in Leia's diverse army.

Thrawn, with his bodyguards, walks through the crowd, carrying a SUITCASE. He comes across a disheveled KAYDEL, who had just finished helped a wounded but stabilized marine on his stretcher. Thrawn, having done his homework on LEIA's entourage of officers, knows who she is.

**THRAWN**  
Lieutenant Connix?

**KAYDEL**  
Hm? Yeah, that's me...

Kaydel gives the Chiss a once-over... and doesn't recognize him. How could she? The Thrawn campaign was a long time ago, and Thrawn's SHADES hide his distinctive red eyes. Gone is the white uniform of an Imperial Grand Admiral, replaced by a dark suit that served just as well on the bridge as it did in outer space, judging by its thickness and high-tech texture. A huge stripe of red paint coverrd his shoulder and neck, serving as backdrop for silver insignias of rank. His bodyguards, in full armour, had green stripes to match, with helmets with polarized visors covering their faces.

**KAYDEL**  
...Are you looking for the other Panthorans?  
Adasca is still working on your captain, and—

**THRAWN**  
The fleet is in disarray.

Thrawn cracks open the suitcase and hands her a CHISS comm unit, the size and shape of a remote control. She examines it – it's sophisticated, but it has a jack compatible with her headset.

**THRAWN [cont'd]**  
This will allow you to reach the captains.  
Relay these orders:  
The corvettes are to form a picket around the planet,  
and the ships of the line are to enter line formations and maintain  
a geosynchronous orbit over this city-ship.

Kaydel is both confused and a bit offended at these orders. After all, who was this man, to command her so?

**KAYDEL [annoyed]**  
Excuse me, but..._ who the heck_ are you?

But Thrawn has already moved on, and despite herself, Kaydel patches into the fleet's comms: whatever is coming through her headset, it doesn't sound good:

**KAYDEL [to the fleet]**  
Hey... HEY! Everyone SHUT UP!  
...What's our formation look like?  
PARIS! I swear to the maker if you bail on us I will HAUNT you!

Thrawn comes across REKSON, a Resistance Marine Sergeant. He's just standing there, a faraway look on his face. He hadn't been on the Raddus, but he had been on one of the ships the ALEKSANDR had torn open with its powers. He had survived, only to watch some of his friends die, either by the failures of medics or the cruel hand of _triage_.

**THRAWN**  
Sergeant.

Rekson barely acknowledges him.

**THRAWN**  
SERGEANT.

Thrawn's more commanding tone snaps REKSON out of it. Years of conditioning at boot camp kick in, forcing him to straighten his stance and salute.

**REKSON**  
SIR!

**THRAWN**  
Where is the security detail?

**REKSON**  
There isn't one.  
There's no need...

**THRAWN**  
Oh, there is.  
There are well over ten thousand unknown lifeforms  
crawling all over the inside of this ship.

**REKSON [shocked]**  
What?!

**THRAWN**  
I want every able-bodied marine to secure  
any entrance to the inside of the ship,  
and a round-the-clock patrol  
on that hole on the main street.

**REKSON**  
Yes sir! Right away, sir!

REKSON obeys, and turns to two other marines in the crowd.

**REKSON**  
Corbin! Nolan! Gather the men!

Thrawn moves on, stepping through the crowd, seemingly not caring one bit about the quiet suffering that surrounds him. He passes CHEWBACCA, of all people, sitting inside of a stone alcove, a metal bottle at his side. The Wookiee's head is buried in his hands, for he had just heard the news: his brother MAHRRACCOR had died in battle at the hands of one of Kylo Ren's would-be Sith, making him regret not aiming for the heart back on Starkiller. Losing two members of his family in such a short time... it was just too much to bear.

Had it not been so, Chewbacca would have looked up, and recognized Thrawn immediately.

Finally, Thrawn finds who he's looking for: LUKE SKYWALKER. The Jedi Master is at one of the triage centers, hoping to save a young Panthoran Marine with Force Healing. Luke's hand hovers over a gash over the Panthora's chest, the blood being held in place by a pale blue light. At Skywalker's side is SNAP, updating Luke on the recent battle.

**SNAP**  
...And that's when you dropped in in this... this dreadnought.

**LUKE  
**I know the rest. Thanks, Wexley.

**SNAP**  
Skywalker... we followed you here as you asked.  
What's the plan now?

**LUKE**  
We wait.

**SNAP**  
...that's it?!

The Panthoran is healed, and sleeps peacefully as Luke moves on to another wounded sailor – a bothan, this time.

**SNAP  
** Skywalker! Waiting isn't going to cut it!  
Ackbar's dead, and Leia... Leia isn't here!  
We need you to lead us!

**LUKE**  
No, you don't. I am no leader, Wexley.

**SNAP**  
But... ?! You're a Jedi!

**LUKE**  
Nothing good ever came out of Jedi leading an army.  
[bitterly]  
I couldn't even manage a _ school _ .  
No, the Resistance doesn't need me as a leader.

**THRAWN**  
But they do need leadership.

LUKE and SNAP look behind them, and see Thrawn standing some distance behind them with his two marines. Luke assumes it's just another Panthoran, and refocuses his attention on healing the bothan. Snap, however, scowls at the former Grand Admiral...

**THRAWN**  
So much so that they had little issue with me  
when I gave them orders to re-organize.

**SNAP**  
...Wait, who are you?

Thrawn ignores Snap, and continues speaking to Luke.

**THRAWN**  
But do give yourself some credit.  
It was your leadership that turned the tide at Repleta.  
It was your quick thinking that saved the day at Tantiss,  
And it was you, not Ackbar, that pulled victory from the jaws of defeat at Alkari.

Luke's eyes widen as Thrawn speaks the three names — the few battles the New Republic had won during Thrawn's Campaign.

**LUKE**  
You were there?

**THRAWN**  
I was.  
[smiling]  
I must admit, I imagined you to be taller.  
Such are legends, I suppose.

Thrawn removes his glasses, revealing his unmistakable red eyes. Snap begins to tremble with rage as he reaches for his blaster...

**SNAP [seething]**  
THRAAAWN!!!

He draws, and fires a photon bolt at Thrawn's heart.

CLOSE UP of Thrawn's impassive face as he looks down at the blue bolt of energy, struggling to finish its course, inches from its goal. He looks at his shooter, and the six green bolts of energy suspended right in front of him, frozen in time. SNAP, the BODYGUARDS, the BOLTS, all are suspended in Luke's FORCE STASIS. Passers-by, who had been alerted by the blaster fire, are struck in awe at this display of Force mastery.

The Jedi Master still doesn't face Thrawn.

**LUKE **  
Give me a reason why I shouldn't let that blaster bolt  
bury itself right into your heart.

It takes all of Luke's discipline to contain his own anger. After the battle of Jakku, everyone had thought “this is it, the Empire is defeated, peace is finally here!” That peace had been dashed on the rocks by the very man standing behind Luke.

Smirking, Thrawn steps forward, right into the bolt, allowing its energy to be dispersed by his personal energy shield.

**THRAWN**  
I have a few more, if you like.  
But let's just skip to the relevant one:  
Kill me and you will lose Organa forever.

Luke turns around, and comes face to face with Thrawn, staring his old enemy down.

**LUKE**  
How are you still alive? You died at Pellaon.

**THRAWN  
** There will be time for stories later.  
Is there somewhere more private where we can  
conduct our business?

Thrawn looks up at the city's central tower...

**INT – CENTRAL TOWER, VERTHANDI'S LABORATORY – DAY**

Two dozen of the Resistance fleet's captains, those that could be pulled away from their ships, are gathered in the chamber that had once served as both Verthandi's laboratory and the seat of the city's leadership. Little did anyone know at the time, it would serve a new purpose.

The lights, bright and gold, surge to life with at Luke's behest, impressing all present, including Thrawn, who marvels at the Dagonian architecture that surrounds him.

**ELSON**  
Alright, why are we here?

Thrawn paces around the circular table at the center of the room, cleared of Verthandi's effects. He withdraws from his suitcase a flat holo emitter connected to a computer in the briefcase, and slides it on the table, right into its center.

The holo-emitter, in spite of the background light, conjures up a perfect image of the Galaxy. The holo rapidly zooms in on the KIBILINI SECTOR, then the SOKOR SOLAR SYSTEM, then to the sole planet in the suns green band: SOCORRO. The zooming slows, until the damaged RADDUS and the ALEKSANDR comes into view.

**THRAWN**  
We are here because it just so happens  
that we are Leia Organa's only hope.

**FEEORIN CAPTAIN**  
She's alive?! I was told she fell in battle!

The captains talk among themselves, surprised at the news... and growing hopeful.

**THRAWN**  
Quite alive, but held prisoner aboard the _Raddus_,  
under some very deep sedation.

THRAWN looks meaningfully at Luke for a moment, as the Jedi realizes why he can't reach her.

**THRAWN  
** According to my asset on site, **  
** other persons of interest confirmed  
to be alive include Commander Poe Dameron,  
Lieutenant Tallissan Lintra,  
and Vice-Admiral Lumi Celchu.

As if on cue, flat holos of the people Thrawn mentioned appear around the _Raddus_, with markers highlighting their current positions.

**HAPAN CAPTAIN**  
This is excellent news!

**THRAWN**  
As you can see, the _Raddus_ is currently orbiting the planet Socorro...

TAIKA, now clad in his foppish longcoat, speaks:

**TAIKA [worried]**  
One of the galaxy's largest slave markets...  
[pointing]  
...and those are a _lot_ of transports coming in.

**THRAWN**  
But not out. It appears they're being resupplied.

**KARE KUN  
**How are they paying for the goods, though?

**STATURA**  
Our hardware.  
They must have taken it intact.  
Stuff's worth a fortune on the black market.

**TWI'LEK CAPTAIN**  
They have our food, too!  
What do they need to resupply for?

**THRAWN**  
Regardless of their reasons to orbit the planet,  
it is providing us with an invaluable opportunity  
to mount a rescue mission.  
What are our options?

**HAPAN CAPTAIN**  
I can have the _Stormblood_ and its marines  
ready for an assault within thirty minutes!

**KARE KUN **  
I can have two flights of X-wings  
fueled up and reloaded in fifteen!

Confidence rises among them as the plan quickly turns into an all-out assault. Both Luke and Thrawn begins to sigh.

**LUKE**  
Stop, all of you.

All eyes are on Luke.

**LUKE**  
You've all forgotten what that  
dark ship has done to you. And even if it wasn't there...

**THRAWN**  
Your combined strength can't take on a Star Defender  
long enough for an extraction. No... this calls for subtlety.  
This is a job for a Jedi.

**DEVARONIAN CAPTAIN**  
But we've got a dreadnought, now!

The devaronian captain gestures at the room.

**LUKE  
**And its batteries are drained!

**THRAWN**  
This mission calls for sublety.

**LUKE**  
Getting onboard will be the tricky part.  
They see any of our ships, they'll start shooting.

Luke eyes the freighters flying to the _Raddus_. Most of them are light, no bigger than thirty meters to a side, and carry the typical modifications rogues and scoundrels favour – extra hull plating, weapons, _ sensors _...

**LUKE**  
Do we have anything like those?  
Discreet, fast, roomy enough for at least two people  
and with a Class ought five hyperdrive?

**TAIKA [smiling]  
** I have just the thing! A custom Corellian Hawk  
made _ just _ for smuggling! Comes with an ought FOUR hyperdrive  
AND a stealth unit for a discreet getaway! It's parked by that temple!

**LUKE**  
Show me.

**EXT – CENTRAL TOWER DISTRICT – DAY**

Luke and Taika step out of the tower, as Taika happily talks Luke's ear off about the ship.

**TAIKA**  
I managed to purchase her from none other than  
Dace Bonearm, who—

**LUKE**  
Is that her up there?

TAIKA looks up, and sees the blur of his beloved spaceship as it streaks across the sky, trailing blue plasma as the hyperdrive struggles against the planet's gravity well. A second later, it is gone, and TAIKA is struck dumb... then becomes infuriated.

**TAIKA**  
WHO DARES?!  
WHO DARES STEAL FROM TAIKA?!

CUT TO:

**INT – TAIKA'S SHIP – SPACE**

RAZOO QIN-FEE takes a SECURITY TUNNELER out of the control console, flips it playfully in the air once, and tucks it back into his jacket. He leans back against the pilot's seat, a satisfied grin on his face as the ship clears the atmosphere. The stars become lines on the main view-port, then space itself twists into a tunnel of swirling blue light.

**RAZOO**  
Ah, free at last.

He reaches down by the seat, and picks up a bottle of _Quanya _he had found in one of the ship's little nooks. Razoo checks the label: 942 Ruusan.

**RAZOO [satisfied]**  
Great year for Quanya.

Razoo pops the cork and enjoys a sip of the expensive drink. Just as he's done savouring the sweetness and the gentle burn, the comms console beeps. Putting the bottle away with a satisfied sigh the Kanjiklubber flips a switch, accepting the incoming call.

The console's 3D imaging unit displays the bust of a slightly overweight Epicanthix male. His shaved head is covered in a Kanjiklubber's leather hood, and his left eye is covered by a metallic high-tech eyepatch. His facial hair is trimmed into two long mustaches and a small goat beard. This is MASTIFF TENZIN, owner of a Kanjiklub-aligned chop shop. Spaceships, speeders, swoop bikes, if you needed it taken apart or turned into an Ugly, Mastiff was the guy to go to.

**RAZOO [smiling]**  
Mastiff!

Mastiff smiles back, happy to hear from Razoo.

**MASTIFF**  
Hey kid! How's the chase going?

**RAZOO **  
Chase is over... we couldn't catch Solo.

**MASTIFF [laughing]**  
Got the better of you again, eh?  
Ha! I guess the salty old dog's still got it.  
**[encouraging]**  
Don't worry, you'll catch him eventually.

**RAZOO**  
I mean, not before his own son killed him.

**MASTIFF [shocked]  
**...What?! That's... well, _damn_.

**RAZOO**  
I know, right?

**MASTIFF**  
And Tasu? How did he take the news?

**RAZOO**  
Tasu's gone, too.

**MASTIFF  
**What?! But you said—

**RAZOO**  
I know what I said, but those Guavian cyborg freaks  
were tracking the same signal. We wound up fighting them  
over this ancient flying city with lightning cannons, and... well...

**MASTIFF**  
Tell me you didn't lose the _ Leyak _!

**RAZOO [shaking his head]**  
The Leyak's a wreck, most of the fighters are at the bottom of the sea,  
the crew's been _ zombified _...

**MASTIFF  
**WHAT?!

**RAZOO**  
Long story, mastiff.

MASTIFF pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs wearily.

**MASTIFF [angry]**  
The Kaghan isn't going to like this!  
A Star Galleon and squadron of fighters, gone?!  
The Corsair fleet can't take losses like this!  
Not for a personal vendetta against some old scoundrel!

**RAZOO**  
...I'm sorry.

**MASTIFF**  
No, no... it wasn't your fault. We should have known  
Tasu wasn't quite right in the head after getting half-digested.  
...Oh well, no use crying about it. Might as well get down to business,  
assuming you've got something for old Mastiff...?

**RAZOO**  
I do. A Corellian ship, medium courier.

**MASTIFF [annoyed]**  
Got an ID for me or do you expect me to guess those specs?

RAZOO sits up and pulls one of the touch-sensitive flatscreens to himself, and taps on it.

**RAZOO**  
Hold on, let me check this thing's registry files...  
And the model is...  
[reading]  
Herf, Wesk, Krill, One, Nine, Nine, Five.

**MASTIFF**  
Huh. Sure it's not a two nine oh?

**RAZOO [shrug]**  
Maybe. The registry's been kriffed with a lot.  
Name's changed a few times, all variations on “sick bird”

**MASTIFF**  
Heh! Corellians and their birds...  
Anyways, the nineteen ninety five is a rare model,  
could be worth something on the auction market.  
What about the parts, though? Got an inventory?

**RAZOO**  
I could send you a diagnostics file and a list of drivers...

**MASTIFF**  
Drive's open on my end. Do it.

RAZOO types on the flatscreen the necessary command to upload a file through the open comm channel. A progress bar appears next to MASTIFF's holographic head, filling rapidly before the word COMPLETE appears and vanishes along with the bar. MASTIFF, on his end, looks over the files for a bit, until:

**MASTIFF [smiling]**  
Well, well, well... looks like you managed  
to get a prize after all. The guns alone are worth more  
than a stock ninety-five model. The shields, the hyperdrive...  
Where did you get this ship from?

**RAZOO**  
Some pirate.

**MASTIFF**  
Hm... no pirate could have sank that much money  
on a courier... no, this is top shelf spec ops military hardware.

**RAZOO**  
Wow, really?

**MASTIFF**  
...It gets better. This thing's got a cloaking device.  
The Stygium crystal inside of it...

**RAZOO [smiling]  
**...is worth millions.

**MASTIFF**  
I'll need to have a look at it myself.  
When will you arrive?

**RAZOO**  
About an hour.

**MASTIFF**  
Good, I'll set up the table for you and your lady friend.

**RAZOO [confused]**  
Lady friend?

SHOT of a wide-eyed RAZOO as he turns the seat around to face a sleepy-eyed REY.

**RAZOO [shocked]**  
Where in the Maw did YOU come from?!

REVERSE SHOT of REY and RAZOO in the background, with the sleep bunk she had emerged from, its privacy screen open. The pod, and seven more like it, are built into the narrow cabin that leads to the ship's cockpit.

**REY [confused]  
...**Jakku?

RAZOO facepalms.

**MASTIFF**  
I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.

MASTIFF's hologram winks out of existence.

**RAZOO [upset]**  
That's not what I mean!  
What are you doing on _ this _ ship?!

**REY [groggy]**  
Oh! Oh, well... I was really upset, and I was surrounded  
by all those people and ah...  
**[embarrassed]**  
I wanted a corner to cry in.  
**[looks around]**  
Wandered into this ship, and that bunk looked nice.  
Must have dozed off...

CUDDLES skitters out of the sleep bunk.

**RAZOO**  
I _ thought _ it was weird the door was wide open.

**REY [realizing]**  
Hey... are we... in hyperspace?

**RAZOO [unconvincingly]**  
...No?

**REY [wide awake]**  
Yes we are!

**RAZOO**  
Look, I can explain...

REY doesn't wait for an explanation, and proceeds to wail on RAZOO, who turtles up in response, protecting his head and groin.

**REY [livid]**  
YOU COWARDLY KIDNAPPING KRIFFER!

**RAZOO**  
OW!  
I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE ONBOARD!

**REY [furious]**  
TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!  
  
**RAZOO**  
OH NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!

**REY [enraged]**  
DO IT OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE BITS _AGAIN_!

**RAZOO [fed up]**  
ARGH! JUST STOP ALREADY!

RAZOO begins to defend himself, and the sound of their struggle echoes...

**EXT – HYPERSPACE CORRIDOR – SPACE**

…into the empyrean tunnel of hyperspace as the winged raptor-beak shape of the HWK-1995 passes through it, trailing energy from its engine nacelles. Its hull is a dark grey, striped with crimson. On both sides of its nose is printed the mark of a white raven, and its name is printed below it in aurebesh.

This is the RAVEN'S CLAW.

**REY**  
OW! YOU HIT ME!

**RAZOO**  
YOU HIT ME FIRST!

**SIDE WIPE INTO:**

**EXT – PLANETARY ORBIT – SPACE**

The_ Raven's Claw_ bursts out of hyperspace, and we TRACK it as it makes its way towards the glowing curve of a planet, a marble made up of orange-red landmasses and green-grey waters, wrapped in the pale blue aura of an atmosphere ignited by the orange sun it orbits. Its dark side is lightly dimpled with little bright yellow dots, signs of civilizations that irrigate the land, coalescing into a single cluster on the equator: the planet's capital.

A single elevator shaft tethers the city to a SKYHOOK, a massive saucer-shaped orbital space station capable of servicing a wide variety of size classes of ship... except, of course, dreadnoughts.

Moving alongside the Skyhook, in a parallel geosynchronous orbit, is one such dreadnought: The _Raddus._ The Star Defenderès massive, ravaged hull is being picked at by hundreds of repair drones, some of which were tasked with painting over the ship's name with a new one.

The _Raven's Claw_ flies by the enormous capital ship, unnoticed and unmolested, on its way to one of the space station's many, many hangar bays. It flies through and around hundreds of bright multicolored hologram adverts, past and along hundreds of other ships - light transports, couriers, private starfighters, and the Skyhook's own heavily armed PatCom corvettes. Razoo takes a scenic route around the space station, until finally he finds what he's looking for amidst adverts of various ship brands: The hangar bay of TENZIN'S GARAGE.

**INT – TENZIN'S GARAGE, HANGAR – SPACE**

The vast doors slowly open like the maw of a great beast, and the custom HWK moves in, causing the atmospheric force field to ripple as its mass disrupts the barrier of light. Among the dozens of small starships in various states of disrepair and disassembly, a single empty berth lights up, signaling the ship to land there. With its landing gear deployed, the medium courier gently descends as its repulsorlifts roar electrically, making a smooth landing before allowing its engines to rest.

Ramshackle worker droids emerge from their charging stations to scan the craft, while a portly middle-aged man clad in brown leathers — Mastiff— emerges from the DOUBLE DOORS that lead deeper into his garage. He admires the craft with the aid of his eyepiece, then lets out a whistle of approval.

**MASTIFF [admiring]**  
What a piece of work...

The HWK's boarding ramp deploys, allowing RAZOO to step out of the ship, carrying Rey over his shoulder, bound and gagged in thermal tape. She kicks and growls, but it's no use. Razoo's face, however, had paid the price for her capture. For such a skinny girl, Rey could punch really hard.

**MASTIFF**  
You know, with that file you sent me,  
I thought I'd be dealing with a over-customized clunker,  
like all those Corellian tubs spacers like to mangle...  
but this, _**this**_ has had a lot of tender love and care inflicted on it.  
Paneling's intact, barely any rust or carbon scoring...  
I might not even chop it. Just sell it whole.

**RAZOO [annoyed]**  
Well, hello to you too, Mastiff.

Mastiff makes a show of “noticing” RAZOO's bruised face for a moment, then breaks into a wide grin as he pats him on the shoulder, prompting him to walk together towards the double doors.

**MASTIFF**  
Domestic bliss, hm?

**RAZOO**  
More like domestic abuse.

**REY [outraged, muffled]**  
Mrgrgr!

**MASTIFF [amused]**  
I'll say. Is she part of that long story?

**RAZOO**  
Boy is she ever.

As they cross the threshold, Rey notices the Raven's Claw and sees its full form for the first time. She stops struggling as her eyes narrow at it, and then doors shut.

**INT – TENZIN'S GARAGE, WORKSHOP – SPACE**

The garage's WORKSHOP, were ship parts went to get fixed after being pulled out of unsalvageable wrecks or stolen hardware meant to be 'disappeared', was a medium-sized two-story room filled with all kinds of machines and tools – a gearhead's paradise, if paradise's walls were caked in oil, rust, and plastered with naughty pictures of Twi'lek, Zeltron, and Human women. These didn't really bother the only non-droid working in the place: a young Epicanthix woman. In fact, she had put them there.

An unpartitioned area of the workshop had been turned into a leisure area, complete with a patchwork three-seater couch, a single seater couch in even worse shape, a rug, a small table (really a couple of crates an a piece of hull), and a flat holoscreen on which streamed a live titan robot dog race. Next to all that, was a kitchen area.

RAZOO dumps REY onto the single seat couch. Her body's weight squeezes the cushions, causing them to exhale mushroom spores. Not missing a beat, Rey attempts to kick Razoo, but only hits air, as he's already moved to the kitchen, slapping the glass he trapped CUDDLES inside onto the kitchen table, then drops REY's HOLSTER next to the glass.

**RAZOO**  
Medkit?

**MASTIFF**  
Drawer on your left.

While the poor spider struggles to break free, clinking against the glass, Mastiff approaches Rey and gives her an appraising look. Razoo finds the medkit, opens it, and takes out a bacta hypospray.

**MASTIFF**  
Joking aside, with her perfect skin and slender shape...  
Yeah, I can find a buyer. She's worth at least 3000 creds. Good catch.

**REY [horrified]  
**Hm?!

**RAZOO [disgusted]**  
What?! Oh, Peck, _No_!

Razoo jabs the hypo in his thigh, and it lets out a beep as the healing solution courses through the Kanjiklubber's bloodstream, making his bruises vanish.

**RAZOO**  
She's not for sale, Mastiff!  
  
**MASTIFF**  
You come to the slaver capital of the Outer Rim  
with this beauty and you _don't_ want to sell her?

**RAZOO [exasperated]  
**I came here to sell you a ship! That's all!  
I didn't actually know she was on board!

As he speaks, RAZOO comes up next to Mastiff, who is still appraising Rey.

**MASTIFF  
**I'm assuming she's healthy?  
Shuyin could use a new heart...

REY's eyes widen in horror, and Razoo gestures at her to calm down.

**RAZOO**  
She's healthier than you're gonna be  
if you keep sizing her up like a slab of Derlac.

**MASTIFF [unconcerned]**  
Meh, that tape's holding fast.

**RAZOO**  
I mean you'll have to answer to her MASTER.

RAZOO takes out the SKYWALKER LIGHTSABER out of his jacket, and gently slaps it against MASTIFF's chest, who takes it in his hand.

**MASTIFF**  
Well, that's a nice little Graflex flashlight, but...

RAZOO presses the activation plate after making sure the emitter isn't aimed at Mastiff's face. It ignites, producing a blade of white-blue light. MASTIFF is awed as he holds up the weapon, reminding him of the green-bladed one that had sparked the rebellion on Nar Kanji, and ultimately freed his people.

**MASTIFF**  
...Is that hers?

RAZOO nods.

**MASTIFF**  
She's a Jedi?

**RAZOO**  
Well... she's still a trainee.

**MASTIFF**  
Who's her master? There's always a master!

**RAZOO [sheepishly]**  
...Luke Skywalker.

SHOT of MASTIFF's face, utterly flabbergasted.

**CUT TO:**

**INT – TENZIN'S GARAGE, MASTIFF'S OFFICE – SPACE**

Mastiff paces about his office – a fairly large room with darkened metal walls and exposed pipes. Much of the furnishings you'd expect in an office are there: desk, chairs, even a long couch. The walls are lined with printouts and holos of schedules and schematics, as one would find in a garage, but there are items here and there that betray Mastiff's true profession as one of the agents of the Kaghan: maps, dossiers, signal scanners, tablets running decryption software, and so on.

**MASTIFF**  
Skywalker's alive?!  
[realizing]  
And you kidnapped his PADAWAN?!

Razoo, sitting on a long couch, rolls his eyes. How many times did he have to explain it?

**RAZOO [frustrated]**  
I. Did. Not. Kidnap her!  
I just stole the ship she took a nap in!

**MASTIFF [angry]  
**What, you stole Skywalker's ship, too?!

**RAZOO [unsure]**  
It was some pirate prince's, or something, I don't know!

**MASTIFF**  
Right, as if some pirate can afford a stygium-powered cloaking device!  
It's a Jedi's ship, it's gotta be!

**RAZOO**  
Well it's not like it was spelled out on the hull, okay?

**MASTIFF  
**We have to bring it all back, the ship, the girl, the weapons! EVERYTHING!

**RAZOO**  
Yeah, that's not gonna be possible.

**MASTIFF**  
What, why?!

**RAZOO [sheepishly]**  
I ah, deleted the Navcom's history...

**MASTIFF**  
WHY WOULD YOU—

Mastiff regains control of himself, then:

**MASTIFF**  
—You were covering your tracks, of course.

**RAZOO**  
Just like you taught me.

**MASTIFF**  
Commlink?  
  
**RAZOO**  
Didn't have one on her.  
And no, I don't have Skywalker's frequency.

**MASTIFF**  
You meet Luke Skywalker and you don't ask his frequency?

**RAZOO [sarcastic]**  
Kinda slipped my mind what with me surviving  
a close encounter with a giant fishman with its guts inside out, you know?

At the mention of the creature, Mastiff can only stare silently, mouth agape, at Razoo in utter disbelief. Then:

**MASTIFF**  
...Okay, I think you need to start from the beginning.  
Tasu took the _ Leyak _ to chase Solo, and then...

**RAZOO**  
And then...

**INT – TENZIN'S GARAGE, WORKSHOP – SPACE**

Rey looks up at the office's window, as Razoo recounts the story of how he got involved in Luke's rescue. As he does, MASTIFF looks out the window, keeping an eye on REY and discouraging her from escaping.

Suddenly, a high-pitched hum rises along with a splitting headache inside Rey's head, causing her to wince in pain as _something_ keeps trying to get into her mind, but psychically grinds against something keeping the signal at bay. Rey shakes her head, before flashes of Luke's serene face and the dark witch superimpose on each other, only to vanish as quickly as they appeared.

**INT – TENZIN'S GARAGE, MASTIFF'S OFFICE – SPACE**

Mastiff sees Rey wincing and shaking her head, and wonders if she's trying to kill him with her brain.

**RAZOO**  
...And that's when I called you.

**MASTIFF**  
Hm... one part doesn't add up.  
Why'd you leave?

**RAZOO  
**I told you. I didn't sign up for no war.

**MASTIFF**  
Come on, I still got your action figures in my chest.

**RAZOO [embarrassed]**  
Aw, crap.

**MASTIFF**  
You've admired Luke Skywalker all your life—

**RAZOO**  
_ Half _ my life.

**MASTIFF [cont'd]  
** —Close enough. Point is, Luke's your idol!  
You had the chance to go on adventures with the guy,  
but instead you steal a ship and bail?

**RAZOO**  
Well, yeah, I was pretty stoked, but then I realized:  
Jedi kill crooks, and I've been a very bad one.

It's a half-truth, and MASTIFF knows it, but he lets it go for now.

**MASTIFF**  
Well, alright.  
[sighs]  
So. Hosnian Prime _ actually _ happened,  
and the First Order are on the warpath.

**RAZOO**  
Doesn't bode well for us.

**MASTIFF**  
I wouldn't worry too much for now: the Pacanth Reach  
is clear on the other side of the Unknown Regions.  
We got our own problems to deal with.

**RAZOO**  
How are things back home?

**MASTIFF [grimly]  
**Not great. Our work saved it from a major famine, but meds are still in short supply.  
There's been an outbreak of Sion's Phage in the southern islands.

**RAZOO [shocked]  
**Oh Peck.

**MASTIFF  
**Quarantine's holding, and Tsai's working on acquiring a shipment of the cure...  
Besides that, we got a powerful need for flu meds. Honestly? We'll probably lose  
more people to that than the Phage.

**RAZOO  
**...Okay, and the situation with the Shogunate?

**MASTIFF  
**Defused... sort of. The Kaghan managed to trick the  
Shogunate into a three way staring contest with both the Shinbutsu Theocracy  
and the Goguryeo Kingdom, but they're all eyeing Nar Kanji as a prize.

**RAZOO [confused]  
**What do they want with us? All we've got are rhys fields,  
and the Hutts nearly _pecked _us in that regard too, when they left...

**MASTIFF  
**For the Shogunate, it's obvious: More ah...

MASTIFF mimes an injector gun being fired in the back of his head.

**MASTIFF [cont'd]  
**Click-click! "recruits" for their army.  
Shinbutsu? More converts. Goguryeo's the big mystery, though.  
But look, the Kaghan bought us time, but if we really want to last  
in the Pacanth Reach, or even agains the First Order,  
we're going to need some firepower...  
**[smiling]  
**...and that's where you and your new friend come in.  
How good of a Jedi is she, really?

**RAZOO**  
Not to bad – as long as she's got surprise on her side. Why?  
What are you planning to do with her?

**MASTIFF [smiling]**  
Oh, something I should have done a while ago.

CUT TO BLACK...

**INT – TENZIN'S GARAGE, WORKSHOP – SPACE**

We assume Rey's POV as a bag is lifted from her head. She looks down, and sees a feast arrayed before her: plates and platters, filled with steaming bio-printed meats and vegetables, were surrounding a glazed, oven roasted _Roba _with a piece of round fruit in its mouth. Rey looks up, and sees Mastiff sitting at the head of the kitchen table. He claps his hand once, a smile on his face.

**MASTIFF **  
Alright! Do over! Master Jedi Rey... ah?

He looks to his left, snapping his fingers at a sitting Razoo.

**RAZOO**  
Just Rey.

**MASTIFF**  
I am Mastiff Tenzin! Razoo, you've already met, and this...

He gestures to his right, at the tall Epicanthix woman from earlier, taking her seat. The top of her greasy jumpsuit is now open, hanging from the belt to reveal her tank top. Her hat's gone, revealing black braids.

In spite of being host to a kidnapped Jedi. She seems bored by all this – the attitude of a young woman who thinks she's seen it all.

**MASTIFF  
**And this is my daughter Kuthulun!  
First, allow me to welcome you to my home,  
and extend to you all the hospitality I can muster.  
My food is yours, my water is yours, and my shelter is yours.

REVERSE SHOT of Rey, her mouth still taped up, and with her wrists bound by more tape to her wooden chair's arm-rests. Apparently, Kanjiklub hospitality involves a lot of bondage.

Rey glares in response.

**MASTIFF**  
In exchange, of course, I ask that  
you do not kill us all with your mind.  
Or your lightsaber.  
Or both.

In response, Rey looks up, exaggeratedly pondering whether or not she should try.

**MASTIFF [worried]**  
Please?

She looks down at her empty plate, and sees Cuddles the spider looking up at her from her glass prison. Their stomachs growl, and they silently agree to let Mastiff and Razoo live.

For now.

**MASTIFF [relieved]  
**Excellent! Khuthulun! The tape, please!

Khuthulun casually takes out a sonic emitter, a small metal rod the size of a screw driver. She aims it at REY's restraints and presses its activation button, and the rod emits a burst of ultrasound that causes the tape to slowly harden, then crack to pieces. Rey frees herself, and removes the cracked tape from her mouth. Some bits are still stuck, so she picks them out as she speaks.

**REY**  
First you kidnap me and now you offer me food?!

She frees Cuddles from the glass, who promptly scurries into the forest of bowls to eat. Kuthulun is annoyed at the sight, and looks at Mastiff, silently asking him to let her kill the insect. Mastiff denies her request with a wave of his hand, then:

**MASTIFF  
**As Razoo has said many times already,  
it was an accident – he only wanted your ship.  
Both you and your ship will be returned, as soon  
as your master comes looking for you.

**REY**  
I think I'd rather just leave right—

Cuddles comes back, pushing a bowl of round yellow root vegetables, soaked in the dark brown sauce they were simmered in. The little spider's got yellow bits around his little stubs of fur that serve as his mandibles, and recommends the dish by waving one of its limbs at it and nodding. Rey picks one of the balls, eats one, and suppresses her delight – she was supposed to be angry, darn it.

**REY [mouth full]**  
—After I'm done eating.

**MASTIFF**  
Well, alright then, but where are you planning to go?

**REY**  
Back to Luke, of course.

**MASTIFF**  
Oh, you've got his current coordinates?  
  
**REY**  
Well of course I—

She stammers, realizing something.

**MASTIFF**  
You've never had to work a Navcom in your life, have you?

**REY**  
...No?

Mastiff begins to speak, and as he does so Razoo finishes his mealtime prayer and begins to fill his plate with various items, confusing Rey, who is not familiar with religion. The young Jedi then turns to Kuthulun, who silently chastizes her for not using utensils. Rey tries using two wooden sticks the way Razoo expertly uses with one hand, but gives up quickly, and eats with her hands some more.

**MASTIFF**  
Well, even if you did, it wouldn't matter.  
Our boy Razoo here deleted your last known  
coordinates from your ship's navcom, and there's at least  
a thousand stars on the vector you came from.  
Unless you're a Jedi Pilgrim, I don't see you eyeballing your way back.

Rey says nothing, knowing that Mastiff is ultimately correct.

**MASTIFF  
** The best thing you can do right now is stay here,  
and wait for Skywalker to find you. Until then...

**REY**  
...I'm a prisoner here?

Mastiff ignores the little verbal jab, and maintains his friendly demeanor.

**MASTIFF**  
No, no. You're free to go wherever you wish. In fact...

The older Kanjikluber produces a small pouch and hands it to Kuthulun, who hands it to Rey. Inside, the young Jedi finds a bunch of polished pieces of metal.

**MASTIFF  
**Fifty platinum.**  
**

At the sound of that much coin, Razoo's eyes bulge out and he chokes on his food.

**MASTIFF**  
Enough to live on this station for a couple of months.  
Any one of us can show you around the place,  
and once you're settled in... well, we don't have to see  
each other again, either, if you so wish it.

Rey handles the coins, spreading grease on them. She feels the weight of them in her hand, unsure of what to do with them. She had always been paid in rations, sometimes in trade, but never cold, hard cash...

**MASTIFF [smiling]  
**They feel good in your hand, don't they?

**REY**  
Yeah... yeah they do.

**MASTIFF**  
There's more where that came from,  
if you care to listen to a job offer after this supper.

Razoo quirks his eyebrow at Mastiff – he still doesn't know what the man is planning, and he had a bad feeling about all of this.

**INT – MASTIFF'S OFFICE — SPACE**

Floating about a desk mounted holo-emitter is none other than the RADDUS, whose name is slowly being rewritten by paint drones. Rey and Razoo watch the hologram as Mastiff begins his proposal.

**MASTIFF**  
Say hello, to the First Order Dreadnought _ Starflare _.

**REY [shocked]  
**The First Order is here?!

**RAZOO [confused]**  
They... named a dreadnought after a pop idol?

**MASTIFF  
** ...Formerly known as the _Raddus_, and if what I heard is true,  
the former flagship of the Resistance fleet, now home to a skeleton crew of  
First Order sailors, an equal number of Resistance prisoners,  
and most importantly of all... thousands and thousands of tons of cargo.  
Food, fuel, blasters, and lots of spare starfighter parts.

**RAZOO**  
Let me guess: The Kaghan wants it?

**MASTIFF**  
No, no!... well, maybe just the cargo if we can manage it.  
What she really wants, the _ real _ prize... is her _ escort _.

Mastiff manipulates the haptic interface of his holo-emitter, and the _Raddus_ shrinks, while the smaller vessel by its side expands — it's the _Aleksandr_.

**RAZOO**  
What the _ Maw _ is that?!

**MASTIFF  
** The _Aleksandr_, owned and operated by some cult  
named... ah, something about blood?

**REY**  
The Blood of Ren...

**MASTIFF**  
Whatever, not important.  
What's important is that its is – get this!  
It's an honest to goodness... _ bioship _.

**RAZOO**  
...I thought those were a _ myth _.

**MASTIFF**  
Well, evidently they're not.  
And if they're real...

**RAZOO [realizing]**  
Zonama Sekot has to be, too!

**MASTIFF**  
Ever heard of Zonama Sekot, Master Jedi?

**REY**  
No...

**MASTIFF  
** According to all the fairy tales, Zonama Sekot is the home of  
of the Langhesi Shapers, masters of _ Axlotl _ , the art of molding  
biomatter into machines, even warships!  
Every single one they make is unique,  
whole parsecs ahead of anything else in terms of power!  
And from what we've been able to piece together,  
those starships look a lot like this one here.

Mastiff points meaningfully at the _ Aleksandr_.

**MASTIFF  
** The technology inside that ship alone...  
Nar Kanji _ needs _ that advantage.  
And there could be clues inside  
that could lead us to Zonama Sekot itself.  
And _that _is why we're going to steal it!

Razoo's awe deflates, replaced by pessimism.

**RAZOO**  
I'll tell you what I told Tasu when he  
thought he could take the _ Firwirrung _ with a Star Galleon:  
Not gonna happen.

**MASTIFF**  
I know, that's what I told the Kaghan.

**RAZOO [disbelieving]**  
_ You _ told the Kaghan _ no? _

**MASTIFF**  
Told her I didn't have the resources to take  
a skiff at the moment, nevermind alien battle cruisers.  
But with _ you _...

Mastiff looks meaningfully at Rey.

**MASTIFF**  
...a Jedi! I figure now we got a chance.

**REY**  
What, me?! What could I do?

**MASTIFF**  
Well, the ship is alive, it has a mind of its own...

**REY**  
So?

**MASTIFF**  
...which means it can be... _ tricked _.

**REY**  
That... that could work, actually.

**MASTIFF**  
Good! So you'll do it!

**REY**  
What? No! It's like you said,  
I should just wait for Luke!

**RAZOO**  
Yeah, I'm thinking we lay low, too.  
From what I've been told by the wounded... that ship's crawling  
with these Gladiators of Ren, and they're no joke!

**MASTIFF**  
So... no?

**REY and RAZOO**  
No!

**MASTIFF**  
Not even... for the slaves?

**REY**  
...What slaves?

CUT TO:  
**  
INT – SKYHOOK PROMENADE – SPACE**

In the core of the skyhook, well above its solar-powered supercapacitor, is a vast central chamber that serves as the skyhook's center of commerce – the Promenade. Corporate Musak resounds across its artificial atmosphere, washing over the residents and visitors, humans and aliens. The giant hologram at the center of the promenade is the area's main source of illumination, reflected by the ubiquitous bare metal, and complemented by the multicolored holographic adverts.

In spite of being host to so many stores and apartments, the Promenade had enough head space to have its own air traffic. There are no full sized airspeeders to speak of, just single-seat sky-pods, but Rey is fascinated by their movements as their lights streak by. The sight that manages to take her breath away, however, is the glass dome above the traffic , allowing her to see the seemingly infinite pillar of nanocarbon extending into the center of the planet.

Walking in the shadows of a walkway overlooking that space, Rey pulls her new cloak's hood up as she joins Razoo and Mastiff in looking down at the level below, where slightly less than a thousand haggard, hungry, fearful slaves march, flanked by both GLADIATORS OF REN and STORMTROOPERS. Socorro SLAVE DRIVERS crack their electro-whips, setting the pace of the march. Onlookers – merchants, shopkeeps, clients — don't bother looking up. Business as usual in Socorro.

** REY [horrified] **  
Oh, stars...

One of these slaves, a vicious-looking Trandoshan whips a small child. A Knight of Ren witnesses this, and stares intently at the slaver as he walks past the scene, but does nothing. As if to taunt him, the slaver grins, then whips the child again.

Witnessing this, Rey's face contorts in anger, and she grasps her lightsaber. She's just about to leap into action when Razoo stops her.

**RAZOO**  
The _ peck _ do you think you're doing?!

**REY  
** I've got to do _ something _ !  
  
**RAZOO**  
What, break your damned legs?  
It's four stories down at 1G!

**REY**  
But...!

**RAZOO**  
Look around you!  
We're outnumbered a hundred to one out there!

Rey sees reason, and relents.

**MASTIFF**  
Personally, I prefer droids. Less of hassle to maintain.  
And it's not like the First Order can't afford those.  
I don't know what _ they _ need slaves for, but whatever it is...  
It can't be good, can it?

**RAZOO**  
Rey, don't listen to him.  
Let's just go, alright?

**MASTIFF**  
Here, look at this.

MASTIFF hands her a pair of electrobinoculars, and points at someone's general direction. Rey puts the device to her eyes, and zooms into none other than Ceadeus, conversing with Paxton.

**REY**  
Who's that?

**MASTIFF**  
Man with the blood stripe? Paxton Fell, the...

**REY**  
...Baron of the Empire.

**MASTIFF**  
Oh, you know about him?

**REY [seething]**  
He killed my friend.

Mastiff smiles: Rey just gave him another pressure point. She doesn't notice, too busy adjusting the binoculars to zoom in on Ceadeus' head.

**REY**  
...And the other?

**MASTIFF**  
The big guy? Ceadeus Ren.  
Complete ghost up until he appeared at Ryloth about a month ago.  
That was when he and his goons toppled the planetary government.  
Word out on the hyperlanes is that he took slaves there too.

Ceadeus turns his head, sensing someone watching him intently. His glowing eyes narrow, frightening Rey back in the shadows, which protect her from his gaze.

Back on the Promenade's main level, Paxton follows Ceadeus' gaze, and sees no one.

**PAXTON**  
Do you see something?

**CEADEUS**  
I thought someone was watching us.  
I was wrong.

**PAXTON**  
Well, we're not exactly being discreet, are we?

Paxton gestures towards the slaves.

**PAXTON**  
Ceadeus, I've got enough problems as it is  
hiring freelancers for... the upcoming op.

The upcoming op, of course, being the rescue of his son Malek.

**CEADEUS**  
I am aware.

**PAXTON**  
Is buying up a thousand slaves  
supposed to help with that?

**CEADEUS**  
No.

Ceadeus' finds himself confronted by Paxton's withering glare. Clearly, the man didn't approve of slavery.

**CEADEUS [sighing**]  
Captain Fell, try to understand...  
like you, I have agendas of my own, out here.

**PAXTON**  
...I'm trying to _ save _ someone, damn it.

PAXTON's glare becomes challenging, and Ceadeus responds in kind.

**CEADEUS [firmly]**  
_ As am I.  
_ Several someones, in fact. _  
_ Fear not, this won't interfere with your business.

The two men begin to walk and talk, side by side. Again, Ceadeus feels someone is watching them, but this time pretends not to notice.

**CEADEUS**  
Speaking of which, have you acquired enough hirelings as of yet?

**PAXTON**  
No. Not yet.

**CEADEUS  
**...Odd. Socorro is not lacking in villainous scum looking for coin.

**PAXTON**  
Key word being coin. All I've got is cargo.  
Turning the latter into the former to pay freelance pilots  
is proving a bit hard. Secondhand goods, and all that.

Ceadeus produces a coin out of nowhere, and sends it flipping up with a flick of his thumb. Once it lands into his palm, he shows it to Paxton – It is a golden Valendian GIL, with the image of the Ren Herself – the central figure of Ceadeus' faith — engraved upon it.

**CEADEUS**  
I have plenty more, if you need them.  
You need only ask.

**PAXTON  
** Sorry, but your ah... “gills”  
aren't worth the gold they're made of.  
Platinum, that's what I need out here.

Ceadeus flips the coin between his knuckles, and it goes from gold to platinum, and he hands it to Paxton.

As he does this, a small child in chains, clad in a black tattered cloak, watches Ceadeus. From the glimpses that can be seen of the child's face, something's not quite right – it is pale, sickly, and its skin seems to stretch over something... inhuman.

ZOOM IN on the black voids that serve as its eyes. A dim red glow, like light passing through a mosquito's full belly, comes to life. Through the eyes of the “child” all colour in the world has been bled away, save for the blazing crimson marking hearts and blood vessels in its prey. A thousand hearbeats resound all around, but the loudest... belong to both Ceadeus and Paxton.

**CREEPY CHILD**  
Blood of Kings...

Through those eyes, Ceadeus' blood glows gold and orange... the colours of the lifegiving sun.

**PAXTON**  
Huh, nice trick.

Paxton feels the weight of the coin in his hand.

**PAXTON**  
Feels right. Yeah, these will do.

**CEADEUS**  
I'll have a coffer of these sent to you.

**PAXTON**  
...I can't pay you back, you know.

**CEADEUS**  
I promised I would give you aid.  
This is me fulfilling my oath.

**PAXTON [grateful]**  
...Thank you. But Ceadeus?

Ceadeus notices something odd about one of the slaves – not the puncture scars on his neck, no, but a fresh hole, still coagulating.

**CEADEUS**  
...Yes?

**PAXTON  
** I'm sorry, I can't let this go.  
The slaves, what are they for?

The Knight of Ren doesn't reply, too busy looking out for something.

**PAXTON**  
I'm staking my future on the notion  
that you're a decent person, Ceadeus.  
Now, I won't lie, the Empire liked its slaves,  
but we had laws, to keep them safe, and...

The creepy child moves among the slaves, staying just out of Ceadeus' sight. What he does see, however, are a few slaves barely containing their terror – they know something horrible walks among them...

**PAXTON**  
What do you intend to do with them?

**CEADEUS**  
I mean to save them, of course.

**PAXTON**  
Yeah, with you religious types,  
that could mean any kind of _ kark'ed _ up thing.

Ceadeus stops, in front of Paxton.

**CEADEUS**  
Do you have inside you blood of kings, Fell?

**PAXTON**  
What?

**CEADEUS**  
Your mother told you this.  
Is it true?

**PAXTON**  
How do you...? Ah, nevermind. Yeah look, we were farmers.  
My mum? Well, some parents like to make shit up  
so their children can grow up proud, you know?  
I never read too much into it.

Ceadeus turns around...

**CEADEUS**  
There are creatures in the galaxy that love blood of kings.  
They find it... irresistible.

…and he gently takes Paxton's hand by the wrist. The creepy child hisses, hungrily.

**PAXTON**  
Ah, look, I'm flattered, but...

Ceadeus puts a claw on Paxton's bare palm.

**CEADEUS**  
Do you trust me, Paxton Fell?

**PAXTON**  
This is some kind of test, huh?  
[sighing]  
Alright, yeah, I trust you with my life,  
if that's what you're driving at.

**CEADEUS**  
Then I hope you'll forgive me for this.

The claw draws blood, and Paxton withdraws his hand.

Time slows, as a drop of blood gently falls to the ground, before exploding on the dirty metal floor.

It's too much for the creepy child, whose face SPLITS to accommodate a needle-shaped proboscis made of black chitin. Transparent wings grow out from beneath the cloak, beating rapidly as the creature they're attached to leaps, turning it into a blur of motion as it leaps for Paxton's neck. The older man's reflexes give him just enough time to see the horrible creature, but he's not fast enough to draw his blaster.

Ceadeus, however, is fast enough to grasp the chitin needle inches from Paxton's neck, simultaneously pushing the older man away to safety.

**KNIGHT OF REN [screaming]**  
MIMICUS!

The Knights heed the warning, and quickly position themselves between the creature and the slaves. The MIMICUS' limbs unfold and stretch, each one becoming as long as a man is tall, and each one is tipped with a small, sharp hook. They flail uselessly against Ceadeus' helmet, or the shields of the Knights.

The slaves panic at the sight of their ancient tormentor, and flee, too terrorized by the creature to pay any heed to the whips of the slavers. Some of them stay put, frozen in place by horror.

As they watch, Ceadeus grasps the Mimicus by the neck, providing him with the necessary leverage to tear out the oversized insect's proboscis. The Mimicus, screaming in agony, tries to fly away, but its no use – Ceadeus' grip is tight, and he's far too heavy to be lifted by oversized fly wings.

Light and smoke emerge from beneath Ceadeus' grip, as if he was channeling the power of the sun to burn the creature. Little boils pop from its flesh, just before its limbs are out, then its wings, then finally... its entire abdomen gorged on slave blood

And yet, it still lived, and being thrown to the ground did not end its life. It crawls pathetically on the floor, using its stumps to move... when that proves futile, it tries covering its body with its tattered cloak, as if that would protect it from Ceadeus' quiet wrath. The cloak does nothing to stop the weight of Ceadeus' metal boot to its ruined chest. In spite of the pain, the Mimicus reforms its “face”... and laughs.

**MIMICUS**  
I have a message for you, _ animal _...

The MIMICUS' voice is as uncanny as its face: Not quite old, not quite young, not male, nor female. It twists its skin into a facsimile of a smile, and continues.

**MIMICUS**  
From the Crimson Queen...

Ceadeus narrows his blazing eyes at the creature...

**CEADEUS [angrily]**  
She is Queen no longer.

**MIMICUS**  
“See you soon. See you veeeryyy veeeryyy soooon.”  
Hee hee hee...

...and he lets shifts his weight into the boot, slowly crushing the creature to death. Paxton approaches the scene, and stares down at the Mimicus' tiny crushed corpse.

**PAXTON [in shock]**  
...What the _kriff_. What the _kriff_?!  
What... what _was_ that?

**CEADEUS**  
_Sanguisuga Mimicus._  
A Jouk.

**KNIGHT OF REN**  
My lord, your orders?!

**CEADEUS  
**Call Irvine, he'll aid you in rounding  
up the fleeing slaves.**  
**Examine the rest of them,  
Then take them to the _Starflare_.  
Alert the Medicus. The Jouk have returned. Go!

**KNIGHT OF REN**  
Yes, my lord!

Many of the truths we cling to depend on our point of view. From Ceadeus' point of view, he had just destroyed a plague ridden, parasitical abomination. From an onlooker's point of view, who had seen everything from start to finish, one alien just killed another.

But from Rey's point of view, the point of view of a girl who had relocated for a better look just in time to see Ceadeus finish the mimic off... the 'truth' she embraced was simple, free of nuance.

**REY**  
That child-killing monster...

CEADEUS looks up at Rey, not knowing nor caring who she is, and leaves to deal with the local 'police'. Rey thinks he's taunting her.

**RAZOO [pleading]**  
Rey, I know what you're thinking,  
but you _must_ wait for Luke.

**REY**  
No.

**RAZOO**  
What?

**REY**  
I'm done waiting for other people.  
I'm done waiting for things to happen.  
This... this monster needs to DIE.

**RAZOO**  
That's not the Jedi way! You gotta be patient!

She turns to a smiling Mastiff.

**REY**  
If your plan involves their deaths...

**MASTIFF**  
It can...

**REY**  
Then count me in.

SMASH TO BLACK

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, insect monster outta effing nowhere! For those of you familiar with my works, you know it's time to strap in, because things about to get effing weird... Space Opera weird!
> 
> By the way, this chapter was written with the support of 29 Patreon patrons, including Kalaong, Andrew P., and CMY187!
> 
> Special thanks to WarpObscura for the spell checking!


End file.
